


Nine Lives Antiques

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Halloween, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Witch Curses, Witches, WolfxCat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 108,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: A story of a cat, a wolf, an antique shop, and a bit of magic ☆．。．:*･°Pour lire la traduction de cette histoire en français:https://www.wattpad.com/story/164919884?utm_medium=pm&utm_source=android&utm_content=story





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm finally posting the story I've currently been working on. So far I've been sharing stories that I already finished posting on other sites, but since I'm still writing this one, the updates will be slower than the other stories I've posted on here so far. Thanks for your patience! I really hope you enjoy my current work!

I'm back again with another story about wolf Sehun and kitty Baekhyun~ If you haven’t read it already, I have another story about this unique coupling called “In the Heat of the Moment.”

I loved writing about wolf x cat so much I decided to write another one, but this time I plan to make it much longer! I hope you guys like it!

This story takes place in a 19th century setting, although it’s not exactly like that time period, just reminiscent. I wrote this with the feeling that it would be nice to read on a rainy day. It’s slow paced and kind of…relaxing? Also, this is a Halloween story, something I hope would be enjoyable to read around that holiday :)

Now, since this is a Wolf!au and Cat!au, let me put the rules here. If you have no idea what those rules are, this would be good to read. I took a bunch of information from other sites about Wolf!au and combined them (Cat!au stuff is made up by me.) I gave links at the bottom to credit those people.

** READ THIS: **

If you are already familiar with Wolf!au than go ahead and skip down to the Cat!au part, since that is made up material for this story that would be good to know. Although it would be good to skim the Wolf part as well and become acquainted with the specific rules for this story.

** Wolf AU Guidelines: **

From my understanding, in most Wolf AU (alternate universe), wolves look like normal people but can transform into a wolf whenever they want to. 

** Omegaverse **

Omegaverse is a AU in which males can get pregnant. In their pack, there are three main roles: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Note: Alpha, Beta, and Omegas can all be women, but for this story I’m only talking about the males.

At birth, the doctors will announce the gender (male or female). In some verses, you can pay to have a test done to determine whether the baby is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. In others, you just have to wait until they are about 12-24 years old to find this out. So in a way, you have two genders. The male/female gender and the Alpha, Beta, Omega gender. There is also a test if you give them a doll as a child and observe how they treat and take care of the doll.

** Alpha **

The Alphas are the more aggressive ones out of the pack. They are the larger and stronger ones, the dominate ones in bed. All Alphas have larger penises and are the ones to fight over an Omega.

Doll test: Alphas would most likely carry their doll everywhere with them, growling at anyone who threatened to touch it or even come too close to it. The protectiveness of the doll shows that they are a possible Alpha. Of course, they would leave the doll aside when the time to fight came.

Terms used for Alphas:

Knotting

Alphas usually have a knot when aroused, their penis enlarges at the base to lock inside the Omega. When close to orgasm, this knot inflates to hold in the semen, increasing the likelihood of impregnation. 

Rutting

Alphas may experience a "rutting" period which is analogous to going into heat. When an alpha comes into contact with the pheromones of an omega in heat, they become aroused and go into rut, which is essentially an unquenchable lust for the omega. All alphas are subject to this, but alphas which are bonded to another omega, or alphas that are closely biologically related to omegas, find the rut to be calmer, and more resistible. 

** Betas **

Betas are the normal, everyday guy. They can still breed with other Betas, but they cannot breed with Omegas or get them pregnant. They’re popular with employers because they’re submissive mostly and not territorial and don’t require copulation leave (A time off of work to mate).

Doll test: Betas would most likely treat the doll like any three-year-old child would. They would probably let it get dirty and get snot and food crumbs on it. They would also lose it somewhere on accident.

** Omegas **

Omegas are the softer and more gentle of these roles. They are the nurturing parents who raise their children and they are the only ones in here who can get pregnant. Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated.

Doll test: Omegas would be loving and caring with their dolls, as if they were small children. They would make sure to "feed"them, bathe them, and do everything as if they were real children. They would never leave their dolls alone and carry them everywhere, making sure to be gentle with them and never leaving them alone.

Terms used for Omegas:

Heat

All Omegas go through heat. A heat is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. This varies between stories, but in this one it happens once a year during mating season, in the winter. It lasts from about 3 days to 1 week. If they have an Alpha mate, Alphas will never leave their side unless they need to get their Omega food or water. Mainly, they have sex and then rest. If an Omega has no mate, that could be dangerous to even leave the house. So they basically lock themselves in a room, using many toys to get through this. A good part about this heat is that the Omega will self-lubricate. During these heats, a strong pheromone is released, causing the Alphas to smell it and chase after the Omega. There are pills to stop the heats from happening or washes that help cover the scent up. An omega’s first heat can occur anywhere from age 10 to age 17, which triggers the start of puberty for an omega.

** Courting **

Courting is to show that the Alpha can protect, provide, and cherish the Omega. Alphas usually present furs, meals, and an assortment of presents to the Omega.

** Bonding **

I had a really hard time finding information on this. If anyone can elaborate it would be appreciated.

Bonding is achieved by the Alpha biting into a scent gland on the Omega’s neck hard enough to draw blood and eventually scar. It ties two people together mentally, physically, and emotionally. Like a really extreme marriage. The bonding mark will heal relatively slowly, but will not scab or clot. Very little blood is shed, and instead it will appear as if new skin is growing over it immediately. It forms as a sign to others that they already have a mate.

**Here is some other stuff I read about bonding, that does not apply to this story:**

  * Lovers may form pair-bonds, a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities.
  * If an Alpha bites the Omega but the Omega doesn't approve of the Alpha the bite goes away. If the Omega accepts, the bite remains and it's a sign they are taken. 
  * In some stories, omegas only get their heat after they found their "Fated Mate"
  * In some stories, if the omega is bitten nothing happens BUT if he is bitten when he is in heat then they become a pair and the mark stays there for life.



** Scenting **

Scenting is the process of someone spreading their own unique scent onto things or people in an act of comfort or possession, performed by rubbing on it.

** Cat AU Guidelines: **

**I made up all the cat society stuff for this story. Feel free to use it if you want, but make sure to give me credit ;)**

Like wolves, cats look like normal people but can transform into a cat whenever they want to. Males can also get pregnant. In their society (Not packs, cats don’t have packs), there are three main roles: The King/Queen, Princes/Princesses, and Tomcats/Pussycats. 

Unlike wolves, the female and male cats capable of getting impregnated (The “Omegas" if you will) are the dominant ones in the society. They are the ones who decide if they are going to mate or not with the Tomcats/Pussycats.

At birth, the doctors will announce the gender (male or female). You can pay to have a test done to determine whether the baby is a King/Queen, Princes/Princesses, or Tomcats/Pussycat. You can also test them if you give them a doll as a child and observe how they treat and take care of the doll.

Although some cats prefer a solitary lifestyle, most are content to live in small societies.

** Queens (F) / Kings (M) **

Are the oldest sexually active cat that will typically take on the leading role of their society. There is only one leader. They will get the best sleeping places and first dibs on food. If you had to compare to wolves, they are like omegas since they can get pregnant, but have the alpha role in their society.

Doll test: King/Queen would most likely carry their doll everywhere with them, hissing at anyone who threatened to touch it or even come too close to it. They would be very possesive like an alpha wolf, being a natural born domineering leader. However, they would also treat the doll like an omega wolf does, being loving and caring with their dolls, as if they were small children. They would make sure to "feed"them, bathe them, and do everything as if they were real children. They would never leave their dolls alone and carry them everywhere, making sure to be gentle with them and never leaving them alone.

** Princesses (F) / Princes (M) **

Help the leader with her/his litter, bringing them food or helping groom them. If you had to compare to wolves, they are also like omegas, since they can get pregnant. They join forces to drive off intruders and threats to the colony, including fighting off tomcats.

Doll test: Princes/Princesses would most likely treat the doll like an omega wolf does, being loving and caring with their dolls, as if they were small children. They would make sure to "feed" them, bathe them, and do everything as if they were real children. They would never leave their dolls alone and carry them everywhere, making sure to be gentle with them and never leaving them alone.

** Tomcats (M) / Pussycat (F) **

Spend most of their life alone, roaming a large territory looking for a mate. When they encounter a Queen/King/Princess/Prince in heat, they'll attempt to mate with them. However, if the attention is unwanted, they will be sent away. It takes a long time for a Queen/King/Princess/Prince to warm up to a tomcat/pussycat and allow them to mate. Once the deed is done, the tomcat/pussycat leaves, and they will raise their kittens without the tomcat/pussycat.

If you had to compare to wolves, they are like alphas since they are dominant in bed, but they are the bottom rung of society.

Doll test: Tomcats/Pussycats would most likely treat the doll the same as beta wolf would. They would probably let it get dirty and get snot and food crumbs on it. They would also lose it somewhere on accident.

** Solitary Cats **

Solitary cats are much more aggressive than cats who live in a society together. Have a hard time getting along with others. Can be: Kings/Queens, Princes/Princesses. Tomcats/Pussycats already live alone and don’t count in this category.

** Heat **

Queen/King/Princess/Prince go through heat. A heat is the time when they are most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. This happens once a year during mating season, in the fall. It lasts from about 3 days to 1 week. Cats also self-lubricate. During heat, a strong pheromone is released.

** Courting **

A tomcat/pussycat chooses who they would like to attempt to mate with, but the Queen/King/Princess/Prince are the ones in charge of courting. In the first stage they will allow a tomcat/pussycat to get near them. Then later they will show acceptance by purring and licking the tomcat/pussycat. Eventually the tomcat/pussycat will stay with them in their house until their heat begins.

** Mating **

Queen/King/Princess/Prince are very picky, and very rarely mate at all. It is usually a short process, not involving a lot of romance. Romance is for bonded couples only. Cats never mate outside of heat.

** Bonding **

Cats bonds are rare, and don’t have a mark or anything like wolves. Queen/King/Princess/Prince will allow a tomcat/pussycat to mate with them a second time. After a second time of mating, courting is no longer necessary, and they are considered a couple. Neither of them will try to mate with someone else anymore. However, they never live with each other.

** Scenting **

Scenting is the process of someone spreading their own unique scent onto things or people in an act of comfort or possession, performed by rubbing on it.

** Cat Colonies/Societies **

Queen/King/Princess/Prince live together in a home and take care of their kittens together. Tomcat/pussycat do not live in the colony, and will be shooed away if not welcome.

** For Wolves and Cats: Birth and babies for this stroy **

Wolves and cats give birth while in their animal form. They also feed the babies while in animal form. Babies stay as animals until they are strong enough to transform into humans around 3 years old. I don't know about normal wolf!au since I never read one that talked about babies, but they have a normal wolf/cat litter number of children, about 3-6.

 ****

**Links:**

http://puppylover857.deviantart.com/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200

https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega

http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Omegaverse

https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/152683936217/about-omegaverse

https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.wattpad.com/amp/220976343

http://theomegaverse.tumblr.com/Rundown

http://pets.thenest.com/cats-pack-leader-7923.html

http://www.catster.com/cat-behavior/cat-family-structure

https://icatcare.org/advice/understanding-your-cat/social-structure-cat-life


	2. Restricted Transformation

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Click clack, click clack, click clack_

Chanyeol listened to his own echoing footsteps, his shoes tapping on the cobblestone road beneath him one of the only sounds in the quiet of night, besides the scratch of his canine companion’s claws as he followed him. He moved at an anxious pace, eager to find the building he was looking for. Pausing occasionally under the dim light of a lamp post, he checked a drawing made for him on a small piece of paper, a map of the crowded roads surrounding him.

His breath escaped his mouth in puffs of white from the chill of the autumn air, the temperature a little colder than he was anticipating. He shivered slightly and rubbed his arms as he looked around, even his thick long coat wasn’t enough to keep him warm. His companion on the other hand was perfectly warm in his fur coat, and sniffed the air as he also analyzed their surroundings.

It was no use, he was lost. He wasn’t sure how, but he had ended up in an unfamiliar area, nothing was matching the map he had drawn. As he lowered his head in defeat, his canine friend suddenly began pulling on his leash, walking towards a small alley. Chanyeol quickly tucked away his map and followed him, noticing a glimmer of light coming from someone’s window.

Once he went down the alley and found the light, he noticed it was coming from a shop. Upon reading the words painted on the glass windows, he realized it was the shop he had been searching for. 

_Nine Lives Antiques_

The window was filled with a display of objects, from old pieces of furniture to weathered books. Laying on the windowsill inside the shop was a small black cat, curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully. Chanyeol looked down at his own furry friend and took a deep breath.

“I’ll be right back.”

After loosely tying the leash for his canine to a post, Chanyeol walked towards the antique shop and opened the door, causing a small bell to ring inside. He quickly shut the door behind him, not wanting the cold air to seep inside the warm interior of the shop. The sound of crackling fire and the ticking of various old clocks filled the room, creating a relaxing yet unnerving atmosphere. Chanyeol went over to the fireplace to warm up as he spent a moment looking around at the shelves filled with odd nick-knacks, trying to see if anyone was there. However it seemed as if he was alone, he figured the shop owner must have been upstairs in the accompanying attic, after all it was rather late at night. Tearing himself away from the fire, he went up to the counter to ring the bell.

The cat turned his ears towards the noise, but kept his eyes closed as he continued resting. It wasn’t until Chanyeol smacked the bell a second time that the cat finally opened his eyes, and immediately spotted the creature sitting outside. The cat had heard them both approaching the shop, and figured it was a dog the human had brought with him. However, he could tell from the size alone that it was no dog. He had never seen a wolf in person before, and the hairs on his back began to stand up slightly.

The wolf could tell that the cat had spotted him, and locked eyes with him, staring at him with a calm expression. The cat watched the canine's eyes turn soft, and realized he was no ordinary wolf. Keeping their gaze connected, he began to communicate with the wolf in his mind, an ability only belonging to transforming animals like themselves.

_"What is a wolf doing here? And in that form…”_

The wolf paused for a moment, he had never spoken to anyone else besides his own father. He wasn't expecting the cat to be a human as well, and the sudden voice took him by surprise.

_"...I have a curse. My friend has been told there is someone here who can help me."_

_"A curse? What kind?”_ The cat asked with a perk of intrigue in his voice.

_“I’m stuck in this form…ever since my birth.”_

_“Since birth? Then this curse must not come from your own doing?”_

_“…No, it was a curse placed upon my parents.”_

_"...I see…Well this is a first, a wolf has never come to me for help before.”_ The cat spoke in an amused tone.

The cat suddenly turned into a young man and hopped off the sill to go over to the door. He was dressed in black pants that fit tightly to his small legs, and a loose white blouse that was decorated with a few ruffles and dangling pieces of chain. Around his neck was a black choker, reminiscent of a collar. His eyes were outlined with smoky black, a natural feature he possessed, which was a normal trait for cats in their human form. The dark outline accentuated his striking blue eyes, which were the same shade as his cat form. 

Chanyeol let out a yelp of surprise once he spotted the person opening the door. Still, even after shouting he remained ignored, and watched as the person invited his wolf friend inside.

However, the wolf was unable to move, since his leash was tied to a post. The cat noticed and left the shop to help him, kneeling down next to the post as he untied the leash. Once he was free, the cat smirked as he looked over at the wolf, and spoke aloud to him now that he was in his human form.

“Today must be pretty humiliating for you…Needing help from a cat, and wearing a leash like a dog.” The cat continued speaking as he reached for the clasp on the wolf’s collar to detach him from the leash, “Even though our species hate each other, you are a customer of mine. I’ll try to refrain from being rude to you, you’ve had enough already.”

As the cat finished speaking, he stared into the wolf’s eyes, waiting to see if he had any response to that statement. The wolf froze for a moment, captivated by the cat’s entrancing gaze, and the piercing blue color of his eyes.

The list of people he had met in his life were few, but even if he had met a thousand humans, there was no comparison to the bewitching allure of a cat. There was a unique air about them, something seductive in every mannerism and movement they made. This cat in particular happened to be especially enthralling, and the wolf was immediately taken with him. Even in the pictures he had seen of other humans, he had never beheld someone of equal beauty. He felt his heart tighten as the cat continued looking into his eyes, he was at a complete loss for words.

“What’s wrong, cat caught your tongue?” The cat chuckled lightly as he stood up, bundling the leash into his hands.

The wolf watched as the cat went back to the store, even the way he walked was enticing, his hips swaying back and forth like some kind of hypnotizing pendulum. Opening the door, the cat waited for him at the entrance to keep the door ajar. The wolf admired him for a moment more, staring at the shape of his small slender body, looking like a piece of art framed by the outline of the door.

His father had always warned him about cats, telling him how intolerable and snobbish they were. Not ever meeting one himself, he trusted his father’s opinion, and had grown a hate for cats as well. Still, even if it wasn’t for his father, he most likely would have harbored a hatred towards cats anyway, considering it was a normal prejudice for his species. If he had known that a cat was at this shop, he would have refused coming to this place. But now, ensnared by the cat’s bewitching charm, he almost forgot about his animosity towards felines, and willingly followed him inside.

Once the door shut behind them, they were greeted with the perplexed expression on Chanyeol’s face. He watched as they both came further inside, as if nothing strange had happened.

“…You scared me, where did you come from?” Chanyeol spoke to the cat in a quiet voice.

“I was here all along.” The cat answered in a dry tone as he went behind the counter.

Chanyeol looked down at his wolf friend in confusion, and then back up at the cat, realizing he wasn’t going to get a real answer. The cat approached a door that lead upstairs, and opened it as he looked over at Chanyeol and the wolf.

“Follow me.”

Instantly obeying, the wolf began making his way towards the door, stepping in front of Chanyeol. Chanyeol noticed and quickly caught up with him, both of them following the cat up a narrow staircase. Once they were halfway up the staircase, the door automatically shut behind them, startling Chanyeol as paused on one of the steps to look behind himself.

The attic had a high ceiling, allowing plenty of room for the tall bookcases that decorated the walls. They were filled with not only books, but jars of unusual objects and strange colored liquids. Aside from the shelves, there was an upright piano, a pentacle on the floor, multiple tables, and a small kitchen. There was another fireplace on this floor, only it was occupied with a large black cauldron. Chanyeol went over to it curiously, and was a little disappointed to discover it was empty. He started to analyze the jars on the shelf next to him instead, and cringed when he spotted a large beetle inside one of them.

The cat went over to one of the tall bookcases filled with archaic tomes and began searching for the one he wanted. Most of them were falling apart, and many of the pages were popping out, clearly shoved back in without properly being fixed.

“…So my friend-” Chanyeol started.

“Yes I know already, he has a curse.” The cat answered as he pulled out one of the large books from the shelf.

“…How did you-”

“He told me already.” The cat sighed, placing the book down on a messy table already covered with other papers and books, immediately opening the cover to begin flipping through the pages.

“…He told you?” Chanyeol asked in confusion, feeling completely lost at this point.

The cat ignored him as his eyes began to quickly skim across the words written on the page, the flickering light from a candle sitting on the table his only illumination. He skimmed his finger down a list until he found what he wanted, and tapped the item a few times as he smiled to himself before he started flipping the pages again.

“I assume you brought some money?” He asked as he found the page number he was looking for.

Chanyeol stumbled around for a moment digging his hand into his pocket, “…Ye-Yes. I think it should be enough.”

“I’ve never dealt with this kind of curse before, I need a moment to give you an estimate of the price…” The cat slowly answered as he examined the book.

“…I’m sorry but…Are you the witch we were looking for? I heard you were a female…”

The cat paused and turned to look at them both, “I’m sure the person you heard about was my mother, but she’s gone now.”

“Oh I’m sorry!” Chanyeol replied nervously.

“It’s fine, she lived her nine lives happily.” The cat answered as he turned back to look at the book.

“…Nine lives?”

“Yes, all witches grant their familiar cat with nine lives.”

Chanyeol remained silent for a long moment, trying to piece together what he was hearing but completely failing at the job.

“My mother obtained magic from her witch before the witch was killed. She kept using magic on her own after the witch was gone, and in turn taught it to me.”

“…Wait, are you saying your mother was a cat?”

The cat let out a sigh, irritated that Chanyeol was failing to follow along, “Yes, and I am a cat as well.”

“…Oh.” Chanyeol answered simply, still feeling confused since he had never heard of a cat that could turn into a human before.

“My name is Baekhyun, and what are yours?”

“C-Chanyeol, and this is Sehun.”

“The wolf can introduce himself.” Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol didn’t respond, deciding to give up trying to understand at this point. He was never able to speak with Sehun before, he wasn’t sure how Baekhyun was accomplishing it. Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol’s confusion and went back to the book, focusing his attention on trying to find the proper spell. Sehun stayed by Chanyeol’s side as he watched Baekhyun, waiting to hear what he found as he appreciated the flicker of candlelight on Baekhyun’s gentle face.

“Here it is.” Baekhyun smiled as he moved his finger along the words, translating the ancient text as he spoke, “…To break a curse of restricted transformation…standing under the light of a full moon, the cursed victim must drink a vile of potion containing: A ray of moonlight, a ghost melody, and a drop of royal blood.”

Chanyeol’s face contorted into deeper confusion with each item read aloud, it sounded impossible to gather such ingredients, “…A ray of moonlight? Ghost melody?”

“Yes, I should already have these ingredients…” Baekhyun answered as he quickly went over to a collection of hooks on the wall, each of them holding a bundle of skeleton keys.

He fiddled with them for a while until he found the one he wanted, and went back over to the table. He pulled a large chest sitting on the table towards himself, Sehun could tell by watching him it must have been heavy. He placed the proper key inside the lock on the chest, and pried open the lid, revealing a collection of gemstones.

“The Romans believed the moonstone to be born from the rays of the moon’s light.” Baekhyun explained as he dug through the precious stones.

“Oh, so they’re all riddles?” Chanyeol asked as he watched Baekhyun pull out a small stone.

“No, just that one, if you consider it a riddle.” Baekhyun answered while examining the stone closely before placing it down on the table.

Chanyeol was stumped again, wondering how Baekhyun could obtain something like a ghost melody. Baekhyun went over to a cabinet, opening it up to look at a collection of jars. He moved aside a jar labeled _Dark of Midnight_ to try and see what was behind it. An empty bottle was sitting at the back of the shelf, labeled with the ingredient Baekhyun wanted.

“Hmmm, it seems I’m all out of ghost melodies…” Baekhyun quietly sighed in disappointment, reaching for the bottle and a collection of other empty ones with the same label.

Baekhyun went back over to the table and set them down, the glass clanking against each other until they were settled. Grabbing a basket, he began to place the bottles inside of it, carefully positioning them so they wouldn’t fall over. He grabbed a blank piece of paper, placing it under the light of the candle on the table. Then he reached for a quill pen and began writing down the ingredients, along with an estimated price. After he finished, he picked up the paper and went over to Sehun and Chanyeol by the cauldron. 

“Let me see how much money you have.”

Chanyeol nodded and dug inside his pocket, pulling out a wad of paper money to hand to Baekhyun. Baekhyun flipped through it, counting the bills before smiling. He handed it back to Chanyeol and then held out the piece of paper he had written on to show Sehun.

“Here are the costs, I’m not willing to negotiate on these prices, just let me know if we have a deal or not.”

Sehun read over the list, and although he had no idea how much ghost melodies or royal blood cost, the prices seemed fair. He looked back up into Baekhyun’s eyes, locking his gaze with him.

_“I don’t care how much it costs.”_

Baekhyun nodded, “All right, follow me. I’m going to need your signature.”

Baekhyun walked back over to the table, followed promptly by Sehun. Chanyeol was beginning to understand that Baekhyun could communicate telepathically with Sehun, since he didn’t hear anything, but an agreement seemed to have been made.

Baekhyun grabbed a shallow dish and poured a small amount of ink into it, placing it on the floor for Sehun along with the piece of paper.

“Human, go fetch that towel over there, and dowse it in some water.” Baekhyun commanded Chanyeol as he stayed close to Sehun.

Chanyeol felt a little odd being called human, but went to fetch the towel like he was ordered. As he was getting it wet in the sink, he listened to Baekhyun speaking to Sehun again.

“Your paw print will do well enough for a signature.” Baekhyun explained as he pointed at the paper, “Just sign here.”

Sehun gently placed his paw in the ink, making sure not to get it too dirty before he pressed it down on the paper. He wiggled his paw around a bit before lifting off, leaving a nice paw print on the corner.

Chanyeol knelt down next to him and began wiping off his paw, trying not to get any ink on the floor as well. Baekhyun took the paper, and by swiping over it with his other hand, it disappeared. Sehun and Chanyeol’s eyes widened as they watched him, surprised to witness the act of magic.

Scooting closer to Sehun, Baekhyun suddenly raised his hand, hovering his palm in front of Sehun’s face, “Before I forget, let me read the magic signature on this curse.”

“Magic signature?” Chanyeol asked.

“Every witch has their own unique magic signature.” Baekhyun explained, realizing they wouldn’t know what he was talking about, “A trace of it is left behind on anything they use their magic on, it’s a good way to identify witches. I’m required to record this, everything must be logged down.”

“…For who?” Chanyeol asked.

“The Coven.” Baekhyun answered, closing his eyes as he concentrated on reading the magic aura surrounding Sehun.

Chanyeol gave up asking, not wanting to open a flood of questions. After a moment of silence, Baekhyun lowered his hand. He stood up to go over to his table, wanting to write down the name in his logbook.

“I figured it was her, that old women is cursing people left and right.” Baekhyun spoke aloud, writing down the name.

Sehun wanted to ask who it was, but was unable to without a voice. He didn’t know much about the woman who had cursed him, or even why it had happened. His father had always been secretive about it, only showing his remorse for the situation.

Staying at the table, Baekhyun picked up the moonstone he had gotten out earlier. He placed it inside a mortar, grabbing a pestle to begin smashing the stone, breaking it into pieces. Sehun and Chanyeol were surprised to see him doing this, but realized he must have needed to smash it up to put it inside a potion. After a while Baekhyun turned it into a nice powdery dust, and picked up a small pouch to pour it in. Pulling on the drawstrings, he closed the bag, looking back over at Sehun and Chanyeol as he placed the pouch into the basket.

“So, first is the slight problem that I’m out of ghost melodies. I can’t leave you alone inside my shop, so you can either wait outside, or come with me. But I suggest you come with me to prevent someone from seeing you. The full moon is tonight, so we need to hurry unless you want to wait for the next one.”

“A..Alright.” Chanyeol slowly answered, a little overwhelmed as he took in all the information.

Sehun and Chanyeol watched Baekhyun as he went over to a collection of brooms in the corner of the room and grabbed two. They looked very old, the wooden handles smoothed down over decades of being touched.

“…But…Sehun can’t ride a broom.” Chanyeol pointed out, aware that a wolf would have difficulty balancing on such a small object.

“Of course not. This is for the trip back.”

Baekhyun went over to his coat hanger and grabbed a cape for himself to keep warm. After wrapping it around his shoulders and securely tying it into a bow at his neck, he collected the brooms and the basket that he prepared sitting on the table. Leading them back downstairs, he reached into his pocket to pull out another old skeleton key, and locked the door to the shop once they were outside. 

Noticing Baekhyun was carrying lots of things and trying to deal with the door all at once, Chanyeol reached out for Baekhyun, almost touching him before Baekhyun backed away. Chanyeol was surprised to see Baekhyun glaring at him, not exactly sure what he had done wrong.

“Is something wrong?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun continued glaring at him, annoyed with the transgression, “I’ll let you go this once, because you obviously know nothing about cats. But let me give you a hint to avoid having a curse placed upon you as well. Stay three feet away from me at all times, and don’t ever try to touch me.”

As Chanyeol stood silently baffled, Baekhyun began walking away, his cape flowing behind him as he moved. Sehun followed after him, consciously trying to keep a distance between himself and Baekhyun. He had honestly forgotten about that rule, although he had heard of it before. His father had explained to him many rules about cats, at least the ones he needed to be concerned with to avoid any unnecessary unpleasantries.

“…Where are we going?” Chanyeol asked as he caught up with them.

“The graveyard.” Baekhyun responded casually.

Chanyeol went quiet again, feeling uncomfortable with that answer. He wasn’t really looking forward to meeting a ghost, and wished he could somehow bail out on this part.

“So human, how did you get involved in this?” Baekhyun asked, feeling a little curious ever since they first entered his shop.

“…Why did you ask us our names if you aren’t going to use them?” Chanyeol responded, noticing the distant way Baekhyun referred to him again.

“I’ll call you what I want.” Baekhyun answered bluntly.

Chanyeol still wasn't entirely sure Baekhyun really was a cat, and if he was, he didn’t appreciate the answer he was given. A little offended, it took a moment before he responded.

“…Sehun’s father and my parents were all good friends. Sehun’s father even divulged the secret to my parents that he was a werewolf. I’ve known about Sehun since I was young, that he was trapped as a wolf and couldn’t go outside.” Chanyeol hesitated, looking over at Sehun with a saddened expression, “…On the night of his father’s passing, he left a note to my parents, asking them to look after Sehun for him.”

Baekhyun paused, realizing Sehun’s loss of his father must have been recent. He decided to quickly change the subject, trying to avoid lingering on the unpleasantries, “How did you hear about my shop?”

“I decided to visit a fortune teller to ask about Sehun’s fate.”

Baekhyun smirked and made a sound of understanding, “It was Yixing, wasn’t it? He’s always recommending people to my shop.”

Chanyeol nodded, “Yes, that was him.”

“I haven’t seen him in a long time, I’ll have to go visit him. Clearly he’s not aware that my mother has passed.”

Strolling along together, their conversation went quiet, Chanyeol a little intimidated by Baekhyun at this point. They made their way through the crowded streets as silently as they could, finding their way to the outskirts of the town. A larger presence of vegetation existed outside the town, small hills covered with grass and large old trees surrounding the walls of the city. Leaving one of the gates, they started walking on a dirt path that lead to the graveyard.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

**Hello! I hope you guys liked this, even though it might not be what some of you were expecting >.< It’s pretty different from “In the Heat of the Moment” ha ha. Thanks so much for reading! I’d really love to know what you think, if you’d be so kind I’d really appreciate your comments!**


	3. Blood to Break the Curse

An iron fence encircled the graveyard, the stone headstones sitting inside of it scattered in an uneven pattern due to the disorganized additions over the centuries of it’s existence. Many statues and were situated throughout the plot of land, depicted as angles or other figures wearing a hood over their eyes. There were a few trees as well, the branches barren at this cold time of year. Ravens were perched on the limbs of the trees, peering down at a trio as they approached the gate.

Baekhyun reached forward to grab the tall iron gate, an unpleasant creaking sound filling their ears as he swung it open. Stepping inside, Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol and Sehun to make sure they were following him.

Sehun hesitated, the hairs on his back stood on end, and he began growling quietly as he backed up. Chanyeol watched him with concern, going over to him to try and comfort him.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, patting his fur gently, “Are you afraid?”

“He’s an animal.” Baekhyun responded quickly, “We have a much better sense than you humans with spirits and such.”

Chanyeol had heard this before, horses get spooked and refusing to enter certain areas that were believed to be haunted. It made sense to him, but he wasn’t jealous at all. He was glad he didn’t have this extra sense.

Baekhyun came over to Chanyeol, handing him the brooms and his basket, “Hold these for me. I need to use my heightened senses as well.”

Chanyeol quickly accepted them, curious what Baekhyun meant. As he took them, the vision of Baekhyun suddenly disappeared, and Chanyeol looked around in surprise to try and find him, until he eventually noticed a small black cat sitting on the ground at his feet.

Chanyeol watched in awe as Baekhyun walked off into the graveyard, finally having to accept the fact that Baekhyun really was a cat. Sehun hurried after him, his protective instincts kicking in as the small cat plunged himself into possible danger.

Chanyeol hesitated as he held onto the brooms in the gateway, not really wanting to follow. The statues looming over people’s graves weren’t exactly inviting, and Chanyeol had no desire to meet them. However, after a few minutes the eerie atmosphere began to take hold of him and he no longer wished to be alone. He hurried inside and went to look for them, clutching tightly onto the objects he was holding.

Baekhyun lead Sehun through the masses of headstones, following his senses as they lead him closer and closer to an unnatural aura. Every time Baekhyun came to this graveyard the spirit was in a different place, and he had learned it was faster to locate it in his cat form. It wasn’t long until Baekhyun spotted her, perched on her own grave. Sehun growled quietly again once he saw her, and it caught the spirit’s attention. She smiled at witnessing the creatures, amused to see a wolf with Baekhyun. 

_“You have a new friend Mr. Cat?”_ The girl asked, her voice echoing as if it came from some distant place.

Baekhyun suddenly transformed back into a human, looking around for Chanyeol who was just coming over to them. Turning his attention back to the girl, Baekhyun answered her.

“Another customer, yes. This wolf has a curse, I need a song to help him.”

_“Oh, I see.”_ The girl replied, _“You’re all out?”_

“Apparently.” Baekhyun sighed, “Would you mind filling some bottles for me?”

_“Of course not, I’m glad to help.”_

“Thanks Areum.” Baekhyun spoke softly.

Chanyeol could not see or hear the spirit, but he could tell Baekhyun must have been speaking to one and it frightened him slightly. He was frozen stiff, tightly holding onto the brooms and the basket of bottles. Baekhyun came over to him and took the basket, returning to Areum to set it on the ground in front of her.

Taking out the cork stoppers, Baekhyun spoke a small incantation for each of them, ensuring that the bottles would trap her voice. Areum watched him, waiting until Baekhyun gave her the cue to start. Once he was ready, he stood up and nodded to her.

Areum began singing, her voice echoing throughout the graveyard with an eerie sound, almost like the melancholy call of a whale drifting through the ocean. The lyrics of her song were full of sorrow and longing, and It became clear to Sehun that she must have been waiting for someone, a man she loved dearly that disappeared during a time of war. 

A strange kind of smoke filled the bottles one by one, like steam was building up inside them. Baekhyun closed the bottles once they were filled, until the last one was finished. She stopped singing once she saw Baekhyun secure the last cork.

_“I hope this helps Mr. Wolf.”_ The girl smiled at him.

Sehun wished he could thank her, extremely appreciative of her help. The only thing he could think of doing was going over to her and bowing his head. She continued smiling, reaching out her hand to pet him, but her hand only went through him. Still, Sehun felt a chilling sensation from her touch.

“Thank you again Areum.” Baekhyun bowed slightly before picking up his basket.

_“Anytime Mr. Cat.”_

Baekhyun turned to leave, going over to Chanyeol to let him know they were done. Sehun backed away from the girl, taking one last look at her before following after Baekhyun. She waved to them all as they walked away, making their way through the graveyard to get back to town.

Baekhyun looked up at the sky as they continued traveling through the headstones, knowing that morning was drawing close. After finding a suitable location, Baekhyun stopped them all.

“We’re under the moon here. Give me a moment to make the potion.”

“Right now?” Chanyeol asked in surprise, “Don’t you need your cauldron?”

“Not always, this one is small enough that I don’t need that big thing.” Baekhyun responded as he put down his basket.

Holding one of the bottles filled with a ghost melody, Baekhyun began to twinkle his fingers in front of it, causing it to fill with liquid. He then placed it on the ground, taking out the cork stopper. Grabbing the pouch filled with crushed moonstone, he began to pour it inside the bottle.

“What about the royal blood?” Chanyeol asked, remembering that Baekhyun hadn’t brought anything else.

Baekhyun ignored him, raising his hand and pointing one of his fingers. Using his other hand, he made a fast swiping gesture, moving in front of his finger. A small cut appeared on the pad of his finger, and blood began to drip from it.

“According to witches, all cats are royalty.” Baekhyun answered, “After all, we are called Princes and Queens.”

Hovering his finger over the bottle, Baekhyun waited until a single drop fell into the potion. As it dropped in, Baekhyun removed his finger, putting it in his mouth to suck away the blood. Picking up the bottle again, Baekhyun began to swirl his fingers under it, and the liquid started boiling. The ingredients inside began to change color, until it became a mirky blue, matching the shine of the moonstone. Waiting for this change, Baekhyun swirled his fingers in the opposite direction, cooling it down again.

“It’s finished.” Baekhyun spoke as he turned to look at Sehun.

Sehun hesitated a moment before slowly coming over to him, staring at the potion curiously. He sat down under the bright light of the full moon, his white and grey coat glowing beautifully from it’s shine. Staying the proper distance away from Baekhyun, he waited patiently for Baekhyun to approach him and help him drink it. He wasn’t sure if this was going to work, but he was willing to give it a shot if it meant being human.

Baekhyun scooted closer to him, raising the bottle up to his face. Sehun lowered his jaw, revealing his long sharp fangs. Baekhyun stared at his deadly teeth briefly before he started to pour the liquid into Sehun’s mouth, tipping the bottle higher the more it emptied. With one large gulp, Sehun swallowed the entire potion. The taste was unpleasant, and he licked his mouth a few times to cope with the flavor.

“That should do it. Try to transform now.” Baekhyun instructed as he moved the bottle away from his face.

Although Sehun had never shifted his form before, the instinct to trigger it was something that came naturally to him. He had always known the way to do it, but the feeling of being trapped immediately followed it, as if he were surrounded by some sort of forcefield. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling, and something he had learned to avoid. It had been a long time since Sehun even bothered trying. He hesitated, a fear lingering in his mind that he still wouldn’t be able to transform, that the feeling of a barrier restricting him would still be there.

Forcing himself, Sehun concentrated on transforming, a catalyst so simple that it was similar to the command of moving his tail or any other part of his body.

For the first time in his life, Sehun was not greeted with the familiar barrier, but instead a tingling sensation rushing through his entire body. In a sudden flash of a moment, the image of the large wolf disappeared, and a man was soon replaced sitting next to Baekhyun.

Sehun looked down at himself in awe and disbelief, not even moving as he finally examined his human form. After analyzing himself carefully, he slowly began to raise his arms, flipping his hands over to look at his palms. Breaking his eyes away from himself, he smiled up at Baekhyun and Chanyeol, pure joy on his face.

Chanyeol smiled back at him, excited to finally see what Sehun looked like. He had tried to picture what Sehun might look like in the past, but could never quite come up with a good image. He saw traces of Sehun’s father’s appearance in his features, but he didn’t resemble him very much. Chanyeol had only seen Sehun’s mother in photographs, but he was instantly reminded of her.

Baekhyun on the other hand hadn’t bothered imagining what Sehun might look like, not having been even slightly curious about it. Which is possibly why he was so caught off guard by Sehun’s appearance. He wasn’t expecting the wolf to be so handsome, daresay the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on. He remained silently staring at him, his mouth gaping open in surprise.

Sehun’s physique was tall and strong, his face fair but masculine with dark eyes and a sharp jawline. Not only that, Sehun was sitting right next to him, completely naked, and Baekhyun found himself blushing at the sight of him. As Sehun wobbled to stand up, Baekhyun’s eyes wandered to look at a certain large appendage on him that was now at his eye level. He gulped, feeling his heartbeat increase.

Chanyeol started to take off his long coat, realizing Sehun needed something to wear. He went over to hand him the coat, but Baekhyun quickly stood up and raised his hand.

“There’s no need for that, I can give him some clothes.” Baekhyun explained as he waved his hand.

Sehun’s body was suddenly covered in garments, dressed with his own suit and coat to wear. Baekhyun made sure to clean him up as well, along with trimming and styling his hair. Sehun looked down at himself again, not used to the feeling of clothing.

“It’s nice to finally meet you face to face.” Chanyeol smiled as he came closer to him, raising his hand to offer a handshake.

Sehun slowly raised his hand as well, taking Chanyeol’s hand. Gripping his fingers was a new sensation, and it took him a moment to figure it out. It was then that Chanyeol realized Sehun was going to have to learn basic movements, as if starting from infancy. Chanyeol felt bad for him, knowing it was still going to take a long time to be like other humans.

Grabbing and shaking Sehun’s hand, Chanyeol broke away from the handshake, waiting for Sehun to respond. Sehun had only ever communicated telepathically, and although he was fluent in the language, actually speaking it with his mouth was foreign to him. He wasn’t even sure how to begin. He opened his mouth for a moment, only to close it again, feeling embarrassed that he would make an unattractive sound.

Baekhyun had been watching the entire moment, realizing Sehun was going to need a lot of help. He stepped over to them, interrupting their greeting.

“You should come back to my shop. I have some spells that can help you.”

Sehun looked over at Baekhyun, nodding his head as best he could. He also realized this was going to be a long struggle, and was glad to get all the help he could get.

Baekhyun hesitated as Sehun continued staring at him, suddenly frozen under his gaze. Being a cat, Baekhyun was not easily intimidated by people, even if they were taller and stronger than he was. But Sehun’s gaze was like no other he had seen before, his eyes cold and intense. It sent a chill through Baekhyun, having Sehun look directly at him like that.

There was no discernible expression on Sehun’s face, the smile he was wearing a moment ago had faded from his features, and the lack of emotion made his stare even more intimidating. Baekhyun took a deep breath, wondering if the intensity of his gaze came from being a wolf his entire life.

Wanting to free himself from Sehun’s stare, Baekhyun suddenly extended his hand, and one of the brooms Chanyeol was holding went flying from his grasp, quickly going into Baekhyun’s open hand. 

“You two will be sharing that other broom. Human, keep a strong grip on the broom while the wolf holds onto you.”

Chanyeol looked at the broom in his hand with concern, afraid of the thought of flying. Nervously he tucked the broom between his legs, allowing Sehun room behind him. Sehun wobbled over to him, trying his best to walk but managing to stumble as he moved. Baekhyun swiped his hand upward through the air, his magic lifting Sehun before putting him down on the broom in the proper position.

“All right, now hold onto him. Don’t worry about falling, my magic will be supporting you.”

Sehun lifted his arms, taking a long moment to open his fingers and close them onto Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol gripped onto the broomstick, gulping nervously as he waited for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lifted his broom in the air before hopping onto it, clearly comfortable with the procedure as he sat poised on the slender stick. He raised his hand to make Chanyeol’s broom lift off the ground as well, and Chanyeol let out a small shout of nervous surprise.

“Ready?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun looked over at Baekhyun and nodded, a little uncomfortable with the idea, but also excited about it. Again however, there was no indication on his face of how he felt about it. His eyes landed on Baekhyun with the same intense stare, and Baekhyun quickly averted his head to avoid getting trapped by them again.

Moving slowly, they began to move forward, lifting higher and higher off the ground. Chanyeol tightly shut his eyes, the sight of the ground below him making him uncomfortable. Baekhyun moved ahead of them at a faster speed, his cape rapidly flowing in the breeze.

The sun had already started rising, filling the sky with bright colorful hues of pink and orange. Sehun stared at the sky with a smile, never witnessing such a perfect view of the sunrise before. As they started to fly over the buildings in town, the clock tower began ringing, signaling the beginning of a new day. People were already coming out onto the street, performing their first tasks of the morning.

Sehun looked down in awe as they flew over the town, for the first time really getting a good look at it. The daylight painted such a different picture of the town he had only wandered before at night, he hardly recognized it. It was cheerful and warm, a rainbow of flowers sprinkled throughout the city that were much more visible in the light. He couldn’t wait to wander through the winding streets, no longer having to worry about scaring someone.

Eventually they came upon Baekhyun’s shop, and Baekhyun landed them gently on the rooftop, keeping out of sight. Going over to a hatch on the roof, Baekhyun pulled out a key to open the lock on it. It was a secret door he used whenever he had to fly during the day, giving him an alternative to landing on the street.

Opening it, a ladder was revealed, going down into Baekhyun’s second floor. Baekhyun realized going down a ladder would be too hard for Sehun, and picked him up with his magic like before, putting him down inside before they crawled in.

Once they were all inside, Baekhyun closed the hatch, locking it with his magic. Immediately going over to his bookshelves, Baekhyun searched for the books he needed, speaking to Chanyeol and Sehun as he moved along the wall.

“Luckily, these spells are actually fairly common, although most people’s cases are not nearly as extreme as yours.” Baekhyun explained as he pulled out a few books, stacking them in his arms until it clearly became heavy for him.

Sehun went over to him, doing much better at walking than before, but still having difficulty. He held out his hands to offer carrying them, making sure to stand the proper distance away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun paused a moment, looking up into Sehun’s eyes to discover the same cold look. He was getting used to it, realizing it was an almost permanent expression on Sehun’s face. Appreciative of his help, and the fact that Sehun had respected his space, Baekhyun slowly started handing him the books, even Sehun’s muscular arms weighed down by them.

Baekhyun went over to his table, patting the surface to let Sehun know where he wanted them. Moving slowly, Sehun wobbled over to the desk, walking on two legs feeling incredibly awkward for him. Sehun put the books down carefully, not wanting to drop the books onto the floor. Staring at the bindings, Baekhyun picked the book he wanted and pulled it out of the stack.

“Many men and women come to me in hopes of increasing their coordination, wishing to not look clumsy anymore.” Baekhyun went on explaining, flipping to one of his bookmarks.

“That makes sense. I wouldn’t mind getting that one.” Chanyeol laughed.

“Well, just let me know, and I can do it for you as well. It’s expensive though, much more than the price of breaking a curse.”

“What, really? Why?” Chanyeol asked with intrigue, expecting it to be cheaper.

“Breaking a curse is a singular instance, but a spell like this can last a lifetime, depending on how much you’re willing to pay. People usually only get this spell done for formal events.”

“Oh, I see…” Chanyeol answered in disappointment, realizing he probably didn’t have enough for a lifetime of perfect coordination.

“As for your speech.” Baekhyun continued, glancing up at Sehun for a moment, “This spell is used for people wanting to perfect the pronunciation of a new language they are learning, not having been exposed to the proper mouth and tongue movements since childhood.”

“I like that one too…” Chanyeol interjected, realizing he could probably spend a fortune on spells like this.

“But…” Baekhyun stalled, wondering how Sehun would react, “As I’ve already explained, these spells are expensive, and I know you don’t have enough money for them.”

“So why did you bring us here?” Chanyeol mumbled in irritation, upset that Baekhyun would tease Sehun like this.

“We can make a deal, if you’re willing.” Baekhyun went on, ignoring Chanyeol as he kept his eyes locked with Sehun’s, “You can work off the payment, by becoming my servant.”

Chanyeol went silent, slowly turning his head to look over at Sehun with a concern. He felt bad for Sehun, having to make a decision like this. Either way, it would be hard for him.

Sehun was very aware, without being able to speak or move his body properly, he would be a burden to Chanyeol’s family, unable to get himself a job. He couldn’t do that to them, they had already done so much for him. It was actually a relief to be offered a job and a place to live, and he was extremely appreciative of it, even if it was from a cat.

Nodding in agreement was the only way Sehun could accept, and he did it a few times to make his decision clear. Baekhyun smiled, unable to hide his excitement at Sehun’s acceptance. Having a servant was something that would bump him up to middle class, a luxury that he knew his fellow cats would be jealous of. Being a person involved with witchcraft restricted him from going out and hiring someone, but Sehun was the perfect candidate for the position.

“Good. Let’s make another contract then.”

Baekhyun quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a quill pen, jotting down the details of their agreement, including Sehun’s salary and the amount of money he owed. Sehun came over to watch him, reading the words as they appeared on the page. Unlike speaking, Sehun was fully capable of reading, his father teaching it to him from a young age. He spent many hours reading books, one of the few entertainments he was capable of enjoying.

“Ok, sign here.” Baekhyun spoke, pointing at the bottom of the paper as he handed Sehun the quill pen.

Sehun took it, but then froze as he fumbled to even hold it properly in his hand. Baekhyun noticed and quickly grabbed it from him, looking into Sehun’s eyes apologetically.

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. A fingerprint will do fine, better actually.”

Baekhyun held up the ink jar, letting Sehun wipe some of the residual ink dripping off the lip onto his fingertip. Pressing his finger onto the paper, Sehun left a nice print. Baekhyun examined it for a moment before holding up the paper, swiping over it with his other hand to make it disappear like their last contract.

“All right, let’s see.” Baekhyun began, looking back at his spell books.

Sehun and Chanyeol stared at him as he read to himself for a long moment. Eventually he lifted his eyes, looking at Sehun.

“Go stand in the pentacle over there.”

Sehun followed Baekhyun’s eyes, spotting a five-pointed-star within a circle drawn on the floor in chalk. A few candles were placed at the points of the star, the wax melted into the saucers they were sitting in. Sehun walked over to it, his legs shaking as he lifted them. Standing in the center, he waited for further instructions.

Baekhyun came over to him, standing directly in front of him. Swirling his fingers, the candles all suddenly lit. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the incantation he needed to recite. Holding out his hand to float in front of Sehun’s body, he began to speak.  
  
“Air of nobility, grace of a swan  
Thy steps won’t betray thee,  
Thy movements smooth and calm,  
By the power I possess  
For nine settings of the sun  
I cast this spell upon thee  
 _corporis gratis._ ”  
  
Sehun could already feel the effects of the spell, his legs much easier to stand on and his body assuming a proper posture. Lifting his hands, he was able to move each finger with ease, perfectly following the command of his thoughts. He smiled, pleased to experience the complicated movements involving his opposable thumb.

Baekhyun remained still, concentrating on the next spell he needed to cast. Keeping his arm out in front of himself, he began to speak again.  
  
“Chameleon of language,  
conformist of tongues,  
Thy words will floweth naturally  
Thy lips knowing the form  
By the power I possess  
For nine settings of the sun  
I cast this spell upon thee  
 _magister lingual._ ”  
  
Sehun was in awe, noticing that he had complete knowledge on how to articulate his thoughts by using his mouth. It seemed so natural, it felt silly that he had no idea how to do it before.

“So, why don’t you start by introducing yourself.” Baekhyun suggested, coming closer to Sehun.

Sehun bowed to Baekhyun politely, not forgetting his manners like he had always seen his father using, “…It’s nice to meet you Baekhyun, my name is Oh Sehun.” 

Baekhyun smiled, bowing back to him, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Chanyeol came rushing over, a large grin on his face, “Sehun! I’m so happy for you!”

Sehun looked over at him, smiling back at him, “Thank you for all you’ve done for me Chanyeol, you’re a good friend.”

“Don’t mention it!” Chanyeol laughed in happiness, “I’m glad I could help you.”

Sehun continued smiling, so happy to finally speak to Chanyeol. There were so many conversations he wanted to have with him over the years, but at that moment he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I hate to cut this short.” Baekhyun yawned, his eyes watering a little, “But we all haven’t gotten proper sleep yet.”

“You’re right, I’m really tired myself.” Chanyeol agreed, his eyes beginning to droop.

Sehun yawned in contagious response to Baekhyun, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Chanyeol patted Sehun’s shoulder, “Good luck in your new life Sehun. I’ll come by with your things tomorrow. And I’ll come to see you often, you’re always welcome to come visit us as well.”

“Thank you, I look forward to seeing you again.” Sehun smiled.

Chanyeol waved goodbye, stepping out onto the street as Sehun stayed at the door. Once Chanyeol was out of sight, Sehun turned to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was already staring at him, waiting for the moment to speak with him.

“So, first things first. You need your own space and a place to sleep.” Baekhyun started, “Let’s go upstairs and see what we can do.”

Sehun nodded, remaining still as he answered him, “I wanted to thank you too, for offering this job to me. I don’t know what I would have done without your help.”

Baekhyun stalled as well, staring at Sehun with sympathy, “It would have been difficult, that’s for sure. It would be cruel to leave you that way.”

Sehun smiled at him warmly, “You’re so kind.”

Baekhyun blushed slightly, not used to being complimented in such a way. Cats hated showing the soft side of themselves, and for Sehun to actually point it out was embarrassing, especially since he was a wolf.

“Listen, just to make things clear. I don’t like wolves. I’m not exactly thrilled about this situation…I didn’t offer you this job out of the goodness of my heart, there is profit for me in having you as my servant. It’s a win win for both of us.”

Sehun’s smile slowly disappeared from his face, honestly a little perplexed by Baekhyun’s words. He noticed the defensive way Baekhyun was speaking, as if complimenting him for being kind was an offensive thing to do. On top of that, Baekhyun had clearly already stated that it would be cruel to leave Sehun in such a pathetic state, meaning that his actions had to be coming partially from his own kindness. However, realizing it was best not to argue about it, Sehun didn’t respond. He was starting to understand the warnings from his father, that cats were a complicated species that were best not to trifle with.

Still embarrassed, Baekhyun quickly turned around, beckoning Sehun to follow him by waving his hand, “Come on.”

Sehun followed Baekhyun upstairs, staying in the main room as Baekhyun looked around at the cluttered mess. It was hard to imagine space for another person to stay there, but Baekhyun was sure if he cleaned it up there would be room. 

“Well, I guess you’ll have to stay in this room. We can get a curtain for you to section off your own space. And of course you’ll need a bed. I think over there would be a good spot.” Baekhyun pointed at a corner of the room.

“Ok, thank you.”

“Here, let me show you around the rest of the house.” Baekhyun offered, waving his hand again to signal Sehun to follow him.

Other than the main room with the bookshelves and kitchen, there was a door that lead to an adequate sized bedroom. Baekhyun had a small iron bed, pushed up against the window to take advantage of the sunlight that came through the window in the morning. Heavy thick quilts were piled on the bed, further showcasing Baekhyun’s desire to stay warm. There was a single dresser on the wall near the bed, many nicknacks sitting on top of it that were important to Baekhyun, along with a candleholder. A tall standing mirror was situated in the corner of the room, reflecting the light from the window to give the space more light. An armoire was positioned next to the mirror, a beautiful carved piece of furniture that looked quite old. Covering the floorboards was a large circular rug that took up the majority of the room, another measure to keep Baekhyun warm. 

Sehun instantly noticed the tall mirror, and quickly stepped over to it, standing in front of it. Baekhyun watched him, curious what he was doing at first, but soon realizing that Sehun wanted to look at his appearance. It hadn’t really occurred to Baekhyun until that moment, Sehun hadn’t seen his own face yet.

Sehun stood still, staring into his own eyes. He remained motionless for a long moment, slowly examining his face. It was strange, his own appearance felt familiar to him, like it belonged to someone he already knew. He recognized the features on his face that were similar to his parents, and those traits brought him comfort.

However, like Chanyeol had noticed, he was still different looking from his parents, and had grown into his own unique identity. Sehun was well aware of the common perception of an attractive man, and he instantly realized he was rather attractive himself. He touched his face, honestly surprised at how handsome his features were. After a while of admiring himself, Sehun turned to look at Baekhyun. He wanted to ask his opinion just to make sure that he wasn’t being biased.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” 

Baekhyun shifted his eyes uncomfortably, looking away. This was a touchy subject for a cat, they hardly ever flattered others with compliments, and most certainly not to wolves. Even when they found themselves captivated by another person, they never let on just how much they were attracted to them.

“That’s kind of a bold question, don’t you think?”

“…Sorry.” Sehun answered, realizing he was being forward, “On a scale of one to ten then. I just need to know.”

Unlike most people, Sehun had no attachment to his appearance yet, and simply wanted to know where he fit in. He wasn’t feeling insecure or defensive, and was going to treat Baekhyun’s answer like vital information that would be constructive to his future.

He stared silently at Baekhyun as he waited for an answer, his eyes assuming their cold intensity. Baekhyun shifted his gaze back to look at him, meeting Sehun’s intimidating eyes. He knew the answer right away, Sehun was a ten, even for his standards. However, telling Sehun that broke all kinds of unspoken rules. Even just saying that one small word was intolerable to him.

“You can’t tell anyone my answer.” Baekhyun sighed, crossing his arms.

“I won’t.” Sehun replied, still maintaining his cold stare, “I just need to know.”

Baekhyun averted his eyes again, feeling uncomfortable as he admitted his answer, “…I don’t know, you’re one of the higher numbers…maybe even a ten.”

Sehun looked back over at the mirror, surprised by Baekhyun’s words, “…Really?”

“I’m not repeating myself.” Baekhyun huffed in irritation.

Sehun smiled a little, still looking in the mirror. He wasn’t expecting such a high number, especially from someone he considered to be so attractive. 

“Come on, let’s finish the tour.” Baekhyun started moving again, making his way towards another door inside his room.

Sehun followed him, breaking away from the vision of the mirror. He peeked inside as Baekhyun opened the door, noticing it lead to the bathroom, which served as the only way of entering the lavatory. Sehun realized if he needed to use it, he would have to barge through Baekhyun’s room.

“Are you all right with me coming through here to use the bathroom?”

“Yes, it’s inconvenient, but don’t feel bad about coming in here. You are welcome to use it at any time.”

Sehun nodded, and then paused in thought, realizing for the first time that he would have to bathe himself regularly. He resented the idea, but knew it was essential in fitting in with society. He was aware there were many things he would have to get used to, like brushing his teeth and using a toilet. He was already having difficulty adjusting to his clothes, the shoes he was wearing feeling like some kind of torture device clamped around his feet.

But he wanted to fit in, he desperately wanted to be a normal human. After all, his brain was that of a human, and he was capable of all the complex feelings and emotions of people, it’s where he belonged. He could never find another person to make a connection with if he remained a savage wolf, and he had always dreamed of finding someone to fall in love with. It was the main reason he wanted to become human. He had read so many stories about characters falling in love, he couldn’t wait to experience it for himself, it sounded like such a wonderful thing.

“There’s one more room.” Baekhyun confessed as he made his way back to the main room, walking towards a door that Sehun believed was just a closet, “This is where I keep all my antiques.”

“There are more pieces besides the ones downstairs?” Sehun asked in surprise, following behind Baekhyun as he opened the door.

“Yes, much more.” Baekhyun smiled, unlocking the door and swinging it open to reveal his massive collection.

The entire room was crammed full of stacked furniture, large chests, and piles of boxes. Sehun’s eyes widened in awe as he stared at everything, impressed with the amount of things Baekhyun owned.

“My mother lived quite a long time, and was able to amass this collection for me. It’s my inheritance. She started this antique shop knowing that she would pass it on to me, securing my income.”

“…Wow.” Sehun replied simply, “…This is amazing…Some of these pieces look so old…”

“Yes, some objects date as far back as 17th century, when my mother was first granted her nine lives.” Baekhyun answered with pride.

“Do you have nine lives?” Sehun asked curiously.

“No, I never had a witch to grant me that. It’s a gift for familiars only.”

“…Oh, I see.” Sehun replied as he thought hard about it.

Baekhyun suddenly stepped into the room, beginning to rummage through his collection, “Come help me look. I know I have a few bed frames in here, and I’m sure I have a curtain of some kind. Would you like a nightstand as well? Of course you do. You’ll need a dresser too.” Baekhyun rambled on, not giving Sehun time to answer him.

As he searched, Sehun remained in the doorway, his eyes unconsciously wandering down to stare at Baekhyun’s butt. It was sticking out as he bent over looking through his things, accented by the tight pants he was wearing. Sehun couldn’t help but stare, a natural instinct to grab it flashing through his mind.

“Actually, can you go fetch a candle? It’s pretty dark in here.” Baekhyun suddenly requested as he stood up again, running his hand through his hair to brush it out of his vision.

Sehun’s eyes snapped up to look at Baekhyun’s face, “Of course, I’ll be right back.”

Baekhyun didn’t fail to notice Sehun’s gaze quickly shift upward. Baekhyun was very perceptive with these things, extremely familiar with people staring at certain parts of his body. However, wolves usually only glared at him with contempt, this was the first time he ever caught a wolf ogling him, and it inflated his ego a dangerous amount.

He smirked to himself, pleased that even a wolf couldn’t resist his charm. There was nothing more pleasurable to a cat than being idolized, and this was a whole new level.

“It’s on my dresser. Don’t worry about lighting it.” Baekhyun answered as he slowly bent back over to look through his collection again, purposely putting himself in an appealing position.

Sehun hesitated, taking a deep breath as he stared at Baekhyun a moment more, admiring his butt again. Baekhyun secretly watched Sehun out of the corner of his eye, continuing to smirk in pleasure at verifying Sehun’s attraction to him. He kept his eyes on Sehun until he left the room, enjoying the look of desire on Sehun’s face. It was one of the first expressions he had seen on Sehun besides a smile.

Soon Sehun returned with the candle, and Baekhyun went over to take it from him. By swirling his fingers in the air, Baekhyun performed a spell to start a small fire, lighting the wick. Holding onto it, Baekhyun pointed at a section of the room.

“Over there is a bed frame. Be careful.”

It didn’t take too long to collect the bed frame, mattress, and some sheets to use; but once they were done they decided to fetch the rest of the furniture tomorrow. After all, they were both eager to get to sleep. Baekhyun helped Sehun assemble his bed, and yawned as he bid him goodnight.

Once he was gone, Sehun tried to take off his clothes, impatient to feel the comfort of being naked again. However, he didn’t know how to undress himself, the unfastening of buttons unfamiliar to him. He began ripping at them, sending buttons flying onto the floor. He realized this was probably the improper technique, but he didn’t want to disturb Baekhyun to come help him. Finally naked after tearing his clothes off, he climbed under the covers and let out a relaxing sigh. 

It wasn’t long until he began tossing and turning around, unsure of what position he wanted to lay in. Although he was more accustomed to sleeping as a wolf, he was very aware that his fur usually got everywhere. To minimize the mess, he knew it was best to sleep as a human. Besides, this was yet another step in trying to fit in. He needed to get used to it. 

After a few attempts to find the most comfortable position, he drifted off to sleep, the exhaustion of the long night finally taking him. His mind was full of strange dreams as he slept. Fortune tellers, witches, magic, graveyards, antique furniture, and most of all: a black cat with blue eyes.


	4. A Fresh Start

It wasn’t until the late afternoon that Baekhyun stirred, blinking his eyes a few times from the brightness in the room. He yawned, sitting up in his bed as he stretched his arms. Rubbing his eyes, he was able to focus his vision. After blinking again and smacking his cheeks a little to wake himself up, he stepped out of bed.

He washed his face and got dressed, moving at a lethargic pace as he was still in a daze. At last he opened his door, stepping out to the main room. Upon seeing Sehun laying in his bed, Baekhyun let out a small shout, embarrassed to witness his naked body laying on top of the covers.

Sehun opened his eyes at hearing Baekhyun’s voice, and instantly sat up in alarm. Staring at each other awkwardly for a moment, Sehun slowly reached for his sheets and pulled them up to cover himself.

“…I’m sorry…I just…I’m not used to clothes.”

Baekhyun looked down to see Sehun’s clothes laying on the floor, buttons scattered everywhere. He realized Sehun must have ripped them off, and then it occurred to him that Sehun probably didn’t know how to undress himself.

Pointing his finger, Baekhyun lifted his hand, the clothing simultaneously raising into the air as well. Performing a few movements with his hands, the buttons flew off the floor to reattach themselves to Sehun’s garments. Once they were fixed, the clothing folded itself neatly and gently descended to rest at the end of the bed.

“I’ll show you how to do it.” Baekhyun answered.

Sehun nodded slightly, appreciative but also embarrassed for needing help like a child. He had never watched his father dress and undress before, and never understood how the process worked.

Baekhyun started to come towards him, and Sehun’s eyes slowly glanced down to watch Baekhyun’s hips, shamelessly enjoying the way they moved. Baekhyun smirked, noticing where Sehun’s eyes were looking. Realizing this was a good opportunity to boost his self esteem, Baekhyun sunk down to sit at the end of the bed, abandoning his original plan to simply stand next to it.

Slowly raising his hands to his own shirt, and capturing Sehun’s attention as they moved, Baekhyun took hold of the top button of his blouse in his fingers.

“It’s rather simple, just watch.” Baekhyun spoke in a sultry voice, pushing the button through the hole.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s mouth as he spoke, intoxicated by the way it looked mouthing those words. Once he was done speaking, Sehun lowered his eyes to watch Baekhyun’s hands again, his delicate fingers fondling the tiny button.

After it came undone, Baekhyun purposely let the flap of his shirt fall open. Sehun gulped at the sight of Baekhyun exposed skin, a decent portion of his collar bone revealed. Since Baekhyun usually wore his shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, removing another one was quite revealing.

Baekhyun smirked, relishing in Sehun’s expression. He needed no translation for the look in Sehun’s eyes, it was obvious Sehun was enjoying what he saw.

“Here, now you try.” Baekhyun urged as he handed Sehun the vest sitting next to him.

Sehun’s eyes snapped away from Baekhyun’s chest, he took a few nervous breaths before nodding and taking the vest from Baekhyun. Taking hold of one of the buttons, he aggressively tried to shove it through the hole, but failed at it for a while until it finally slipped through, achieving the proper angle. Baekhyun instructed him to try it a few times, fastening it and unfastening it.

Although Baekhyun’s intentions were to inflate his own ego, his eyes also began to wander, noticing Sehun’s muscles flexing as he fiddled with his task. Baekhyun began to breathe heavily, unconsciously falling into the enjoyment of staring at his completely bare and well toned body. He had never seen such a perfect physique before, only men employed in hard labor achieving muscles like Sehun’s. He figured it was because he was a wolf, a strong creature like that made almost entirely of muscle. He imaged Sehun always ate food that built on that strength, and most likely exercised by running around. It made sense that he would look like this as a human.

After a while, Sehun finally got the hang of it, pushing the buttons in and out of the hole with ease. He looked up at Baekhyun, feeling like he was done.

“Thank you.”

Sehun’s words snapped Baekhyun out of his trance, and he suddenly became aware of his staring. Disturbed, he scolded himself in his mind for drooling over a wolf like that.

“No problem.”

Sehun picked up his shirt, spinning it around in his hands before finding one of the sleeves. He poked his hand into it, pulling it onto his arm. Then he tried to find the other sleeve, but had difficulty reaching behind himself.

Quickly falling back into his seductive ways, Baekhyun scooted closer to him, holding onto the shirt to help him find the hole. Ignoring the minor hiccup of admiring Sehun, he wanted to resume being ogled himself. He had never received such a high off of someone staring at him before, the thrill of being that desirable to a wolf was an irresistible pleasure to him.

Sehun paused, surprised at how close Baekhyun had gotten to him, since it was clearly breaking the invisible barrier of three feet. Baekhyun had gotten close to him like this before, but only for the sake of performing his magic. This seemed unnecessary, at least for a cat.

Taking a deep breath, Sehun resumed his task. Tucking his arm back, he was able to find the hole for the sleeve, and got his other arm inside.

“Thank you.” Sehun spoke quietly as he stared at Baekhyun, their bodies still close to each other.

Baekhyun nodded, “It’s a little tricky, but I know you’ll get the hang of it soon. Try the buttons now.”

Sehun reached for the buttons, and began fastening them quickly. After he was done, he reached for another piece of clothes, grabbing his underwear. He put them on under the cover of the blanket, realizing Baekhyun wasn’t leaving. He figured he was staying incase he needed help with another garment.

Baekhyun picked up Sehun’s tie once he was finished, and wrapped it around his own neck above his choker, “This is slightly harder. Just watch me a few times.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s delicate hands, the silky fabric slipping through his fingers as he tied a knot around his neck. His shirt was still mostly undone, and Sehun found the sight of Baekhyun’s exposed neck wrapped in a tie to be very appealing. Sehun licked his lips, watching Baekhyun repeat the process over and over, the silky fabric teasing Sehun as it trickled across Baekhyun’s skin.

Ever since he became a human, Sehun noticed his heightened sense of touch. Everything his skin came in contact with sent him a unique sensation. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch Baekhyun’s skin, it looked so soft and warm. As he drifted off imagining it, he failed to pay attention to his lesson.

Baekhyun smirked, realizing that Sehun wasn’t paying attention. He repeated it so many times just for the pure satisfaction of witnessing Sehun’s expression.

“Do you think you can try it now?” Baekhyun asked.

“…One more time please.” Sehun nervously answered.

“Ok, I’ll go extra slowly.” Baekhyun replied in a soft voice, undoing the knot again.

Sehun tried his best to memorize the steps this time, not wanting to expose that he hadn’t been paying attention. Once Baekhyun finished, he handed him the tie.

“Go ahead and look in the mirror, it will be easer that way.” Baekhyun instructed, pointing at one of the mirrors in the room.

Sehun got up and went over to it, placing the tie around his neck and under the collar of his shirt. He fumbled with it for a while, and managed to make a messy looking knot. Baekhyun smiled, raising his hand and pointing his index finger.

“Don’t worry, it will take a while. Here, let me do it for you.”

Swiping his finger, Baekhyun used his magic to undo and retie the knot. Sehun watched with intrigue, impressed by the precise control of Baekhyun’s magic. Using his magic again, Baekhyun sent Sehun the rest of his clothes so he could finished getting dressed by the mirror.

“So, I haven’t asked you yet.” Baekhyun spoke as he watched Sehun pull on his coat, “I’m guessing from your size, you’re an alpha wolf right?”

Sehun looked at Baekhyun in the reflection of the mirror as he adjusted the coat on himself, wondering if Baekhyun was referring to the size of his body, or rather something else, “Yes, I am.”

Baekhyun smiled a little, absentmindedly pinching the bedsheets and twisting it in his fingers, “This must be torture for you then, being my servant. I imagine it would be hard on any wolf to obey a cat, but especially an alpha.”

Sehun slowly turned to face him, his dark piercing eyes falling on Baekhyun. Baekhyun paused his fingers, once again becoming a little unnerved under Sehun’s gaze.

“Like you said, I’m not thrilled about this situation either, even though I’m grateful for your help. I’ve never liked cats, and having you order me around is going to be degrading.”

Baekhyun smirked, putting back his arms to relax on the bed as he crossed one of his legs, “Finally, there it is.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun curiously, not understanding what he meant, “There what is?”

“Your personality. You were being overly polite before. Honestly I hate that stuff, all those formalities people use when they first meet someone. Even though you’re my servant, do me a favor and act like your regular self from now on.”

Sehun went quiet, not really sure how to respond. However, he was relieved to have Baekhyun offer this to him. He also hated acting so rigid about everything. He reached for his pants and started pulling them on, looking at the clasp on them as he spoke to Baekhyun.

“So, what are you? I’m guessing you’re a Prince or King, you’re so small.”

Baekhyun could tell Sehun was already acting more relaxed. He was pleased Sehun decided to listen to him, but he figured an alpha would be grateful to be free of the suffocating rules of polite conversation.

“A Prince.” Baekhyun answered, watching as Sehun fastened his pants and reached for his socks.

He waited until Sehun had pulled them on and reached for his shoes, finally getting to the final step in getting dressed. After Sehun pulled them onto his feet, Baekhyun suddenly used his magic to tie the laces for Sehun.

“I can show you that later.” Baekhyun answered Sehun’s slightly startled expression, “I know you haven’t had a very exciting time as a human so far. You must be anxious to see the town, am I right?”

Sehun looked up at Baekhyun, “Yes, I am. I’ve always wanted to go out and explore the town for myself.”

“All right, I needed to do some shopping anyway. Why don’t you come with me? I can show you around.”

“Ok.” Sehun answered, relieved to answer in a more casual manner. 

“We’ll go over the duties of your job later. I know it will take you a while to learn how to do everything, so you won’t officially start until your training is complete.”

Sehun nodded, “Ok.”

Baekhyun stretched his arms, standing up off the bed, “We can get a bite to eat too, I’m pretty hungry.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

  
  
  
The aroma of fresh cut flowers greeted Sehun’s acute sense of smell the instant he stepped out the door. He had only ever traveled the streets at night, and no one was ever outside, especially not carrying on with their daily activities. He couldn’t wait to see it all, and the amount of time it took Baekhyun to lock the door was almost painful. Once Baekhyun was done, he tucked away his key and carefully balanced the handle of his basket on one of his arms. They made their way out of the alley to a larger road, since the antique shop was tucked away from the main street.

Sehun took the lead, not just because he was anxious to see everything, but also because it was in his nature to be in charge. Baekhyun quickly stopped him, freezing Sehun in place with his magic before stepping in front of him.

“You stay behind me.” Baekhyun commanded, “If another cat saw me following you around, I would never hear the end of it. Besides, you’re my servant, you’re suppose walk in back of me.”

Baekhyun released Sehun, earning him a subtle glare from the taller wolf. It was clear that Sehun was unhappy with that idea, but he listened nonetheless, obeying his contract with Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled to himself as he turned around, enjoying his power over the strong alpha.

Baekhyun moved along at a slower pace than usual, allowing Sehun to spend his time looking around at the surrounding shops and people passing them by. The street was filled with many pedestrians and occasional horse drawn carriages, all of them busy with their own daily chores. Sehun had so much to look at, he became quickly overwhelmed, constantly turning his head left and right. Baekhyun noticed, and stopped moving to talk to him.

“You’ll be seeing plenty of the town from now on, so don’t worry about taking it all in at once.”

Sehun turned to look at him, finally resting his eyes on Baekhyun’s face. After seeing so many people, Sehun was even more convinced of the rarity of Baekhyun’s beauty. 

“Am I dragging you down?”

“No. I know this is exciting for you, I planned on this taking extra time.”

Sehun nodded, looking back at the street around him. It was just like his father and Chanyeol had always explained to him, their vivid descriptions practically painting the scene he saw before him. He wanted to rush and find all the places they had told him about, hoping they’d be equally as interesting as he had always imagined them.

Upon examining his surroundings, his eyes suddenly stopped moving, spotting the name on a shop that was very familiar to him. It belonged to a bookstore, the store his father always bought him books from. Baekhyun could see the interest grow in his eyes, and turned to see what he was looking at.

“Do you like reading?” Baekhyun asked once his eyes landed on the same shop.

“Uh…Yes.” Sehun answered, giving Baekhyun his attention again, “I love reading.”

“Let’s go look.” Baekhyun replied, already stepping away towards it.

Sehun quickly followed him, both of them waiting for a horse to cross their path before they could get to the other side of the street. As Baekhyun opened the door, Sehun stared at the books in the window, reading their bindings.

In contrast to the noise and bustle outside, the book shop was rather quiet. Sehun instantly recognized the smell, the books his father brought home always carrying the same musty old scent. Looking around, Sehun could hear his father’s words in his head, everything perfectly matching his description.

There were rows of shelves, each of them tall enough to reach the ceiling, filled to their maximum capacity with books. Sehun looked over at the counter, wondering if the old woman who always greeted his father would be sitting there, knitting like she always did. 

Sure enough, an elderly woman was knitting away, her hands still busy with her task as she smiled up at them both, “Hello there, good day to you both.”

“Good day to you Ma’am.” Baekhyun replied as he stepped inside, “We just wanted to browse for a while.”

“Please, help yourself.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled, bowing a little.

Sehun slowly made his way inside as well, following Baekhyun as he meandered down one of the aisles of shelves. They ended up in a section dedicated to gothic horror, and Sehun quickly picked out the name of one of the books: The Were-wolf. Intrigued by it, Sehun reached for it, pulling it out of the shelf. Baekhyun noticed he had found a book of interest, and came over to see what he was looking at.

“…They never paint a pretty picture.” Baekhyun spoke slowly as he watched Sehun flip through the pages, “They think of werewolves as savage murderers.”

Sehun sighed, closing the book to put back on the shelf, “I know.”

Baekhyun paused staring at him, noticing the upset expression on Sehun’s face. It was a well known fact that werewolves were a feared creature, unwanted by humans to live amongst them. In the past, there were only a few cases of werewolf violence against humans, but it was all it took. Werewolves were hunted to near extinction, and in the present day, believed to only be a fairytale. Very few werewolves still remained, always hiding their true identity.

“What kind of books do you like?” Baekhyun asked, deciding to distract Sehun.

“All kinds.” Sehun answered, “I’m not picky.”

Baekhyun lead the way again, walking off to another aisle. Sehun hesitated, taking one last look at the books labeled with names about werewolves before following Baekhyun. Once they reached the fairytale section, Sehun stopped, noticing an interesting title on one of the bindings: Beauty and the Beast. The mention of the monster caught his attention, wondering what it had to do with the beauty. He pulled it out to examine it, and as he flipped through it, noticed there were many detailed illustrations. Sehun was surprised to discover it seemed to be a romance, based on the drawings. The idea of a monster being depicted in love story was appealing to him, he wished he had enough time to sit in the corner and read it, since he didn’t have any money to purchase it.

“Would you like to buy it?” Baekhyun suddenly asked, noticing how enthralled Sehun was with the book.

Sehun turned to look at Baekhyun curiously, “But I don’t have any money.”

“I’ll give you an allowance to spend, if you’re ok with prolonging the money you owe me a little.”

It had been a long time since Sehun had read a new book. Once his father fell ill, he was no longer able to go out and buy them for Sehun. Sehun slowly turned his head to look back down at the book in his hands. Wiping his hand over the cover, Sehun’s fingertips could feel the words for the title engraved on the surface, and the rough texture of the leather binding.

“Ok.”

They continued browsing for a while until they eventually went to the counter to purchase the book. Baekhyun put it in his basket as they stepped outside, going back to the loud bustle of the town. Baekhyun seemed to have a plan on where to go next, and lead Sehun into the crowd as he made his way in a certain direction.

Sehun’s sharp ears were able to pick up the conversations of the people surrounding them, listening to words normal humans wouldn’t be able to hear from his distance. There was a recurring topic he heard escape the mouths of many men watching them, their eyes following them as they whispered to each other. Baekhyun seemed to be well known, and catching sight of him immediately stirred excitement.

_“It’s Baekhyun.”_

_“Why is someone following him? Who is that?”_

_“I don’t know, I’ve never seen him before.”_

_“…Wait, he smells like a wolf.”_

Sehun tried not to stare at the men speaking about him, acting as if he had no idea they were discussing him. He figured they must have been tomcats, considering their interest in Baekhyun and their ability to smell that he was a wolf. Never seeing tomcats before, he was a little amused to see how short they were, at least compared to wolves. Cats never reached the tall and strong stature of wolves, their bodies not built for strength but rather stealth. However, Sehun was expecting tomcats to be reasonably taller than Baekhyun, but they only marginally beat him in height.

As they moved along, Baekhyun bought a few groceries he needed from small carts set up on the street, placing everything inside his basket. Sehun took a whiff of a delicious smell floating through the air, it seemed like they were close to it. Happily, Baekhyun was leading Sehun right to the source of the wonderful aroma, a small bakery. Sehun became excited, taking another deep smell as Baekhyun opened the door.

“Hello.” Baekhyun smirked as he went up to the counter, speaking to a young man who was sitting behind it.

The young man smiled, lifting up one of his feet onto the small stool he was sitting on. He was fairly tall (although not quite as tall as Sehun) and had attractive dark features. Sehun noticed there was a devious look in his eye, an indication he must have been a little younger than the both of them. Taking a smell, Sehun realized the boy was just a human.

“Hey Baekhyun.” The boy answered, glancing over at Sehun curiously, “Who’s this?”

Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun as well, “This is Sehun, my new servant.”

“A servant?” The boy laughed, “I’m surprised it took you so long.”

Another man suddenly appeared from the back of the shop, coming out with a tray of baked bread. He was short, but Sehun could tell he must have been a little older than all of them. Taking another smell, Sehun detected an odd fishy scent on him, but he also seemed to just be a human. He had a dull expression on his face, but there was a tinge of curiosity painted in his eyes. Placing down his tray, he stared at Baekhyun as he spoke.

“Did Jongin just say you have a servant?”

“Hi Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun replied, a smirk still on his lips, “Yes, this is my servant, Sehun. He’s an alpha wolf.”

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, staring at Sehun in surprise. Jongin suddenly stood up off his seat, leaning over to the counter to look closer at Sehun.

“Really? How did you manage to get an alpha wolf to be your servant?”

“He owes me.” Baekhyun replied simply.

Jongin laughed again, looking back over at Baekhyun, “Wow, you are one scary cat.”

Baekhyun raised his hand, ignoring Jongin as he introduced Sehun to his friends, pointing at them as he said their names.

“This is Kyungsoo and Jongin. They are good friends of mine.”

Sehun bowed to them both, smiling at them as he rose again, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Kyungsoo bowed back at him, and Jongin bowed slightly as well, mostly just lowering his head for a moment.

“Kyungsoo owns this bakery.” Baekhyun continued, “And Jongin kind of helps out.”

“Excuse me?” Jongin spat, “I do a lot more than just help out.”

Baekhyun smiled in amusement, staring back at Sehun, “Jongin is a warlock like me.”

“He is?” Sehun asked in surprise, not getting any kind of vibe from Jongin that he knew magic.

“Yeah I am, but no one gives me any respect.” Jongin glared, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun.

“A strawberry crepe, right?” Kyungsoo suddenly interrupted, impatient to get Baekhyun’s food started.

“Yes, thank you.” Baekhyun answered, “What about you wolf? What would you like to eat?”

Sehun glanced down at the glass shelves beneath the counter, looking at the selection of pastries they had. Everything looked so delicious to him, he wasn’t sure what to pick. As a wolf, his food choices were limited. Chocolate in particular was something he was never allowed to try, and his eyes eventually fell on a tempting looking croissant filled and decorated with chocolate. He pointed at it, not knowing the name of the pastry.

Jongin reached for it, telling Sehun he’d heat it up for him. After discovering that Sehun wanted something simple, Kyungsoo walked off to start making Baekhyun’s crepe.

“You’ve never had much human food, right?” Baekhyun asked, walking towards one of the empty tables.

“No, just some scraps my father would let me try.” Sehun answered as he followed him.

Jongin stared at Sehun with a puzzled expression as he swirled his hand under a plate, using his magic to get the croissant warm. He was baffled why Sehun had never tried human food, but decided it was best not to ask.

“I think you’ll like this.” Baekhyun smirked, sitting down and gracefully crossing one of his legs.

“Here.” Jongin interrupted, coming up to their table to put the plate down, “Careful, it’s kind of hot.”

Sehun bowed his head a little, and as he did so he noticed the napkins on the table. Remembering to grab one first before eating, he put it on his lap.

“Your father taught you a lot of manners, didn’t he?” Baekhyun asked, noticing Sehun’s attention to them.

“…Not really.” Sehun answered, “…I just learned from observation. I’ve always been fascinated by human things.”

Jongin stared at Sehun again curiously, getting the idea there was something strange about him. He was beginning to wonder what exactly he owed to Baekhyun. He was on the verge of asking when Kyungsoo suddenly joined them, putting down Baekhyun’s food on the table. Baekhyun thanked him, also putting a napkin on his lap.

They were soon left alone to eat, Kyungsoo and Jongin getting back to work as a few other customers came in to purchase some bread. Sehun lifted his croissant to his mouth, trying his best to take a bite in a proper way. However, he wasn’t anticipating the chocolate to spill out, and a glob ended up in the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun smirked to himself watching him, chewing quietly on his own bite of food. Wolves had a bad reputation for being messy eaters, inhaling their food quickly like the savage beats cats believed they were.

The taste instantly made Sehun’s eyes light up, it was the most delicious thing he had ever put in his mouth. Hurrying to taste more, he quickly began taking more bites, devouring the croissant in a short moment. Baekhyun licked his lips, trying to fight back his amusement of Sehun’s behavior.

“Taste good?”

“Yes, it’s really delicious.” Sehun answered with a smile.

“There’s some chocolate on your mouth.” Baekhyun smirked, slowly raising his hand to point at his own lips in the same spot.

“Oh, thank you.” Sehun replied, snatching his napkin and quickly wiping his face.

Baekhyun took another bite as he watched Sehun, waiting for him to finish to make sure he got it all off. As Sehun pulled the napkin away, he realized Baekhyun still had quite a bit of food to eat, and he felt embarrassed that he had finished his so quickly. He decided to start up a conversation, hoping to distract from the fact that he had finished already.

“So…is Kyungsoo just a normal human? Not a warlock or anything?” Sehun asked.

“Kyungsoo is Jongin’s familiar.” Baekhyun explained.

“…Oh.” Sehun answered after thinking for a moment, “…What exactly is a familiar?  Your mom was a familiar, right?”

Baekhyun paused, spinning his fork in his fingers, “Yes she was. There is a lot I need to explain to you. I probably can’t even explain it all in one sitting, but I will do my best to tell you the basics.”

Sehun nodded slowly, realizing that knowing this information was probably essential in being Baekhyun’s servant, “Ok.”

“A familiar is a creature that witches choose to be their guardians. A pact is made, the witch granting the creature with human life in return for protection. Most of the time witches pick cats, but there are many other common options such as: rats, snakes, bats, toads, ravens, owls, weasels, lizards, and even spiders.”

“…Spiders? but how does a spider protect a witch?”

Baekhyun took another small bite of food, licking his lips before answering, “After a pact is made, witches share their magic with their familiar. Feeding off the witch’s power, familiars use magic to protect the witch if they are not able to protect themselves. This is mostly done in their human form. In their animal form, familiars are used to sneak around to gather information if needed.”

“I see…” Sehun answered, curious when a witch might need protecting, “So your mother was just a normal cat before she became a familiar?”

“Well, yes and no. There is a reason cats are picked as familiars above any other animal. Cats are the only creatures besides humans that are born with innate magic abilities. Not all cats have this quality, just like humans, but my mother was one of these special cats.”

Sehun remained quiet, trying his best to understand and memorize everything Baekhyun told him. He had never heard that cats possessed magic before, and wondered what kind of powers they had.

“As I’ve told you before, she was granted with nine lives. Cats are the only familiars capable of accepting this gift. Innate magic is needed to sustain this spell, since it draws from your own power, not the power borrowed from a witch.”

“Why nine? Is there a reason for that number?”

“Nine is a meaningful number, it represents completion and fulfillment, the end of a cycle. This goes for witches too. If a witch chooses to have children, the magic in their blood will only last for nine generations. Nine lives are granted to cats to watch over the nine generations of a witch’s family, until no more children are born with magic powers.”

“So the first witch picks a familiar cat, and that same cat guards the family for nine generations?”

“Exactly. Cats are expected to help the young witches as they learn how to use their powers. Witches that do not plan on having any children usually pick other familiars, just for fun.”

“…I see.” Sehun replied, thinking deeply before asking his next question, “…So how did you end up with magic again?”

“My mother was chosen to guard over a witch’s family, but unfortunately the forth witch in the bloodline was killed. She anticipated her death, realizing there was no escape from the people who were hunting her. Before she was captured, she relinquished the entirety of her powers to my mother. My mother escaped in her cat form, no longer under the pact of a witch. She decided to use the powers on her own, making a living and eventually buying my antique shop. Towards the end of her nine lives, she desired to have a child to give her powers to. When I was a kitten, she shared her powers with me. To do this, I became her familiar, since this is the only way to transfer magic. She devoted the rest of her days to raising me and teaching me how to use magic. Now that she is gone, I am no longer a familiar, and her magic is my own.”

Sehun took a long moment to think about Baekhyun’s story. Of all the interesting information he heard, it was actually the mention of Baekhyun’s mother having Baekhyun at the end of her nine lives that caught his attention. Although Baekhyun’s mother was gone, that left the possibility for his father to still be around.

“Is your father still alive?”

“Yes, he lives in this town. He comes to see me sometimes.”

Sehun didn’t comment on that fact, knowing that tomcats were not part of raising kittens. Still, it was kind of sad to him that Baekhyun’s father wasn’t a part of his life. After all, he desperately wished he could see his own father again.

Baekhyun could see the sudden sadness in Sehun’s eyes, and quickly realized he must have trailed off thinking about his late father. Going back to the original start of their conversation, Baekhyun tried his best to distract him.

“Anyway, Kyungsoo is a very unusual familiar. He belonged to an archmage that had no desire for children…and also happened to be a little eccentric.”

“Archmage?” Sehun asked, confused by the new term.

“Ah, sorry, I’ll explain that later. Too much for right now.” Baekhyun waved his hand, dismissing his own words.

Sehun nodded, feeling like sticking to familiars was also best for now, “…Why is he with Jongin now?”

“Jongin was adopted by the archmage. He was an orphan, living on the streets and recklessly using his powers. The archmage found him and took him in. That’s when he met Kyungsoo, who started teaching him how to control his powers. Now that the archmage is gone, Kyungsoo is Jongin’s familiar.”

“So…what is he?”

Baekhyun smiled, amused about the answer before he spoke it, “A penguin.”

“…A penguin?” Sehun repeated in disbelief, feeling like that was too absurd.

“That’s right, he’s my penguin.” Jongin’s voice suddenly interrupted from behind.

Sehun turned to look at Jongin, watching as he came over and sat down with them. There was a break of silence at the table, Sehun unsure of what to say. He looked over at Kyungsoo who was busy kneading some dough. Analyzing his face, he felt like he did kind of look like a penguin.

“Possessive much?” Baekhyun asked with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Jongin answered in a hushed voice, obviously wanting Baekhyun to lower his voice as well, “How am I suppose to act when you bring tall, dark, and handsome here into our bakery? He looks like Kyungsoo’s age too.”

Baekhyun smiled, not even thinking that brining Sehun here might cause Jongin some concern, “Oh you’re right, I think I did see Kyungsoo checking him out.”

Jongin’s face instantly turned pale, “No you didn’t! Tell me you didn’t!”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at how frantic Jongin was acting, making Jongin glare at him, realizing he was only teasing him. Baekhyun looked over at Sehun, a smile still on his face.

“Can you believe Kyungsoo doesn’t know that Jongin likes him?”

“Will you quiet down!” Jongin shouted at him in frustration.

“He doesn’t know?” Sehun asked, honestly surprised even though this was his first exposure to any indication of Jongin's feelings.

“No, Kyungsoo just sees Jongin as a kid.”

Jongin sighed, flopping his head onto the table with a quiet thud, “I’m not a kid, I’m nineteen.” he mumbled on the table as he kept his face planted on it.

“Yeah, and he’s twenty seven. Which makes you a kid.”

“I’m a man.” Jongin replied bitterly.

Baekhyun smiled, looking over at Kyungsoo as he finished his task. Wiping his hands off, Kyungsoo decided to come join them all, and started walking towards them.

“Well you better man up, he’s coming over here.”

Jongin immediately sprung up, assuming a normal posture. The only seat left was next to Sehun, and Jongin was displeased to see Kyungsoo sit down next to him. Sehun detected the fishy smell on Kyungsoo again, which made sense to him now. It must have been a normal diet choice for the penguin.

“Have you already told the story of how you managed to get an alpha wolf to be your servant?” Kyungsoo asked as he settled in his seat.

“No, actually I haven’t.” Baekhyun answered.

“Good, I don’t want to miss a single detail.” Kyungsoo replied as he rested against his seat and crossed his arms, “This should be interesting.”

“Well, I doubt it’s an entertaining as you think.” Baekhyun smiled, “But it does involve a curse.”

“Of course it does.” Jongin laughed a little, “Did you curse someone for him?”

“No, I actually lifted his. He’s been trapped as a wolf since he was born. This is his first real day as a human.” 

Kyungsoo and Jongin looked over at Sehun with a mixture of surprise and pity. They had never heard of such a fate before.

“But after he became human, he still needed some help. I cast some spells on him, to help him walk and speak, but of course that was expensive. He became my servant to pay it off.”

“Who cursed him?” Jongin asked curiously.

“Oh you know, that old woman Mirda.”

Jongin nodded, also feeling like it made sense, “How come?”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun silently, not having an answer to this question. He was honestly curious himself.

“…I don’t know why.” Sehun answered, “My father never told me.”

“He never told you?” Baekhyun asked in surprise.

“No…I actually wanted to ask you what you know about the woman who cursed me.”

“There’s not much to tell about her. She’s just the most famous witch to go to if you want to put a curse on someone. She’s an expert at it.”

“…Oh, I see.” Sehun answered, a little disappointed.

“I can always ask her about it at our next Coven meeting though.”

“Thank you…” Sehun answered gratefully, but with a tinge of curiosity in his voice. He remembered the word Coven from the other night, and still didn’t know what it meant. “…What exactly is the Coven?”

“It’s a gathering of witches.” Baekhyun explained simply, “We get together from time to time for celebrations or other important things.”

Sehun nodded, impressed with how organized witches seemed to be, “That makes sense.”

“Maybe you can get permission to bring Sehun with you.” Kyungsoo suggested, “I’m sure he’d like to ask some questions himself.”

“Hmmm.” Baekhyun answered, contemplating the idea, “I’ll try, it might be hard though. What do you say Wolf? Would you like to tag along?”

Sehun glanced around at everyone, and then landed his eyes back on Baekhyun, “…Sure.”

Baekhyun nodded, and then slowly stood up from his seat, placing down his napkin as he looked at Kyungsoo to speak, “Well, we need to get going. Sehun has someone coming by to drop off his things.”

“All right, thanks for stopping by.” Kyungsoo answered.

Baekhyun grabbed his basket off the table, balancing it on his arm again, “Can we have a few sandwiches to go? We didn’t have breakfast and I’m sure we’ll be hungry again soon.”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo replied, getting up from his seat.

Sehun and Jongin got up as well, following the other two as they went back to the counter. Kyungsoo quickly wrapped up a few sandwiches for them, made with freshly baked bread. Sehun was glad Baekhyun had the foresight to purchase them, since he had chosen to eat a rather small meal himself.

“It was nice meeting you.” Kyungsoo spoke to Sehun as they opened the door to leave.

“Likewise.” Sehun responded, looking at Jongin as well.

“Good luck living with Baekhyun.” Jongin snickered a little.

“Thanks.” Sehun laughed, realizing he’d probably need it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

**I really tried not to make the chapters long...but I failed. Sorry if it’s overwhelmingly long >.<**

**Also, if you are struggling to understand the concept of a familiar, here are some examples for you listed below. There is no strict definition for a familiar, and each story has it’s own concept. But this might help get a better idea of it in your head.**

**Maleficent’s crow from Sleeping Beauty**

**Ursula’s eels from The Little Mermaid**

**Kiki’s cat Jiji from Kiki’s Delivery Service**

**If you'd like to ask me anymore questions or even just say hi, you can drop by my twitter or cc account :)  
** [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sehun_x_Baek)  
[My Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Sehun_x_Baek)

**Thanks for reading~ <3**


	5. Adjusting

With the help of Baekhyun’s magic, it was easy to move Sehun’s things upstairs once they got them inside the shop. He only had a few boxes of important possessions, although they were rather heavy. His father’s furniture and other things Sehun didn’t need were given to Chanyeol’s family for the time being, in case Sehun ever wanted them again in the future.

Baekhyun placed the boxes by Sehun’s bed, dropping them down gently on the floor. Sehun went over to them as soon as he got up the stairs, kneeling down to open the boxes. Chanyeol slowly came over as well, taking note of Sehun’s new living space, or rather the lack of space.

After Sehun’s father had passed, Sehun stayed at Chanyeol’s house. They gave him a decent sized room, and made sure he was always comfortable. They cared about Sehun deeply and wanted to make sure he was as happy as possible during his rough time.

Seeing Sehun in this pathetic arrangement made Chanyeol feel sad. There wasn’t even a designated spot for Sehun, his bed just pushed up against a wall between a shelf and the kitchen table. Baekhyun didn’t have time to rearrange the furniture yet to situate Sehun’s bed in the corner like he had planned.

Chanyeol knelt down next to Sehun, helping him open the boxes as he spoke quietly, “…Hey…If you ever just need to get out and relax somewhere, you’re always welcome to come stay at our house. Don’t be stubborn about it.”

Sehun smiled, looking over at his long time friend, “Thanks. Don’t worry, I will.”

Baekhyun noticed they were having a quiet conversation, and decided to give them some privacy. He went off to his antique room, looking for the extra pieces of furniture they had failed to retrieve the other night.

Chanyeol sighed, looking around again at Sehun’s living arrangement, “…It’s just not fair.”

Sehun stopped moving his hands, giving Chanyeol a more serious expression this time, “Really, don’t worry about me Chanyeol, I’m fine. A living situation like this doesn’t bother me, I don’t need to be pampered.”

Chanyeol slowly smiled, nodding his head. He was forgetting, Sehun was a man like himself, not a child that needed to be looked after. He knew if he was in the same situation, the last thing he would want was someone’s pity.

“You’re right, sorry.”

Sehun went back to opening the boxes, prying the flaps apart to reveal the contents inside. The majority of Sehun’s possessions were books, but he had a few other trinkets as well. They were objects that reminded him of his father, precious memories associated with each one. There were a few framed photographs as well, including the one of his mother.

Pulling them out of the box, Sehun felt the texture of the objects for the first time. He smoothed his hands over them, taking a moment to feel them as he reminisced about their significance. He was interrupted from his thoughts as a few pieces of furniture suddenly came floating towards them, landing beside them.

They both looked over to see Baekhyun coming out of the antique room, holding onto a large curtain. He walked over to them both and placed the curtain on the floor.

“Let me rearrange the room a little to give you more space.” Baekhyun spoke as he raised his hand.

Waving his hand in the air, he manipulated the furniture in the room, scooting the bookcases and adjusting the layout to better fit Sehun’s tiny “bedroom” in the corner. Sehun and Chanyeol both watched with intrigue, still impressed by furniture moving on it’s own even though they had been witnessing it all evening. 

The bookcases served as a good enough divider on their own, forming a wall around Sehun’s small space. However, the side facing the kitchen was still open, and the curtain would provide a faux door for Sehun.

Once Baekhyun finished, he started to arrange Sehun’s new furniture as well, placing it inside Sehun’s room before hanging up the curtain to provide Sehun with complete privacy. Sehun and Chanyeol stood up, curious to go inspect the new room.

Sehun’s bed was now in the corner like Baekhyun had always planned, a nightstand sitting next to it. Near the entrance was a small dresser, pushed up against the wall of bookshelves. Luckily, since this corner of the room was situated in the front of the house, there was a window that let in light to Sehun’s small room.

Baekhyun pulled the curtain aside to enter the space as well, Sehun’s boxes and few possessions they had already removed floating with him before he placed them down inside the room, “How is it?”

Sehun looked over at Baekhyun, honestly impressed with how much space he had given him, even though Chanyeol still thought it was a pitiful amount of room, “…It’s good, thanks.”

“No problem.” Baekhyun answered, staring down at the objects Sehun had previously taken out, “Need any help?”

“No, it’s ok.”

“All right.” Baekhyun answered, noticing Sehun’s collection of books, “…Do you need a shelf for those?”

Sehun looked at the books as well, and then back over at Baekhyun, “No, I can just stack them on top of the dresser. I don’t think there’s room for a shelf.”

Baekhyun ignored Sehun, suddenly stepping out of the curtain and walking back towards the antique room. They listened to his footsteps curiously, wondering why he had suddenly left. It didn’t take long until a miniature shelf popped in through the curtain, setting itself down on top of the dresser. Baekhyun soon came back in after it, looking at the shelf and adjusting it’s position a little as he nudged his hand in the air.

“…Thanks.” Sehun spoke quietly, surprised by Baekhyun’s generosity.

“Well I have a shelf, it would be silly not to use it.” Baekhyun answered, “I put some other clothes for you in that dresser as well. They’re a little outdated, but I tailored them to fit your size.”

“Thank you.” Sehun answered again, continuously impressed with Baekhyun’s kindness. Cats didn’t seem to be quite as bad as his father had portrayed them to be.

Baekhyun dismissed himself after feeling satisfied with completing Sehun’s room. Chanyeol helped Sehun put away his things, stacking the books into the shelf in an organized manner. As they worked together, Chanyeol whispered quietly to Sehun.

“That guy kind of scares me.”

Sehun smiled in amusement, “He’s a cat, that’s how he wants you to feel.”

Chanyeol laughed a little, “Well it’s working.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

After eating a small meal all together, Chanyeol said his goodbyes to Sehun. They spoke for a little while outside the door of the shop, already making plans for when they would see each other again.

When Sehun came back inside, he noticed he needed to use the restroom. He was immediately tempted to shift into his wolf form and relieve himself outside, but quickly dismissed the thought. He needed to act normal. Baekhyun was busy with a customer, and didn’t have the chance to speak to Sehun before he went upstairs by himself. Going to the bathroom, Sehun opened the door and stared at the toilet for a moment, almost as if it were some kind of enemy.

Stepping in front of it, Sehun undid his pants. Reaching for himself, he grabbed onto his length for the first time in his life. A rush went through him, unprepared for the amount of feeling even from just holding it. It was so sensitive, much more keen than his fingertips. He couldn’t help stroking it a little, getting used to the new feeling. His instincts immediately began stirring, the strong desires of an alpha wolf demanding his sudden attention. It almost possessed him, his entire body desperately craving to fulfill his natural instincts. He didn’t let go after he finished relieving himself, but rather began moving his hand up and down his shaft, unable to resist his needs.

It didn’t take long until he reached his climax, letting out a deep groan as he finished, his body pent up far too long to hold back. He exhaled in heavy breaths, never feeling so satisfied in his life. He couldn’t imagine what sex felt like, figuring it felt a thousand times better than using his hand.

When he came back out, he found Baekhyun waiting for him in the main room, sitting against one of his tables. A smirk was on Baekhyun’s face, staring at Sehun with amusement.

“Figured out how to use the bathroom ok?” Baekhyun asked.

“…Yeah.” Sehun answered, wondering if Baekhyun heard him.

Baekhyun continued smirking as he pushed himself off the table to stand up, “Well, it’s getting late, so we’ll start your lessons tomorrow. You can just relax for now.”

Sehun nodded, a little surprised since there were still a few hours before it got dark. He wasn’t even sure what he would do, but he was appreciative of the free time.

“I’ll be downstairs tending to the shop. Feel free to go wherever you want.”

“Ok.” Sehun answered, watching as Baekhyun already began leaving.

Once he was left alone, Sehun looked around at the room, contemplating if he should stay or maybe go out somewhere. Thinking it was a little late, he ultimately decided to stay at the shop. He hadn’t had the opportunity to really check out the lower floor yet, and he was curious to see what Baekhyun had for sale. Besides, he noticed Baekhyun had a collection of old books.

Going downstairs, he found Baekhyun standing by the fire, warming up his body for a moment. Sehun went over to him, also wanting to warm up a bit, remembering to keep a fair distance between them. They remained silent together, Sehun looking around at the shelves of antique objects. He noticed an overwhelming theme, most of the items depicting cats in some way, whether they were clocks or small figurines. 

Eventually separating from the fire, Sehun began to wander around, spending long moments staring at the things sitting on the shelves. Old tea sets, birds carved from wood, miniature ships, relics from a far away land, small instruments, toys, and decorative plates were just a few things he spotted. A large section of the shelves were dedicated to books, and Sehun carefully pulled out a few, flipping to the inside cover to see what they were about. Most of them were by William Shakespeare, books Sehun had already read. They were beautiful versions of the books however, and Sehun admired their binding before putting them back.

Other than the shelves, there were low tables and dressers also covered with objects. In the corner near the fireplace was a suit of armor, a tall standing mirror, and an old chest. The walls were decorated with many paintings, clocks, pots and pans, hanging decorative plates, shields, masks, and more mirrors.

Behind the counter and the door leading upstairs was a separate room, an open section next to the counter allowing passage into it. Sehun wandered over to explore it, passing a very large birdcage. The room was filled with antique pieces of furniture, the walls continuing to be decorated with paintings. Sofas, armchairs, grandfather clocks, expensive vases, and folding screens were pushed up against the walls. It created an unnatural layout, but one that made sense for a shop.

Baekhyun eventually followed Sehun, coming over to the other room to watch as he went around examining everything. He was surprised Sehun had decided to stay instead of going out somewhere.

“Don’t you want to see the town?”

Sehun slowly turned to look at him, peeling his eyes away from the room, “It’s ok. I thought it would make sense to get acquainted with the shop first, since I’ll be living here. It’s late anyway.”

“Well, whatever you want.” Baekhyun answered, crossing his arms casually to keep warm after the heat from the fire had worn off.

“How often do you get customers?” Sehun asked, imagining his shop probably never got that busy.

“Quite a few actually, but they’re mostly people who just wander in at random. I get most of my money from performing magic.”

Sehun moved to another part of the room, continuing to examine the antiques, “Makes sense. Do you get a lot of customers for that?” 

“At least one a week, my regulars usually.”

Sehun paused in thought, remembering something he wanted to ask, “That reminds me, those spells you performed on me, they only last for nine days, right?”

“Yes, I figured you would get a good muscle memory by then on how to use your body properly. Your speech should come more naturally to you as well, after speaking correctly for a long time. I don’t think you’ll have any problems when the nine days are over, but we’ll see.”

Sehun nodded, hoping Baekhyun was right. He didn’t want to add more expenses to his debt.

“Well, do you want to help me close the shop? We should go to bed early, tomorrow is going to be long.”

Sehun looked over at Baekhyun again, liking the sound of getting some rest, “Ok.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

That night Sehun enjoyed the privacy of his bedroom, glad to have a small space to call his own. He continued to look at his possessions, examining them and memorizing the way the different objects felt. It was going to take a long time to fill out his mental library of textures, his sense of touch one of the few senses he hadn’t really developed yet. 

Concealed in privacy, Sehun didn’t feel worried about possibly startling Baekhyun in the morning with his nudity. He took off all his clothes again, this time in a much more civilized manner, tucking them away in his dresser. After getting comfortable under his sheets, he reached for the book sitting on his nightstand, Beauty and the Beast. Sitting against his headboard, he balanced the book on his lap, anxious to start reading it. It was refreshing to use his hands to turn the pages, much easier than nudging the pages with his snout, sometimes flipping too many. The candle sitting on his nightstand provided him with plenty of light to see the pages, and he stayed up late absorbing the first few chapters.

Finally tearing himself away from the book, Sehun blew out the candle and relaxed in his bed. He listened to the far off sound of a locomotive train, tooting quietly as it passed by their town. It carried far in the quiet of night, no other sounds battling to cancel it out. Sehun enjoyed it, it was one of the few things that reminded him of home, besides the small collection of things surrounding him. He always listened to the train at night, ever since he was a pup. He fell asleep remembering what his father had told him about the train, how fun it was to take a ride to go to the nearby towns.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

In the morning Sehun awoke to the ringing of the clocktower, the bell swinging six times before it came to a stop. Sehun quickly sat up and got out of bed, excited to start another day as a human, even if it meant learning his chores. As he got dressed, he realized he probably needed a mirror in his room to put on his tie properly in the morning, not that he had the hang of it yet anyway. He let it hang loosely around his neck, figuring Baekhyun could do it for him.

Stepping out, he discovered that Baekhyun wasn’t awake yet. He would have started making breakfast for them both, but he didn’t have the slightest idea of where to begin. Instead he decided to look around the room at Baekhyun’s things, examining the way the different objects felt as he waited for Baekhyun to wake up.

It wasn’t until the clock struck eight that Baekhyun finally got out of bed. As he came out of his room, he scrunched up his nose, unhappy with the smell in the room.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked, watching as Sehun placed down one of his jars to look at him.

“Sorry…I was just learning how everything felt.” Sehun slowly admitted, realizing it sounded a little strange.

“Well you’re getting your scent on everything, it reeks like wolf in here now.” Baekhyun glared, waving his hand in front of his face.

“…Isn’t that going to happen with me being your servant anyway though?” Sehun asked.

Baekhyun sighed, lowering his hand, “I guess you’re right…Unfortunately I’ll have to get used to it…”

“I’ve been tolerating your odor this whole time. I’m sure you’ll get used to it soon.” Sehun answered with a slight smirk, amused that a cat would have to bear with his scent on everything.

Baekhyun smirked back at him, realizing Sehun was enjoying this, “You think this is funny, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Sehun plainly admitted, continuing to smirk.

“What an alpha you are. I bet you feel like you’ve won some little battle. But let me remind you, the only reason your smell is getting on everything is because you’re doing all the work.”

Sehun shrugged his shoulders, a nonchalant look on his face, “Alphas like doing all the work.”

Baekhyun let out a small laugh, amused by the wolf mentality, “Well, I guess you’re going to love the list of chores I made for you last night.”

Baekhyun held up a piece of paper he had been holding onto, looking over it as he spoke, “Keep in mind, you won’t be doing each of these tasks every day.”

“Ok.” Sehun answered, still acting in a calm manner.

Baekhyun took a breath before reading the list, knowing it was going to take a lot of air to say everything, “Dishes, laundry, sweeping, dusting, mopping, cleaning up clutter around the house, cleaning the windows, cleaning the bathroom, making the beds, making the fire, drawing my bath, making my meals, and shopping.”

Baekhyun was right, it did sound like a lot of work. Sehun stood silently still, overwhelmed by the amount of tasks. However, it slowly occurred to him that these chores were all things that Baekhyun must have done by himself before, on top of tending to his store and performing magic for people. No wonder the house was such a mess.

Sehun was confident he could do these laborious chores, especially if Baekhyun was capable of doing them by himself. He just needed to learn.

“Do you have a schedule already in mind?” Sehun asked.

“You can make a schedule for yourself, or I can for you, but I don’t want you staying up too late. It would be preferable if we went to bed at the same time.”

Sehun nodded, glad to hear that Baekhyun had no intention of working him to death. He wouldn’t have complained if Baekhyun had forced him to work long hours, his stubborn manhood not allowing him to, but it was much better this way. It seemed like Baekhyun was going to treat this like a decent job, with working hours and some free time.

“We’re just going to start with a few things for now, since you obviously don’t know how to do these chores yet.” Baekhyun continued, “Let’s start with the simple tasks.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sehun answered.

Baekhyun extended his hand, a broom flying across the room to come into his grasp, along with a dustpan, “So, I think this one is pretty self explanatory.”

“Yes, I’ve seen it done before.” Sehun replied, taking the broom and dustpan from Baekhyun as he handed them to him.

Baekhyun watched as Sehun started sweeping the floor, collecting a pile of dust and cat hair. He had a good handle on the motion even though he had never done it before. Sweeping it onto the dustpan, Sehun picked it up off the floor. 

Watching Sehun, Baekhyun noticed that Sehun’s tie was undone, loosely hanging around his neck. Using his magic, he tied it for him, not having time to give him another lesson.

“Thanks.” Sehun replied, looking down at it, forgetting that he needed some help, “I wanted to ask, do you have an extra mirror I can have in my room?”

“Sure.” Baekhyun answered, surprised he hadn’t thought of that himself, “I’ll get you one later.”

Baekhyun showed Sehun the trash bin, and then decided to move onto the next task, feeling like Sehun cold handle sweeping perfectly well.

Baekhyun spent the rest of the day showing Sehun how to dust, mop, clean the windows, and where he wanted Sehun to put away his things so it wouldn’t get cluttered. Sehun diligently tried his best to learn the tasks, not wanting Baekhyun to have to show him more than once. Baekhyun occasionally had to leave to deal with customers at his shop, and Sehun continued cleaning while he was gone.

Finally, at the end of their day, Baekhyun showed Sehun how to turn on the bath, filling the tub with water.

“I like to take a bath each night before bed.” Baekhyun explained, “You can take one after me.”

Sehun was once again jarringly reminded of having to bathe himself. However, what he hadn’t contemplated before was having to share the bath water, which was a common economical practice. That meant bathing in the same water as a cat. He wondered if he would really feel clean after being submerged in water that reeked of feline.

Baekhyun noticed the foul expression grow on Sehun’s face, and realized he was rather unhappy about that idea. He didn’t need to ask to know why it bothered him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean the bath water with my magic once I’m done.”

Sehun’s expression melted into relief, and he nodded to show his gratitude. Still, it didn’t erase the fact that he would have to wash himself, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

“It feels nice.” Baekhyun smirked, realizing Sehun was still kind of upset, “You’ll like it.”

After Baekhyun was finished washing off and getting dressed for bed, he invited Sehun to come bathe as well. Sehun walked into his room to discover Baekhyun wearing a long white nightshirt, the bottom hem falling a little bit past his knees. It looked a little big on him, the collar slightly falling off one of his shoulders. Sehun couldn’t help thinking he looked kind of cute, the shirt emphasizing how tiny he was. 

Sehun went into the bathroom and closed the door, the room already humid from Baekhyun’s bath. He stripped himself, looking in the mirror at his naked body for the first time, and once again analyzing his face. It was going to take a while to get used to his own reflection, he hadn’t memorized the way he looked yet. To him, his face was still like a stranger, a person he had met once before.

Stepping into the bath, Sehun realized the water was still warm. Baekhyun must have used his magic to heat it up again as well as cleansing it. Sinking his whole body into the tub, Sehun let out a relaxing sigh, feeling the comfort of the warm water. Baekhyun was right, it did feel good, especially after learning all his chores that day. Maybe bathing himself wasn’t so bad after all.

Once Sehun was done, he came out to see Baekhyun already laying down in his bed under the covers. Baekhyun opened his eyes to witness Sehun standing in front of him, only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water dripping down his muscular body.

Baekhyun’s breath became heavy, the sight before him instantly attacking him and giving him a rush of physical reactions he would never admit to. His chest tightened, his heart pounded, and he felt a heat building up inside him. A strong pull and desire. Baekhyun unconsciously clenched up to try and fight it, but he couldn’t battle his body’s natural reaction.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun curiously, noticing a strange smell coming from the smaller cat. He swore he picked up the scent of arousal. However, Sehun wasn’t an expert at identifying this scent, this being his first exposure to it. It didn’t help that it was coming from a cat, the unique odor not one that was hardwired into his instincts to recognize.

Baekhyun could tell by the look on Sehun’s face, he could smell it. Wolves were much better at detecting scents than cats, the slightest change in someone’s mood or body chemistry was easy for them to detect from a long distance. Cats could only smell things that were close to them, and even then it wasn’t nearly as strong of a sense as wolves. The blankets covering Baekhyun usually would have been a good enough guard, but not against Sehun.

Trying to keep his composure, Baekhyun looked over at the door, “Do you need something? I need to sleep.”

Sehun wanted to step closer to Baekhyun, to take a deep whiff of the mysterious smell. However, he knew that was crossing the line. He continued to stare at Baekhyun curiously as he answered.

“No, I’m fine. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Baekhyun replied, pulling the blankets closer around his neck as he closed his eyes.

He listened to Sehun step out the door, closing it behind him. Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief, hoping another incident like that wouldn’t happen in the future. Seeing Sehun’s body is what got him so excited after all, if he just avoided looking at it he figured he would be safe.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

The next day continued in the same fashion, Baekhyun teaching Sehun how to do some more chores from his list. It took a few days for Sehun to learn everything, especially the cooking. Baekhyun had shown him the basics, and didn’t expect him to make anything complicated yet, just some eggs for breakfast. Baekhyun was going to continue cooking the meals for the time being, and Sehun was to watch him and help out, slowly learning until he eventually took over.

As for the shopping, Baekhyun drew Sehun a small map of the surrounding town, marking down the important places he wanted Sehun to go to. He made it clear Sehun was allowed to dilly dally a bit, but he wasn’t suppose to stay out too long. At the mention of this, Sehun asked Baekhyun to draw a few extra places on the map, some landmarks his father and Chanyeol had told him about. The places Sehun described were quite famous, and Baekhyun knew exactly where they were. He included them on the map for Sehun, writing down how long it would take to get to each location.

Baekhyun tried to offer Sehun a basket to put everything in, but Sehun didn’t want to be seen carrying the dainty object around. He was adamant about just carrying everything in his arms, and Baekhyun decided to give up trying to persuade him otherwise.

Stepping out the door, a smile grew on Sehun’s face, excited for his first chance to explore the town on his own. He decided to get Baekhyun’s shopping done as fast as possible so that he could have plenty of time to visit the landmarks he wanted to see.

Rushing around the market, Sehun quickly checked off the list of groceries and other necessities Baekhyun wanted. As he was bundling a bunch of groceries in his arms, he picked up a familiar scent coming towards him. He turned his head to see Jongin, a big smile on the boy’s face as he walked up to him.

“Hey Sehun! Already doing Baekhyun’s dirty work?”

Sehun smiled, turning his body to face Jongin, “Hi Jongin. Yeah, I am. What about you?”

“I’m picking up some stuff for Kyungsoo.” Jongin laughed a little, looking at Sehun’s arms full of groceries, “You’ve got a lot of stuff there.”

Sehun looked down at his armful, also laughing lightly, “…Yeah, I didn’t want to use one of those  baskets Baekhyun likes.”

“They look so girly right?” Jongin immediately added, “I like to use this box, looks better to carry around.”

Looking back up at Jongin, Sehun noticed the box in his arms, a fruit crate he was reusing to carry his groceries in. It had some handles on it, making it easier to hold.

“We have some extra crates at our shop. Kyungsoo buys a lot of fruit to put in his pastries. I can bring you one if you want.”

“Please.” Sehun replied, much preferring Jongin’s crate over a basket.

“Actually, here, go ahead and take this one. You have a lot more stuff than me.”

Sehun tried to refuse his offer, but Jongin ignored him as he removed the contents of his crate, putting it on the ground so Sehun could dump his armful into it. Sehun might have continued refusing if the circumstances were different, but he wanted to explore the town, and didn’t want to have a burden of groceries in his arms while doing so. Not hesitating long, Sehun accepted the offer, putting his groceries inside the crate and picking it up.

“There, you can keep that one.”

“Thanks.” Sehun smiled, appreciative of the younger boy’s assistance.

 “No problem.” Jongin answered, clearly a little proud that he was able to help.

Sehun paused for a moment as he stared at Jongin, waiting to see if he had anything else to say. He was about to dismiss himself, but suddenly realized he could further utilize Jongin’s help.

“Hey, do you mind showing me how to get somewhere? Baekhyun drew me a map, but I bet I’ll get there faster if you show me the way.”

“Of course.” Jongin smiled, “I know this whole town like the back of my hand.”

“You’re not too busy?”

“No no, I was already done when I saw you. Where do you want to go?” Jongin quickly replied, anxious to have an excuse to go on a little adventure himself.

Sehun thought for a moment, deciding what he wanted to see first, “…There is a large fountain, with sculptures of mermaids.”

“Oh yeah, I know it.” Jongin answered, honestly a little disappointed. He was hoping for something more exiting, although he wasn’t even sure himself what that would be.

Sehun walked along Jongin’s side, looking around at the town as they made their way towards the fountain. He made sure to look around at the people as well, keeping an eye out for someone he might be interested in. He figured his time out in the town was his best chance to meet someone.

Jongin subtlety studied the way Sehun was walking, noticing that Sehun possessed a very masculine charisma and posture. He did his best to copy him, hoping to achieve the same level of masculinity. However, although he was trying his best to be secret about it, Sehun eventually noticed Jongin mimicking him. He didn’t say anything, just smiled to himself about the younger boy’s behavior. 

“Have you ever met any other wolves besides me?” Sehun asked after walking for a while, a little distressed that he hadn’t picked up the scent of another wolf yet.

“Ummm, yeah. A few. I think more of them live in the other town nearby.”

“Really?” Sehun asked, wondering why that would be.

“I’m pretty sure. I don’t think there’s a particular reason behind it though, just kind of happened that way.”

“…I see.” Sehun answered quietly, disappointed that he wouldn’t run into his own kind very much.

“Why, are you looking for a mate?” Jongin smiled, easily entertained by the animalistic term.

“Yes, I am actually.” Sehun replied simply, not finding anything unusual about Jongin’s question.

Jongin remained smiling, still finding it amusing, “Oh right, you’re an alpha. I bet you’re going crazy without any omegas around. You want to make a bunch of pups, right?”

Sehun stared at Jongin curiously, noticing the slight laughter in his voice, “Is there something funny about that?”

“No no, sorry.” Jongin laughed, waving his hands, “It’s just…you wolves are kind of…primitive. It’s so different.”

Sehun slowly nodded, understanding what Jongin meant, “…Yeah, we are.”

“I hope you find an omega soon. I can’t smell anyone like you can, otherwise I’d try to help.”

Sehun smiled, looking forward again as they walked together, “Thanks.”

Sehun continued thinking about their conversation as they went quiet, about finding a mate and falling in love. Unconsciously, his mind slipped into thoughts of Baekhyun, thinking he would be blessed to find an omega nearly as beautiful. 

“…What about Baekhyun?” He suddenly asked.

“What about him?” Jongin replied in confusion, not following Sehun’s chain of thought.

“Does he…have someone?”

Jongin couldn’t help but laugh even thinking about it, “No way, everyone is scared of him. Tomcats are too intimidated to get even get near him. He’s different than other cats, more powerful.”

“Really? …But what about other familiar cats?”

“I mean sure, they can use magic, but it’s not the same. Baekhyun is his own master. He doesn’t need to borrow any magic. It’s like a status thing, you know?”

Sehun slowly nodded, “Yeah…I think get it.”

“You’ll see if you ever come to one of the Coven meetings. Cats usually stand next to their master, like pets. But Baekhyun stands alone.”

The imagery of that helped Sehun understand more clearly, it made sense to him why tomcats would be intimidated by that. He smiled remembering the tomcats from the other day, realizing that they were admiring Baekhyun with nervous fear.

“I hope you can come. I want to see the look on the other cat’s faces when they learn Baekhyun has an alpha wolf for a servant.”

Sehun sighed, not exactly thrilled about everyone constantly reminding him of his servitude. It was embarrassing on it’s own, but exposing that detail to a bunch of cats would be humiliating.

“Oh sorry, I bet you hate that, huh?”

“It is what it is.” Sehun replied, “I’m not going to complain about it.”

Jongin stared at Sehun for a moment, admiring his attitude about it. It was such a manly thing to say, and Jongin took a mental note of it, hoping he could act more like him.

Their conversation went quiet again as Jongin lead them through the streets, being careful to pick the right direction. Sehun could hear the sound of falling water long before they reached the fountain, and he began moving towards it without the need of Jongin’s guidance. Finally in view, Sehun admired the large sculpture as they walked up to it, impressed by the spouts of water shooting up into the air. The only equivalent he had seen was bathwater running from the faucet, which wasn’t nearly as beautiful.

Tall statues of mermaids and mermen surrounded the fountain, holding onto sea shells and long tridents. Sehun examined their detail, the stone sculptures weathered and covered with moss after years of being exposed to the elements. Stepping closer to the rim of the fountain, Sehun looked down to see coins at the bottom of the large bowl, the shiny objects twinkling under a sheen of shimmering water. Chanyeol used to tell him when they were both little, how he would make wishes after tossing a coin in.

“Would you like to toss one?” Jongin asked, noticing Sehun staring at the coins for a while.

“…I would actually.” Sehun answered after a short pause, reaching into his pocket to grab a spare coin.

Jongin watched as Sehun balanced the coin on his thumb, getting ready to flip it.

“No wait, you have to turn around and flip it over your shoulder.” Jongin interrupted, turning around himself to encourage Sehun to copy him.

Sehun stared at Jongin curiously, never hearing this part of the tradition before. Regardless, he also turned around, facing away from the fountain. Closing his eyes for a moment, he made a wish in his mind, a wish to find a perfect mate. Giving the coin a good flick with his thumb, it went flying through the air, splashing into the water behind him.


	6. Magister of the Coven

It took a few days for Sehun to plan out his schedule, trying to coordinate it as best he could with Baekhyun’s routine. Baekhyun woke up at exactly eight o’clock every morning. After eating breakfast he went downstairs to watch over the shop. During lunch he came back upstairs to eat, joining Sehun for a meal at the table. Occasionally he would pop upstairs at random to help a customer who needed some magic done for them. It was usually a potion of some sort, medicinal in nature and not very exciting to Sehun. Sehun was told the more interesting cases came later at night (like Sehun himself), and that is why Baekhyun had such late closing hours. Still, Baekhyun took a break to come upstairs and eat dinner, followed by a bath. This was Baekhyun’s bedtime, but on the weekdays that meant sleeping downstairs as a cat on the windowsill by the fire, waiting for any possible drop ins. Eventually in the early hours he came back upstairs, turning into a human to sleep in his bed.

However, Baekhyun informed Sehun that weekends were different. Baekhyun closed the store for those two days, taking the time to rest and accomplish some personal tasks. As for Sehun, he still had to work on Saturday, but Baekhyun allowed him a day off each week on Sunday. Sehun was looking forward to it, a whole day off to himself to do whatever he wanted. He had plans to visit Chanyeol, figuring he could show him around the town some more.

His mind was busy thinking about it ever since he woke up, trying to decide on places he would like to visit the next day while his hands were occupied with chores. As he was cleaning, he noticed that Baekhyun still wasn’t out of bed by eight o’clock. It wasn’t until nine thirty that Baekhyun appeared from his room, stretching and yawning after his long rest.

“I haven’t made your breakfast yet.” Sehun admitted as Baekhyun sat at the table, since he wasn’t really sure when Baekhyun was going to wake up.

“That’s fine. You can make it now, right?”

“Sure.”

Sehun set down his broom, going over to the sink to wash his hands. After wiping them off, he started to cook a small meal. Baekhyun stared at him as he stood by the stove, watching as he scrambled some eggs. Baekhyun was honestly surprised at how fast Sehun was learning everything, even the cooking (despite his food still not tasting the best). The work ethic of an alpha wolf certainly was no joke, and Baekhyun was impressed, if not glad to have one in his service. Now that he had seen Sehun’s efficiency, he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

On top of it all, he appreciated Sehun’s mentality about his job. It was admirable, Sehun accepting his fate and working his hardest without ever complaining about his situation. Baekhyun was glad to see he wasn’t acting like some victim of a sad tale, because honestly it would have annoyed him. Rather, Sehun was grateful for everything he had been offered. In Baekhyun’s eyes, Sehun was a true man, and that wasn’t a label he often put on someone.

Coming over to the table, Sehun set down plates full of food for both of them. He sat down with Baekhyun, joining him for the meal. Baekhyun continued watching Sehun as he picked up his fork to begin eating.

“You don’t have to wait for me to eat something.” Baekhyun spoke, realizing Sehun hadn’t eaten yet.

“It’s fine.” Sehun simply answered, putting a bite in his mouth.

“Really, don’t starve yourself on my account.”

“I wasn’t starving.” Sehun replied, taking another bite, “I don’t mind waiting.”

“Suit yourself.” Baekhyun answered, picking up his fork to begin eating as well.

Not a word was spoken as they ate together, which was a normal occurrence for them. They just focused on finishing their meal, Baekhyun eating much slower than Sehun. Once Sehun finished, he waited for Baekhyun before he took their dishes to the sink and washed them off. Baekhyun stretched his arms, taking a deep breath before he started his day.

It was the first weekend Baekhyun remembered that he didn’t have a long list of chores to worry about. Usually he had to spend a large chunk of his weekends doing the cleaning that he didn’t have time for during the week. Unlike Sehun, he was able to use his magic to clean things up, but it still took a lot of time even then. However, there were still some chores Baekhyun would rather not have Sehun worry about on top of everything else. They were far too time consuming and sometimes even dangerous.

Baekhyun stood up, going over to the fireplace. Performing a set of movements with his hands, the soot that had accumulated throughout the week disappeared, leaving the stone looking fresh and clean. Sehun watched him in surprise, realizing Baekhyun had purposely left out this chore. The other chore Baekhyun had set aside was cleaning the gutters, but he wanted to leave it for another day.

Looking over at his desk, Baekhyun decided to get the one last task he had out of the way so he could enjoy the rest of his day. He sat down, grabbing a piece of paper and his quill pen.

Sehun began sweeping again after finishing the dishes, going to the other rooms in the house. Once he finished, he came back into the main room to start mopping. He noticed Baekhyun was still sitting at the desk, and realized he must have been working on something. He watched as Baekhyun dabbed his quill pen in ink before bringing it to a paper to continue writing. It looked like he was writing a letter of some kind, the page already filled with a lengthy paragraph. Sehun watched him curiously from the other side of the room, mindlessly mopping the floor.

“I’m sending a letter to the Magister of the Coven.” Baekhyun suddenly spoke, dipping his pen in ink again, “I’m asking permission for you to come to the next meeting.”

“Oh…thank you.” Sehun answered, stopping his hands, “…I’m guessing the Magister is the leader?”

Baekhyun paused, turning to look at Sehun, “Yes, he’s the top archmage.”

“That word again…You still haven’t explained to me.”

“Come here.” Baekhyun replied, waving his hand.

Sehun obeyed, propping his mop in the corner before walking over, watching as Baekhyun pulled out another piece of paper. Baekhyun ignored Sehun as he began writing a list, numbering it one through nine.

“There are different rankings of witches and warlocks.” Baekhyun explained as he continued writing, “The first witch born in the bloodline is the strongest, and each child born after them gets gradually weaker in their magic power. We have different names for each generation, I’m sure you’ve heard them before.”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun filled out the list, putting a word next to each number, “The first and strongest witch born is called an archmage. Then it goes as follows:  
Two- Sorcerer/ Sorceress  
Three- Wizard  
Four- Conjurer  
Five- Witch/ Warlock  
Six- Mage  
Seven- Enchanter/Enchantress  
Eight- Charmer  
Nine- Seer.”

“So which one are you?” Sehun asked as he examined the list.

“I inherited powers from a fourth generation conjurer, so I’m equal to that level. Jongin was the sixth child born in his family’s bloodline, so he’s actually called a mage. For the simplicity of explaining things to others, we usually refer to everyone as witches and warlocks though.”

Sehun stared at the list, slowly going over Baekhyun words in his mind, “But what about your mother’s magic? You inherited her powers too, right?”

Baekhyun tapped his fingers on the table, thinking of how to explain it, “…Yes, I did inherit her powers…but it didn’t increase my level or hers by having that power on top of the one she took from her witch.”

“Why not?”

Baekhyun sighed, thinking again, “…Each level of witches have their own powers they can use. For instance, Archmages are the only ones who can grant human life to animals or inanimate objects. The innate powers cats are born with are shared with lower levels of witches, so it doesn’t add anything.”

“…What powers do cats have exactly?” Sehun asked, curious about this for a while now.

Baekhyun smirked, looking up into Sehun’s eyes, “Humans have actually been aware of it for a long time, building many superstitions around us, even though they’re mostly inaccurate. We are the bringers of good or ill fortune, depending on how people treat us. Like I told you before, not all cats have magic, but the unlucky man to mistreat a cat with powers will be sure to have a curse placed upon his luck.”

Sehun nodded in understanding, dwelling on the thought of it before speaking.

“So is crossing your path enough to condemn someone, or is that one inaccurate?” He asked, smirking back at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled a little, very well aware of the bad opinion wolves had of cats, “If they walked too close to us it might be.”

Sehun let out a small exhaling laugh, “I should have known.”

Baekhyun lifted the paper off his desk, handing it to Sehun, “Here, keep this. It would be good for you to know, and I don’t expect you to memorize it immediately.”

Sehun took it from him, reading over the words again. As he stared at it, he contemplated adding notes to the paper for himself, but then something suddenly occurred to him. He lowered the paper, staring at Baekhyun for a moment, watching his hand as he started writing his letter again.

“…Baekhyun.” Sehun started, speaking slowly.

Baekhyun turned to look at him curiously, “Yes?”

Sehun looked back down at the paper he was holding, “…I don’t know how to write.”

Baekhyun paused before taking a deep breath, nodding his head in agreement, “…That’s right…You’ll definitely need to learn that. I have a spell for it…but would you rather just learn it?”

“Yes, I’d rather learn it myself.” Sehun answered quickly. He was trying his best to avoid more debt, but more importantly he felt pride in learning things on his own.

“Here.” Baekhyun replied as he scooted his chair over to allow more room, “Go get another chair, I’ll show you some basics.”

Sehun went to fetch a chair, putting it next to Baekhyun’s before sitting down to join him at the desk. Baekhyun grabbed another pen, one with a metal nib, and handed it to Sehun.

“That one is easier to use.” Baekhyun explained as he held onto his own feather pen as an example, “Hold it like this.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s hand carefully, trying his best to copy the position of his fingers. After accomplishing the right technique, Baekhyun placed a blank piece of paper in front of him.

“I’ll write down the characters for you. You can copy them when I’m done, but you should just try scribbling for now.”

Sehun pressed his pen down on the page, dragging it across the paper to make a stripe of ink. He smiled as he continued doodling on the paper, finding enjoyment in the simple task. He was already learning that the angle he held the pen greatly effected the thickness of the line of ink. 

Eventually Baekhyun finished, and pushed the paper closer to Sehun so he could look at it, “I can get you some workbooks later, but this should be good enough to practice with for now.”

“Thank you.” Sehun answered, staring at the characters Baekhyun had written for him.

Baekhyun gave Sehun another blank piece of paper, and Sehun immediately went to work, trying his best to copy the symbols. Baekhyun went back to writing his letter as Sehun sat beside him, both of them going silent in their work.

Sehun ended up making a mess on his paper, dripping blots of ink as he went to dip his pen for more. His characters were also a mess, the lines shaky and unsymmetrical in nature. Baekhyun told him it was normal to make a mess at first, and not to worry about it for now. Sehun glanced over at Baekhyun’s letter, noticing his clean, beautiful calligraphy. For the first time he realized just what a talent it was to write that well. 

He decided to watch Baekhyun for a while, studying the way he gently stroked the pen on the paper to form his words. He found it soothing, listening to the feather scratch on the paper as Baekhyun carefully guided his pen, the movement of his arm graceful and slow. Unconsciously he found himself leaning in closer, getting a better view of Baekhyun’s technique.

Baekhyun paused, noticing Sehun getting increasingly closer. He had already invited Sehun to sit beside him, breaking his own barrier of three feet, but that was on his own terms. Sehun’s further encroachment was not permitted by Baekhyun, and the proximity between them made Baekhyun feel slightly nervous. He could practically feel the warmth from Sehun’s body, his breath close to tickling his ear.

Sehun smelled it, the minor change in Baekhyun’s mood. He suddenly realized it must have been because of how close he had gotten to him. He was surprised, not expecting that reaction from Baekhyun. If anything, he figured Baekhyun would get annoyed or angry, not nervous.

He smirked, backing away from Baekhyun, “Sorry, you’re not going to curse me, are you?”

Baekhyun turned to look at him, glaring at Sehun slightly, “I will if you do it again.”

Sehun smiled, going back to writing on his paper, hoping to utilize some of the techniques he saw Baekhyun using. He wondered to himself, if Baekhyun really would curse him if he got close to him again.

Once Baekhyun finished his letter, Sehun watched as he poured a dab of red wax on the envelope, pressing a seal into the hot liquid. Removing the seal, Sehun was able to see the design it created. It was a symbol of a cat, matching the one depicted on the sign of Baekhyun’s shop.

Baekhyun stood up and went over to the window, reaching for a whistle hanging on the inside of the window jamb. Sehun had noticed the whistle before, wondering what it’s purpose was. After opening the window, Baekhyun brought the whistle to his mouth, blowing on it softly.

It was then that Sehun realized it was a bird call whistle of some kind, but the sound wasn’t one that Sehun recognized. It was a high pitched screeching sound, repeating in short bursts, unlike any bird Sehun had ever listened to. Sehun covered his ears, finding the sound to be unpleasant, hurting his delicate hearing.

It wasn’t long until something flew up to the window, latching it’s feet onto the top of the window frame to hang upside down. Sehun stared at it, taking to moment to identify the creature, after all he had only seen them in sketches before. It was a bat, not a bird at all.

“This is for the Magister.” Baekhyun spoke as he handed out the letter to the small animal.

The bat opened his mouth, revealing his tiny sharp teeth. Biting down on the letter, the bat instantly flew off, his wings flapping quickly as he disappeared from their sight.

Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun, who was sitting silently baffled at the desk, “We should hear back from the Magister soon, maybe even tonight.”

“That fast?” Sehun asked, clearly impressed.

“Yes, the Magister never takes long to reply. He has a lot of time on his hands.”

Sehun nodded, hoping he really might hear the Magister’s answer that night. He was anxious to know if he could come to the next meeting or not. Not only to get some answers about his curse but also because he was honestly intrigued by the idea of a witch gathering, curious what their meetings were like.   
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Sehun was busy mopping in Baekhyun’s room when he suddenly heard the sound of the piano. It hadn’t occurred to him yet if Baekhyun could play or not, since the instrument was often used as a commonplace decoration in wealthy homes. He had a piano in his own home growing up, but no one ever played it.

Sehun happily mopped the floor as he listened to Baekhyun’s music, pleased to have a song to listen to as he worked. He recognized the piece, it was Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig van Beethoven. It had always been one of his favorites, and he treasured each note, greatly appreciating the live performance.

As Sehun moved onto his other chores, Baekhyun continued playing the piano, showcasing a wide variety of complex songs. Still, even though the compositions were complicated, they were relaxing in nature. Sehun was enchanted into a calm mood, the music making his mind drift off into memories of the past, and fantasies of the future.

Sehun paused to watch Baekhyun a few times, admiring his elegance. Sehun couldn’t imagine a more angelic looking moment, such a beautiful person as Baekhyun sitting at the piano, his expression calm and soft as he glided his hands to press down on each note. Gentle light from the window fell on Baekhyun’s hands, illuminating his slender and delicate fingers, the rings he was wearing sparking in the dim light as they danced across the keys.

If Sehun could paint, he would have tried to recreate the image before him, but he felt like even a skilled artist would fail at doing it justice. Instead, he tried his best to commit the vision to his memory, so he could picture it in his mind as he went back to doing his chores.

Baekhyun was still playing the piano after Sehun finally finished his work. It had been a few hours, and Sehun was impressed that Baekhyun had the stamina to play that long. He figured Baekhyun could use a little refreshment, and went to the kitchen to boil some tea.

Approaching the piano, Sehun was able to step right next to it before Baekhyun noticed his presence. Sehun placed the tea cup down on top of the piano, breaking Baekhyun’s concentration.

Baekhyun stopped moving his hands, looking up at Sehun. He was surprised by the act of kindness, considering making him a cup of tea wasn’t one of Sehun’s responsibilities.

“Thanks.”

“You’ve been playing for a while now.” Sehun replied, “Are you thinking about something?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, lowering his hands onto his lap, “I was recharging.”

“Recharging?” Sehun asked, a little confused how playing piano for hours could give him energy.

“My magic. Whenever I’m drained I play my piano to fuel me again.”

Sehun glanced at the piano, wondering how that was possible, “…Does the piano have magic?”

Baekhyun smirked, reaching for the teacup, “No, playing an instrument is just one of the many ways to recharge your magic. Doing anything creative or inspiring that invigorates the soul is like a magical battery for witches.”

Sehun thought quietly to himself about those words, continuing to stare at the piano. It made sense to him, and he rather liked the idea of it, that activities like that could fuel not only someone’s soul, but magic as well.

“Spending time in nature also works.” Baekhyun continued, getting Sehun to look at him again, “Plants naturally give off small amounts of magic. The older the plant, the more magic it permeates, such as really old trees.”

Sehun’s eyebrows raised slightly, impressed with this information, “…No wonder. I guess everyone can feel the magic from plants.”

Baekhyun took a small sip of his tea, swallowing quietly before speaking again, “There is a tree in the forest nearby that I like to visit sometimes. My mother showed it to me, she went to it ever since she was a kitten.”

Sehun tried to imagine the magnificence of the tree, gathering that it must have been extremely old. He wondered what kind of tree it was, and how large the branches were. 

“Could I see it sometime?” Sehun asked, wondering if it was possibly intruding on a special memory.

“Sure. I should go back soon anyway. My mother is buried there.”

“Oh…” Sehun answered after a brief pause, “…Are you sure you really wouldn’t mind me coming then?”

“I don’t mind.” Baekhyun answered, finally standing to stretch a little, “I’m sure she’d love to meet a wolf.”

Sehun smiled, nodding at Baekhyun. Baekhyun took another sip of tea, finishing it and handing the cup back to Sehun.

“Are you hungry?” Sehun asked.

Baekhyun nodded slowly as he yawned, “Yes, thank you.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Sehun was in his bed reading when he suddenly heard Baekhyun’s voice, asking permission to enter his room. Sehun set down his book, answering Baekhyun and granting him permission to come in. Baekhyun drew back the curtain, and then took a sharp breath, realizing Sehun didn’t have a shirt on. He averted his eyes, trying not to linger on his attractive physique and get excited again.

“We received a letter back from the Magister.” Baekhyun spoke as he approached Sehun, holding onto an envelope, “He’s invited us to come see him at his home.”

Sehun looked down at the envelope, noticing the wax seal. The design was a complicated magic circle, with a star in the center and many symbols around the perimeter.

The idea of visiting the Magister’s home made Sehun feel slightly nervous, he hadn’t anticipated the possibility of that before. He was hoping a simple acceptance letter was all that would be needed.

“He’s requested that we come tomorrow…” Baekhyun continued, “I’m sorry, I know it’s your day off and you probably had other plans.”

“…Oh.” Sehun answered, thinking how he was going to contact Chanyeol in time to let him know, “That’s ok, this is important.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Don’t worry about preparing yourself or acting in any particular way. He is not easily offended.”

“…Ok.” Sehun answered slowly, “Why does he want to see me?”

“To judge your character. He needs to make sure you have no ill intentions. I’ve already explained your story to him, but he needs to be careful. Exposing our identity as practitioners in magic is a dangerous thing, especially our whole community.”

“…I’m surprised you revealed your identity to me and Chanyeol so easily then.”

“I’m a cat, I have a good judge of character. All animals do. We can smell it. You must have a good judge of people as well, right?”

Sehun paused, thinking about it to himself, “…I’ve never thought about that before. I haven’t met very many people.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll start to notice. Some people just have a foul scent, something akin to darkness. It’s like our sixth sense, but not as strong.”

Sehun went quiet, wondering what darkness smelled like. Whatever it was, he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Sehun rose into the air, holding tightly onto the end of his broomstick. Baekhyun was in front of him, controlling both their brooms with his magic. It was still daytime, and they were in plain sight of everyone as they flew carelessly over the town. However, thanks to an invisibility potion they had drank before leaving, no one could see them.

Sehun admired the town again as they flew over it, trying to keep a mental note of little places he saw that looked interesting. Once they got to the edge of town, Sehun finally looked beyond the buildings at the wide open hills and forests of trees. He took a deep breath, appreciating the overwhelming smell of leaves and grass.

Baekhyun flew them towards one of the forests, the trees tall and thick with pine needles. After flying over the trees for a while, Sehun spotted a clearing, a mansion standing in the middle of it. Baekhyun started to fly them downwards, lowering them until they touched their feet to the ground. Sehun stared up at the massive mansion, surprised to see such a large building out in the middle of nowhere.

Taking hold of their broomsticks, Baekhyun lead them towards the door. Baekhyun knew the amount of time it would take them to get there, and their invisibility potion was beginning to wear off right on time. As they stood at the door together, Sehun expected to hear some mysterious voice invite them in, but instead Baekhyun reached to pull on a string, a ringing bell sound following it.

The door soon opened, an older gentlemen answering it with a warm smile on his face, “Hello Baekhyun, please come in.”

There was a rack by the door for the broomsticks, a large collection already sitting inside of it. They placed down both their brooms before following the gentlemen down a hallway. The house was old and stately, with ornate wallpaper and expensive looking furnishings. Opening a back door, the man lead them outside to a beautiful garden. Sehun looked around with a smile at the abundance of blossoming flowers, the wonderful fragrance like a treat to his nose. It was quite the sight to behold during the fall, considering none of the flowers should have been blooming at all. He wondered if magic was being used to keep them alive.

A large chair was sitting in the center of the garden, an umbrella covering it with shade. The gentleman leading them brought them over to the chair, presenting them to another man, who was sitting down. He was very old, with a long beard that fell past his belly. However, despite his age, there was a happy twinkle in his eye that indicated he still had quite a bit of spunk.

“Baekhyun, thank you for coming.”

“Well, it’s not like I could refuse.” Baekhyun answered with a smirk, placing one of his hands on his hips, “Even though it’s a pain to fly all the way over here.”

The Magister let out a chain of laughter, loud and full of amusement, “I see you haven’t changed a bit.”

After his chuckling calmed down, the Magister looked over at Sehun, examining him for a moment. Sehun bowed a little, not wanting to be as rude as Baekhyun.

“It’s nice to meet you Sir.”

The Magister smiled, looking back over at Baekhyun. He remained silent, staring at them both as he thought deeply to himself. Sehun awkwardly rose from his bow, realizing he wasn’t going to answer him. There was a strange gleam in the old man’s eyes, as if he suddenly just figured something out.

“…Well, what do you know…” He whispered to himself, “There are some things you can never predict.”

Even though he was whispering, Sehun heard him perfectly well, and stared back at him curiously. The man simply continued smiling, amused by the vision before him. He had the ability to see many things, including the future of the two people standing in front of him.

Suddenly waving his hand, he summoned two chairs to fly through the air and sit down next to them, “Please, sit down.”

Baekhyun sat down first, moving in his usual graceful and poised manner as he crossed his legs. Sehun joined him, assuming a more masculine posture as he got comfortable in his seat. A slight breeze blew past them, setting off the quantity of wind chimes in the garden, a chorus of twinkling music filling their ears. It wasn’t at all what Sehun had pictured for the Magister’s house, and he was very pleasantly surprised. It made sense considering what Baekhyun had told him, he had never been in such a relaxing atmosphere before, It seemed like the perfect place to replenish magic.

“So, I hear you would like to come to the next Coven meeting.”

“…Yes Sir, I wanted to ask some questions about the curse I was placed under.”

“Well, I don’t know how much of that you’ll be able to get done, considering it will be Halloween. Everyone will be busy celebrating.”

“…Oh.” Sehun answered, completely unaware of the fact.

“However, it would be delightful if you could attend. It’s quite the celebration to behold.” The Magister smiled.

“It’s not a problem then?” Sehun asked, surprised by his offer.

“No, not at all. In fact, you can come to whatever Coven meeting you’d like. I can see your heart my boy, you can only do good for our people.”

Sehun smiled, glad that this meeting had gone so well, “Thank you Sir.”

Looking over at his servant, the Magister pointed at the small table sitting near them, “Some tea for our guests please.”

The servant bowed, soon walking away to fetch some tea for them all. The Magister sat back and closed his eyes, resting his hands on the arms of his chair.

“Go ahead and relax. I’m sure you could use a little recharging Baekhyun. It’s a beautiful day today, it shouldn’t be wasted.”

Baekhyun smiled, knowing that the Magister had probably predicted the warm weather, and that was the reason he had invited them to come over on this day. It was a wonderful opportunity to enjoy his garden, and Baekhyun didn’t want to resist taking a little cat nap in the sun. He also closed his eyes, suddenly turning into a cat to get as comfortable as possible in his chair. Curling up into a ball, he absorbed the warmth from the sun and tiny waves of magic coming from the flowers.

Sehun on the other hand didn’t need any magic healing, and was more eager to explore the garden than take a nap. He sat up tall in his chair, sniffing the air. The Magister smiled, sensing Sehun’s anxious feelings.

“Don’t mind us young wolf, feel free to wander around.”

Sehun looked over at the Magister and then at Baekhyun, staring at them as they remained still with their eyes closed. He felt a little rude getting up and leaving them, but he couldn’t resist the invitation to go explore the grounds. Standing up, he followed Baekhyun’s example of turning into his animal form, feeling more comfortable walking through nature as a wolf. He sniffed the ground as he moved along, the smells he found leading him to where he would go next. Eventually he made it over to the flowers, and leaned his head back to catch a whiff of their wonderful scent.

When the servant came back out with a tray of tea, he was a little surprised to see their guests as animals. Although most people would have been alarmed to see a large wolf near them, the servant was well aware of Sehun’s true identity. He calmly approached the small table, putting down the tray as he kept his eyes on the beautiful animal. It was a rare sight to see a wolf like Sehun up close.

Baekhyun perked his ears at the sound of the tray, the noise waking him from his dream. He stretched his arms as he yawned, standing up and curling his tail. After getting a good stretch, Baekhyun turned back into a human, reaching for one of the tea cups as he thanked the servant. The Magister woke from his nap as well, hearing Baekhyun’s voice. He shook his head a little, also reaching for some tea and thanking his servant.

Sehun remained walking through the flowers, not tempted by the offer of tea. His instincts were extremely pleasured by the opportunity to freely explore the outdoors, it felt right, like he belonged there. Baekhyun watched Sehun as he sipped on his tea, realizing how happy Sehun was. He decided to leave him be, letting him enjoy himself.

“I was surprised when I read your letter.” The Magister suddenly spoke, getting Baekhyun’s attention, “Letting someone live with you in your home, let alone a wolf. That’s not like you Baekhyun.”

“Yeah well, it was a good arrangement for both of us.”

The Magister smiled, knowing Baekhyun was hiding something, “You’re just like your mother, you know that? So strong and independent.”

“Good, I’m flattered.” Baekhyun answered before taking a drink of his tea.

The Magister chuckled a little to himself, always amused by Baekhyun’s attitude. Of all the fates he had seen, he was looking forward to watching Baekhyun’s unfold. 


	7. Howling Moon

As the sun set on the ninth day of Sehun’s spells, he felt almost like a puppet that had been cut loose from it’s strings, the full weight and burden of his body suddenly his own responsibility. He slumped over, feeling heavy for a moment before he tried to regain a normal posture. Moving was more laborious than before, but Sehun was delighted to discover that he could walk and bend his fingers like any other normal human. His muscles and mind remembered the proper way. Baekhyun watched as he paced the room a few times, getting acquainted with the feeling.

“Looks like you’re fine moving around, but how is your speech?”

Sehun stopped, looking over at Baekhyun, hesitating nervously. He was afraid he might sound funny, even if his mind knew the correct way to fold his tongue and lips. The last thing he wanted was to utter a drunken sounding slur.

“…I.” Sehun started, picking a short simple sound. It came out well, and built his confidence to say another short word, “…think…it’s…ok.”

Sehun smiled in relief, glad he wouldn’t have to owe more money. He decided to repeat himself, expressing that he could speak a sentence without long breaks between the words, “I think it’s ok.”

“Great. It looks like nine days was a good amount of time to learn everything.”

Sehun nodded, agreeing with Baekhyun as he started to walk around again. As he wandered the room, they eventually heard the bell for the shop door ring downstairs. Baekhyun left Sehun, going to greet the customer. 

However, Sehun quickly joined Baekhyun downstairs after he heard the visitor’s voice. He hurried over to his friend Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around him in a loose hug.

“Hey, what brings you here?” Sehun asked with a smile.

“To see you of course.” Chanyeol smiled as well, backing away from their embrace, “But actually I do have another reason.”

Chanyeol glanced over at Baekhyun, and Sehun curiously followed his eyes, wondering why he was looking over at him. Baekhyun was still watching them both, and also looked puzzled why Chanyeol was suddenly staring at him.

“On Halloween…I’m going to a party…” Chanyeol started slowly, and Sehun could smell that he was a little nervous, “…I was hoping to get one of those spells done…”

Baekhyun’s expression changed as he made a small sound of understanding, “I see. Which one were you hoping for?”

“The coordination one.” Chanyeol admitted with a slight flush to his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head, “…and is there any spell to help with directions? I get lost pretty easily and I want to make sure I get there on time.”

Sehun laughed a little, remembering the time Chanyeol had tried to find the antique shop. Even with an easily understandable map, Chanyeol still had managed to get lost. Sehun had always known that his friend was a klutz, but his terrible sense of direction was something he hadn’t really heard about before.

“Yes there is a spell for that.” Baekhyun answered, “Come upstairs.”

Chanyeol and Sehun followed behind Baekhyun, going up the narrow staircase together. Once they reached the top floor and Baekhyun began searching through his books, Chanyeol turned to Sehun to speak to him again.

“I should have mentioned earlier, I wanted to invite you to the party as well.”

“Oh, sorry, I already have plans.”

Chanyeol stared at Sehun curiously, wondering how he could possibly already have other plans, considering he only just became a human, “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m going to one of Baekhyun’s witch meetings. I was hoping I’d be able to learn more about my curse.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol answered as he nodded his head, “Well good luck Sehun, I really hope you find some answers.”

“Me too.” Sehun answered after a deep sigh, turning his head to watch Baekhyun again.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun watched Sehun spray some cleaner on the windows to the shop, wiping the glass with a towel in a circular motion. It was a slow day, the cold weather preventing anyone from going outside.

It was a dreadful time of year for Baekhyun, the horrid cold something he never looked forward to. He wished he could hibernate through the entire season, staying under the warm covers of his bed. Sehun on the other hand didn’t mind it too much, being a wolf. In fact he even had the urge to go outside, the cold weather always felt refreshing after running around in his long fur coat.

But he was bound to his chores, and simply enjoyed his small view from the window. Halloween was drawing near, and a small amount of decorations had appeared on the doorsteps of the buildings facing them. Turnip Jack-o’-lanterns, with small menacing faces carved out of them to ward off evil spirits.

Sehun analyzed each one as he moved along the length of the glass window, taking extra time in his work as he enjoyed examining the decorations. Suddenly a person came into his view, a young man bundled up in a large coat. He was looking around, tilting his head upward as if he was smelling the air. Abruptly turning his head, he looked over at the shop, spotting Sehun cleaning the windows inside. Moving quickly, the man hurried to the shop, swinging open the door.

It was at that moment that Sehun picked up the scent from the young man, a sweet aroma that immediately stirred his instincts. It was the scent belonging to an omega wolf.

“I knew I smelt it!” The man smiled, walking right up to Sehun, “I’m so glad I found you!”

Baekhyun also picked up the stench of wolf, making him scrunch up his nose. However, Baekhyun was not able to detect if he was an omega or not by his smell. All wolves smelled the same to him, his detection of the specific odor belonging to each gender not as refined as wolves. Still, he didn’t need his nose to tell that the man was an omega. The gentle features on his face were a good enough indicator on their own.

“What is an alpha doing here?” The man asked, still smiling happily.

“I…well…it’s a long story.” Sehun answered, a little overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of another wolf.

Baekhyun left the counter, walking over to stand next to Sehun, examining the omega’s face. He was a very attractive young man, his appearance more innocent looking than Baekhyun’s, with large pretty eyes. Being a wolf, he was a little taller than Baekhyun, but still shorter than Sehun.

“Hello.” Baekhyun spoke in a tone that was hard to define, “Welcome to my shop. My name is Baekhyun.”

“Oh…Hello.” The omega answered nervously, bowing a little, “I’m Lu Han.”

Sehun bowed slightly as well, joining in the introduction, “Oh Sehun.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Lu Han smiled, keeping his eyes on Sehun, “I didn’t realize a wolf was living in this town. Has anyone invited you to the pack yet?”

“No.” Sehun answered with some excitement in his voice, “There’s a pack?”

“Yes.” Lu Han laughed lightly, a warm happy sound, “I’m surprised no one has found you yet. All wolves are invited to join the pack. Here, take this.”

Sehun watched as Lu Han reached into his coat, digging through his pockets as he looked for something. Pulling out a small card, Lu Han smiled as he handed it to Sehun. Sehun read the words printed on the tiny paper, realizing it was a business card for a saloon. At the top were the words “Howling Moon Saloon” the address for it printed underneath.

“That’s where we meet up. It’s just casual, a chance for us wolves to stay connected and talk. You definitely should come.”

Sehun smiled, looking up at Lu Han again, “Thank you, I will.”

Baekhyun remained silent, analyzing the omega’s face. It was painfully obvious to Baekhyun what Lu Han was thinking, looking at Sehun with such a hopeful expression. Baekhyun always found omegas behavior to be embarrassing, batting their eyelashes and giggling at the stupidest little things. They were so anxious and giddy to flirt, it made Baekhyun gag. 

However, Baekhyun found himself even more disgusted by Lu Han than he normally was with omegas, even though he was hardly flirting at all. The thought that he was staring at Sehun like that stirred an unusual feeling inside Baekhyun, a level of annoyance he had never experienced before.

Looking over at Sehun, Baekhyun was hoping he wouldn’t see an equally gross expression on Sehun’s face. But Sehun wasn’t looking at Lu Han, he was staring down at the card again with another smile on his face.

It was finally going to happen, Sehun was finally going to meet his fellow wolves. He was so excited, he wasn’t even thinking about courting an omega at the moment. He just wanted to belong to a group, to a pack.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun went with Sehun to the train station after work, helping him purchase a ticket to the town nearby. Although Sehun’s father had explained it to him many times, riding a train was still a foreign experience to Sehun, and he was grateful for Baekhyun’s help.

“Don’t lose that, it’s your roundtrip ticket.” Baekhyun explained, handing him the tiny piece of paper, “It shouldn’t take you long to get there, around an hour I think.”

“Ok.” Sehun nodded, “Thanks.”

“I’ll be sleeping on the windowsill like usual when you get home. Just knock on the glass and I’ll let you in.”

Sehun nodded again, not having anything else to say. The train began boarding, and Sehun turned to look over at the line of people already climbing on. Quickly joining them, Sehun waved at Baekhyun before he disappeared onto the train.

Once Sehun was out of sight, Baekhyun slowly raised his hand, waving back weakly.

Sehun found a place to sit amongst the many wooden seats, and got comfortable as he looked out the window. Eventually someone came by to punch a whole in his ticket, and then the train soon began moving.

Sehun learned the trip was a lot less enjoyable than his father had always described it. There was a lot of noise, jolting, and general discomfort. Still, Sehun was pleased with his view out his window, the world quickly passing by as they raced to the other town.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Using a map Lu Han had given him, Sehun easily found his way to the saloon. However, the scent of wolf was strong enough that Sehun could have probably found it on his own.

Sehun took a deep breath, feeling a little nervous as he reached for the door. He could already hear the music playing inside, a jovial ragtime tune from a piano. Slowly swinging open the door, he looked around to see the entire place filled with men and women, sitting at the tables and the counter of the bar, all of them laughing and smiling together. Sehun stood uncomfortably in the doorway, not sure where he should go.

It was Lu Han who spotted him first, and he immediately stood up from his seat. Grabbing a glass, he began to tap it with a spoon repetitively.

“Attention everyone. The new alpha is here!”

The room went silent, even the piano music stopping as everyone looked over at the door to spot Sehun still standing awkwardly by himself. Lu Han quickly went to his side, smiling as he continued speaking to everyone.

“This is Oh Sehun, the alpha I met in the town nearby.”

Sehun bowed slightly to everyone, listening to the greetings they simultaneously sent him. As he rose, he spotted another man coming towards him, his arms extended to reach out and pat Sehun’s shoulder.

“It’s good to have you with us Alpha, welcome to the pack!”

“Thank you for having me.” Sehun answered, a little taken back by the taller stature of the man.

“Of course, you belong here.” The man smiled, “I’m Yifan, the leader of this pack.”

Sehun bowed slightly before Yifan began leading him to one of the tables, offering him a seat. Sehun sat down, looking around at the room full of wolves staring at him. The room broke out into small chatter again, everyone excited to discuss their new member, especially the omegas. They laughed quietly with Lu Han, pleased to see that Lu Han was not lying about how handsome Sehun was.

“Don’t just stare at him.” Yifan scolded everyone as he sat down next to Sehun, “Get back to your seats.”

Listening to their leader, the room became a little chaotic as everyone returned to where they were previously sitting. The music started again, a lively tune that filled the room with a pleasant backdrop for conversation.

“This is the alpha’s table.” Yifan explained, “All the eligible alphas like yourself sit here. You are eligible, right? I don’t smell an omega on you.”

Sehun nodded, “Yes, I don’t have an omega.”

“Well you’re sure to find one soon.” Yifan smirked, “They seem happy to have you here.”

Sehun looked around for a moment before nodding uncomfortably again, noticing a group of omegas still staring at him and smiling to each other, including Lu Han.

Yifan glanced over as well, noticing the omegas staring at Sehun. He leaned in closer to Sehun, whispering to him quietly.

“Lu Han seems to have taken a liking to you. He couldn’t stop talking about you. I warn you though, quite a few alphas already have an eye on him, so you better act quick if you want to court him.”

Before Sehun could say anything, another alpha at the table slammed down his drink, clearly bothered by Yifan’s words.

“Yeah, an alpha like me. Don’t think I’m going to let a newcomer just take Lu Han away like that.”

Yifan laughed, smacking the alpha’s back, “Oh right, sorry. I forgot you were sitting right next to me.”

The alpha glared at Sehun, trying his best to intimidate him. Sehun stared back at him blankly, feeling lost for words. Everything was happening so fast, he wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Why not settle this here and now?” Yifan’s spoke with a smile in his voice, “An arm wrestling match will certainly impress the omegas…the winner that is.”

Without answering, the alpha smacked his elbow onto the table, holding up his hand with an open grip. He continued glaring at Sehun with fire in his eyes, waiting for him to accept.

Sehun blinked a few times, still feeling overwhelmed by the speedy progression of the conversation. However, he was an alpha, and a challenge of physical strength wasn’t something he could ignore, no matter what the prize was. After only a brief hesitation, he started to roll up one of his sleeves, earning him a few excited cheers from the other alphas at the table.

Setting his elbow on the table, he gripped onto the alphas hand, making sure he had a good tight hold on it. More cheering was heard throughout the room once the other wolves heard the commotion at the alpha’s table. They began to gather around the table, trying to get a better view.

Yifan and the other alphas stood up to give room for the match, grabbing their drinks to clear the table. Yifan smiled as he raised his hand, waiting until they seemed ready before he quickly swiped it down again.

“Go!”

Their hands gripped onto each other tighter, both of their muscles flexing as they tried to bend their arms. Sehun held his breath, using all his strength to try and overpower the other man. The alpha’s face began to turn red, also trying his hardest to beat Sehun. Their arms went back and forth a few times in their struggle for dominance. However, it was Sehun’s strength that persevered, and it wasn’t long until Sehun smacked down the alpha’s arm against the table.

More cheering erupted from the crowd, mixed with laughter and shouts of Sehun’s name. The omegas were most definitely impressed, and shared a secret smile with each other at Sehun’s win. 

Yifan wrapped his arm around Sehun, laughing as he smacked his shoulder a few times, “Nicely done Alpha.”

Eventually the crowd broke apart again, going back to their seats. Another round of drinks were brought to the alpha’s table, and Yifan grabbed one as he sat down. He took a swig off his beer before he spoke, looking over at Sehun.

“So, Lu Han told us you work at an antique shop owned by a cat. What’s the deal with that?”

Sehun hesitated uncomfortably, not wanting to admit the details of his situation, “…I’m in debt to the owner.”

“In debt to a cat?” Yifan asked with raised eyebrows, “That’s some dangerous business my friend.”

“It’s fine.” Sehun answered, “He’s actually very kind, he even offered me to live with him.”

Yifan paused, staring at Sehun suspiciously as he took another hit off his drink, “…What is he having you do to repay your debt?”

Sehun took a deep breath, knowing the wolves were going to look down on him for this. Still, he didn’t want to start out his relationship with his new found pack with any lies.

“I am his servant.”

“A servant?” Yifan repeated in astonishment, “Don’t you see? He’s not kind at all, he just wanted to use you!”

“It’s not like that.” Sehun quickly defended.

“Listen.” Yifan started with a laugh, “How many cats have you known?”

“…Just one.” Sehun answered slowly.

The alphas at the table laughed together, shaking their heads.

“No wonder he had such an easy time manipulating you then. Let us give you some tips about cats.”

Sehun looked around the table, sharply turning his head to each alpha as they spoke to him. They all seemed to be eager to share a tidbit of information, the topic of cats making their blood boil.

“They manipulate everyone around them to fulfill their own selfish desires.”

“If they’re being nice to you, you have something they want.”

“They’ll want something you have even if they already own it themselves, they just want to take it from you.”

“Trust me Sehun.” Yifan spoke again, ending the chain of advice, “They’re dishonest and don’t care about hurting people. If I were you, I’d try to get out of that situation as soon as possible.”

Sehun had heard similar explanations of cat behavior from his father, and he had grown up believing in these so called facts. But after meeting Baekhyun, and hearing these harsh words spoken about cats again, he wasn’t sure how true they were anymore.

“I have a contract.” Sehun answered, “And I intend on honoring it.”

Yifan sighed, placing down his drink, “Well, once your deal is done, let me help you out. How about I give you a job at this saloon?”

Sehun went silent, thinking about the offer. He hadn’t really contemplated yet what he planned on doing once his contract with Baekhyun ended. 

“Or I can help you find some other work if you’d rather.” Yifan continued, “But we need to get you out of the control of that cat.”

“…I’ll think about it. Thank you.” Sehun answered slowly.

“Of course, just let me know. We’ve got your back Alpha.” Yifan smiled.

After a brief moment of silence, Sehun turned to look at Yifan, “…I have something I’d like to ask you about.”

“Go ahead.” Yifan’s smile disappeared as he answered, noticing the serious expression on Sehun’s face.

“I wanted to know if you know anything about my father. He was an alpha as well, his name was Oh YongJin.”

“Oh YongJin…” Yifan thought for a moment, “I don’t recognize the name…What about you guys?” He asked as he looked at the other alphas.

They all shook their head, none of them hearing it before. Yifan looked back at Sehun with an apologetic expression.

“Sorry. I’m surprised we never crossed paths. It’s unfortunate.”

Sehun went silent in thought, disappointed they had never met or heard anything about his father. 

“What breed are you?” Yifan asked, “I’ve never met another wolf with your family name now that I think about it.”

“Grey wolf.” Sehun answered.

Yifan’s eyes enlarged a little, “A grey wolf? …No wonder you’re so strong then. We’re arctic wolves, smaller than your kind. I didn’t know there were any grey wolves around here.”

Sehun stared at Yifan curiously, also not realizing that fact. He had figured the other wolves were the same breed as him. Instead of getting answers about his father, he was only adding to the list of questions Sehun had about his past.

Sehun faded into silence again, thinking deeply to himself as the other wolves resumed their conversation. The topic of Halloween soon came up, all of them excited for the celebration to happen.

“Alpha, you’ll be joining us won’t you?”

Sehun was snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to look at Yifan, “…Oh, sorry, I already have plans.”

“That’s too bad, you’ll be missing out.”

Sehun simply nodded, his mind still busy with his own thoughts as the alphas started talking again. Their conversation dragged on for a long while, Halloween being an exciting time of year for the opportunity of courting. After all, the omegas would be going into heat soon in the winter.

After the topic had rung dry, Yifan suddenly stood up. Sehun watched curiously as Yifan stepped up onto his chair, holding his drink in the air as he began shouting.

“Let us toast to the newest member of our pack!”

Everyone went quiet, turning to look at Yifan as he continued speaking. He usually ended their meetings in this way, giving an encouraging speech to his people. They held onto their drinks with a smile on their faces, waiting for his touching words.

“Although our numbers are still small, I know one day we will regain the large population we once were…” Yifan’s face grew sad as he paused for a moment, “…In the days when we lived off the land, and ran freely through the woods.”

Yifan’s expression suddenly changed, smiling as he stared down at Sehun, a look of pride on his face, “With each new wolf we find, there is a promise of bringing another litter of pups into this world…A promise to grow as a family. We couldn’t be happier to have you here our brother.”

Sehun awkwardly smiled back at him, he didn’t really know why, but for some reason he felt slightly uncomfortable with Yifan’s statement.

The room broke out into cheers as they held up their glasses, Yifan’s speech exciting them for the future. Yifan held his glass high as well as he gave the finishing words to his speech.

“To another season of healthy pups, and to our Goddess!”

Another burst of cheering filled the room as they all began to clank their glasses together, “To our Goddess!”

Sehun raised his glass as well, clanking it with his fellow alphas before they all began to chug down on their drink. Sehun lowered his glass slowly, staring at his drink as he thought to himself.

He had always dreamed of this day, of meeting his kin and finally finding where he belonged. Of meeting an omega and falling in love.

But the spark of love had been replaced with the feeling of responsibility, an obligation to his people to mate and have pups. It wasn’t exactly romantic, and not what Sehun had pictured for his future. He wanted a love story, just like the books he had always read. To slowly fall into the charm of another person, to be captivated by heart, mind, body, and soul.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

It was late when Sehun returned home, he staggered a little towards the shop, tired and anxious to lay down and go to sleep. He paused at the door, noticing Baekhyun sleeping on the windowsill inside like he said he would be. Tapping on the glass, he got Baekhyun’s attention.

After looking at Sehun for a moment, Baekhyun quickly turned into a human and went over to the door, opening it for him. Sehun stepped inside, thanking Baekhyun as he closed the door again.

“So, how was it?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun thought for a moment, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes as he blinked in fatigue a few times, “…Interesting.”

“That’s not usually a good adjective to use.” Baekhyun replied with a small laugh.

Sehun took a deep breath, thinking over the events of that evening, “…I’m…not used to their ways yet. It was new for me.”

Baekhyun tried to analyze Sehun’s face, but it was hard to read his expression, especially since it was covered in exhaustion. Still, he got the feeling Sehun didn’t have the best time. He couldn’t help feeling bad for him, he knew Sehun had been looking forward to meeting his fellow wolves.

Sehun continued going over that night in his mind, thinking of his almost forced duty to help repopulate his species. He figured a cat like Baekhyun wouldn’t understand the situation he was in. Cats didn’t have a pack-like mentality, a pride for family and belonging to a group. He doubted Baekhyun would even understand Sehun’s conflicting feelings, of wanting to find love on his own.

“…Do cats fall in love?” Sehun asked suddenly.

Baekhyun stared at Sehun blankly for a moment, caught off guard by his question, “…Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious…You don’t stay with your mate, right? Don’t cats ever miss each other?”

“…I wouldn’t know.” Baekhyun answered slowly, “We don’t talk about stuff like that.”

“What about you?” Sehun asked, looking deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Me?” Baekhyun responded in surprise, “What about me?”

“Would you like to fall in love?”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun curiously, wondering why he was asking all these strange questions.

“You mean become a slave to my heart? At the mercy of my erratic emotions and uncontrollable mood swings, like some kind of crazed lunatic? Powerless in the control of someone else’s feelings? No, I never wanted to feel like such a fool.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun silently, wondering how it was possible for someone to feel so negatively towards the feeling of love. He wasn’t even sure how to respond, Baekhyun’s answer so shocking to him.

“…You know, it makes us cats cringe…seeing your devoted little omegas, acting like lovesick puppy dogs. It’s like they have no other desire in the world than to please their alpha and raise pups…It’s sad really.”

“…To live without love is what’s sad.” Sehun answered, staring at Baekhyun with a somber expression.

Baekhyun went quiet, having no retaliation to those words. Sehun let out a sigh, slowly walking past Baekhyun to start going upstairs.

“…I’m tired, I’m going to bed.”

Baekhyun turned, watching as Sehun slowly opened the door and disappeared upstairs. He stood motionlessly once Sehun was gone, still staring at the stairs.

For the first time in Baekhyun’s life, he wondered if he might have been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this update! The next part is Halloween, please look forward to it!
> 
> Ok and, I have to say, of all the things I've written, I've never felt like the characters were going to break out into song like I did in the scene where the wolves are trash talking cats. I just couldn't shake the vibe when I was writing that scene, and it made me laugh. It made me wonder what other parts of the story would be good for a musical number if this story was a mucial ha ha.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I am using a little bit of color symbology in this story. I will continue using it in the future, so keep a sharp eye for it if you enjoy that sort of thing lol. Baekhyun is a black cat, Sehun is a grey wolf, and the other wolves are all white. Of course, there is symbology in that alone. 
> 
> Anyway, please don’t be shy, I love hearing your comments! Thanks so much for reading!


	8. All Hallows' Eve

The town was still, hardly a sound could be heard in the streets besides the gentle whistle of wind and the occasional creak of a hanging sign. The normal vibrance of hues on the painted buildings and green moss covering the tile roofs were stolen by the grey clouds looming overhead, desaturating the world in a cold monochromatic scheme. It was as if the heavens above were full of sorrow, and the world below was forced to feel the same grief.

As night fell, the clouds continued to choke the sky, preventing the stars from adding even the smallest amount of light. But the grey veil eventually began to ebb away, revealing a small patch of the dark sky. Crawling slowly, the bright circle of a full moon was soon revealed, the clouds still clinging to it as it struggled to escape their shadow, until at last it was free.

Baekhyun had been waiting for this cue, and turned to look at Sehun once the moon filled the streets with soft light, “It’s time.”

Sehun nodded, feeling a little nervous. The entire day had felt ominous to him, like the weather was somehow aware it was Halloween. Little did he know, the clouds in the sky were not at all natural, and the reason behind their appearance was a recurring tradition.

Climbing the ladder to Baekhyun’s roof, they stood together as they looked up at the moon, holding onto their broomsticks. The sight of it made Sehun want to howl, and he might have if he was in his other form. There was an intense chill in the air, and Sehun found himself shivering a little. Baekhyun also grimaced from the cold, his cape not adequate enough to keep him warm. He quickly reached into his pocket to grab two vials of orange colored liquid.

“Here, a potion to keep warm.” Baekhyun spoke as he handed Sehun one.

“Thanks.” Sehun answered, completely trusting Baekhyun at this point to ingest whatever strange liquid he gave him.

After drinking the potions, Baekhyun hopped onto his broom, hovering in the air as he waited for Sehun. Sehun paused as he adjusted to the feeling of the potion for a moment, the sensation similar to stepping into hot bath water, it stung slightly before the feeling subsided into comfortable, tingling warmth.

Getting on his broom as well, Baekhyun began to float them both high into the air, not worrying about being seen under the cover of darkness. No one was wandering the streets at this time anyway, but if someone did happen to spot them, it would only make for a good story to tell on Halloween.

Flying through the sky, Sehun noticed he wasn’t effected by the cold wind rushing past them, the potion keeping him perfectly warm. Not worrying about his temperature, he was able to leisurely look around at the world below them, enjoying his ride.

Baekhyun turned to fly towards an unusual direction, one he had never taken Sehun in before. Looking ahead, Sehun noticed a patch of trees that looked dead, not a single leaf clinging to their branches. Most of the forests surrounding them were evergreen, not effected by the change in seasons. Sehun wasn’t aware there was an entire forest of deciduous trees nearby.

As they got closer, Sehun could see how tangled and gnarled the branches were. They created a twisted labyrinth for the moonlight to spill through onto the ground below, only letting in small patches of light. Baekhyun searched for a big enough opening, and then lowered them down to land.

A thick layer of fog covered the forest floor, so that it was difficult for Sehun to see the lower half of his legs once their feet were touching the ground. Holding onto his broomstick again, Sehun glanced around the forest, looking at the mist creeping through the trees, slowly crawling along the ground. Staring at it closely, Sehun swore he saw shapes appear, faint outlines of fingers reaching up before they melted back into the blanket of fog.

“This way.” Baekhyun suddenly spoke, pointing his hand.

Sehun turned to look where Baekhyun was pointing, and spotted a dim green light floating in the distance, hovering among the branches. The intensity of the light flickered, dancing on the fog surrounding it.

Sehun took deep breath, finding everything about this adventure so far to be unnerving. He followed behind Baekhyun as he lead them through the trees, approaching the light. Once they were upon it, Sehun was able to see that it was a floating candlestick, softly swaying around as it hovered in the air.

“No matter where you land in this forest, you can find your way if you follow the lights.” Baekhyun explained, pointing at another green light flickering in the distance.

They walked together silently, following the trail of candlesticks through the mist and barren trees. Sehun noticed more figures appear in the fog, sometimes looking like menacing eyes peering at them, other times seeming as if the jaws of a creature were popping out, snapping at them before it faded away.

“This fog isn’t natural, is it?” Sehun asked, looking down and watching as the fingers of the mist reached out to touch him.

Baekhyun smirked, glancing over at Sehun, “No it’s not. A powerful spell has been cast upon this forest. The first Magister of the Coven used to live in these woods, and his spell still has power over these lands. Every Halloween, this forest returns to the past, in the days when the Magister still walked this Earth. This fog, and even the green lights, they’re all decorations he left behind for us.”

“…You mean, his magic still works even though he’s gone?” Sehun asked, realizing the Magister’s spell over the forest must have been very powerful indeed.

“Yes, he intended for it to last, and he cast his spell accordingly.” Baekhyun answered, “It was the last thing he did before he passed away. He used the entirety of his magic for this one last gift.”

Sehun looked back at the fog with newfound interest, possibly finding it more creepy now that he knew the origin of it. He wondered how many centuries it had returned to haunt these woods,   a gift from a person now sleeping in his grave.

Continuing forward, they went from light to light, walking for a long time in the forest before the mist eventually began to thin out, and Sehun was finally able to see his own feet. At last they came upon the end of their journey, the trees cleared away to reveal a vast expanse of land. 

The green lights filled the entire area, floating up high in the sky and hovering near the ground. A large castle sat in the distance, archaic in it’s construction, but not decayed in any way. It had been retained perfectly, looking as pristine as it was in the days of the past.

A group of people were already gathering in front of the castle, near a large stack of wood. Just as Jongin had described to Sehun, everyone was standing in pairs, either with another person or an animal of some kind. The majority of them were cats, but there were a variety of other creatures as well. Sehun noticed Jongin among them, having a quiet conversation with Kyungsoo. Sehun wasn’t sure how many people were attending this meeting, but he had a feeling they were some of the last people to arrive.

Baekhyun got Sehun’s attention, nodding his head towards a particular old woman in the crowd, “That’s Mirda, the witch who cursed you.”

Sehun followed Baekhyun’s eyes, and stared at the old woman for a long moment before Baekhyun spoke again.

“We’ll talk to her later.”

Baekhyun went to join the group of cats, and Sehun slowly removed his eyes from Mirda to stare at the castle in awe as they moved forward together. Once they were standing next to everyone, they gained their attention, and they turned their heads to look at Sehun. Jongin was standing nearby, and smiled once he saw them, waving at Sehun in excitement.

“Who is this?” A young man sneered, scrunching up his nose in disgust, “He reeks like a wolf.”

Aside from the man’s smell, Sehun could tell immediately that he was a cat. His eyes were outlined with smoky black, just like Baekhyun. However, even without that feature, his appearance carried a dark mysterious feeling that was synonymous with cats.

“Happy Halloween to you as well Zitao.” Baekhyun smirked.

“Not with a wolf here.” Zitao answered, glaring at Sehun, “Why is he with you?”

“This is Sehun, an alpha.” Baekhyun smirked, anxiously waiting for this moment for a long time now, “He is my servant.”

Jongin continued smiling as he looked around at the cats, wanting to see their reaction. A baffled look of surprise was covering their faces, silently wondering how it could be possible. The tomcats were especially shocked, this fact only adding to the list of reasons they felt intimidated by Baekhyun. The other witches and warlocks were impressed as well, all of them staring at Sehun with intrigue.

“A wolf for a servant…” A young woman answered with a mischievous smirk, obviously another cat, “How fun.”

She suddenly stepped forward, moving in a familiar genteel manner, a smirk also present on her face, “You must get lots of entertainment. Come on, share it with us, I want to see him do tricks like an obedient little dog.”

Sehun glared at the cat, insulted and extremely angered by her words. It was exactly the kind of behavior cats were famous for, the behavior his father had always warned him about.

“Have some class.” Baekhyun answered in a harsh voice, “Just because he’s my servant doesn’t mean I’m going to treat him like some circus monkey.”

Sehun glanced over at Baekhyun, surprised by his defense. More than ever before, Sehun was understanding just how kind hearted Baekhyun was. Sehun was beginning to realize, he was lucky to be in debt to Baekhyun instead of some other cat.

“Have it your way.” The woman shrugged, “…It seems like a waste though.”

Jongin quickly went to Sehun’s side, taking advantage of the end of the conversation to greet them both. He smiled at Sehun as he stepped in front of him, still holding onto his broomstick.

“Happy Halloween! I’m so glad you could come!”

Sehun smiled back, appreciative of the warmer welcome, “Happy Halloween.”

“You’re going to have a lot of fun, trust me.” Jongin continued grinning, excited for Sehun’s first exposure to their celebration, knowing Sehun had no idea what was in store for him.

Before Sehun could reply, the stack of wood they were all standing near suddenly lit, flaming up into a large blaze. It felt hot, and everyone stepped back a little as they looked over at the castle, knowing what would happen next.

A loud booming voice filled the air, coming from an indiscernible location, almost as if it was speaking from every corner of the woods. Sehun recognized it belonging to the Magister, but it carried a darker and more intimidating tone than it did the day Sehun met him in the garden.

“Come my children, and step inside.  
Join me in the past, where the spirits reside.”

As he finished speaking, the large doors of the castle began to creak open on their own, revealing an empty entrance. Waiting for this invitation, everyone began to form a line, entering the castle one by one. Sehun followed their example, and stepped behind Baekhyun.

“Why are we going one at a time?” Sehun asked in a quiet whisper.

“The Magister greets each of us individually…” Baekhyun answered in an equally quiet voice, “And gives us our costume for the evening. No one else is allowed to see it. We might not be able to recognize each other once we have our costumes, it’s part of the fun. Saying your name out loud is forbidden, otherwise the spirits will know it’s only a disguise.”

“Wait, what if I can’t find you again?” Sehun asked in a slightly panicked voice, “I need your help to ask about my curse.”

“Relax, I’ll help you once the party is over and our costumes disappear. You wouldn’t want to ask about your curse during the party anyway, I’m sure you’d keep thinking about it, it would only spoil the fun.”

Sehun took a moment before he slowly nodded in agreement, realizing Baekhyun was right. Stepping forward slowly, person after person disappeared into the castle. Sehun wondered what kind of costumes the Magister was giving them, and what one he would receive.

Entering the castle, Sehun stared around at the high ceiling and tapestries on the walls. A large chandelier of candles hung from the ceiling, giving the interior of the castle an eerie green glow. Statues and gargoyles were placed throughout the castle, all of them harboring a forbidding expression.

The line of people stopped at the entrance of a hallway, waiting their turn to go down the long stretch, decorated with a red carpet. Eventually it was Baekhyun’s turn, and he turned to look at Sehun standing behind him before he left.

“See you later.” He smirked.

Sehun watched as Baekhyun gracefully walked down the hall, admiring the way his entire body moved with each careful step until he turned a corner and disappeared from his sight. Taking a deep breath, Sehun patiently waited for his turn.

It wasn’t long until the Magister’s voice called to him, beckoning him to come down the hall, “Oh Sehun.”

Sehun stepped onto the red carpet, taking long strides as he made it down the hall, until he came to the turn and looked around the corner. The Magister smiled, waiting in a small room for him. He waved his hand, signaling Sehun to come closer. Sehun obeyed, stepping over to him to quickly enter the room, realizing it was a parlor of some kind. There were four doors to leave the room, all of them kept closed to keep their secrecy. He noticed a mirror behind the Magister, and stared at himself briefly before he was distracted by the Magister’s voice.

“It’s good to have you here my lad, are you having fun so far?” He asked with another smile.

Sehun nodded, wetting his lips before speaking, “Yes, thank you again for letting me come.”

Suddenly the broom Sehun was holding pulled itself from his grasp, and began to float away to join a stack of brooms propped in the corner of the room. Sehun watched it curiously, wondering if the Magister was using his magic on it.

The Magister’s eyes moved to stare down at Sehun’s clothes, and made a humming noise as he thought to himself, “…Your first Halloween with us…I need to make this special.”

With a wave of the Magister’s hand, Sehun watched as his garments were transformed into an elaborate costume. A long black cloak fell to the floor, tattered and ripped with large holes in the fabric at the bottom. The rest of his clothes were dark as well, robes befitting royalty, with decorations of skulls as claps. Looking in the mirror, Sehun witnessed his own frightening appearance. Where his face should have been was only a dark empty void, shaped by the hood he was wearing. On top of the hood sat a crown, spiked and stained with what appeared to be blood. A dark cloud of smoke billowed around him, seeming to seep from his own skin.

Sehun quickly realized, the costumes of witches were no ordinary feat. With the help of magic, they could achieve any level of disguise they wished, becoming whatever creature they wanted.

“A Demon King.” The Magister spoke with a satisfied smile, “Now listen well, don’t tell anyone your name. It must remain a secret, otherwise the spirits will possess you.”

Sehun nodded, answering in a breathy voice that wasn’t recognizable as his own, “I won’t.”

Turning to look at the doors, the Magister pointed at one, “Please wait in that room for now. We will be starting soon.”

Sehun listened, nodding again before stepping away to open the door, his cloak crawling on the floor behind him. Entering the room, he realized the Magister must have spilt them up in groups so it would be hard to guess where they came from in the line. He looked around for Baekhyun, even though he knew they would probably be in different rooms, and he might not recognize him.

Standing near him were a myriad of different costumes, most of them a type of mythological creature. There was a centaur, half of the man’s body actually transformed into that of a horse. A tiny fairy was flying around the room, giggling lightly at the fun it was having. But what caught Sehun’s eye the most was a skeleton, talking with another person in the room as it’s jaw clattered open and closed.

The time went by quickly as Sehun was occupied analyzing everyone, and soon the doors to the separate rooms creaked open, revealing a large ballroom. More chandeliers lit up the room, dimly flickering on the surface of the polished wood floors. There was a stage for an orchestra to perform, with the instruments already sitting waiting, including a large pipe organ.

Everyone flooded the room in excitement, moving in their own unique way. Sehun even saw a mermaid swimming through the air, as if it were in water. The Magister was waiting for them in the center of the room, and they formed a circle around him. Sehun continued looking around for Baekhyun as he joined everyone, but it was hard to see in the dim candlelight, and Sehun had to move slowly from face to face.

His eyes came to a halt once he recognized Baekhyun’s features, his costume not hiding his identity as much as his own had. He was standing across the room, on the opposite side of the circle. It was hard to miss him, his entire body was glowing, as if he was made of light. Little sparkles were flying off of him, floating around him for a moment before they faded. He appeared to be naked, but his glowing body made it impossible to see his features. His hair had turned into a light shade as well, platinum and shining like the rest of him. His eyes were still their shocking blue color, in bright contrast to his white glow, with swirls of light decorating the skin around his eyes. Sehun wasn’t sure what he was, but he felt like he was some kind of deity, his appearance was perfect and beautiful.

Sehun wanted to cut across the room to stand next to him, but soon everyone began to sit down, remaining in a circle. Sehun reluctantly joined them, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun. The Magister joined the circle as well, sitting down with them all. He was dressed in a costume as well, with many markings on his cloak that resembled the gears of a clock. Sehun guessed he was dressed as Father Time. Simultaneously, everyone closed their eyes, waiting for the Magister to speak. Sehun closed his eyes as well, feeling like he should probably follow along.

“Spirits of old, hearken well  
We’ve gathered to invite thee,  
with this ancient spell

Unseen shadows, voices without a trace  
Awaken from thy silent graves,  
and showeth us thy face

Let there be music, and dancing as well  
For tonight is All Hallows’ Eve,  
A chance to encounter spirits from Hell.”

With the Magister’s finishing words, a loud note suddenly uttered from the pipe organ, startling Sehun and making him jolt. Opening his eyes, he looked over at the instrument, witnessing the keys continuing playing on their own. A haunting tune filled the room, some of the notes sounding horribly out of key. Soon the other instruments joined in, also seeming as if they were playing themselves, creating an eerie waltz. As Sehun stared at the instruments, figures slowly began to appear, translucent bodies of spirits.

A hideous sound of laughter surrounded them all, and Sehun suddenly noticed the phantoms appear next to them as well, dancing in circles to the waltz. The circle of witches quickly broke apart, everyone feeling anxious to join the spirits in their dance. 

Pairs were quickly made, and couples began to spin around the floor with the ghosts. Sehun backed up to get out of the dancers way, and stood baffled as he watched everyone. It was then that he finally spotted Jongin, watching the dancers as well. His eyes were glowing red, and he was dressed in a loose white blouse with tight pants, his feet barefoot. Sharp fangs were visible in his mouth, and Sehun realized he must have been a vampire. It seemed like he was looking for someone, which Sehun presumed was Kyungsoo.

Jongin smiled once he spotted Kyungsoo, and cut through the crowd to get to him. Kyungsoo’s costume intentionally matched Jongin’s, with two holes in his neck to indicate that he was a victim of a vampire bite. They laughed lightly once they saw each other, both of them pointing at the holes on Kyungsoo’s neck. The Magister usually liked to match the witches with their familiars, and it was fun to see what matching costume they would get each year.

Sehun watched as Jongin embarrassingly asked Kyungsoo to dance with him, bowing as he held out his hand. Kyungsoo accepted, and they joined hands as they slowly began to dance, finding their own spot on the dance floor. Sehun enjoyed watching them, feeling happy for Jongin. He could tell by looking at his face, Jongin was in bliss.

Eventually Sehun stopped watching them as he looked around for Baekhyun again, trying his best to find his glowing light among the swirling couples. In-between the passing of bodies, he noticed a shining light, and saw Baekhyun walking off the dance floor. He watched as Baekhyun made it towards one of the doors, stepping through it before shutting it behind him.

Sehun quickly started to make his way over to the door, trying his best to get through the crowd. After opening it, he rushed into the parlor, quickly leaving to go down the hall. He witnessed a glimmer of light disappear around the corner, leaving a trial of sparkles behind.

Sehun chased after him, until he was back at the entrance of the castle. The large doors were still open, leaving a clear view of the stack of wood outside, a tall blaze continuing to burn.

Baekhyun was standing next to the fire, staring at the flames as he listened to the distant music from the ballroom, audible from every corner of the castle. Although he never let it show, this Halloween was hard for Baekhyun, and it was a little painful for him to watch everyone dance together. He thought he would be able to handle it, but the memory of his mother was still too near.

Every Halloween, he would share a dance with her. The tomcats were always too intimidated to ask him, and so his mother made sure he enjoyed at least one dance. They would laugh and smile together, an innocent dance between mother and son, something Baekhyun looked forward to each year.

Staring into the fire, Baekhyun recalled the precious memories of this night. Wherever his mother was now, he knew she was probably watching over him. Baekhyun always tried his best to remain happy, because he never wanted her to worry, but tonight was a real challenge. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun spoke to his mother in his mind, telling her that he would be strong.

Sehun watched as Baekhyun slowly started to move, taking careful steps as he began to dance around the fire. It was mesmerizing, watching Baekhyun’s glowing body gracefully twirl by himself, small sparkles of light gently flying off him. Sehun remained motionless for a long time, admiring the special performance before him. 

Initially, Sehun had been looking for Baekhyun to simply stay by his side throughout the evening. He felt a little lost without his guidance, everything about this celebration was foreign to him. However, after watching Baekhyun, he felt a strong urge to join him.

Finally making his way over to Baekhyun, he approached him by the fire, staring at him until Baekhyun noticed his presence. Baekhyun halted once he spotted him, and stood silently staring back at Sehun.

Without a word, Sehun extended his hand, inviting Baekhyun to dance with him. He probably wouldn’t have dared asking if he didn’t have a costume on, but the fact that Baekhyun wouldn’t recognize him was encouraging to him.

Baekhyun continued staring at Sehun curiously, analyzing him carefully. Although he couldn’t see his face, and his smell had been erased, Baekhyun could somehow tell it was Sehun. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he just had a feeling deep in his gut.

Reaching out his hand, Baekhyun rested it on Sehun’s, touching his leather glove. He stared up into the void where Sehun’s face should have been, waiting for him to make the first move.

Sehun had never danced before, but he had seen the proper way people held onto each other. Placing one of his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, he began to spin them around slowly. Baekhyun followed his lead, quickly noticing that the person he was dancing with had no real experience with dancing, further affirming that it must have been Sehun.

Neither one of them spoke as they spun around together, listening to the far off music. Sehun stared deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes, appreciating the way they sparkled from the light he was creating. Squeezing Baekhyun’s waist a little tighter, Sehun realized it was the first time he had ever touched Baekhyun. Still, he wished he could feel his skin, his gloves preventing him from experiencing his warm touch. He so desperately wanted to know what it felt like, caressing the soft flesh of another person.

He once again began to wish he could find an omega that was similar to Baekhyun, an omega with his beauty, his kindness, his talent and spirit. However, even as Sehun thought about it, deep down he knew that Baekhyun was truly one of a kind. There was no one else like Baekhyun.

He had already met all the omegas, and not one of them captured his attention like Baekhyun did. None of them were able to draw Sehun in, with nothing more than a simple glance. Even at that moment, dancing with Baekhyun, Sehun found himself becoming weak. Unconsciously, he began to lower his head, an irresistible desire to kiss Baekhyun suddenly coming over him.

But before Baekhyun had even noticed his advance, Sehun came to a halt. Both of them stopped moving, standing together in silence as Sehun continued staring at him. Horrified, Sehun suddenly jolted away from Baekhyun, realizing what he was feeling.

Baekhyun watched in confusion as Sehun slowly backed away, separating himself from Baekhyun. There was a long pause as they stared at each other, Sehun taking a few deep breaths. 

Stepping backwards again, Sehun began to move more quickly, until he eventually turned around to rush back to the castle. Baekhyun was too puzzled to say anything, and simply watched as Sehun disappeared inside.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

When Sehun returned to the ballroom, he witnessed large platters of food floating through the air, finding their way to a long banquet table to set down on. Many of the couples had already paused dancing, going over to the table in anticipation of the food. Along with the music, the sound of loud laughter and conversation could be heard, everyone seeming to have a fun time.

Sehun absentmindedly went over to the table as well, grabbing some food to nibble on, his thoughts still on Baekhyun. Although he appeared to have no face, behind the visage of black smoke he did indeed still have a head. Bringing the snack to his mouth, he chewed on it in an attempt to distract his mind.

“There you are.” Sehun suddenly heard the Magister’s voice speak to him.

Sehun abruptly turned his head, and bowed politely upon recognizing him. The Magister smiled, staring at Sehun with warm eyes.

“I wanted to tell you, about one of the events happening tonight.”

“Events?” Sehun asked, surprised to hear there was more happening besides the séance, dancing and feasting.

“Yes, something I think you might be interested in, since you are an alpha wolf.” The Magister answered as he glanced over at the doors leaving the ballroom, “We call it the trial of courage. It’s a chance for strong willed men like yourself to prove themselves.”

“What is it?” Sehun asked, honestly intrigued.

“It’s simple, you just need to retrieve an object from upstairs. However, getting there is the challenging part. As I’m sure you’re already aware, this castle is haunted. It is not a task for the faint hearted.”

Sehun thought about it for a moment, contemplating whether he wanted to go or not. Of course he enjoyed the idea of a challenge, but even he was skeptical of how frightening the journey may be.

“In the original Magister’s chamber, he left behind a trove of rare treasure, treasure that can only be found in the past. It has become a tradition for us magicians, to retrieve one of these items and give it as a gift to a significant other.”

The thought of Baekhyun instantly entered Sehun’s mind, and he quickly spoke to stop thinking about him, “What kind of treasure?”

“Valuable ingredients that are used in making spells. Pieces of creatures and plants that have since gone extinct. There is gold and jewels as well, but they aren’t nearly as coveted as the ingredients, that is if you wish to impress one of us.”

Sehun went quiet, once again thinking to himself. The Magister smiled, taking a step away from Sehun.

“Follow me if you wish to try. I’m going to start inviting the others.”

Sehun watched as the Magister began to walk away, and only hesitated briefly before following him. Going around the room, the Magister spoke to many young men, including Jongin. Jongin seemed to be frightened by the invitation, but he was eager to prove himself a man, and accepted the offer to join them. He had never tried the trial before, being too young the previous years. But now that he was nineteen, he was determined to impress Kyungsoo.

Sehun noticed that no cats were offered to come, and he asked the Magister the reason why. The Magister let out a laugh, looking over at Sehun with a smile.

“They’re a bunch of scaredy cats, that’s why. They hate to get frightened. No cat has ever completed the trial.”

Sehun couldn’t help but laugh a little as well, realizing that tomcats weren’t the bravest mates to have. It was true that cats, more often than not, chose flight over fight.

The Magister showed them all back to the entrance of the castle, where a large staircase lead the way upstairs. The group of men stared at it anxiously, nervous for what awaited them. Sehun wet his lips before he moved forward first, setting his foot on the bottom step. The others followed his lead, until at last Jongin was standing on the stairs as well.

“Good luck lads. And remember this: if this task is too trying for you, just say the word _reditus_ , and you will return to this spot.”

Sehun nodded, staring at the Magister for a moment before turning to look back at the stairs. Continuing forward, Sehun took step after step, making his way up the long stairs. The sound of everyone’s footsteps eventually faded, until Sehun’s own steps were the only ones he heard. Once Sehun got to the top, he turned to see if everyone was still following him. But there was no one there, even the Magister was missing at the bottom of the stairs. Sehun was alone now.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Many of the witches and spirits began to conjugate outside, including Kyungsoo as they moved onto other means of entertainment. Using their magic, the witches added vigor to the bonfire, the flames rising higher than before. It began to burn with the vibrance of different hues, including sapphire blue, emerald green, and ruby red. With each flash of a different color, the flames took shape into some kind of creature or demon, dancing along with the people that surrounded it.

Baekhyun watched them all from a distance, admiring the shapes the fire would form into. After a moment, he decided to add to the display as well, waving his hand to create his own creature with the fire. The flames turned black, and the shadowy form of a wolf appeared, it’s eyes blazing red. It made for an impressive image, and the witches let out a cheer to show their approval.

Besides the bonfire, other games and types of entertainment had been set up outside. Bobbing for apples, fortune telling, Jack-o-lantern carving, and a rock maze were among them.

Baekhyun smiled once he noticed Yixing giving people’s fortunes. His costume was easy to recognize, his body only turning transparent like a phantom. Baekhyun made his way over to him, watching as he described a young witch’s fate to her.

Although fortune telling was a basic skill all witches were capable of doing, it took many years of practice to hone the skill properly. Since seers were the ninth and weakest generation of witches, this was the only skill they had.

Out of respect, the higher level witches never bothered learning this skill, giving seers the chance to make a profit. The eighth level of witches worked the same way. Being charmers, they had the power to give charms and pendants special properties, like good luck, or protection. Other witches didn’t usually bother trying to sell these trinkets, having other means of making money.

Once Yixing finished telling her fortune, he smiled over at Baekhyun, noticing his presence, “Hey, it’s been a long time. How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing fine.” Baekhyun answered, sitting down in front of Yixing, “Thanks for always recommending people to come to my shop by the way.”

“Of course, you and your mother are some of the best.”

Baekhyun took a moment before responding, trying his best not to show his sadness, “…About that…I haven’t had the chance to tell you yet…My mother is no longer with us.”

Yixing looked pained by the news, lowering his head, “…I’m sorry, she was a great woman.”

Baekhyun slowly smiled, picturing her face, “…If you could for me, I’d like you to send her a message. Tell her that I’m happy, and doing well with the gifts she has given me.”

Yixing smiled, nodding his head slightly, “I will.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Everything was quiet, not even the wind making a sound as it gently blew through the cracks in the windows, causing the white curtains to swell up and temporarily hide the view of the long corridor. Sehun looked around carefully as he continued forward, relying on his refined sense of hearing to warn him before any possible threat approached. Never before had he been so in-tune with his instincts, sneaking around like one of the ancient hunters of his people.

But soon his sense of hearing was drowned out by the sound of a loud heartbeat. Throbbing in his head, Sehun stopped moving, covering his ears. It continued to get louder and louder, until it became hard for Sehun to bare. He dropped to his knees, desperately trying to block out the sound as he pressed against his ears harder.

Without his control, he suddenly transformed into his wolf form. Sehun was no longer able to block out the sound, and quickly tried to shift back, but he wasn’t able to. The horrifying feeling of being trapped returned to him, a nightmare from his past.

Blood began to drip from the windows, saturating the white curtains with a deep shade of red. Sehun watched as bright light filled the hall, a clap of thunder following it. A figure became visible at the end of the hall, the flash of light illuminating it for a brief moment.

There was no doubt in Sehun’s mind, he had just witnessed an actual demon from Hell. Getting a rush of adrenaline from his own fear, Sehun let out a loud howl, conquering the throbbing heartbeat. Rushing forward, Sehun ran to challenge the demon, barring his long fangs.

However, once he got to the end of the hall, he was suddenly blocked from reaching the demon. Hot flames began to arise, crawling along the walls and floor, creating a wall in front of him. Sehun backed away slowly, feeling the heat from the fire.

The demon began to laugh, raising his hand to increase the amount of fire, a circle of flames surrounding Sehun. Sehun looked around himself, realizing his only escape was to stop the source of the fire.

Taking a small step backwards, Sehun prepped himself for the leap he was about to take. Rushing forward again, Sehun jumped through the fire, his fangs ready to bite down on the monster in front of him.

But the demon suddenly vanished, along with the flames. Everything went black, and Sehun could no longer see the hallway as he landed on the floor. He felt himself transform back into a human, and rose to his feet as he waited in the darkness. Eventually sight returned to him, and Sehun looked around to realize he was standing in a grand chamber.

The room was filled with piles of treasure, including gold and jewels, just as the Magister had described. There were many tables, each one covered with bottles and pouches filled with precious materials and ingredients. A large bed with a canopy sat in the middle of the room, a skeleton laying down in it, more treasure surrounding it on top of the sheets.

Sehun cringed a little looking at it, wondering if it was the skeleton of the first Magister. It seemed that his spell had preserved him as well, keeping him as an eternal host of his castle. Sehun took a moment to pay his respects, thanking him for creating such an elaborate celebration, even allowing him the privilege of earning one of his treasures.

Eventually removing his eyes from the decayed figure, Sehun went over to the tables, walking along them slowly as he examined the rare treasures. Everything had a small label on it, describing what it was. Sehun took a long time reading the notes, interested by all the items being displayed.

There were tusks and pelts of creatures, pouches of rare stones, feathers of prehistoric birds, and a large variety of other strange materials. Sehun even noticed a large fang, the label describing it belonging to a Dire Wolf, an extinct member of his kin.

As he was staring at it, a strong feeling suddenly came over him, and he stopped moving. Turning his head, Sehun looked towards the object that was beckoning his attention. Set on the table was a large blue scale, iridescent and shimmering with hues of violet and emerald.

Sehun read the label sitting next to it, the only words written were Dragon Scale. Picking it up carefully, Sehun held the scale up to the light, turning it in his hand to examine it closely.

Sehun wasn’t sure why, but the scale really captivated him. Even though he hadn’t even finished examining all the objects in the room, he knew this was the one he wanted. He clasped his fingers around it gently, deciding to keep it.

The room around him faded into darkness again, everything going quiet for a long moment. When his vision returned, Sehun found himself standing at the top of the stairs at the entrance.

Sehun slowly descended the staircase, holding onto the precious treasure he had obtained. Once he got to the bottom step, the music of the party returned, and the Magister suddenly appeared standing in front of him.

“You’re back.” The Magister smiled, “I have to admit, I was worried about you. That trial you faced was much harder than others.”

Sehun concealed the scale in his cloak, taking a deep breath, “Was it?”

“Yes, I was about to return you myself. But the castle can sense the strength of your heart, it knows your limits. It really is amazing, the bravery of you alpha wolves.”

“…How is Jongin?” Sehun asked, worried about his young friend.

“Fine, his trial was much easier than yours, although still frightening to him. He made it through after a few shouts.” The Magister smiled.

Sehun smiled back, glad to hear that Jongin had made it out all right.

“Why don’t you go outside? The festivities are still going, you could use a little fun I think.”

Sehun nodded, agreeing with him. Bidding the Magister farewell, Sehun left out the front door of the castle. He was surprised to see the bonfire flashing with different colors, and impressed with the images the witches were creating with the flames.

Watching the people dance around the fire, Sehun noticed their long shadows stretched across the ground. The shadows themselves seemed to be haunted, taking a different form than their owners. Spirits controlled the shadows, dancing in their own unique way, separate from the person creating them.

Looking around, Sehun noticed the different games everyone was playing. Wanting to enjoy some light hearted fun, Sehun decided to make his way over to the apple bobbing game.

Throughout the night he spotted Baekhyun participating in some of the activities as well. Trying to avoid his feelings from earlier, Sehun stayed away from Baekhyun, hoping the distance would clear his mind.

After enjoying the many games the celebration had to offer, the Magister’s voice was heard from the castle, inviting everyone to come inside for the last meal of the night. The people quickly fled back inside, looking forward to the promise of pie and other delicious treats.

Baekhyun watched them, deciding to stay outside. Sitting down by the fire, Baekhyun enjoyed the quiet solitude, cherishing the last moments of the holiday.

“A sun god?” Kyungsoo asked as he approached Baekhyun, trying to guess what his costume was.

Baekhyun smiled, shaking his head, “No, A light nymph.”

Kyungsoo nodded in understanding, staring down at Baekhyun for a moment, “You’re not going inside?”

“Not yet.” Baekhyun answered, looking up at Kyungsoo and noticing the bowl full of hazelnuts he was holding, “Don’t tell me you’re here to try that silly matchmaking superstition.”

“It’s part of Halloween, you should give it a chance for once.” Kyungsoo replied with a smile as he sat down next to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t answer as he went back to staring at the fire, trying his best to ignore Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo placed down the bowl on the ground, and then reached for two hazelnuts, examining them as he thought silently to himself. Baekhyun secretly watched him, curious what he was doing.

“Which superstition is this?” Baekhyun asked, having a hard time remembering amongst the numerous different types people tried on this night.

“You’re suppose to associate each hazelnut with one of your possible suitors, and then toss them into the fire. The nut that burns to ashes instead of exploding or popping is suppose to represent your future husband.”

Baekhyun smirked, continuing to watch Kyungsoo, “Who are your suitors?”

“None of your business.” Kyungsoo answered, tossing the two nuts into the fire.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo watched them closely, waiting to see what happened. Sure enough, after a little while, one of the nuts began to burn, while the other popped open.

“Looks like we have a winner.” Baekhyun teased, glancing over at Kyungsoo to see his reaction.

To his surprise, Kyungsoo was blushing, not an expression he was used to seeing on the older’s face. Baekhyun smiled, wondering if it was the person Kyungsoo was hoping for.

“You look happy about it.” Baekhyun teased again.

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo answered, shoving the bowl towards Baekhyun, “You try now.”

Baekhyun sighed, staring down at the hazelnuts. He had never bothered trying one of these superstitions before, since he had no interest in love or marriage. He wasn’t even sure who he would choose as his suitors, but as he picked up the first hazelnut, a person easily came to mind.

Baekhyun was a little confused why he would think of the wolf first, and quickly owed it to the fact that they had just danced together, at least he thought. It wasn’t like he considered Sehun a possibility, especially since he knew Sehun was probably looking for an omega. However, he couldn’t deny how attracted he was to Sehun, and figured it had to do with that as well.

He picked up a few more nuts, adding some other possibilities to the list. It took him a while to think, until at last he had picked out the most probable men. Yixing, Jongin, and even Chanyeol came to mind, along with a few tomcats he knew. He had no faith in any of his options, but regardless he tossed them all into the fire.

Kyungsoo watched with him as the hazelnuts sat in the fire, the flames licking at their outer shell. Baekhyun kept his eyes on the nut he associated with Sehun, fully expecting to watch it explode. But after some time, the nut began to burn, turning black as the flames consumed it. A little shocked, Baekhyun looked at the other hazelnuts, noticing that they had already popped.

“You know…Now that I think about it…I believe the nut that burned might have represented a love that wouldn’t last long.”

Baekhyun looked over at Kyungsoo with a glare, irritated that he couldn’t remember, “Well, which one is it?”

Kyungsoo was surprised to hear the annoyance in Baekhyun’s voice, and quickly let out a laugh, “I thought you didn’t care about this stuff.”

“I don’t.” Baekhyun replied, turning his head away with a scowl, “It’s just a silly superstition.”

“Oh yeah? Then you won’t mind telling me who it is, right?”

“It’s none of your business.” Baekhyun hissed, quickly standing up.

“Where are you going?” Kyungsoo laughed, realizing Baekhyun was feeling embarrassed.

“Back to the ballroom. The sun is almost up, the party will be ending soon.”

Kyungsoo nodded, looking a little sad. No one ever wanted the celebrations to end, Halloween being one of the most fun nights out of their entire year. With a sigh, Kyungsoo stood up as well, joining Baekhyun as they went back inside the castle.

Once they got to the front door, they noticed Jongin coming towards them. A smile appeared on his face as he approached Kyungsoo, clearly excited to tell him something.

However, once he was standing next to him, Jongin’s demeanor quickly changed. He suddenly stiffened into a strong posture, trying his best to copy the way Sehun always carried himself. Quietly clearing his throat, he began to speak in a calm voice.

“I got you something.”

Baekhyun smiled watching him, realizing he was trying his best to impress Kyungsoo.

“You did?” Kyungsoo asked, having no idea what it might be.

Reaching into his shirt, Jongin pulled out a small pouch, maintaining a calm expression, “Ground Silphium.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in shock, quickly reaching out to grab the pouch from Jongin. Taking a whiff of the herb’s aroma, Kyungsoo was assured that Jongin was telling the truth. He looked back up at Jongin with continued surprise, wondering how it was possible.

Kyungsoo had often told Jongin how he wished he could cook a dish using the ancient herb, a plant that used to grow near Cyrene, Libya. Even when it still existed, it was so valuable that the Romans kept it stored in their public treasury. The image of it even appeared on their coins.

“I went through the trail of courage.” Jongin proudly admitted.

Kyungsoo’s face quickly grew into a smile, and he suddenly stepped forward to give Jongin a hug. Baekhyun tried not to laugh as he watched Jongin visibly blush, flustered for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo as well.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo smiled, being careful not to say Jongin’s name.

Jongin had lost his calm composure, his heart beating rapidly as Kyungsoo continued to hold onto him. He tried to speak, but ended up only mumbling a little before he gave up, realizing he sounded like a fool.

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, fighting back his amusement as he stepped away from them both. Leaving them in the entrance, Baekhyun made his way into the castle by himself. 

Once he returned to the ballroom, Baekhyun surveyed the crowd, looking for the Demon King he had danced with that night. He was curious to watch his costume disappear, curious to see if it was really Sehun. Keeping his distance, Baekhyun waited for the sun to rise.

Suddenly, the candles illuminating the castle all blew out at once, the visiting spirits evaporating along with the flames. The sunlight slowly broke in through the windows, bringing warmth to the cold room. The image of the castle around them began to fade, until everyone was left standing in rubble, only a few stone walls remaining to indicate where the castle once stood.

Baekhyun watched as the Demon King’s costume fizzled away, revealing the person Baekhyun figured he would see. For a split second, Baekhyun felt his heart pound, at last getting the verification that Sehun had really asked him to dance. 

Sehun looked around in awe, surprised to witness how little was left of the grand castle he had visited from the past. The mist was gone, and the sunlight painted a much less eerie picture of the woods surrounding them. Not even the forest was the same, only a few trees scattered throughout the woods had the gnarled branches that used to dominate the landscape.

“Hey.”

Sehun quickly turned to face the voice speaking to him, finding Baekhyun standing right next to him. Sehun stared at the smaller male with a nervous smile, and wet his lips before answering.

“…Hey.”

“Let’s go talk to Mirda.” Baekhyun quickly replied, looking over where he last saw the old woman.

Sehun turned to look for her as well, until he spotted her picking up her broom from the large pile of everyone’s broomsticks. Nodding slowly, Sehun began to follow Baekhyun towards her.

“Hello Mirda.” Baekhyun greeted her, bowing a little as he spoke.

“Oh, hello Baekhyun. Do you need something?”

“Yes actually.” Baekhyun answered, glancing over at Sehun, “This is Oh Sehun, he has a question for you.”

The woman’s eyes shifted over to examine Sehun, staring at him for a long time in confusion, not recognizing him, “Are you a warlock?”

“…I’m a Werewolf.” Sehun answered slowly, a little apprehensive to admit the fact, but knowing it was important to tell.

“A Werewolf?” The witch asked in surprise, “I don’t think a wolf has ever come to one of our Halloween celebrations before.”

“No, he would be the first.” Baekhyun answered.

“Well, this must be important then.” The witch smiled, “So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?”

Sehun took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to word his question, “…When I was just a pup, someone came to you to place a curse on me. A curse to restrict me from transforming into my human form.”

“…Restrict your transformation…That does ring a bell…” The witch thought to herself for a long moment, “Yes, yes I remember…It was such an unusual case….”

“Do you remember the person who came to you?” Sehun asked in a pleading voice, anxious to get the answer.

The old woman stared into Sehun’s eyes, realizing he had no idea about the truth, “…I’m not sure how to break this to you…”

“Please, I need to know what happened.” Sehun continued, the look of desperation in his eyes growing with each second.

The witch sighed, realizing Sehun was resolute on finding out the answer. She hesitated a moment, knowing it would be hard for Sehun to hear.

“…It was your father…He is the one who came to me to place that curse on you.”

Sehun froze, his entire body going stiff from the old woman’s words. Baekhyun was also in shock, and looked over at Sehun to see how he was handling the news.

“…You must be mistaken…” Sehun finally responded, “My father would never do that to me.”

“I’m sorry lad, it’s the truth. I’m not sure what his reasons were, but he was determined that you would be placed under that curse.”

Baekhyun watched as Sehun stared blankly forward, not focusing on anything in particular, his chest taking in slow breaths of air. Baekhyun stepped closer to Sehun, feeling true sympathy for him. He too had lost a parent, and couldn’t imagine the painful shock Sehun was experiencing. If he had found out his mother had done something like that to him, he knew he would be devastated.

“I’ll leave you.” The witch answered, bowing to them politely before stepping away, realizing Sehun needed some space.

Baekhyun waited until Mirda disappeared before he spoke, staring into Sehun’s eyes as he used a soft voice, “…Sehun…I’m sorry.”

Sehun took a large breath, filling his chest before he slowly exhaled, trying his best to fight back his pain. He couldn’t answer Baekhyun, knowing that his depression would be too obvious in his voice. Instead, he started to walk away, going towards the pile of broomsticks. Quickly finding his and Baekhyun’s, he picked them both up off the ground. Baekhyun watched him with concern, trying his best to think of something comforting to say. But words failed him, nothing he thought of seemed soothing enough.

Sehun came over to Baekhyun, handing him his broom. He wanted to fly away, to go back home. He was afraid of running into Jongin or the Magister again, knowing they would like to talk.

Baekhyun understood, and realized it was the best condolence he could give Sehun. Quickly hopping onto his broom, Baekhyun levitated both their sticks into the air. Flying up high, Sehun took one last look at the remains of the castle from up above.

Standing inside the castle, he caught sight of the Magister. He was staring up at him and waving, a thoughtful expression on his face. Sehun politely waved back, feeling as if the Magister was almost aware of his situation. Sehun felt bad that he didn’t give him a proper farewell, especially after he had been granted special permission to come. But suddenly, as Sehun was thinking this, he heard a voice inside his head.

_“Don’t worry lad. Go home and get some rest. It has been a long night, and there is much to think about.”_

Sehun nodded back at him gratefully, keeping his eyes on him until he and Baekhyun disappeared over the tops of the trees.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Hi everyone! I hope you had fun reading the witches celebration of Halloween~ A lot of stuff happened during this chapter, especially with Sehun and Baekhyun’s feelings :) I know some of my readers have been suffering with the slow burn so far lol, and I apologize. Things will be getting more interesting from here <3 

And now, I would like to take the opportunity to share some fun facts about Halloween during the 19th century. Please go ahead and skip over this part if you don’t care, but I find stuff like this interesting~ he he. I did a lot of research, and this is a compilation of the facts I found:

\- 19th century postcard

Almost everyone in the nineteenth century agreed Halloween was a special night. Most people thought of it as a holiday for ghost, goblins, and witches and a night when people dared not go out alone. Instead people congregated in groups and feared the shadows. Nineteenth century people thought of Halloween as a night when the supernatural prevailed, when spirits freely roamed the earth, “when ‘churchyards yawn[ed] and graves [gave] up their dead,’ when disembodied spirits became visible, and when the powers of darkness [were] abroad.”

The roots of Halloween itself can be traced back thousands of years, to the Celtic festival of Samhain, which was celebrated at the end of the harvest. During this time, the Celts believed, the spirits of the recently deceased could return to menace the living. Celebrants would light bonfires and dress in frightening costumes in an attempt to confuse the spirits and ward them off. When Christianity was introduced to Great Britain, many of the traditions of Samhain were incorporated into the Catholic holiday of All Saints' Day (or All Hallows' Day) and its accompaniment, All Hallows' Eve, or Halloween.  
  


All Hallows’ Eve vs Halloween?

  
When Halloween first came into written use in English, October 31 wasn't the linguistic focus—November 1 was. In the western Christian liturgical calendar, November 1 is All Saints' Day, a feast day to honor all the Christian saints. But All Saints' Day wasn't called All Saints' Day until the 16th century. Prior to that, it was known by the name we borrowed from Old English: All Hallows' Day or All Hallows’. Hallow comes from the Old English adjective hālig, which means “holy."

All Hallows' used to be a bigger deal—one 17th-century source notes that "the three grand days are All-hallown, Candlemass, and Ascension day"—and since important feast days usually started the night before with a vigil, the evening before All Hallows' gained its own notoriety as All Hallows' Even or All Hallows' Eve. All Hallows' Even was shortened to Hallow-e'en by the 16th century. The word Hallowe'en began to lose its apostrophe in the 18th century, though there is still some evidence for the apostrophized version.

The reason I picked All Hallows’ Eve for the chapter title is symbolic of how they are traveling to the past.  
  


Costumes:

  
On Halloween, when it was believed that ghosts came back to the earthly world, people thought that they would encounter ghosts if they left their homes. To avoid being recognized by these ghosts, people would wear masks when they left their homes after dark so that the ghosts would mistake them for fellow spirits.

Jack-o-lantern:

Before the rise of trick-or-treating, Halloween was mostly a holiday for adults—a good excuse to throw a party and also, to decorate. One of the oldest Halloween decorations was the jack-o-lantern. However, before Halloween made it’s way over to America, the Celts would carve menacing faces into turnips and carry them around to ward off evil spirits. (Go ahead and look up turnip jack-o-lanterns, they’re pretty creepy.)

Matchmaking:

Halloween in the 1800s also involved almost as many love superstitions or spells as did Valentine’s Day. Many of these obsolete rituals focused on the future instead of the past and the living instead of the dead. In particular, many had to do with helping young women identify their future husbands and reassuring them that they would someday—with luck, by next Halloween—be married. The reason they chose Halloween night to perform these romantic superstitions was because they relied on the goodwill of the “spirits” whose presence they believed came out on this night.

There are a ton of different superstitions, maybe next Halloween you guys would like to try these out ;)

1\. This first one is the one I used in my story. In Scotland, fortune-tellers recommended that an eligible young woman name a hazelnut for each of her suitors and then toss the nuts into the fireplace. The nut that burned to ashes rather than popping or exploding, the story went, represented the girl’s future husband. (In some versions of this legend, the opposite was true: The nut that burned away symbolized a love that would not last.)

2\. Nuts were burned on Halloween, which in northern England was referred to as “Nutcrack Night.” It was claimed that if a boy and girl put two nuts into the fire and the nuts burned together, the boy and girl’s courtship would end with marriage. However, if the nuts separated, their courtship was doomed and would soon end.

3\. In Ireland, on Snap-Apple Night (All Hallow’s Eve) a candle, apple, and comb were used to help foretell the future in what is called scrying. “The love-stricken one has to take a candle and go alone to a looking-glass … when there she has to eat an apple before it and comb her hair. If lucky, she will see the face of her future husband peeping over her shoulder.”

(I think the use of cupid in the first picture is really interesting, you don't usually see him associated with Halloween)

4\. In Scotland, one superstition involved “three luggies or dishes, one of which was empty, and the two others filled respectively with pure and foul water.” Young lads and lasses were led blindfolded to the dishes and dipped one of their hands into them. If they dipped in foul water then marriage to a widow or widower would occur; if they chose pure water then marriage to a maiden or eligible bachelor would occur, and if they chose the empty dish, the person would die an old maid or bachelor.

5\. One popular spell among the young lasses of Scotland was “To steal out of the house unperceived, go to the barn, open both doors, and, if possible unhang them, lest the apparition should close [the doors] and do her some injury; then, taking the instruments used in winnowing corn, go through the process of letting down the corn before the wind, repeating the movement three times; at the third an apparition, it was thought, would pass through the place, coming in at the wind-door and going out at the opposite, and this figure would indicate not only the appearance but the occupation of her future husband.”

6\. At midnight, boys and girls went into the garden blindfolded and each pulled a cabbage (some claimed it was kale runts). Supposedly, the form of the cabbage head and its stalk denoted the physical peculiarities of the person’s future husband or wife. There was also a belief that if the roots tasted sweet or sour, it reflected the future spouse’s temperament.

(Anyone who saw this postcard now and days would be so confused lol)

7\. Another love practice on Halloween was to wet the sleeve of a shirt and hang it to dry in front a fire while lying in bed and watching it till midnight. Supposedly, “the exact apparition of the anxious inquirer’s future partner for life [would] come in and turn the sleeve, as if to dry the other side of it.”

8\. In 18th-century Ireland, a matchmaking cook might bury a ring in her mashed potatoes on Halloween night, hoping to bring true love to the diner who found it.

9\. If a young woman ate a sugary concoction made out of walnuts, hazelnuts and nutmeg before bed on Halloween night she would dream about her future husband.

10\. Young women tossed apple-peels over their shoulders, hoping that the peels would fall on the floor in the shape of their future husbands’ initials.

11\. Other rituals were more competitive. At some Halloween parties, the first guest to find a burr on a chestnut-hunt would be the first to marry; at others, the first successful apple-bobber would be the first down the aisle.  
  
Also, by the way, Silphium was a real plant, and those facts about it are all true. Here is a link if you want to read more about it:

[The mystery of the lost Roman herb](http://www.bbc.com/future/story/20170907-the-mystery-of-the-lost-roman-herb)

(Dire Wolves are also a real extinct species of wolf)  
  
Whew, sorry that was a lot of reading, I feel like I wrote a report lol. But I hope you found some of those facts interesting~

Oh and, I know this is super early, but if you happen to read this later during the fall, I’d like to wish you a Happy Halloween~

↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ


	9. Pieces of the Puzzle

Chanyeol waved his arms around dramatically, making an exaggerated expression as he spoke, recalling the events from his Halloween party the other night. Sehun smiled at Chanyeol, placing down his cup on the table as he listened to the last of his story. Chanyeol had gone into thorough detail, describing how creepy the party was that he attended, but Sehun could tell it wasn’t anywhere near as spooky as his own experience. Still, Sehun remained silent about it, not wanting to brag or bring down Chanyeol’s night in any way.

“Oh, do you need more tea?” Chanyeol asked, realizing Sehun’s cup was empty.

Sehun shook his head, “ No, I’m fine thanks.”

Chanyeol nodded, reaching for one of the snacks on the table to take a bite, “So, what about you? You haven’t told me what you found out about your curse yet.”

Sehun stared down at his empty cup, thinking to himself deeply for a moment. He had been purposely avoiding this topic, wanting to hear Chanyeol’s cheerful account of his previous evening before he dampened the mood. Reaching for his cup, Sehun pinched the handle and twisted his cup inside his saucer, playing with it before he spoke.

“…Chanyeol…Can you tell about my father?”

“Your father?” Chanyeol asked with a little surprise, “Of course I can, anything to help.”

Sehun looked back up into Chanyeol’s eyes, taking a breath before speaking again, “Tell me everything you know, any little detail might be useful to me.”

Chanyeol sat silently, thinking to himself about everything his own parents had told him about Sehun’s family. After collecting his thoughts, Chanyeol tried his best to put them in order.

“…Your father moved to this town when you were just a baby…Your mother was already gone by then…”

“He moved here?” Sehun interjected, never hearing that information before.

“Yeah, he never told you that?” Chanyeol asked in surprise.

“…No…it seems like he hid a lot of things from me…” Sehun answered, his eyes becoming dim, “Do you know where he moved from?”

Chanyeol let out a long sigh, trying to think, “…I don’t. My father might remember though, but he’s not home right now.”

“Please ask him for me when you can.” Sehun replied, eager to know the location. If it was true that his father moved from somewhere else, then it made sense why he was a different breed than the other wolves. If he could discover where his fellow grey wolves lived, he might be able to get some more answers.

“Of course.” Chanyeol nodded, “I’ll let you know as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.” Sehun smiled weakly, appreciative of his friends help, “Sorry, I interrupted your story, please continue.”

“Right.” Chanyeol answered, trying to think of were he left off, “…I remember seeing your father  after he had first moved here, he was so stricken with grief. My father invited him over a lot, trying to help comfort him. It took a few years before he finally told my father about his identity, and your existence. He had been careful to hide you from our family that whole time.”

Chanyeol paused, a smile suddenly growing on his face, “I was so excited the first time I met you, you were just a little energetic puppy. Do you remember it at all?”

Sehun shook his head slowly, “No, I was still too young.”

“You were running around the whole room, and I chased after you.” Chanyeol laughed, “You were so much faster than me, and I could never catch you. We were both so happy playing together though, we ran around for hours.”

Sehun smiled at Chanyeol, wishing he could remember it. He had never heard these stories of the past before, his previous disability to speak inhibiting him from asking about it. When he was still trapped as a wolf, Chanyeol usually only spoke to him about the present, telling Sehun what had happened to him that day.

“Anyway, sorry, I went a little off topic.” Chanyeol’s smile disappeared, thinking some more before speaking again, “…I never talked to your father much…So I can’t say I know much more about him, aside from the stuff you obviously already know.”

Sehun relaxed back in his seat, thinking over Chanyeol’s words. He hadn’t learned much, but he was at least able to put together one of the pieces of the puzzle. Taking in a deep breath, Sehun spoke slowly, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

“…It was my father Chanyeol…He is the one who had that curse put on me.”

“What?” Chanyeol immediately asked, astonishment clear in his expression.

“…The witch didn’t know his reasoning behind it…But she was certain it was him…”

Chanyeol remained silent for a long moment, staring at Sehun blankly. It didn’t make sense to him either, why his father would do something like that to his own son. More than the truth behind the curse though, Chanyeol was concerned about Sehun. He knew this news must have been heart breaking for him to hear.

“…Are you ok?” Chanyeol asked, caution in his voice.

Sehun exhaled slowly, “…I’m not going to lie, it’s hard on me, but I’ll be ok. Although I want to know more about my past, I need to focus on my future as well. I’m finally a human after all.”

Chanyeol smiled warmly, glad to hear that Sehun wasn’t letting it get to him too much, “Good. Just remember, you can always come talk to me when you’re feeling down. About anything at all, I’ll listen.”

Sehun smiled as well, nodding a little. There honestly was something else on his mind that he wanted to talk to Chanyeol about, something that had been looming over his thoughts ever since the party.

After going silent for a long moment, Chanyeol figured Sehun was done talking. He picked up another snack off the table, popping the entire treat in his mouth. Chewing on it happily, Chanyeol stirred his drink, enjoying the taste in his mouth.

Sehun averted his eyes, looking at a random corner in the room as he thought to himself. His mind drifted off to memories of the other night, of dancing with Baekhyun. He could picture Baekhyun so clearly in his mind, the soft expression on his face as they spun around in circles together.

“…I think I’m falling for Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol abruptly looked up into Sehun’s eyes, startled by his words. He hoped he was hearing Sehun wrong, or that he remembered the name incorrectly.

“Wait a second.” Chanyeol started, raising his hand to signal a stop, “The cat guy you live with?”

Sehun nodded slowly, a fragile expression on his face. 

“No no no.” Chanyeol anxiously replied, waving both his hands in alarm, “That’s bad news Sehun, don’t go there. That guy has trouble written all over him.”

Sehun sighed, lowering his eyes to look at his cup, “…I can’t help it…No one else makes me feel the way he does…”

“Listen to me Sehun.” Chanyeol urgently replied, leaning forward as he spoke, “I don’t want to see you get hurt. You don’t have any experience with this stuff, and I’m telling you right now, that guy will crush your heart.”

Sehun remained quiet, continuing to stare at his cup with a somber expression. He knew Chanyeol was right. Baekhyun had already told him he never wanted to fall in love. It was normal for cats anyway, never desiring that deep bond with another person. Falling for Baekhyun meant resigning himself to unrequited love.

Chanyeol kept his intense gaze on Sehun, waiting for a reply, but he realized Sehun wasn’t going to say anything, “Seriously, he’s dangerous territory. Find someone else, someone sweet and caring. I bet there are a lot of nice omegas in your pack, right?”

Sehun nodded silently, all of the omegas he met falling perfectly into that description. Still, Sehun wasn’t sure that description was what he was looking for. He wanted someone unique, someone that didn’t fall in line with everybody else.

“You’ve just been spending so much time with Baekhyun, that’s all. I bet if you got to know an omega just as well you’d be feeling the same. I promise they’ll be a better match for you.”

Sehun sighed again, wondering if Chanyeol was right. Maybe he hadn’t given the omegas a proper chance yet, maybe he had been spending too much time with Baekhyun. At least that’s what he hoped.

Because the thought of falling for another person who would never return his feelings was much more frightening to him than any trial of courage.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun quietly stepped towards Sehun’s room, being careful to avoid the creaking sections of the floorboards. Peeling back the curtain, Baekhyun peeked into the small space. Sehun had been quiet ever since he got back from Chanyeol’s house, cooping himself up in his room. Baekhyun had hoped Chanyeol would cheer up Sehun more than he himself would be able to, but that didn’t seem like the case.

Looking in Sehun’s room, Baekhyun saw Sehun sitting on his bed, holding onto a photograph of his parents as he stared down at it. Baekhyun sighed, noticing the sad expression on Sehun’s face.

Stepping into the room, Sehun suddenly noticed his presence. He quickly lowered the photograph, watching as Baekhyun came closer, standing directly in front of him. Sehun looked up into Baekhyun’s eyes, feeling his heart pound as Baekhyun stared back at him.

“…Do you need something?” Sehun nervously asked.

“I’ll be leaving in a minute.” Baekhyun answered, his voice a little softer than usual, “You should come with me.”

“Where are you going?” Sehun asked, a little surprised by the sudden invite.

“My mother’s grave. You wanted to see the tree, right?”

Sehun went quiet, hesitant to accept the offer. Although it was true he wanted to see the tree, he was worried about spending time alone with Baekhyun. However, the idea of going outside was too appealing to him, something he felt like he really needed at the moment.

“…Yes, I would like to see it.” Sehun answered slowly.

“Come help me pack a lunch. We can have a picnic while we’re there.”

Sehun smiled slightly, nodding to Baekhyun. Although he still wasn’t sure, he was starting to wonder if Baekhyun was trying to cheer him up. Of course a cat would take an indirect way of doing so, but Sehun was touched that Baekhyun was bothering at all. It was another indicator of Baekhyun’s subtle kindness, a kindness he wished he couldn’t see. It only made Sehun like Baekhyun more every time he noticed it.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Sehun followed behind Baekhyun as they walked through the forest together, holding onto their basket of food and a large blanket. He continued to take large breaths of air, enjoying the scent of the foliage surrounding him. As always, it felt like home to him to be out in the wilderness, trekking through the woods like the wolves of the past.

Baekhyun seemed to have a thorough knowledge of the forest, and didn’t waste any time getting them to the exact spot they needed to be. Stepping into an wide clearing, a massive tree came into view, the shade it created enveloping the entire area.

Sehun stopped moving, tilting his head to look up at the cloud of orange leaves hanging over them. The branches were thick and long, stretching out from a lower section of the trunk. As Sehun’s eyes moved back downward, he admired the colossal width of the trunk, larger than any tree Sehun had seen before. It would take many steps before he could even venture around to see the other side of it. Twisted and covered with knots, the trunk was supported by sturdy roots that dug deep into the earth.

As Sehun eyes landed on the ground, he noticed a single stone sitting near the tree, protected underneath the shade and canopy of leaves. Baekhyun went over to it, standing in front of it as he stared down at the name carved in the rock. Sehun came closer, but waited a distance away from Baekhyun as he paid his respects. Baekhyun eventually turned to look at Sehun, waving his hand to beckon Sehun to stand next to him.

“I bet you never thought I’d bring a wolf here, did you Mother?” Baekhyun smiled, speaking to the stone quietly as Sehun approached him.

Sehun bowed once he got to the stone, paying his own respects to Baekhyun’s mother. He thanked her for finding this tree, so that he would have the opportunity of seeing it as well. He thanked her for leaving Baekhyun his antique shop, and for giving Baekhyun magic. Because if that hadn’t of happened, he wasn’t sure who he would be in debt to now.

“You know, my mother was alive when your people were still living in the woods.” Baekhyun suddenly spoke, smirking a little bit, “She used to tell me all kinds of stories about it.”

Sehun stood up straight as he looked over at Baekhyun in surprise, forgetting how long Baekhyun’s mother had lived, “…That’s amazing. I bet they’re great stories.”

“They were pretty interesting…but they didn’t portray wolves in a good light. She always thought of your people as savages.” Baekhyun smiled, looking over at Sehun as well, “I’d bet she’d be surprised to see how tame you are. She never formally met a wolf herself.”

Sehun smiled as well as he looked back at her grave, not surprised to hear about her point of view, “Well, it’s an honor to be the first.”

Baekhyun stepped back, going towards the basket of food, “Come on, let’s eat.”

Laying out their blanket under the tree, Sehun and Baekhyun enjoyed a relaxing lunch, eating quietly together. Although the weather was cold, they had taken a potion before they left to ensure that they would stay warm. Once they were done, Baekhyun laid down on the blanket, closing his eyes.

Sehun decided to lay down as well, staring up at the sunlight glittering through the patches of leaves. It was so peaceful, Sehun wished he had brought a book with him to read. Eventually he glanced over at Baekhyun, wondering if he had fallen asleep.

The breeze was gently playing with his hair, lifting it slightly before letting it back down to rest on his forehead. Taking in heavy quiet breaths, Sehun watched his chest slowly rise and fall. He even witnessed one of his arms slightly twitch as he fell into a relaxing dream. It was the first time Sehun had seen him sleeping, never witnessing Baekhyun in such a casual pose before.

He seemed so small and cute when he wasn’t upholding his usual sophisticated demeanor. Sehun smiled, thinking how even if Baekhyun was a powerful magician, he was still just a little kitty that liked to take naps. With a quiet groan, Baekhyun rolled onto his side, curling up his body slightly. He looked so soft, his small fingers clutching onto the blanket underneath him.

Sehun was extremely tempted to cuddle up next to Baekhyun and hold him tightly in his arms. He imagined it must have felt so wonderful, the warmth of another person pressed against his body.

With a sigh, Sehun rolled his head to look back up at the leaves, disappointed in himself for being so weak. He needed to stop thinking about Baekhyun that way. He tried to remind himself that Baekhyun was not an option, for more reasons than one. Not only did Baekhyun not want to fall in love, he was a cat. They just didn’t mix.

Unable to rest, Sehun sat up again, looking out at the forest. He wondered if any of the other wolves in his pack had faced a similar problem, if any of them had desired to mate with someone outside of their species. Thinking back on the night at the saloon, Sehun really didn’t feel like it. 

After a few minutes, Baekhyun began to stir again, opening his eyes to see that Sehun was sitting up. Propping himself up with his arm, Baekhyun blinked a few times to wake up, staring at Sehun.

“You didn’t take a nap?”

“I’m not tired.” Sehun admitted, continuing to look out at the trees.

Baekhyun sat up as well, leaning forward to look at Sehun’s face. He could tell something was bothering him, and figured it must have been his father. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun decided to finally talk to him about it, even though discussing feelings wasn’t Baekhyun’s strong suit.

“…Sehun…there must be a reason…”

Sehun turned to look at Baekhyun, a puzzled expression on his face, failing to follow what Baekhyun was talking about, “For what?”

“…Your father…There must be a reason he did that to you. Don’t lose heart yet, not until you discover the entire truth. I really believe there is something deeper to your story.”

Sehun blinked a few times, slowly taking in Baekhyun’s words. He was caught off guard by the comforting advice, never expecting to hear it from Baekhyun. However, the fact that it was Baekhyun saying it made it so much more meaningful, and Sehun was greatly consoled by it.

He smiled at Baekhyun warmly, staring at him for a long moment, “Thank you.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Strolling down the street, Sehun checked his grocery list one last time to make sure he had gotten everything Baekhyun wanted. The most important item was Baekhyun’s favorite treat, strawberry teacakes. Kyungsoo always had a batch ready for Sehun when he came to the bakery every Monday.

Positive that he had gotten everything, Sehun enjoyed a leisurely walk home, always taking a different route each time he went out to make sure he saw a new part of the town. No matter what problems he had, a refreshing stroll through town always cleared his mind.

It wasn’t long until he heard the sound of a piano, a soothing tune reaching his ears. It reminded him of the relaxing music Baekhyun liked to play. Continuing forward, Sehun eventually found where it was coming from, a small music shop. A grand piano was sitting inside, a young man situated in front of it, his hands moving slowly as he pressed down on the keys.

Sehun stopped and listened to the song for a long moment, enjoying the effect it had on his mood. After a few minutes, Sehun decided to go inside the shop, and stepped forward to open the door.

“Welcome Sir, how are you today?” A woman behind the counter smiled as she spoke to Sehun.

“I’m well, thank you.” Sehun answered, looking over at the man still playing the piano.

“Can I help you find something?”

“…Yes actually. Do you have the sheet music for the song he is playing?”

“Certainly.” The woman answered with a warm ring in her voice, quickly coming out from behind the counter.

Sehun watched as she went over to the large collection of booklets they had, only searching for a moment before pulling out the one Sehun wanted. Flipping through the pages, she pointed at the song title.

“This is the one. It’s such a lovely song, isn’t it?”

Sehun nodded, smiling as he grabbed it from her, “Yes it is. Thank you.”

Following the woman to the counter, Sehun paid for the small booklet with his own allowance money. Thanking the woman for her help and the pianist for his wonderful performance, Sehun went back outside, eager to get home.

Opening the door to the antique shop, Sehun discovered that Baekhyun wasn’t downstairs. He was surprised, it was unusual for Baekhyun to not be standing behind the counter. He wondered if he had a customer needing magic. Quickly going upstairs, Sehun found Baekhyun standing near the cauldron, staring down at a book in his hands.

Noticing Sehun’s footsteps, Baekhyun turned to look at him, “That was fast, you usually stay out longer.”

Sehun went over to the table, placing down the crate full of groceries and grabbing the sheet music he had tucked inside of it, “I wanted to show you something.”

Baekhyun lowered his book, staring at Sehun curiously as he came over to stand next to him. He held out the booklet to Baekhyun, a happy smile on his face.

“I heard this song while I was out, I really enjoyed it. I was hoping you would learn to play it, I’d like to hear it again.”

Baekhyun stared down at the sheet music, reaching out to take it from Sehun. Balancing it open on top of the book he was already holding, Baekhyun examined the music written on the pages. Sehun quickly started flipping through the book, finding the song he wanted. Baekhyun read the title at the top: _Gymnopédie No.1 by Erik Satie._

“It looks pretty simple.” Baekhyun spoke after a quick glance at the song.

“It is, it was very beautiful though.”

Baekhyun nodded, looking up at Sehun again, “I’m sure I can learn it quickly.”

“Thank you.” Sehun continued smiling, excited to hear the tune as he did his chores around the house.

Baekhyun hesitated for a moment, taken with the warmth in Sehun’s smile. Just by looking at it, Baekhyun felt a tingling sensation run down his spine, and a rush of pleasure throughout his body. Baekhyun didn’t understand it, feeling so intoxicated from something so simple as another person’s happy expression.

Going over to his piano, Baekhyun placed down the music, intending to practice it later. Sehun looked over at the cauldron, wondering what Baekhyun had been doing before he interrupted him.

“Sorry, were you busy?”

Baekhyun shook his head slightly, returning to the cauldron, “Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to test something out really quick. I haven’t had a lot of time to work on my spell lately.”

“Your spell?”

Baekhyun nodded, staring back down at the book in his hands, “Yes, many witches have their own unique spell or potion they create. It’s like their trademark, or signature product. Only they can provide this spell, which ensures a good income if it becomes desirable enough.”

Sehun thought about it for a moment before he came closer to Baekhyun, curious to look at the book he was holding. There were many pieces of paper shoved inside the book, notes scribbled on the papers in Baekhyun’s handwriting. Just from a glance, Sehun noticed mentions of the zodiac, and a list of ingredients that had been crossed out.

“All the spells I’ve used on you used to belong to witches of the past, a creation they thrived on. Only when the witch passes away does their spell become common knowledge for other witches to use. Sometimes though, they wish to keep it in the family, and it takes the full nine generations before other witches can use it.”

Sehun looked back up at Baekhyun as he spoke, fascinated by the information he was telling him. He wondered how old the spells were, remembering the archaic language used to perform them.

“…Unfortunately though, not everyone is willing to play along with the rules. There are witches that exist outside of the Coven, refusing to comply with our order. They practice black magic, and use forbidden spells. Not being able to attend our meetings, they are not privy to the spells that become available when a witch passes away. Instead, they have resorted to stealing them, attacking witches in their homes and taking them.”

“Can’t the Magister find them and stop them?” Sehun interrupted, disturbed to hear about this news.

Baekhyun sighed, slowly shaking his head, “I’m afraid he cannot. These dark magicians purposely don’t use their magic when attacking other witches, so that they don’t leave their magic signature behind. It’s almost impossible to track them down. Besides, they’re very powerful, sometimes more powerful than the Magister himself.”

Sehun went quiet, getting increasingly uncomfortable with this information. He didn’t like the idea of witches using forbidden spells, it made him wonder how big of a threat they were to his own life, and Baekhyun’s.

“…My mother was the victim to one of these crimes. She spent many years of her life creating her spell, only for it to be stolen from her. It contained valuable ingredients, some that are impossible to find now. Although I know the recipe for it, I cannot duplicate it.”

The mention of valuable ingredients caught Sehun’s attention, reminding him of the rare treasure he obtained at the castle. He had tucked the scale away in a drawer, resisting the urge to give it to Baekhyun as a present, knowing that it was considered romantic amongst witches. It made more sense to him now, the value behind it. 

“What was her spell?”

Baekhyun glanced back down at his book, a sad expression flashing in his eyes, “…She created a spell to help stop the dark magicians, at least that was her intent. I’m sure you’ve heard of it before, since you read so many books. Witches turning people into toads or other creatures has become iconic in fairytales. It became famous after dark magicians stole it from my mother and started using it on normal people. But it was originally intended for witches like themselves, a method to prevent them from using magic and easily capture them.”

Sehun paused in awe, impressed that Baekhyun’s mother is the one who created that spell. He could easily recall quite a few stories that incorporated it, including the book he was currently reading.

“You mean to tell me there are witches going around turning people into toads?”

“Not exactly.” Baekhyun answered, “They don’t use their magic so haphazardly. They have their own reasons for casting these spells. After all, they must be careful not to get caught. You don’t have to worry about a witch randomly placing a curse on you.”

“…So who do they go after?” Sehun asked, clearly still uncomfortable.

“They need to make a living, just like the rest of us.” Baekhyun explained, his eyes dimming again as he spoke, “They prey on desperate souls, finding people that have nothing else to turn to besides the help of black magic. But it’s often a deception, the black magic only bringing people more misfortune than help.”

Sehun’s eyes dimmed as well, upset to hear about the fate of these desperate people. He wondered how many lives had been ruined by black magic.

“…I also want to help in the effort to stop the dark magicians.” Baekhyun spoke quietly, looking up at Sehun again, “But I want to create a spell that cannot be used against anyone in a negative way if it were stolen from me.”

“…What is it?” Sehun asked curiously.

Baekhyun pushed the book he was holding forward, showing Sehun the pages. Sehun was able see it more clearly, and curiously examined it as Baekhyun pointed at a picture on the paper, a circular map of the stars.

“There are many deities to call upon for power in the world of magic, but the most exalted of all are the ones belonging to the rulers of our planets and the constellations in the sky. By summoning their strength, they can grant us with powers beyond our own capabilities.”

Sehun nodded his head, a clear expression of interest on his face. He was incredibly fascinated by the charts and maps in front of him, the stars and moon holding their own significance for wolves.

“However, it’s not a simple task to ask for their help. They require specific and rare ingredients as offerings. But even if you manage to figure out what they are and by chance acquire them, the deities still need to deem you worthy of using their magic, and will only allow certain people to use the spell. Not very many magicians have accomplished this goal, the task of figuring out the proper ingredients alone is an arduous process.”

Baekhyun moved his finger, sliding it across the page to point at another picture, depicting the twelve different symbols of the zodiac.

“I’ve been trying to make an offering to Libra, the guardian of harmony and justice.”

Sehun stared at the symbols, examining the scales of Libra closely. He was familiar with astrological symbols, knowing that people used these in every day life to discover their horoscope.

“Libra measures the weight of your actions throughout your existence. I want to create a spell that utilizes this ability. With Libra as the judge, the spell would permanently remove magic from the person’s body, equal to the amount of wrongdoings they’ve committed in their life.”

Sehun quickly looked up at Baekhyun, surprised by the power of the spell Baekhyun hoped to create, “…That sounds pretty intense.”

“Of course. Any spell created from the power of the stars is no light matter. That is, if I can ever make it.”

Sehun continued staring at Baekhyun, wondering if the dragon scale he possessed would be of any use to him. However, he felt a hesitation and a fear about giving it to Baekhyun. 

“…Someone would try to attack you and steal this spell if you succeeded in making it?” Sehun asked, truly concerned about Baekhyun’s wellbeing.

“Possibly. Not to use it themselves, but I imagine to prevent it from being cast on them.”

Sehun went quiet again, thinking about the possibility of it. He felt confident he would be able to protect Baekhyun if anyone tried to attack him, but he wasn’t always around. He didn’t like the idea of putting Baekhyun in that situation.

“…What ingredients do you need you think?”

“I’m still not really sure. It’s a long process of trial and error. Each ingredient has their own unique properties and effects. I need to research and experiment with different mixtures, deciding which ones might lend the power to the spell that I would need.”

Staring down at the book again, Sehun decided he would search for the properties of the dragon scale later, learning if it would be beneficial to Baekhyun or not. 

Suddenly, they both heard the bell from the shop door downstairs. Baekhyun put down his book, excusing himself and hurrying down to the shop to greet the customer. Sehun looked over at the groceries still sitting out, realizing he needed to go put them away.

Once Baekhyun got downstairs, he cringed at seeing who the customer was. He closed the door behind himself and locked it, hoping to prevent Sehun from suddenly coming downstairs or hearing the omega’s voice.

“Hello, how can I help you?” Baekhyun asked, trying not to sound rude.

“Hi, it’s nice to see you again.” Lu Han smiled sweetly, turning to face Baekhyun once he heard him close the door.

“No it’s not.” Baekhyun thought to himself, annoyed that the omega would even pretend to be glad to see a cat, wearing that stupid fake grin.

“Likewise.” Baekhyun answered, an irritated tone in his voice that contradicted his words.

Lu Han stared down at this hands, nervously twisting his fingers as his cheeks started to flush with color, “…I was hoping to see Sehun, is he here?”

“He’s busy.” Baekhyun quickly answered.

“Oh, it’s ok, I understand. Is it all right if I wait here until he has a moment?”

Baekhyun slowly blinked a few times, his eyes narrowing in agitation. He couldn’t believe how oblivious the omega was, unable to take the hint that Baekhyun wanted him gone. It seemed like the desire to see Sehun had really blinded him that much.

Unfortunately for Baekhyun, the closed door was not enough to prevent Sehun from picking up the scent from the omega, and hearing the sound of his voice. Excited to meet with any wolf that might drop by, Sehun went downstairs, a little confused to see that the door was closed. After trying to open it, he was even more confused to find that it was locked.

Baekhyun sighed after hearing Sehun rattle the doorknob, knowing that he had to give up. Reaching out unlock the door, Baekhyun spoke to Lu Han in a dull tone.

“Actually, he’s free now.”

Opening the door, Sehun stared at Baekhyun with a puzzled expression, trying to learn why he had locked the door. Baekhyun stared back at him, raising his hand to gesture towards Lu Han.

“You have a visitor.”

“Hello Sehun.” Lu Han smiled again, the color on his cheeks getting brighter.

“Hi Lu Han, what are you doing here?” Sehun asked, possibly more oblivious than the omega.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, trying not to gag from the painfully saccharine moment. Sehun stepped over to Lu Han, standing in front of him.

“I wanted to invite you to an event the wolves are having.” Lu Han bashfully answered, looking up into Sehun’s eyes, “We do it every year, a race through the forest. Even the pups participate.”

“Sounds fun.” Sehun smiled, “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Of course, we were all upset you couldn’t make it to the Halloween party. I’m sure everyone is looking forward to seeing you again.”

Sehun nodded, glancing over at Baekhyun for a moment. He was sitting at the counter, his arms crossed against his chest, looking bored with their conversation. Noticing Sehun looking at him, Baekhyun gave Sehun a curious expression, tilting his head slightly.

Sehun exhaled slowly, making a secret confirmation in his mind that he was far more attracted to Baekhyun than the omega standing in front of him. Scolding himself, Sehun shifted his eyes to look back at Lu Han, remembering that he needed to try his best to give the omega a chance.

“Does your speed match your strength? Because if so, the other wolves are in trouble.” Lu Han shyly giggled, pivoting one of his feet slightly.

An audible sigh escaped Baekhyun’s lips, finding it harder and harder to bear listening to the omega’s flirting.

Sehun awkwardly laughed, a little uncomfortable with the compliment, “…I’m not sure.”

“I bet you are.” Lu Han continued, “I heard you’re a grey wolf, they’re so big and powerful.”

Baekhyun looked over at Sehun curiously, wondering what the other wolves were. Sehun was the only actual wolf he had seen in his life, and he had presumed the other wolves were the same breed as him.

“You could be small and nimble though, like cats.”

Lu Han furrowed his eyebrows a bit, disliking being compared to a feline. Still, he was trying his best to befriend Sehun, and let it slide. After a short moment, he laughed lightly, hiding his displeasure.

“Yeah…that’s true.”

A break of awkward silence ensued, neither one of them sure of what to say next. Baekhyun suddenly stood up from his seat, getting their attention.

“Well, Sehun needs to get back to work. Sorry to cut your conversation short. Thanks for stopping by.”

“Oh, right, my apologies.” Lu Han answered, reaching into his coat, “Before I go, I wanted to give this to you.”

Sehun curiously stared down at a small bag in Lu Han’s hands, and reached out to take it from him.

“It’s an old healer remedy, I made it for you. It helps with weariness and sore muscles. Just apply it to your skin after a hard day’s work.”

Sehun smiled, opening the bag to look at the small container of cream, “Thank you.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

After tucking a sheet carefully onto Baekhyun’s bed, Sehun reached down to grab a heavy blanket, gently tossing it into the air before letting it fall onto the bed. Moving around the bed, Sehun began adjusting the blanket, making sure to smooth out every crease. He heard Baekhyun come up behind him, and turned to look at him as he continued adjusting the blanket.

“You have a letter.” Baekhyun spoke, holding out an envelope.

Sehun stared at it curiously, wondering who it could be from. Reaching for it, he read the name printed at the top, belonging to Chanyeol’s father. Quickly realizing what it was, Sehun ripped it open. Baekhyun noticed how eager Sehun was to read it, and wondered if it was important. He stayed to watch as Sehun read the letter, his eyes scanning the words quickly.

After a little while, Sehun lowered the letter with a disappointed sigh, discovering that Chanyeol’s father also had no idea where his own father had moved from. It was a dead end.

“Everything ok?” Baekhyun asked, noticing that Sehun looked upset.

Sehun nodded, looking down at the letter again, “…Yeah…I was just hoping to learn more about my father. Even Chanyeol’s family doesn’t seem to know much about him. Apparently he moved to this town when I was a pup, but no one knows from where.”

“Do you think knowing where he came from would help you?” 

“Yes. I learned when I went to meet the other wolves, I’m the only grey wolf around here. I’m sure there are other grey wolves where my father moved from…I was hoping they might have some answers for me.”

Baekhyun went quiet for a moment, thinking to himself, “…I have a list of wolf customers I could give you…But I’m afraid they’re all from the nearby towns. I’m sure your father must have moved from somewhere far away if you’re the only grey wolf they know about.”

Sehun looked at Baekhyun with intrigue, concentrating on the first thing he said, “I’d like to see the list if it’s ok.”

“Sure.” Baekhyun answered, swiping his hand in the air and making a paper appear.

Sehun took the paper from Baekhyun, looking over the list. There were many names he recognized from his pack, with a list of a potion next to each one, along with their address. Sehun noticed a recurring item appear next to the omegas’ names, a heat prevention potion. It made Sehun blush slightly, realizing that mating season was soon. Thinking about it some more, he realized that the mating season for cats was during the fall. It made sense to him now why he hadn’t seen Baekhyun go into heat, obviously he must have taken a potion to prevent it as well.

Coming to the end of the list, Sehun realized that they all were members of his pack, all of the addresses belonging to nearby towns like Baekhyun said. Shaking his head, he gave the list back to Baekhyun, a look of defeat on his face.

“…I’m sorry.” Baekhyun replied, taking it from Sehun.

“It’s ok…Thanks for the help.”

“No problem.” Baekhyun answered, staring at Sehun for a moment as he held onto the paper.

He tried to think of another way to help Sehun, but nothing came to mind. Since wolves were careful about hiding their identity, the best way of locating them was sniffing them out. However, Sehun didn’t even know where to begin looking. It would take many days to travel to the towns far away, and Sehun simply couldn’t afford wasting all that time.

After Sehun finished making the beds, he went over to the desk, wanting to write a letter back to Chanyeol’s father. His writing had improved greatly, thanks to Baekhyun’s help. He had been practicing in workbooks Baekhyun had gotten for him, and slowly improved over time. However, he still wasn’t at the skill level of Baekhyun, or most other people. Sehun was satisfied with it though, and wasn’t embarrassed to pen a letter.

Writing down everything he had learned, Sehun admitted that he was at a loss of where to look next for information. It seemed like he might have to give up trying to discover the mystery behind his curse.    
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun lightly kicked his feet, swishing the bath water with his toes. Using his fingers, he lazily waved a spell, making the water stay hot. He was having a hard time relaxing, his mind full of too many thoughts to enjoy his bath. He couldn’t get the stupid omega out of his head, so obviously flirting with Sehun.

Without realizing, Baekhyun let the water get too hot, and he yelped a little before quickly casting another spell to cool it down. Feeling like he should probably get out, he sat up in the tub and grabbed onto the sides to stable himself. But then he suddenly paused, slowly sinking back into the water as he smirked to himself.

He began to wonder, how successful he would be if he tried to seduce Sehun. The omega had done such a poor job at it, it was pitiful to watch. Being a cat, he was confident in his skills of enticement. He had already seen the effect he had on Sehun with simply bending over or exposing his collar bone.

He suddenly shouted loudly, calling out to Sehun, “Wolf! Come here please!”

Sehun was a little puzzled why Baekhyun would be calling out to him, knowing he was taking a bath. Suddenly realizing he might have hurt himself, he hurried into his room in fear and waited outside the door to speak to him.

“Baekhyun, are you all right?”

“Yes, please come in. I’d like you to hand me my towel.”

Sehun hesitated, feeling like he heard Baekhyun wrong, “…You want me to come in there?”

“Yes.”

Sehun hesitated again, confused if he should listen or not, wondering if Baekhyun was forgetting the situation that would put them in. However, not wanting to make Baekhyun ask again, he slowly reached for the doorknob, carefully twisting it so that he gave Baekhyun time to think it over.

Baekhyun never stopped him, and soon Sehun was staring at Baekhyun’s small naked body laying in the bathtub, his skin wet and glistening. Sehun gulped, feeling nervous as he stared at the beautiful vision before him. He could feel his blood quickly pumping, his arousal growing the longer he stared at him.

Baekhyun stared back at Sehun with a beguiling expression, his eyelids half closed as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Gently biting his bottom lip, Baekhyun dragged his fingers across his chest, water dripping off his hand and slowly trickling down his skin.

“It’s so cold when I get out.” Baekhyun spoke in a sultry voice, keeping his gaze locked on Sehun, noticing Sehun’s eyes examine his small figure. 

Sehun gulped again, remembering why Baekhyun called him in. Walking over to the towel rack, Sehun removed Baekhyun’s towel. Approaching the bathtub, he stood next to it while he held up the towel, waiting for Baekhyun to get out. He tried not to stare at Baekhyun’s body, and instead looked down at the towel in his hands.

Baekhyun smiled to himself, noticing Sehun’s modesty, and slowly stood up out of the water. He carefully stepped out of the tub, turning around and backing up towards Sehun so he could wrap the towel around him.

Sehun stared at the drips of water falling down his back, accenting his natural soft curves, trickling all the way down to his butt. Sehun admired his feminine hips, thinking how nice they would be to grab on to. Slowly moving his eyes up his body again, Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s slender neck. It was completely exposed, not hidden under the black choker that he was usually wearing. His skin looked so pale and flawless, not a single blemish on it. It made Sehun imagine how perfect a mark would look on his pristine skin, it’s solitude making it more noticeable.

Baekhyun was watching Sehun in the mirror, noticing the lust in his eyes as he thoroughly examined every crevice of his body. A satisfied smirk appeared on Baekhyun’s lips, pleased with his ability to give Sehun that expression.

He would have let Sehun stare longer, but he was starting to get goosebumps from the cold. Sehun didn’t fail to notice it either, also taking notice of Baekhyun’s hardened nipples. Taking a deep breath, Sehun nervously spoke.

“You want me to put it on you?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun simply replied, keeping his eyes on Sehun in the mirror.

Sehun slowly moved his hands forward, pressing the towel against Baekhyun’s back. Wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s body, he folded the two flaps across Baekhyun’s chest. Staying there for a moment, Sehun almost felt like he was hugging him, if only his arms were wrapped around him tighter. Baekhyun gripped onto the towel from underneath, keeping it bundled up near his chest.

Looking in the mirror, Baekhyun saw Sehun staring down at him, a sad expression on his face. Baekhyun was confused by it, wondering why Sehun would have an expression like that. 

“…Baekhyun.” Sehun suddenly spoke, sadness in his voice as well, “…When my contract ends…I’m going to move.”

Baekhyun’s breath halted, a sharp pain stinging in his heart from those words, “…What?”

“The leader of my pack has offered me a job at the saloon…I’m going to accept it…I want to be near my people.”

Baekhyun remained silent, not knowing how to answer. He hadn’t even thought about that yet, what would happen when Sehun’s contract ended. For some reason, he just figured Sehun would continue working at his shop. He thought Sehun would stay with him.

Sehun slowly backed away, letting go of the towel. His heart felt so heavy, it was harder for him to say those words than he thought it would be. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew he couldn’t stay. It was only getting harder for him the longer he was near Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned his head, watching as Sehun walked out the door. He clutched tightly onto his towel, overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling. He hated it, he hated it so much. He didn’t want anything to change. He didn’t want Sehun to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

**Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know about the SeBaek Fic Fest! It's like a contest, but mostly just a chance for people to read some SeBaek fics over the summer ha ha. It's up right now for you guys to read and vote for your favorite one! I'm participating in it as well, I wonder if you can guess which is mine :)**

[SeBaek Fic Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310251/chapters/35520627)


	10. The End of a Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I needed to use a chapter to post the information on wolf and cat au, the chapter numbers for this story are off. This is actually chapter 9, which goes with "The End of a Cycle" if you recall the significance behind the number. I just wanted to clear that up lol.

Baekhyun waved his hand, making a piece of paper appear in the air in front of him. Grabbing it, Baekhyun stared at the words written on the paper with a hard expression, trying his best to not let the information effect him. It didn’t seem that long ago, that night he had written down Sehun’s contract.

Sehun was almost free, his hard work getting him close to repaying his debt. Baekhyun hadn’t told Sehun yet, how close he was. It was only a few more days, and then Sehun would be allowed to leave and start his own life.

Baekhyun crumpled the paper a little, holding it tightly in his hand. He had become so accustomed to Sehun’s presence, it was hard to think of living alone again. He tried to convince himself that it didn’t matter who it was, that he would feel lonely regardless of what person was suddenly leaving him. But there was no way to fool his own heart. He knew it was different, this feeling he had. The idea of watching Sehun pack up his things and leave…heading out the door to go join his fellow wolves…Baekhyun wasn’t sure how he was going to bear it.

But there was no stopping time, and soon the day had come. Reluctantly, Baekhyun went to Sehun’s side, showing him the piece of paper. Sehun took it from Baekhyun, puzzled by what he was suddenly showing him. His eyes dimmed once he recognized the paper, realizing it’s significance.

“Your debt has been paid, you are no longer bound to this contract.” Baekhyun explained, taking all his strength to sound normal.

“…That was fast…I thought it was farther away.” Sehun eventually answered.

Baekhyun was really hoping Sehun would say he had changed his mind. That he would like to stay. But Baekhyun knew there was no reason Sehun would want to keep working at his shop, doing servant’s chores for a cat.

“…I guess I should start packing then.” Sehun sighed, handing the paper back to Baekhyun, “Thank you again for all the help you’ve given me…I’m forever grateful for it.”

Baekhyun nodded, taking the paper again. Sehun slowly backed away, turning around to head for his room. Baekhyun wanted to say something, he wanted to convince Sehun to stay, but he had nothing to offer him. The only word he had was stay, and it remained trapped in his throat.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

“It’s so great to have you here.” Yifan smiled, patting Sehun’s shoulder, “Did everything go ok moving into your new place?”

Sehun nodded silently, in too gloomy of a mood to speak. The place Yifan had provided him with was decent, with plenty of room for the small amount of things he owned. But still, it felt lonely. Sehun was going to miss that small corner of a room, waking up each morning to make breakfast for two.

“Let me give you a quick tour.”

Sehun followed Yifan around the saloon, trying to pay attention as he described the history of the establishment and the important things Sehun needed to know. Eventually they went behind the bar, joining another wolf who was busy cleaning some glasses.

“This is Junmyeon, he’ll be the one training you.” Yifan explained, giving Junmyeon a pat on the shoulder as well, “You’re going to be a bartender alongside him.”

Sehun bowed slightly, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Sehun.”

“I’ve heard all about you.” Junmyeon smiled, “I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Sehun took a subtle sniff, but he couldn’t detect what Junmyeon was. He didn’t carry the strong manly smell of an alpha, or the sweet aroma of an omega.

Junmyeon laughed, noticing Sehun taking a smell, “I’m a beta.”

“Oh.” Sehun answered, a little embarrassed that Junmyeon noticed him smelling, “Sorry.”

“It’s ok, it’s hard to tell with betas.” Junmyeon laughed again.

Sehun smiled, nodding a little, still feeling embarrassed.

“Well, I need to get back to work myself.” Yifan interrupted, “I’ll catch up with you later Sehun, I hope everything goes well for you.”

“Thank you.” Sehun answered, bowing again as Yifan started to walk off.

After trying on his uniform, Sehun spent the day learning how to make a myriad of different drinks. As night came, he stayed by Junmyeon’s side, watching and helping as best he could. The place was packed, many omegas wanting to come and see Sehun on his first night at work, including Lu Han. Sehun didn’t have any time to chit chat with them though, too busy trying to help Junmyeon serve drinks.

Once the night was done, Sehun was feeling exhausted. He slowly opened the door to his new home, a dark empty room greeting him. It was cold inside, not having anyone home all day to keep a warm fire going. Sehun shivered as he went over to one of his oil lamps, lighting it with a match. He wished he had a potion to drink to make him warm. Taking it with him, he stepped further into the room, going over to his bed.

The feeling of loneliness returned to him, the silence painfully reminding him that he was alone. Sighing, Sehun placed down the oil lamp on his night stand before he began to strip off his uniform. He didn’t have the energy to draw a bath, nor the desire to. After getting naked, Sehun flopped down onto his bed, planting his face into the sheets. 

It was slowly becoming apparent to Sehun, that by leaving Baekhyun, he had resigned himself to a mostly normal life, a life of hard work and little magic. Spells and potions were no longer things he needed to worry about. He’d probably never fly through the sky on another broomstick, or dance in a ballroom full of spirits, or visit a castle from the distant past. 

He was living the life he was meant to, alongside his wolf pack. But somehow, it all felt so wrong to Sehun. He didn’t feel like he belonged here. He felt like he belonged in the world of fantasy, with enchantment and adventure.   
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Although most single alpha males were kind of a hopeless disaster on their own, Sehun had no problem cooking and cleaning for himself. Thanks to Sehun’s experience in doing chores, he was able to take good care of himself and his small house. He felt grateful for being Baekhyun’s servant, feeling like it had taught him valuable life skills.

He was even able to make grocery lists for himself, already knowing the essential items that were good to buy. However, his income was not nearly as much as Baekhyun’s, and he couldn’t spend as much money. 

Walking down the street, Sehun had to pass by many luxuries he had become accustom to eating, such as fruit and spices. It was hard for him to think that he’d only be able to savor them on special occasions.

Going to check off the last item on his list, Sehun went to the nearby bakery. It took Sehun a little while to learn the layout of his new town, not having anyone to show him around, and instead relying on maps that Yifan had made for him. 

Stepping inside the bakery, Sehun instantly missed seeing Jongin and Kyungsoo, the younger always excited to greet him. With a sigh, he approached the counter, asking for a single loaf of bread. As the woman went to fetch one for him, Sehun stared down at the counter. His eyes quickly landed on a familiar treat, a strawberry teacake.

As the woman returned with the loaf of bread, she noticed Sehun staring at it, “Would you like anything else?”

Sehun remained silent for a long moment, his eyes staying fixed on the teacakes. He was tempted to buy it, to bring one to Baekhyun as some kind of excuse to see him again. However, as soon as Sehun imagined doing it, he realized how silly it was. Baekhyun had plenty of money to buy his own treats. Besides, he needed to resist, he couldn’t go back there. He didn’t really have the money to buy one anyway. 

“…Sir?” The woman asked, wondering if he didn’t hear her before.

Sehun slowly raised his hand, pointing at the counter as he looked up at the woman, “One of the strawberry teacakes please.”

Stepping outside, Sehun started his way back home. It didn’t take long before Sehun regretted his purchase. It became a burning hole in his pocket, the tiny teacake wrapped up in a bag. Sehun slowly came to a stop, holding his hand over his pocket. A painful expression appeared on his face as he took a few heavy breaths. It was just like Baekhyun said, he really had become such a fool.

Reaching into his pocket, Sehun took out the small treat, unwrapping it carefully. He stared at it solemnly before closing his eyes, brining it to his mouth. Taking a small bite, Sehun savored the sweet strawberry flavor. It was a taste that would always remind him of Baekhyun.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

“Have you picked a mate yet?” Yifan asked, walking alongside Sehun as they made their way to the spot the pack was meeting for their annual race.

Sehun tried not to get nervous, knowing Yifan would be able to smell it. But he failed at hiding his nerves, and Yifan instantly picked up the odor.

“…Not yet.” 

Yifan laughed, patting Sehun’s back, “What’s wrong Alpha? You should be confident.”

Sehun remained silent, not wanting to divulge the reason why. There was an awkward break of silence between them, but it was soon interrupted by a loud chorus of howls filling the air, many wolves joining in unison to create the piercing sound. They were far from the reach of human ears, deep in the woods where their ancestors used to dwell.

Sehun looked around at his fellow pack, taken by the beautiful display before him. The wolves’ pure white coats shined liked brilliant stars, speckled across the landscape, perched atop the jagged rocks surrounding them. Their chins were turned up towards the moon, singing to their Goddess, rejoicing in their gathering. Even the pups were howling along, trying their best to copy the song of their elders.

Sehun felt a deep calling, a desire pulsing through his veins from hearing the sound. Quickly shifting into his wolf form, Sehun reared his head back, letting out a deep cry. It resounded through the forest, clear and powerful, louder than the entire unified howl of the pack.

Sehun never had the chance to howl so freely before, to act upon his basic instincts without the concern of someone hearing him. He had waited so long for this moment, to howl with all his vitality.

It wasn’t a howl for the moon, or for their Goddess. It was a howl of freedom, of pain, of sorrow and betrayal. It was a cry of heartache. 

The entire pack went silent, turing to watch Sehun and listen to his song. They were stunned by the vision of him, his body almost twice the size of their largest alpha. He looked majestic, standing tall and strong, seeming like a legendary creature only told of in stories.

As Sehun lowered his head, he realized everyone was watching him. He felt embarrassed, as if he had just exposed his feelings to everyone. However, they had no idea what the emotions were behind Sehun’s cry. To them, it was just a howl worthy of the powerful wolf standing before them.

The pups were the first to move, bouncing towards Sehun, jumping around him in excitement, yelping at him with their tiny voices. Sehun was inwardly smiling, this being his first time seeing any pups. They were extremely adorable, their legs still chubby and their bellies plump with milk. It brought out Sehun’s paternal instincts, a desire to raise his own children stirring inside him.

After the pups, the rest of the pack quickly gathered around Sehun, staring at him in awe. The omegas were particularly interested, impressed by Sehun in almost every way possible. The race hadn’t even started yet, but they were convinced he was going to win.

Sehun hadn’t learned the importance of winning yet, ignorant of the significance behind the race in general. He simply thought it was a kind of celebration, a chance for the pack to gather together. Little did he know, this race was an essential tradition, almost acting as a mating ritual of sorts before the omegas’ heat came in winter. The strongest and fastest alphas were decided by this race, their endurance and speed proving them as worthy mates.

“Get in line everyone!” Yifan shouted with a happy smile, “Let’s get started!”

Following Yifan’s order, everyone left Sehun’s side, creating a line spread out wide through the trees. The pups followed after the omegas, not really knowing what was happening but wanting to stay near their parents.

“At the sound of my howl, start running!” Yifan continued, “We meet again at the top of the mountain!” 

Everyone got into a ready stance, including Sehun. He was feeling eager to start, this being his first chance at running freely.

Yifan quickly shifted into his wolf form, letting out a loud howl. With lightning speed, the pack leapt forward, triggered by sound. Sehun instantly took the lead, his large strides gaining him first place. 

But Sehun wasn’t even aware that he was in front, or that he was quickly leaving the others behind. He just kept running. Weaving in and out of the trees as he felt the wind whipping past his fur. It was liberating, the feeling of being set loose in the wilderness to run as far as his legs would carry him. With each step, it was as if he were escaping his troubles. But at the same time, he felt as if he were desperately chasing after something. After something he yearned for, after something he couldn’t have. If he just kept running, maybe he could catch it.

Reaching the top of the mountain, Sehun stood atop the highest rock, rearing his head back as he let out a piercing howl. It wasn’t a howl befitting a champion, but rather a cry belonging to someone who had lost. A cry for someone to hear, someone far away. Because no matter how far Sehun ran, he couldn’t catch what he longed for.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

The bitter cold of winter was starting to settle in, the early morning dew turning to frost, a warning of the snow that was soon to come. Sehun made sure to dress in extra layers, bringing his umbrella with him as he stepped outside. Cold rain and fog greeted him, his breath turning into puffs of white as he exhaled.

Taking advantage of his day off, Sehun was on his way to visit Chanyeol. It had been almost a month since he had seen him, but it seemed much longer to Sehun. The days since he had left the antique shop were full of hard work and lonely nights. Although he had gotten closer to his wolf pack, they failed to fill the void in his heart, a void Sehun was still trying to desperately ignore.

Stepping off the train, Sehun made his way into the heart of the town. Walking down the main road, Sehun looked around at the familiar buildings and shops. It instantly made him feel at home, remembering the many routes he used to wander down.

Eventually he came upon the part of the road where a small street connected to it, a street that lead to the antique shop. Sehun glanced at it for a moment, forcing himself to continue forward without spending a long moment looking at it. But suddenly, his ears picked up a familiar sound, the light touch of a piano. His steps came to a halt, listening to the distant melody, instantly recognizing the piece of music. It was Gymnopédie No.1, the song Sehun had asked Baekhyun to learn for him.

Sehun’s chest grew tight, wondering if it was really Baekhyun. He couldn’t imagine it being someone else, or rather he didn’t want it to be anyone else. He could picture Baekhyun perfectly in his mind, sitting at the piano and gracefully pressing the keys. Even if Sehun could never recreate the moment with a painting, it was pristinely preserved in his mind.

Sehun closed his eyes, imagining the image of Baekhyun more clearly as he continued listening to the song, a serene feeling coming over him. People on the street began to walk around him, annoyed that he would stop in the middle of the road.

Opening his eyes, Sehun turned his head to look down the narrow street again. He knew that he shouldn’t, that there was no reason to go to that place…that it would only make the aching in his heart grow stronger. Still, he couldn’t resist, and with a sudden turn of his feet, Sehun made his way towards the familiar shop.

Stepping up to the door, there was no denying that Baekhyun was the one playing the song. Sehun pressed himself up against the building, leaning on the glass as he listened to Baekhyun continue playing the beautiful melody.

When the final twinkle of keys was played, Sehun was left in silence, no more music coming from Baekhyun’s piano. He took a deep breath, staring down at his feet and the ripples of water that grew in the puddles with each raindrop. He wondered if Baekhyun was thinking about him, if the song reminded him of Sehun or if it had only become another piece in his repertoire.

With a heavy sigh, Sehun pushed himself away from the glass, stepping out on the street to look up at the building. There was only a thin wall separating Sehun from being able to see Baekhyun, and yet he still felt so far away. Giving the shop one last look, Sehun turned around, making his way towards the main road again.

Still sitting at the piano, Baekhyun got a sudden feeling, his magic senses sending him a strong signal that someone was nearby. Without hesitating, Baekhyun quickly got up from the piano, hurrying downstairs. Opening the door to outside, Baekhyun looked around to see if anyone was there. But only the rain greeted him, not a single person waiting outside his door.

Pausing for a moment, Baekhyun took a defeated deep breath. And then his nose picked up a familiar smell. Taking another sniff, Baekhyun could detect the faint traces of Sehun’s scent. Following his nose, Baekhyun went to the spot where Sehun was previously leaning against the glass.

Baekhyun raised his hand, touching the glass where Sehun had left behind his scent. He wondered if he was only imagining it, if his mind was playing tricks on him. It didn’t make sense to Baekhyun why Sehun would visit without coming inside to say hello.

Standing out in the rain, Baekhyun stared at his own reflection in the glass. The drops of water began to soak his hair, trickling down his face. Clenching his fist tightly, Baekhyun felt frustration building up inside him. He was getting really annoyed with himself, acting so fragile and soft. 

He couldn’t deny that he missed Sehun, but he refused to believe that the emotion he was feeling was anything beyond loneliness. After all, Baekhyun was positive he’d never become so weak that he’d develop such pathetic emotions as affection and pining, especially for a wolf.

He was convinced he would get over this soon, or rather he was going to try and force himself to. Giving his reflection a stern expression, he reminded himself that he was strong. Stepping away from the glass, Baekhyun went back inside, the door gently shutting behind him.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun, Jongin and Kyungsoo had just gotten back from a short Coven meeting, and were heading to the bakery for a meal together. Kyungsoo had invited Baekhyun, realizing he could use some company. Although Baekhyun had been acting indifferent about Sehun’s departure, he could tell that has friend was lonely. Baekhyun had been appearing at their bakery more frequently ever since Sehun left, stopping by just to chat.

Walking down the main road together, they stopped occasionally so Kyungsoo could purchase a few ingredients to cook with. As they waited for him, Jongin looked around at the crowd of people, watching as they carried on with their own chores. Glancing from face to face, his eyes suddenly stopped moving, recognizing a man amongst the crowd.

“Look, it’s Sehun!” Jongin smiled, excitingly pointing into the crowd.

Baekhyun felt his heart pound from just hearing Sehun’s name, and quickly turned his head to see where Jongin was pointing, his heart only beating faster after his eyes landed on Sehun’s face. He was standing next to Chanyeol, smiling and chatting with him outside the book shop. They were both so tall, it was easy to spot them among the mass of people.

Jongin quickly ran over to them both, cutting through the crowd to stand in front of Sehun. Sehun looked down at Jongin in surprise, before a happy smile returned to his face.

“Jongin! Hi.”

“Hey.” Jongin smiled back, “It’s been so long.”

Before Sehun could answer, he noticed Kyungsoo coming up behind Jongin, followed by Baekhyun.

Sehun went stiff, his breath and heartbeat coming to a stop. They locked eyes with each other, everything else around them seeming to fade away. A fragile expression grew on Baekhyun’s face, as if he had something to say but there were no words to articulate the feeling. Time stood still for a moment, Sehun continuing to feel breathless. Baekhyun was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Jongin eventually coughed a little to get Sehun’s attention again, noticing that they were staring at each other intensely, “So, who’s your friend?”

Sehun quickly shifted his eyes to look back at Jongin, suddenly realizing he had been staring, “Oh, sorry, this is Chanyeol, my childhood friend.”

Chanyeol bowed to everyone with a large toothy smile, “Nice to meet you.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo bowed back, staying down only for a short moment before standing straight again. Sehun glanced over at Baekhyun, but nervously looked away once he noticed Baekhyun was still staring at him.

“…This is Jongin and Kyungsoo, they own a bakery together. I’ve told you about them.” Sehun reminded Chanyeol.

“Oh right! It sounds delicious whenever Sehun describes the food, I’d like to try it.”

“You can come over now if you have time.” Jongin answered, hoping to spend more time with everyone together, “We were just heading back to have a meal together.”

“Sure. That’s fine with you, right Sehun?”

Sehun took a deep breath before nodding, “…Yeah.”

Everyone began to walk together, Chanyeol instantly getting along with his two new acquaintances as he chatted with them happily. Baekhyun stayed at the back of the group, continuing to stare at Sehun as he walked in the front. 

Sehun could feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him, and glanced back, only to be met with Baekhyun’s gaze again. This time, Sehun didn’t falter, and continued staring back at him. It was Baekhyun who felt shy, and he slowly averted his eyes to look out into the crowd of people.

Once they got to the bakery, Jongin and Kyungsoo went behind the counter to start preparing some food for everyone. Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol sat at a table together, but it wasn’t long before Chanyeol got back up to examine the pastries sitting inside the glass under the counter. He smiled as his eyes moved along each treat, clear excitement on his face for what he was about to eat.

Sehun and Baekhyun remained silent for a long moment, both of them staring at a random part of the room. It was Sehun’s eyes that moved first, landing on Baekhyun’s soft face. His breathing became heavy, trying to think of something to say.

“…How have you been?”

Baekhyun turned his head to look back at Sehun, taking a long moment before he answered, staring at Sehun deeply. He couldn’t tell Sehun the truth, that he had been lonely. Baekhyun was too strong and proud for that.

“Fine. What about you?”

“Fine.” Sehun replied, taking a breath between speaking, “Just working.”

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other again, neither of them really sure of what to say. Still, they managed to communicate much more than words with the look in their eyes. There was a strong pull between them, as if they were absorbing comfort from each other’s presence.

Unfortunately, they were abruptly torn from their trance as Chanyeol slumped down into a chair next to them, a grin on his face.

“You should have brought me here sooner.”

Sehun turned his head, awkwardly smiling, “…Sorry.”

Baekhyun watched as they started chatting together, keeping his eyes on Sehun the entire time. Seeing Sehun again only made his lonely feelings return, growing stronger each second. 

When they had finished eating and it was time to leave, Sehun and Baekhyun shared another long glance with each other. Knowing that Baekhyun had spacial boundaries, Sehun didn’t attempt to give him a hug as they bid each other farewell, even though he desperately wanted to hold Baekhyun in his arms.

He simply raised his hand, giving Baekhyun a small wave before saying goodbye. Baekhyun slowly waved back, returning the sentiment.

He tried to be strong, but as he watched Sehun walk away, he felt his heart tremble.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Sehun was busy cleaning up after a long night at work, gathering glasses together on the counter. There were still a few stragglers at the saloon getting ready to leave, inebriated and stumbling as they walked out the door. However, there was one person left who wasn’t drunk at all.

Lu Han was sitting at the bar, chatting aloud to Sehun as he was busy cleaning. Sehun was hardly answering him, too preoccupied with trying to get everything done before they closed. Lu Han didn’t mind though, picking up on the fact that Sehun was the silent type.

Lu Han usually stayed late, abusing the opportunity to get to know Sehun better. However, he wasn’t aware that the more time he spent with Sehun, the further it confirmed to Sehun that he wanted nothing to do with him. 

Sehun had really tried at first, to get along with him, but it just didn’t feel right. There was zero spark, nothing like the way he felt when he was around Baekhyun. 

Once it was finally time for Lu Han to leave, Sehun watched as the door gently shut, leaving the saloon in complete silence. Putting down the glass he had been drying, Sehun took a deep breath. 

This isn’t what he imagined when he dreamed about finally becoming a human. Nothing had gone the way he wanted it to. Life was much more complicated than he expected it to be.

He felt lost, about his past and his future. If he had known this is what was waiting for him, he might have chosen to stay as a wolf, to run off into the woods and never come back.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening tore Sehun from his thoughts, and he looked up to see a person stepping inside.

Sehun blinked a few times, trying to figure out if his eyes were deceiving him. His chest grew tight, watching as Baekhyun walked across the room, coming closer and closer to him. 

“…Baekhyun…what are you doing here?”

Baekhyun slowly approached the bar, standing in front of it as he stared at Sehun, “…Why else? I came to talk to you.”

Sehun took a few deep breaths before he quickly went around the other side of the bar, pulling out a seat for Baekhyun. Baekhyun shook his head lightly, politely declining it.

“It’s fine, I’ll stand.”

Sehun nodded, wetting his lips nervously, “…Would you like a drink?”

Baekhyun rested his arms on the counter, looking down at it as he answered, “No thank you.”

Sehun extended one of his arms to rest on the bar as well, stepping a little closer to Baekhyun, “Is everything ok?”

Baekhyun tapped his finger on the bar a few times, feeling nervous to answer. It had taken him a lot to come to this place, but saying what he needed to was even more difficult.

“…I came to make you an offer.”

“An offer?”

Baekhyun tightly clenched his hand together, making a fist, “Whatever your salary is here, I’ll double it…I want you to come back and work for me again.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun in surprise, taken off guard by the offer. His immediate answer was yes, he would have come back for free if it meant being near Baekhyun again. But being near Baekhyun was the exact thing he feared, and he caught himself for for blurting out a response.

Baekhyun noticed him stalling, and turned to look at him, a fragile expression on his face, “I’ll even triple it.”

Sehun took a deep breath, fighting internally with himself, “…Baekhyun…I…”

“Please.” Baekhyun suddenly cut him off, his lip beginning to tremble slightly, “Just come back.”

Sehun stopped, realizing how emotional Baekhyun had become. Baekhyun’s eyes were sparkling, a small amount of tears building up inside them.

Sehun was very aware that cats hated sharing their feelings, and absolutely never showed their tears to anyone. For someone as strong as Baekhyun, Sehun knew that it must have taken a great deal to get him to this point.

Sehun stepped closer again, feeling brave enough to break the barrier between them. He wanted to hug Baekhyun, but he knew that was probably crossing the line. Instead, he reached out his hand, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s arm gently.

It was obvious to Sehun now, he had completely fallen for Baekhyun, and there was no fighting it. No matter how far or long he stayed away from Baekhyun, it didn’t change his feelings. There was no replacement for Baekhyun in his heart.

Although Sehun figured Baekhyun would probably never feel the same way, Sehun didn’t care anymore. His life was much brighter with Baekhyun simply near him, and he was satisfied with that alone.

“You don’t need to pay me Baekhyun, I’ll do it for free.”

Baekhyun took a shaking breath, his expression relaxing, “…But…I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You don't have to, I want to do it. Just consider it my rent payment.”

Baekhyun blinked a few times, slightly confused, “…But you won’t have money to spend.”

“I will, I want to keep my job here.”

“Oh…Why?” Baekhyun asked, disliking the idea of Sehun leaving still.

Sehun smiled a little, realizing Baekhyun wouldn’t understand, “Because I want to stay close to my people. Wolves are pack animals, we like staying in groups. They’re like my family. I’ll just work on the weekends or something.”

“Monday and Tuesday.” Baekhyun answered matter of factly.

Sehun laughed, a warm happy sound he hadn’t made for a while. He found it amusing how direct and authoritarian cats were, it was nothing like the typical omegas.

“Ok, Monday and Tuesday. But why those days?”

“Because the weekends are for relaxing.” Baekhyun answered vaguely, not giving away that he’d like to spend his free time with Sehun, “You still need some days off.”

“Thank you.” Sehun smiled, “I only had one before.”

“Now you have two.” Baekhyun replied, reaching up to discreetly wipe his eyes, acting as if they were never filled with tears. “You’re not trying to quickly pay off debt anymore.”

Sehun released his grip on Baekhyun’s arm, lowering his hand. He felt a calm happiness come over him, pleased with the arrangement they had made. He was excited to go back home.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Sehun brought the last of his boxes inside, going up the stairs to place it down it with his other belongings. Baekhyun had been busy bringing the other boxes up, using his magic like the previous time Sehun moved in.

When Sehun got to the top of the stairs, he looked around in confusion, not spotting any of his things sitting in the corner. Placing down his box on the floor, Sehun called out for Baekhyun, not seeing him anywhere either.

“Baekhyun?”

“In here.” Baekhyun quietly shouted back.

Sehun turned his head, looking over at Baekhyun’s bedroom door. Picking up his box again, Sehun went over to his room, wondering what Baekhyun was doing. Once he was standing in the doorway, Sehun froze, his mouth parting slightly in surprise.

Sehun’s bed was sitting in Baekhyun’s room, already set up next to Baekhyun’s bed, pushed against the opposite wall. All his boxes were on the floor, and Baekhyun was busy unpacking his books into a small bookshelf positioned in-between their two beds.

“…What are you doing? Why is my stuff in here?”

Baekhyun stopped, turning to look at Sehun. Without showing a trace of emotion on his face, Baekhyun replied with the answer he already had planned out in his head. It was the reason he had rationalized for himself, not wanting to come to grips with the fact that he simply wanted to share a room with Sehun.

“It’s better this way. I get more space in my other room, and you get more space for your stuff. Besides, I can’t have you paying rent for a curtained off corner in the living room.”

Sehun stared blankly at Baekhyun for a moment before a smile slowly grew on his face. 

“Thank you.”

Baekhyun quickly turned around, continuing to unpack Sehun’s things. Sehun could tell by Baekhyun’s behavior and the purposely distant way he was speaking, Baekhyun was hiding his true feelings. Sehun was beginning to understand cats more, able to decipher their complicated thoughts and ways of acting.

He could tell that Baekhyun was embarrassed, that he refused to come out and say that he’d just like to share a room with him. After all, the reasons Baekhyun listed weren’t a good enough excuse, not for a cat. Such an arrangement could usually only be forced upon them, not something they would do out of choice.

It gave Sehun courage, that maybe his feelings weren’t so unrequited after all. It was hard to tell what Baekhyun was really thinking, but in the very least, Sehun was convinced that Baekhyun was more attached to him then he was letting on. However, there was only one way to learn the answer.

Sehun made up his mind, he was going to try and court Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are excited for the next part! XD I'm sorry they were seperated for a while, but I hope you enjoyed the outcome~


	11. The Method of Old

It was dark, the moon shrouded and the street lamps exhausted, only one light persevering through the night. A gentle glow, trapped and confined to a small crystal ball, getting brighter and brighter as it moved.

A soft tap of shoes echoed in the quiet street, two figures moving along together in the shadows, the crystal ball in their grasp. With each step the light continued intensifying, as if it were leading them somewhere. They were paying close attention to it, taking note of which direction made it glow brightest.

But suddenly the light went out, vanishing like a candle flame in wind. They both stopped, distress on their faces as they stared down at the crystal ball.

“What happened?” The young man holding the ball asked, turning to look at the other man standing with him.

“…I don’t know…That’s never happened before…”

There was a pause of silence, both of them thinking deeply as they continued staring at the crystal.

“…The pain…it must have gone away.”

“You mean, they don’t need help anymore?”

“No, It appears they fixed it on their own.”

The young man sighed, lowering the crystal, “So what now?”

“Don’t worry my Minseok.” The man smiled, taking the ball from him, “We’ll just find another one.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun huddled up tightly in his sheets, facing the wall as he listened to Sehun getting out of the bath. He could hear Sehun scrubbing himself with his towel, drying off before he eventually opened the door, coming into the bedroom. Baekhyun didn’t dare turn around to look at him, knowing that he was bare skinned and dripping wet. He couldn’t slip again, especially now that he was allowing Sehun to share a room with him. Too many clues might add up, and Baekhyun didn’t want Sehun getting the wrong idea.

Sehun approached his bed, sitting down on it as he stared across at Baekhyun. He could tell that Baekhyun wasn’t asleep yet, noticing a slightly nervous odor coming from him. Sehun smiled, figuring it was his fault. After all, he knew Baekhyun had to be aware that he was completely naked.

“Is it all right if I keep the candle lit to read?”

Baekhyun shifted a little, answering Sehun quietly, “I don’t mind.”

Sehun continued staring at Baekhyun for a moment, appreciating the simple joy of being near him again. He felt so intimately close with Baekhyun, sharing a room with him like this. It was almost like a real couple, absorbing each other’s habits into their routine. Learning to live in harmony with each other, throughout the day and night.

Sehun pulled up his sheets to get comfortable in his bed, sitting against the pillows as he grabbed his book. The candle placed on the shelf between their beds flickered in the dark room, giving Sehun just enough light to read with. He made sure to turn the pages quietly, not wanting to disturb Baekhyun as he drifted off to sleep.

Eventually Baekhyun moved, turning around in his sleep to face Sehun. Sehun glanced over at him, smiling at his peaceful expression for a long moment before he went back to reading. Turning another page, his eyes scanned along the words as he read the story slowly. He had gotten absorbed for a long while, not realizing what time it was. As he went to turn another page, he suddenly stopped, noticing a sound in the room.

Turning his head, he looked over at Baekhyun again, still sleeping soundly. His blankets were bundled up around him, his favorite knitted one clutched tightly in his arms. A soft purr was coming from him, clearly happy from the warmth of his bed. Sehun smiled as he stared at him, listening to the happy sound, tiny clicks sometimes adding to it.

Little did he know, it had been a long while since Baekhyun had made that sound. The reason behind it wasn’t only the warmth of his bed, but the comfort of the person in the room next to him. Relaxed by Sehun’s presence, he was finally able to get a good night’s rest.

Putting down his book, Sehun leaned towards the candle sitting in-between their beds, blowing it out swiftly. Laying down, Sehun stared across at Baekhyun again, admiring him as he continued listening to his purr. Baekhyun’s hands sometimes clenched onto the blanket in his arms, weakly kneading it as if he had paws. Sehun let out a quiet laugh, wondering if Baekhyun was in his other form in his dream.

Closing his eyes, Sehun imagined what it would feel like to be the blanket Baekhyun was holding on to, Baekhyun’s tiny hands clutching to him as he purred. Falling asleep, Sehun’s imagination soon turned into a dream, Baekhyun’s purr reaching his mind as he slept.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

After a few days of settling back into his old home, Sehun made preparations for his first attempt of courting Baekhyun. He decided that he was going to do it in the old-fashioned way, utilizing the method of his wolf ancestors. However, instead of hunting prey and presenting Baekhyun with pelts, he chose something Baekhyun would be more interested in. Although killing difficult prey was proof of an alpha’s manhood and ability to take care of an omega, Sehun figured Baekhyun wouldn’t care about that. Still, it carried the same sentiment, an act of love by bestowing gifts.

A whistling kettle awoke Baekhyun from his sleep, the hissing sound eventually breaking him away from his dream. He continued to lay in bed as he listened to the creaking of the floorboards and the click of Sehun’s shoes. The whistling came to a stop as Sehun took the kettle off the stovetop. He promptly began pouring the boiling water into an old teapot, a bag of tea leaves hanging on the inside.

Baekhyun came out of the bedroom still dressed in his nightshirt, raising his arms above his head to stretch his body and yawn. Normally cats wouldn’t allow someone see them so indecent, but since Sehun saw him sleeping anyway, Baekhyun didn’t bother. He preferred staying comfortable in his pajamas as he ate his breakfast anyway.

Making his way to the kitchen, Baekhyun contemplated what he would like to eat. He had become accustomed to making his own breakfast again, even after Sehun returned. Sehun was no longer responsible for every single chore in the house, since he was no longer a servant. They were housemates now, and shared the burden of the chores together. However, Sehun still had the heavier load, since it was his method of paying rent.

Once Baekhyun got to the kitchen, he suddenly stopped, surprised by the vision in front of him. The table was covered with an assortment of pastries, all of Baekhyun’s favorites. Sehun was busy pouring some tea for them both, and smiled over at Baekhyun after noticing his presence.

“Good morning.”

“…What’s all this?” Baekhyun asked, realizing Sehun must have spent his own money on these treats. Being a luxury, Baekhyun was well aware of what an expense they were.

“Breakfast.” Sehun answered simply, pulling out a seat for Baekhyun.

“…I can eat them too?”

“Of course, I got them for you.”

Baekhyun couldn’t fight back the color that suddenly flushed his cheeks, a blatant confession like that something he wasn’t used to. It was so unusual for him to hear someone admit something like that so casually. In fact, it was so odd that he was having a difficult time fully grasping it.

“….But shouldn’t I be the one throwing you a coming home party?”

Sehun slowly smirked, continuing to hold on the chair as he waited for Baekhyun to come sit down, “This has nothing to do with that. I just wanted to give you a treat.”

Baekhyun nervously looked back and forth between the table of food and Sehun’s eyes. He couldn’t believe Sehun had really bought it all for him, without any apparent reason. No one had ever done something like this for him before, aside from his mother.

“Oh…Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Sehun answered in a warm voice.

Baekhyun averted his eyes, feeling nervous with Sehun looking at him so fondly. He slowly walked towards Sehun, lowering down into the chair before Sehun carefully scooted him in closer to the table. Baekhyun watched as Sehun sat down next to him, sitting a little closer to him than usual. Sehun picked up a knife, looking over at Baekhyun with a smile.

“Which one would you like first?”

Baekhyun stared down at the pastries, eyeing them all as he tried to make a decision. Sehun continued smiling as he watched Baekhyun, seeing the pleasure in his eyes. He was glad he could give Baekhyun such a happy look.

Baekhyun eventually pointed at one of the pastries, a cinnamon roll. It was a rare treat, something he didn’t purchase very often and was excited to eat. Sehun reached for it, cutting a large piece and placing it carefully on Baekhyun’s plate. Sehun picked his own treat as well, a chocolate doughnut. He hadn’t eaten much chocolate yet, and was eager to savor the taste again.

It went silent as they started eating, enjoying tasty bites of their pastries and sips of hot tea. Sehun secretly watched Baekhyun, opening his mouth wide to take large bites of his food. He looked quite adorable, still wearing his baggy nightshirt and his hair all messy from tossing in his bed. It was far from the image Baekhyun usually tried to portray for himself, his fingers all sticky with sugar as he happily devoured the yummy pastry. Sehun had never seen Baekhyun look so happy, practically glowing with joy.

“I’ve never told you before.” Sehun suddenly spoke, smiling at Baekhyun affectionately, “You’re very beautiful Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stopped his hand, turning bright red, suddenly feeling like a whistling teapot himself as he steamed with embarrassment. More so than getting pampered, Baekhyun wasn’t used to receiving compliments, especially of such a flattering nature. No one was ever brave enough, all the tomcats far too intimidated by Baekhyun to even approach him. But Sehun was different. Baekhyun slowly turned his head to look at him, his cheeks still bright red.

The warm smile on Sehun’s face made him blush even harder, Sehun’s eyes staring at him so deeply, as if he were looking right into his very soul. Baekhyun felt his heart beating rapidly, the sound almost audible as it thumped in his chest.

“…What’s gotten into you? You’re acting so strange this morning.”

Sehun continued smiling, amused by Baekhyun’s reaction. He could see how flustered he had become, the embarrassment clear on Baekhyun’s face and the slight tremble in his voice.

“I’m just happy.”

Baekhyun nervously looked away, staring back down at his cinnamon roll. Sehun’s compliment continued ringing in his thoughts, distracting him from eating. Baekhyun was well aware that words held much power, but he had never encountered an incantation like this before. It was a different kind of magic, a special kind. The most beautiful kind.

Escaping Sehun’s voice repeating in his mind, Baekhyun picked up the roll again, quickly finishing his last bites. Sehun watched as Baekhyun gently licked the sugar off his fingers, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand like a paw. Sehun fought back the urge to laugh at the cat behavior, enjoying how adorable Baekhyun looked doing it.

Baekhyun glanced over at Sehun, noticing him watching him. He felt a nervous pound in his heart as their eyes met, Sehun’s expression still so affectionate and warm. Baekhyun suddenly stood up, grabbing his plate.

“Thank you for breakfast. I should go get ready.”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun quickly excused himself, putting his plate in the sink. Hurrying to the bedroom, Baekhyun left Sehun by himself at the table.

Sehun sat back in his seat, smiling to himself happily. It seemed like it was working.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun came out to the main room to see Sehun setting up a metal tub near the fireplace. Collecting hot water from the cauldron, Sehun poured it into the tub to wash laundry with. A drying rack was set up near the fire as well, a place to hang the clothes to dry once he was done. Baekhyun noticed his own clothing sitting in the pile along with Sehun’s, something they agreed Sehun wouldn’t have to do anymore.

“Wolf, don’t worry about mine. I can clean it myself.” Baekhyun spoke softly, coming over to stand next to Sehun.

Sehun shook his head, picking up a piece of Baekhyun’s clothing and dunking it in the water, “I’ll do it.”

Baekhyun watched silently as Sehun scrubbed his shirt on the washboard, continuously dunking it in the soapy water. Baekhyun wasn’t going to bother arguing with him, knowing that he was an alpha and it would be pointless. Instead, Baekhyun decided to help in his own way. 

Going over to the piano, Baekhyun sat down, placing his hands on the keys. With a few gentle press of the notes, Sehun listened as Baekhyun began to play Gymnopédie No.1. He slowly turned his head, looking over at Baekhyun with a smile. It was clear that Baekhyun was performing it specifically for him, fulfilling Sehun’s request. Obviously Baekhyun still connected the song with Sehun. It made a confirmation in Sehun’s mind, that maybe Baekhyun really was thinking about him when he caught him playing it before.

Without saying a word, Sehun enjoyed the song as he continued doing his chore, the soothing music always appreciated as he worked, especially Baekhyun’s.

Eventually Sehun stopped, deciding to take advantage of Baekhyun being distracted with his music. After all, there was another reason Sehun decided to do this chore besides getting their clothes clean. It was another step in his courting, something he had been wanting to do for a while now.

Reaching for the buttons on his shirt, he began undoing them, looking over at Baekhyun with a smirk as he did so. Taking off his shirt, he threw it into the pile with the other garments.

He was aware that Baekhyun had been avoiding looking at his body, always turning around in his bed when he came out from his bath. Except for the first time, the time Sehun picked up an unusual smell from Baekhyun. The smell Sehun swore was the scent of arousal.

When Baekhyun finished, Sehun looked over at him again, another smile appearing on his face, “Thank you. You played it beautifully.”

Baekhyun remained facing the piano, but the blush on his cheeks was practically visible even from behind, “…It’s no big deal…It was easy to learn.”

Sehun fought back a laugh, amused that Baekhyun couldn’t just take a compliment. It was such a cat thing to do, avoiding getting all touchy feely.

Baekhyun swiveled in his seat, turing to face Sehun. Sehun watched him from the corner of his eye, noticing as Baekhyun came to an abrupt stop. Baekhyun instantly went stiff, his eyes snapping to Sehun’s exposed torso, his arms and chest dripping wet from his chore.

Baekhyun took a few deep breaths, unable to resist staring at Sehun’s body. He couldn’t stop himself from admiring him, his eyes feasting upon the perfection of Sehun’s physique with an unquenchable thirst. His broad shoulders, his strong collar bone, his well toned abs…It made Baekhyun’s whole body whimper, an inaudible purr of pleasure in his heart.

A confident smirk appeared on Sehun’s face as he wet his lips, picking up the scent he was hoping to smell again. The aroma was sweet, laced with lust and desire. Sehun took a deep breath, almost able to taste the smell on his tongue. It was so potent, Baekhyun’s body drenched in the aroma. There was no mistaking it, the sensual craving pouring from Baekhyun’s every pore.

Sehun had to take a few more breaths to try and control himself, fighting back his alpha instincts to just jump on Baekhyun. It was too early for that, Baekhyun hadn’t given him enough permission yet.

To distract himself, Sehun continued working, his arms flexing as he scrubbed the laundry clean. Baekhyun was trapped by the vision of it, the smell coming off him continuing to get stronger as he watched him. 

Sehun wrung Baekhyun’s shirt, twisting it tightly to get the water out, feeling Baekhyun’s eyes on him the entire time. Baekhyun wasn’t even trying to stop himself, enjoying it too much. He was too far gone to even worry if Sehun could smell him. 

“I thought you said I was _maybe_ a ten.” Sehun smiled as he looked over at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blinked a few times, getting his senses back, “…What?”

“I doubt you’d stare at me so long if I was any less.” Sehun answered with a smirk in his voice, standing up to hang the shirt on the rack to dry.

Baekhyun tightened up, a defensive expression appearing on his face as he turned his head away, “It’s just interesting to watch! I’m not ogling you.”

Sehun didn’t answer, but the smirk remained on his face as he continued hanging the shirt. He decided not to mention anything about Baekhyun’s smell yet, knowing that would send Baekhyun over the edge. Courting Baekhyun was a delicate process after all, one he needed to take caution with.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Jongin was busy flicking some coins across the counter, seeing how far he could get them to go without falling off the edge. On his third try, he was suddenly interrupted, the door to their shop opening. Lifting his head, he spotted Sehun coming inside, and smiled at the elder happily.

“Did you already finish all those pastries?” Jongin laughed, just recently selling Sehun the large amount of treats.

“Not yet.” Sehun laughed back, “But we’re out of bread.”

Jongin stood up from his seat, looking at the collection of loaves in the shelves behind him, searching for the one Baekhyun usually purchased, “That was a ton of sweets though, were you guys having a party?”

Sehun smiled, shaking his head, “No, I just wanted to spoil Baekhyun.”

Jongin quickly turned his head to look at Sehun, surprised by his words, “Wait…Don’t tell me.”

Sehun nodded, knowing what Jongin was thinking, an amused smile still on his face, “Yes, it’s true.”

Jongin raised his eyebrows, abandoning the bread to fully face Sehun again, “Seriously? But I thought you wanted an omega.”

“…I changed my mind.” Sehun slowly answered.

“Is that why you moved back? You’re really going to try and court him?” Jongin asked quickly, his voice brimming with curiosity.

“Yes. I am.” Sehun replied confidently.

Jongin took a deep breath, followed by a dragged out sigh as he slumped back down onto his chair, “…Wow…You’re brave.”

Sehun smiled, staring down at the counter, nodding his head. Jongin let out another sigh, leaning on the counter to whisper to Sehun.

“…Can you…give me some tips?”

“Some tips?” Sehun asked, “You mean for Kyung-”

“Shhh!” Jongin interrupted, placing his finger on his lips, “He’s in the other room.”

Sehun thought for a moment, staring back down at the counter, “…Have you tried giving him presents?”

“Yeah, I have actually…It didn’t seem to change much.”

“Do you compliment him?”

Jongin sighed, lowering his head, “All the time…I think I need to try something else…Something that will make him see me as a man.”

Sehun nodded, thinking some more, “…I may have an idea.”

“Really? What?” Jongin asked excitingly.

Sehun stared at Jongin curiously, analyzing his body, “…Are you fit?”

A cocky smile appeared on Jongin’s face as he nodded, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Have you tried showing off?” Sehun laughed, finding it funny to say.

Jongin blinked a few times, thinking to himself, “…Not really.”

“You should try it.”

Jongin took a deep breath, suddenly feeling his own body, “…I don’t know…maybe it’s not as good as I think…”

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

Jongin suddenly grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head, “Here, you tell me.”

Sehun laughed, waving his hands, “Wait, I’m not a good judge.”

Jongin ignored Sehun, completely removing his shirt and tossing it onto the counter. Standing up, Jongin tried to give Sehun a good view of his body. He was indeed fit, with a good amount of muscle for his age. However, Sehun suddenly became intrigued by something else, noticing some kind of marking on Jongin’s back.

“…On your back.” Sehun started curiously, leaning to try and see it again, “…Is that a tattoo?”

Jongin quickly turned around, showing it to Sehun, “Oh, yeah, it is.”

Sehun stared at it, an intricate design of a celtic knot inside a large circle, with swirls that resembled water. 

“It’s my pact with Kyungsoo, he has the same one.”

“…A pact? You mean because he’s your familiar?”

“Exactly, it’s like a contract.” Jongin nodded, turning his head to look at the tattoo as well, “Once the matching tattoos are made, the familiar can draw magic from the witch. It’s like our source of power.”

Sehun nodded slowly, impressed by the information. He was beginning to understand how intimate the relationship between a witch and their familiar was.

“It’s really similar to the marking you wolves have actually.” Jongin smiled, “The knot design is symbolic of tying us together. The process is even called magic tying.”

Sehun thought about it for a moment, becoming curious about something, “…Witches and their familiars always stay together, right?”

“Yeah, we’re bound to each other.”

“Is it common for witches to be romantically involved with their familiar then?” Sehun asked curiously.

“Not really. I mean, it ensures that we’ll always be connected, but lots of familiars and witches choose to be with other people. Familiars are seen more like precious pets.”

Sehun went silent again, continuing to think about his first question. It certainly seemed like a marriage of sorts, regardless if the witch and familiar chose to be involved. It really did remind him of the marking wolves had, the closest thing non-wolves could probably get to it.

Kyungsoo suddenly came out to the shop, carrying a tray of rolls. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jongin, and squeezed tightly on his tray.

“…Jongin, what are you doing?”

Jongin looked over at Kyungsoo, not realizing he was there, “Oh…I was just…just showing Sehun my tattoo.”

Kyungsoo averted his eyes, bashfully looking at another part of the room, “…Someone could come in and see you. You should put your shirt back on.”

Sehun smiled, noticing Kyungsoo blushing. He looked over at Jongin, giving him a secret thumbs up. Jongin’s eyes widened, wanting to ask Sehun what to do next.

“S-Sorry.” Jongin eventually answered, grabbing his shirt.

Sehun cupped his mouth, whispering to Jongin, “He likes it.”

Jongin suddenly blushed as well, squeezing his shirt in his hands. He remained frozen as Kyungsoo started speaking to Sehun, placing down his tray on the shelves behind the counter.

“What brings you here Sehun?”

“I wanted some bread.” Sehun smiled, reaching in his pocket for some money, placing the change on the counter.

Kyungsoo went over to grab a loaf, shyly sneaking past Jongin to get one. Jongin slowly put his shirt back on, also acting awkward. Sehun quietly snickered to himself watching them, wondering if Jongin would ever get the courage to show off again.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

When Baekhyun came to sit down for dinner, he saw that Sehun had already prepared a meal for them both again. A candle was sitting in the center of the table, setting a romantic mood in the otherwise dark room. Baekhyun slowly stepped towards the kitchen, watching as Sehun placed the last of the food down. Once again, there were expensive luxuries on their plates, the finest cuts of meat and a platter of cheese.

“Is this what you like spending your extra money on?” Baekhyun smiled, sitting down in his chair.

Sehun smiled as well, using a serving fork to put a little more food on Baekhyun’s plate, “Sometimes.”

“Well, It’s money well spent.” Baekhyun looked up at Sehun as he spoke, his fingers reaching for his fork, “I feel guilty eating it though.”

“Why?”

“Because you paid for it.”

Sehun sunk down into his chair, keeping his eyes locked with Baekhyun’s, a smile still on his lips, “For us both.”

Baekhyun paused for a moment, staring back at Sehun, taking a nervous breath. He wasn’t sure how to answer, confused by Sehun’s continuos charity. Baekhyun wasn’t the type to jump to conclusions, but all this attention and flattery was certainly making him wonder. However, thinking that Sehun was interested in him was still far from his thoughts. After all, he had to basically beg Sehun to even come back.

Sehun eventually looked away, moving his hand to grab his fork and begin eating. Baekhyun did the same, taking small bites and chewing quietly. It was always quiet as they ate together, but for some reason the silence this time made Baekhyun feel nervous. He glanced over at Sehun occasionally, noticing how handsome he looked in the soft lighting, his eyes focused on the table in front of them. They still carried an intense chill, a power in them that Baekhyun had no protection from. 

Taking his last bite, Sehun looked over at Baekhyun, noticing he had also just finished. He smiled at him, placing down his fork.

“Close your eyes.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun curiously, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion, “Why?”

“Just do it.” Sehun laughed.

Baekhyun remained still for a moment, hesitant to obey. Closing his eyes was not such a simple thing as Sehun believed it was, at least not for cats. Of their large encyclopedia of body language, this one was considered one of the more intimate. Usually it was performed in the act of a slow blink, something known as “cat kisses.” It was their subtle way of sharing affection, allowing themselves to become vulnerable to the other person. It was their sign of love and trust.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun waiting, wondering why he was refusing to listen, figuring it had to be a dominance issue. Unfortunately there was no dictionary for cat behavior, and there was no way for outsiders to learn of these specific rules. But it was probably thanks to Sehun’s lack of knowledge that Baekhyun finally obeyed, realizing his secret was safe.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, and then slowly shut his eyes. He did in fact feel very vulnerable in the darkness, waiting for some unknown moment to unfold.

“Put your hands up.” He heard Sehun ask softly, his voice sounding smooth and warm.

Baekhyun once again obeyed, holding out his palms. Suddenly, he felt something drop inside them, an object that felt like a small box.

“Ok, you can open your eyes now.”

Baekhyun quickly opened them, looking down at the box in his hands. A ribbon was wrapped around it, tied into a bow. After staring at it for a moment, Baekhyun looked up at Sehun in surprise.

“…A present?”

“What else?” Sehun smiled, “Open it.”

Baekhyun kept his eyes on Sehun, a deep corner of his heart feeling as if it were melting. Sehun just kept smiling at him, the sweetest expression in his eyes. Baekhyun felt so incredibly soft, as if he had turned into a cotton cloud. 

Eventually looking back down, Baekhyun moved his fingers to begin untying the ribbon. He could tell Sehun must have wrapped it himself, considering the sloppy way it was put together. Pulling on it, the ribbon fell off the package, and Baekhyun was able to take off the lid.

He stared down at the gift in disbelief, astonishment present in every feature of his face. A large dragon scale sat in the box, iridescently shimmering in the dim light. Snapping his head to look back at Sehun, the expression on his face remained shocked.

“…How did you…Where did you get this?”

Sehun enjoyed Baekhyun’s expression for a moment before answering, continuing to smile, “I went through the trial of courage.”

Baekhyun blinked a few times, slowly taking it in, his mind still in shock about the object in his hands, “…And you just picked this at random?”

“Yeah, I was drawn to it for some reason.” Sehun answered, looking down at the scale, “…I looked it up in your book of ingredients…I think it might be helpful in making your spell.”

Baekhyun let out a huffed laugh, shaking his head, “I’d say so…I don’t think you realize how valuable this is. I can’t possibly take this from you.”

Sehun looked back into Baekhyun’s eyes, a serious expression on his face, “It’s a gift, I want you to have it.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, staring at Sehun for a long moment, “…The trial of courage…It’s not the same for everyone. The harder the trial, the more rare the ingredients are that appear at the end. You must have undergone a very difficult ordeal to get this.”

Sehun shrugged his his shoulders slightly, acting as if it wasn’t a big deal. Thinking back on it, Sehun felt like he could handle worse, that is if it meant making Baekhyun happy.

Baekhyun suddenly pushed the gift forward, trying to hand it back to Sehun, “I can’t take this.”

Sehun raised his hands, pushing it back, “It’s for you. I don’t care about it’s value.”

Baekhyun slowly moved his eyes to look down at the scale, realizing Sehun wasn’t going to change his mind. He could have tried refusing more, but there was no denying that he deeply desired to keep the scale. 

There were very few objects in the magic world that held this much power. It went beyond bestowing a few attributes to a spell, the magic belonging to a dragon something that was equivalent to the rulers of the planets themselves. In the book of Baekhyun’s ingredients, under the list of the dragon scale’s properties, it simply said ‘All.’

It could grant any power to a spell that Baekhyun wished. With this single gift, Baekhyun would be able to accomplish his goal.

Baekhyun moved his hand, slowly touching the scale and feeling it’s smooth surface. He wasn’t used to thanking people at all, and he was especially unsure of how to express the proper amount of gratitude for what he was feeling right then.

“…I don’t know how to thank you.” Baekhyun eventually spoke, looking deeply into Sehun’s eyes, “This means everything to me.”

Sehun smiled warmly, cherishing those words. He couldn’t have been happier, giving Baekhyun something so meaningful. In a way, it was similar to presenting Baekhyun with the most difficult prey, after having to conquer a demon to get it for him. For an alpha, it was incredibly satisfying, especially since the person he was trying to impress was much more difficult than an omega. It was like receiving the ultimate belly rub.

Scooting a little closer to Baekhyun, Sehun rested his hand on the table near him, an intimate lack of space between them.

“There is one thing…that I’d like from you in return.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun curiously, willing to hear whatever it may be, “What is it?”

“…You told me before, that creating your spell might put you in danger…” Sehun sighed, his hand slowly skimming across the table, moving even closer to Baekhyun and almost touching his arm, “…I want to protect you…but I’m afraid there are enemies I will be powerless against, even as a wolf.”

Baekhyun’s curious expression remained on his face, unsure of what Sehun was getting at, “…Are you asking that I don’t make the spell?”

“No.” Sehun quickly answered, “I know this is important to you.”

Baekhyun watched as Sehun clenched his fist, a determined look on his face as he stared at him. It made Baekhyun feel a little nervous, the power resonating in his eyes that Baekhyun was weak against.

“I want to become your familiar.”

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide, not ever expecting to hear that request, “…My familiar?”

Sehun nodded a little, “Yes, is it possible?”

Baekhyun looked away, thinking to himself, “…Technically anyone can become a familiar. But it’s usually an act of servitude in payment for the gift of human life…It’s not something anyone has actually requested to be before…”

“Let’s do it then.” Sehun replied bluntly, wanting to get Baekhyun’s definitive answer.

“…Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked slowly, “It’s a very serious ordeal.”

Sehun simply nodded, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes deeply.

Baekhyun could have gone into more detail, describing just how serious of a connection it was. But the offer was too tempting, and Baekhyun didn’t want to scare Sehun away from it. It meant keeping Sehun always near him, which was something he had to come to grips with that he wanted, even though he didn’t fully understand why.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, nodding as well, “Ok.”

Sehun smiled, staring at Baekhyun happily. He honestly thought it would be more difficult to persuade Baekhyun, considering how deep of a bound it was. It was yet another confirmation in his mind that Baekhyun was attached to him.

“There are some preparations I need to make first…” Baekhyun explained, thinking over the process in his mind, “I have to memorize the incantation…and design a tattoo for us.”

“You have to design one?”

“Yes, every witch has a different one. They all use a celtic knot as a base.”

Sehun thought for a moment, remembering Jongin’s, “..Why does Jongin’s tattoo look like water?”

“Oh, you saw his?” Baekhyun replied in surprise.

“Yeah, he explained some things about familiars to me.”

“…I see.” Baekhyun answered, realizing that Sehun might actually understand how serious of an ordeal he was getting himself into after all, “Saves me some time then.”

“So why water?”

Baekhyun smiled, recalling the design as well, “Because Kyungsoo is a penguin. It represents the ocean.”

Sehun smiled as well, letting out a small laugh, “Makes sense.”

“Anyway, we can work on this tomorrow. It’s getting late.”

Sehun nodded, agreeing with Baekhyun. He reached out to collect their dishes, placing them on top of each other. Baekhyun helped him clear the table, until everything was clean. After extinguishing the candle, they went to the bedroom together, Baekhyun bringing the dragon scale with him.

Baekhyun watched as Sehun started to take off his clothes, something he usually did as he waited for Baekhyun to take his bath. He stared at him unbuttoning his shirt for a long moment, before he eventually approached Sehun. Sehun stopped once he noticed Baekhyun standing near him, and looked at him curiously. Baekhyun had bashful expression on his face, struggling for a moment before he spoke.

“…Really…Thank you Sehun.”

Sehun smiled, staring at Baekhyun affectionately, “You’re welcome Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun, noticing his tender expression. His fingers were still holding onto the buttons of his shirt, and his muscular chest was exposed. He looked flawless, a perfect statue of a handsome man. Baekhyun gulped, feeling his cheeks get hot. With a sudden turn, Baekhyun hurried away, going towards the bathroom. 

Sehun wet his lips, a smirk appearing on his face as he watched Baekhyun close the door. After he was left alone, he let out a small amused laugh.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

It took Baekhyun a few days to design the tattoo, trying out some different ideas. Ultimately, he went with the depiction of a wolf and a cat, a knot entangled between them, accompanied by the symbol of the moon and a star. Sehun smiled happily when Baekhyun showed it to him, and gave Baekhyun one simple nod to let him know that he liked it. With the design finalized, they were finally ready to begin the procedure.

“…You’ll need to remove your shirt.” Baekhyun explained, not looking at Sehun as he spoke.

Sehun smiled, already starting to take it off, “To make the tattoos?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun answered, continuing to avert his eyes, “I have to warn you, it’s painful. The tattoo is literally cutting into the source of my magic, exposing it for you to draw from. It will burn for you as well, cutting deep into your core of energy, allowing magic to be stored there.”

Sehun took a deep breath, his fingers still quickly undoing his buttons, “All right.”

Baekhyun glanced at Sehun momentarily as he watched him finish, placing his shirt on the table.

“Sit here.” Baekhyun instructed, pointing inside the pentacle on the floor.

Sehun went over to it, sitting down inside the star. Baekhyun swirled his fingers, lighting the candles before he sat down as well, positioned behind Sehun. Baekhyun slowly raised his hand, pressing his finger against Sehun’s back. Sehun closed his eyes, taking a moment to appreciate that Baekhyun was touching him, even though he couldn’t feel his skin well.

“Ready?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun took a heavy breath, “Yes.”

Baekhyun began to move his hand, carefully drawing a line on Sehun’s back, a light appearing under Sehun’s skin as it followed behind Baekhyun’s finger. Sehun cringed, wincing in pain as the light burned him, scaring his back with the marking Baekhyun created. Slowly drawing the symbol, Baekhyun recited an incantation.

“With this marking, I bind thee to me  
an unbreakable knot, tied by this symbol  
Pledge thyself to me, vow to me thy allegiance  
In defense of mine own being, I bestow to thee mine own power  
Only betrayal of thy pact sev'ring this endowment”

Sehun gritted his teeth, bearing the pain as he listened to Baekhyun’s words. He could hear the strain in Baekhyun’s voice, a tattoo simultaneously burning Baekhyun as well, the image he was drawing mirrored onto his own back.

“A bond without blood, it’s longevity fixed to our flesh  
I trusteth upon thee this gift, thy loyal service in return  
Allow this symbol to be a source for thee  
Feed from my power, drinketh from it like a well  
With this last stroke, my own power is anon ours.”

Finishing the drawing, Baekhyun lifted his finger off Sehun’s back. The light flashed, illuminating the entire symbol before it faded, leaving only the reddened scar. Wanting to soothe the wound, Baekhyun immediately began casting another spell, twinkling his fingers to heal him. Sehun exhaled slowly, feeling the effect of the spell, the pain subsiding.

Baekhyun quickly cast another spell to heal himself, sighing quietly as the stinging went away. Sehun noticed he could feel when Baekhyun was using his magic, the power draining from Baekhyun’s body. It was similar to another sense, the magic shared between them like some kind of tangible energy.

They sat in silence for a moment, feeling the soothing magic on their wounds. Sehun eventually turned around to look at Baekhyun after he was completely healed, smiling at him.

“Can I see yours?”

Baekhyun nodded shyly, spinning around. Pulling his shirt out of his pants, he reached behind himself to pull it up, revealing his back. Sehun stared at the marking, the reddened scar had gone away, leaving behind a black outline, the silhouette of a wolf on Baekhyun’s shoulder. A smile grew in Sehun’s eyes as well, there were no words to describe the happiness in his heart. No matter what happened, they would always be connected to each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Hi guys!~ I hope this was worth the wait >.<

First off, I want to thank one of my readers for suggesting ‘cat kisses’ to be included in this story. It’s a real thing cats do ha ha, and it’s really called that~

Secondly, I thought I’d share what the tattoo is suppose to kind of look like. I didn’t spend a ton of time on it, but I thought it would be nice to have a visual for. (I used the cat and wolf pictures from some other celtic designs I found.)

And lastly, I have to let you guys know that I’ll be on vacation soon for a week. I’m sorry, I’ll have to ask for you guys to be patient again >.< I promise I’ll be back!


	12. Like Chocolate

Before Baekhyun could concentrate on making his spell, he needed to properly train Sehun in the art of magic. After all, it was part of their agreement. Even though Sehun had obtained Baekhyun’s power, he was in no position to protect Baekhyun if anything should happen to him.

Still sitting on the floor inside the pentacle together, Baekhyun kept his shirt pulled up, holding onto it as he spoke to Sehun.

“Come here. I’ll show you how to draw magic from me.”

Sehun stared at him curiously for a moment before he crawled over to him, sitting behind him as he waited for further instructions. Baekhyun tugged on his shirt more, making sure the tattoo was fully exposed.

“Put your face close to my back, and then take a large breath, as if your drinking the air.”

Sehun slowly leaned forward, getting his face close to Baekhyun’s back, his lips near the nape of Baekhyun’s neck. He could feel the warmth coming off Baekhyun’s body, his skin tantalizingly close to his mouth. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, taking a deep breath of Baekhyun’s smell. The tattoo on Baekhyun’s back began to glow, as if there was light trapped under his skin and it was shining through.

Sehun could feel the magic start pouring into him, an invisible force suddenly coursing through his body. The more breaths he took, the more power was fed to him. It was intoxicating, a taste of pure magic. An ancient elixir of the Earth and stars, a power that flowed through the trees and the moon. It felt old, a primal aura that contained the knowledge of eons of life, existing before the beginning of mankind, before the world was born, before the first star burned, before the clouds of dust were scattered through the galaxies. It was the fiber of the universe, an untold force detached from time itself.

“That’s enough.” Baekhyun instructed, remembering just how addicting the first taste of magic was.

Sehun slowly closed his mouth, backing away from Baekhyun, keeping his eyes closed as he dealt with the overwhelming feeling. It was warm, as if a healing light was kindled inside him, surging through his entire being.

Baekhyun turned to face him, giving Sehun a moment to adjust to the new sensation, “…You know, you’ll be the first wolf to ever use magic.”

Sehun opened his eyes, smiling a little, “I’ll try not to get a big head.”

Baekhyun smirked back at him, knowing that Sehun wasn’t the type to boast, “I wouldn’t have given you my power if I felt like you’d misuse it.”

“You trust me that much?” Sehun asked, a playful look in his eyes.

“I already told you, cats have a good judge of character.” Baekhyun answered, averting his eyes, “Besides, the Magister trusts you as well.”

Sehun continued smiling, simultaneously touched and amused. Even if Baekhyun didn’t come out and directly admit it, he did say the words ‘as well.’

Baekhyun crossed his legs to sit more comfortably in front of Sehun, and scooted a little closer to him, “It’s going to take you a while to learn how to even use it though. Let me give you your first lesson.”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun closed his eyes, raising one of his hands. Keeping it in the air, Baekhyun spoke to Sehun softly.

“Put your left hand in front of mine.”

Sehun quickly copied him, placing his hand near Baekhyun’s, their palms almost touching. He stared at Baekhyun’s face, admiring him as he waited for the next step.

“This will only work if we’re perfectly synchronized with each other. It’s difficult to use magic on your own at first, you’ll need my help. But to do that, our magic needs to be in harmony.”

Sehun nodded, being synchronized with Baekhyun was something he was very motivated to accomplish. He looked over at their hands, feeling the energy flowing between them.

“Right now the magic inside you is chaotic, it needs to be controlled. It takes a lot of practice, harnessing that energy and manipulating it as you will. I can help you do this, so you can learn what it feels like.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, clearing his mind before they began. He could sense Sehun’s magic, and he knew it was going to take a lot of focus to control.

“Close your eyes and concentrate on the energy in your body, visualize the stream of magic connecting us, flowing through both our bodies.”

Sehun did as Baekhyun asked, slowly closing his eyes. He could feel it, how organized and controlled the stream of magic was inside Baekhyun’s body, as if it were a gentle river. But the energy in his own body was like a turbulent sea, swells of untamed power crashing around as if trapped in a storm.

“I can feel it.” Sehun answered, continuing to visualize it.

“Ok, now try to imagine condensing your magic together, like rolling it up in a ball. I’m going to help you do this, just try your best to remember how it feels.”

Sehun inhaled slowly, his entire mind focused on the magic inside him. Doing as Baekhyun instructed, he imagined smashing his magic into a contained stream. It was difficult, and he often got distracted as he felt independent surges of energy zapping around in his body. But he could feel Baekhyun helping him, demanding authority over the magic with his experienced touch. With their combined effort, Sehun’s magic was eventually contained, snapping into order and harmonizing with the gentle flow of Baekhyun’s magic. Sehun took a moment to memorize the feeling, the ease in which the power moved through him.

“We’re in sync now.” Baekhyun explained, “Go ahead and open your eyes.”

Sehun opened them, looking back at Baekhyun. He felt so intimately connected to Baekhyun right then, feeling the gentle current of energy flowing between them, as if it were binding them together. He watched Baekhyun move his eyes, looking over at their hands.

“Now concentrate on your hand, focus your energy there, try to collect it in your palm. Imagine a glowing light, a ball of energy between our hands. Like I said before, this kind of spell only works once we’re in sync. Our magic doesn’t always need to be like this, but these synchronized spells are easiest to use at first, since I’m helping you.”

Sehun nodded, looking over at their hands as well. Trying his best to concentrate on his hand, he tried to visualize his magic flowing to it, feeding a glowing light. He felt Baekhyun doing the same, the stream in both their bodies conjoining at their hands.

Soon, a small light appeared, a tiny orb between their palms. Sehun smiled as he stared at the light, impressed by his first use of magic. He quickly glanced to look over at Baekhyun’s face, still smiling happily. Baekhyun looked back at him, locking eyes with Sehun. Without a word, they continued staring at each other, a happy look on both their faces. 

Neither of them noticed the light between them fluctuate with a bright spark, a surge of energy as they kept their gaze on each other.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

After Sehun learned the gist of the basic elemental spells, Baekhyun decided to move onto something a little more challenging. However, teaching Sehun this vital skill involved becoming more physical than he was comfortable with. It took him a while before he finally convinced himself to just do it, knowing how important it was for Sehun to learn.

Grabbing his broomstick in the corner, he signaled Sehun to come with him. Sehun followed him to the rooftop, surprised that Baekhyun wanted to go for a flight in the middle of the day, without even taking an invisibility potion first. Not to mention that he had only brought one broom with them.

Baekhyun looked around, analyzing the street below them for a moment before he turned to look at Sehun.

“This is an important spell, one that all beginners learn. It’s called a Magic Territory.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun curiously, watching as he raised his hand.

“Witches use this spell when they want to perform magic in public. It’s convenient when you don’t have an invisibility potion handy, or you want to do something that requires more secrecy. For instance, your voice will still be audible to everyone after drinking a potion, but not with this spell.”

Sehun nodded in understanding, impressed that they could obtain a level of stealth even higher than invisibility. 

“This spell isn’t like the others you’ve learned. You don’t need to visualize anything for it to work. Performing the proper hand gesture and speaking the incantation is enough. Your magic will be instantly reduced, paying the price for the spell. However, the longer you use it, the more your magic will be drained.”

Baekhyun began to draw a symbol in the air, making sure to go slowly so Sehun could see it well, “The incantation is simple. Just draw a five pointed star, and then say the words: _magicae terrenum._ ”

Baekhyun didn’t finish drawing the star, failing to cast the spell on purpose. He looked over at Sehun again as he waited for him to try. Sehun raised his hand, copying the simple hand movement, making sure to draw the star in the same stroke order. Once he finished, he repeated the incantation.

_“Magicae terrenum.”_

A pulse of magic came off his body, rippling into the area surrounding them, a visible barrier expanding through the town. Sehun watched as the people walking down the street disappeared as the edge of the barrier surpassed them. Baekhyun and himself were the only people left in his vision, a strange hue in the atmosphere indicating that the world around them was no longer the same.

“What happened?” Sehun asked, looking over at Baekhyun with a puzzled expression.

“We’re in your territory now, a place where only people with magic can see each other. Everything we do and say can no longer be witnessed by normal humans.”

Sehun stared back out at the town, thinking for a moment, “…But what about us…Do they think we suddenly disappeared?”

“Good question.” Baekhyun smiled, looking over at Sehun, “We’re actually still in their vision, but it’s not really us. It’s just a mirage, an illusion of ourselves created by the spell. Our illusions will carry on, acting completely normal in our place, our behaviors and actions based off our subconscious mind.”

Sehun continued thinking about it, a little concerned about that answer, “…But what if they do something we don’t want them to?” 

“Don’t worry, they can’t do anything complicated. They usually repeat a similar behavior you performed in the past. Like reading a book, or sitting at a table. It’s best not to use this spell when you’re in the middle of talking to someone though. Not that you would anyway, since they’d probably notice you casting the spell.”

“…What happens when the territory disappears?”

“It’s our job to return to the place where we casted the spell, to meet up with our counterpart illusions. If we fail to do that, there can be issues with continuity in the real world. Normal people might notice the illusion vanish. That’s why it’s better to cast the spell in a private spot in the first place.”

Sehun looked around, noticing he couldn’t see his own illusion. He wondered what he was doing right then, alone with Baekhyun on the rooftop. He hoped his subconscious mind wasn’t acting too inappropriately, not that Baekhyun could see it anyway. He’d probably never know what transpired between their illusions.

Baekhyun suddenly hopped on his broom, levitating close to the floor. He looked over at Sehun, scooting forward on the stick to make sure there was room behind him.

“Here, get on.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a moment, perplexed by his words, “…You mean…get on the broom with you?”

“Yes, I need to give you a flight lesson.” Baekhyun answered with a tinge of embarrassment in his voice, “This is just a one time thing though, don’t think this means you can get this close to me again.”

Sehun slowly smirked, already having his own plans of definitely breaking that rule. After all, it was about time for phase two of his courting, a time to show the more alpha side of himself. Remaining silent, he briskly stepped forward, not hesitating any further to accept the offer. He didn’t think Baekhyun was ever going to give him such a perfect opportunity to get close to him, and he wasn’t about to waste it.

Swinging his long leg over the broom, he sat down on it, adjusting himself for a moment. He took a deep breath as he stared at Baekhyun’s waist, and then carefully reached forward, placing his hands on either side of him. He squeezed Baekhyun’s hips gently, appreciating how plush they were before he scooted even closer to Baekhyun, his crotch pressed close against Baekhyun’s butt.

Baekhyun bit down on his lip nervously, not expecting Sehun to get so cozy with him. He could feel Sehun’s large body looming over him, his strong hands holding onto him tightly. He had never felt so small before, not necessarily in his size but in his control of power. He would have smacked him away, not appreciating being dominated so much, but he had no choice. They had to sit like this.

Kicking his legs out, Baekhyun suddenly flew them up into the air, Sehun holding onto him tighter as they ascended quickly. Baekhyun brought them up high in the sky, a good distance above the town. Sehun’s territory followed them, a large sphere continuing to surround them both. Eventually Baekhyun stopped, hovering in the air as he looked down at their town.

“…We’ll start from here. You can’t crash into anything up here.”

Sehun leaned his head down, his mouth close to Baekhyun’s ear as he spoke quietly, “Ok.”

Sehun could smell Baekhyun’s body instantly reacting to him, a nervous scent secreting into the air. He smiled, discreetly squeezing Baekhyun’s waist again. Bit by bit, Sehun could tell Baekhyun was slowly lowering his defenses. He could feel the shift in power between them.

Baekhyun breathed heavily a few times before he continued, trying to ignore the way Sehun was making him feel, “…This is another spell you will need to visualize. Just like synchronizing with me, you will need to synchronize with the broom.”

Sehun stared down at the broom, already envisioning combining his magic with it. But as he thought about it, a question suddenly came to his mind. Witches and brooms were synonymous with each other, but he didn’t really understand why witches needed them. He had already learned how to harness the power of wind, and even knew some basic telekinesis. It seemed like a broom was unnecessary.

“…Why can’t we just fly around by ourselves?”

“Because the wood the brooms are made with contains magic, like all plants. Even when they’re dead, they still constantly absorb magic from the air. It’s a small amount, but it means we can use less magic while flying. It saves us energy. Anything wooden will work, but brooms are convenient because they can appear like an ordinary household object. Everyone owns one, so it doesn’t seem out of place.”

Sehun nodded, staring down at the wooden stick, “Makes sense.”

“Since I’ll need to help you, we need to synchronize with the broom together, making a flow of magic between us and the stick. Again, try to memorize how it feels.”

Sehun closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the magic inside him. It was much more calm than it used to be, and it didn’t take him as long to condense the energy. He could feel the magic coming off the broom, as if it were reaching for him, longing to be connected to Sehun’s power. Sehun envisioned joining his magic together with the broom, as well as Baekhyun’s stream of energy. Soon Sehun could feel everything snap into place, magic flowing in a connected circle. 

“All right.” Baekhyun spoke once he felt everything connect as well, “This next part takes a little while to learn. There are many things you need to control at once: The speed you’re going, you’re height in the air, and the direction you want to go. Once you get used to it, it’s really not that different from controlling your own body. Just command it with your mind.”

Baekhyun started moving forward a little, allowing Sehun to feel how the magic controlled it, “Start moving it with me. We’ll do it together for a while until you get used to it.”

Sehun focused his thoughts on the broom, noticing how Baekhyun sent it subtle commands. Adding his thoughts, Sehun tried to turn the broom a little. It wasn’t a smooth transition, and the broom jerked around until it faced the direction Sehun wanted. 

Baekhyun let Sehun experiment for a long time, instructing him to make figure eights and fly up and down. Eventually the movements became less jerky as Sehun slowly got the hang of it. He was able to turn and change the speed with ease, having fun with it as they moved around.

“Ok, I think you can go to the next step now.” Baekhyun spoke, noticing Sehun’s improvement, “I’m going to relinquish my power over the broom. You’ll be in complete control. But don’t worry, I can always step back in at any point if you need help.”

Sehun confidently nodded, continuing to concentrate on the broom as he waited for Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked back at Sehun briefly, examining his expression he could tell he was ready.

“All right, I’m letting go.”

The moment Baekhyun released his control, the broom fell slightly, giving them both a stomach rush before Sehun stopped them again. Sehun struggled temporarily to handle it, and they wiggled around in the air, as if they were riding a wild horse that Sehun was trying to tame. They bumped around on the stick together, Sehun holding onto Baekhyun tightly as he tried to regain control. It took a while before Sehun was able to command it well again, but he eventually got the knack of it. The broom calmed down, as if it had been soothed, and they began to move forward at a steady pace.

Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh, a little frazzled by the unstable ride. It had been a long time since he learned himself, he had almost forgotten how nerve wracking the first ride was.

“Ok, take us back down into the town. It’s good training to fly through the streets.”

Sehun looked down at the town, analyzing where he wanted to go. Gradually, he lowered them back down, until they were hovering above the road. Thanks to Sehun’s magic territory, the town appeared to be empty. Sehun started to move them forward again, going at a slow speed. Turning through the streets was indeed good practice, forcing Sehun to make quick decisions as they wandered through the winding roads and buildings.

Sehun quickly gained confidence, his ability to maneuver well made him continue to increase their speed, until they were zipping through the streets. Baekhyun tightened his grip on the broomstick, beginning to get nervous as Sehun made fast abrupt turns. A smile appeared on Sehun’s face, having lots of fun racing through the obstacles of their town, hopping over anything in their path. He was exhilarated by the speed and freedom of their flight. Unlike his race on the mountain, he was no longer chasing anything, or running away.

Soon, Sehun was even turning them on their side, flying against the sides of buildings as he turned tight corners. Sehun started going even faster, zooming through the streets as he careened from side to side, almost flipping upside down at times. Feeling adventurous, he suddenly flew directly towards a building, flying upward once he met the wall, racing towards the sky until they came upon the roof. If Baekhyun was in his cat form, his fur would have been poofed up, his tail sticking up straight in fear. He clenched down on the broom tightly, unsure of what Sehun would attempt next.

Sehun laughed warmly as they popped up on top of the building, never having this much fun before. He quickly raced back down the building on the other side, only to speed towards another building to climb it’s wall as well. He did this a few times, popping up and down between the streets, until Baekhyun eventually took back control to stop him.

“Ok.” Baekhyun spoke in a heavy breath, “I think you’ve got it.”

“…Sorry.” Sehun answered, noticing Baekhyun was a little shaken.

“It’s all right, I’m just not used to being a passenger.” Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes as he appreciated the lack of movement, “Our magic is running low. We should go somewhere to replenish it. Go ahead and fly us to a forest or something…but take it easy this time.”

Sehun laughed slightly, nodding his head, “Ok.”

Sehun carefully ascended into the sky, making sure to go slowly for Baekhyun. Once they were a good distance from their town, Baekhyun turned his head a little to speak to Sehun again.

“You can remove your magic territory now. Our illusions are on the roof, so no one should see us disappear. Just say the word: _prohibere._ ”

_“Prohibere.”_ Sehun copied, the strange hue in the atmosphere around them suddenly disappearing after saying it.

They both felt the draining of their magic reduce, as if a heavy burden had been lifted. At the same time, they both took a deep breath, appreciating the light feeling. 

Sehun took a moment to decide where he wanted to take Baekhyun, thinking of the nearby forests and what would be best. Suddenly, he realized exactly where he wanted to go. For once, he wanted to show Baekhyun something new.

Baekhyun relaxed as Sehun flew them through the sky for a while, until he eventually noticed a tall mountain Sehun was driving them towards. He knew this area used to be wolf territory, and technically it still was. He had never bothered coming here before, never having interest in it.

Sehun brought them down slowly, carefully landing them on top of the jagged rocks. Tall pine trees surrounded them, growing from the mountain and filling the air with the fresh smell of their sap. Baekhyun looked around curiously, wondering why Sehun had brought him here.

“Home sick?” Baekhyun asked, lifting the broom in his hands after they both climbed off.

Sehun smiled, looking around at the mountain, “You know this place?”

“Not well, but I know this is wolf territory.”

Sehun went over to one of the large rocks, sitting down on it as he stared at Baekhyun, “I just had a meeting with my pack here recently. We had that race.”

“Oh really?” Baekhyun smiled, always amused by the competitive culture of wolves, “Did you win?”

“I did.” Sehun laughed lightly, “But that’s not why I’m mentioning it.” 

Baekhyun came over to sit on the rock near Sehun, still keeping a distance between them, waiting to hear what else Sehun had to say. Sehun admired the scenery for a moment, looking out at the wide view of the forest from the top of the peak.

“…The leader of my pack told me about this place. It’s called the Sacred Mountain. A shrine used to be here, dedicated to our Goddess, since this place is the closest they could ever get to the moon.”

Baekhyun looked up a the sky, staring at the clouds as they slowly migrated in the wind. He imagined the moon must have looked very big from up here.

“You just wanted to share some history with me?” Baekhyun asked, looking over at Sehun with a smile.

Sehun smiled back at him, “I did. I thought it would be nice since we’re just going to sit here anyway.”

“You’re right.” Baekhyun answered, taking a breath of the fresh air, “Go on, it’s interesting.”

Sehun’s smile grew wider, pleased that he was able to entertain Baekhyun. He watched as Baekhyun closed his eyes, relaxing as he absorbed the magic from the trees around them. Sehun carefully moved one of his hands across the rock, stabilizing himself as he secretly scooted closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t notice, and kept his eyes closed as he waited for Sehun to continue.

“…I was told wolves used to come up here for many different ceremonies. In the past, couples would ascend the mountain together. They would howl to the moon, letting everyone know they had picked their mate. All the surrounding packs could hear their cry from the mountain.”

Baekhyun smirked, always amazed by the extent wolves went to to mark their territory. As if the bite mark wasn’t quite enough, they apparently needed to announce it to everyone via a far reaching howl. Baekhyun honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they had yet another ritual for claiming their mate.

“Did they parade their love through the villages next?” Baekhyun teasingly asked.

Sehun laughed, shaking his head a little, “No, I don’t think so. They probably would have liked that idea though. They had a wedding ceremony next, in this same spot.”

“I see.” Baekhyun answered as he continued smirking, “They could have had a parade after the wedding then.”

Sehun laughed again, staring at Baekhyun, “You think our mating rituals are ridiculous, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say ridiculous…More like over the top.”

Sehun smiled, looking down at the ground, “…Wolves just love so deeply…We want the whole world to know how we feel.”

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, glancing over at Sehun. He could tell that Sehun really cared for his ancestor’s traditions. Looking at Sehun’s eyes, it seemed like he had drifted off into a fantasy, imagining coming to this mountain with his own mate.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you.” Baekhyun eventually responded.

Sehun looked back over at Baekhyun, a warm expression on his face, “Don’t worry, you’re fine. I know our culture is strange to you.”

Baekhyun went silent, staring into Sehun’s intense eyes. He got lost in them for a moment, drawn in by their mesmerizing power. Sehun noticed Baekhyun was trapped by him, caught in a gaze as they continued staring at each other. He carefully moved his hand again, scooting closer to Baekhyun. 

He slowly moved his eyes, staring down at Baekhyun’s lips. The transition broke Baekhyun from his trance, Sehun’s eyes no longer staring at him. He suddenly noticed how close they were, their knees almost touching. Snapping up from his seat, Baekhyun quickly stepped away from Sehun.

“Hey, I told you not to get close to me, remember?”

Sehun stared up at Baekhyun, a silent sigh escaping his lips, honestly disappointed that he missed the opportunity. Baekhyun was more difficult than he already thought he was going to be. Still, it didn’t dishearten Sehun at all, if anything it made him want to try harder.

“Sorry.” Sehun answered, “I didn't realize.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun suspiciously, wondering if he was telling the truth. He slowly sank back down, sitting next to Sehun again, returning to the previous distant position.

The sun was beginning to set behind them, the sky turning dim as the light faded. They sat in silence together, looking out at the expansive view. Sehun could tell Baekhyun needed a while to replenish his magic still, probably a few more hours. He wondered if Baekhyun would want to stay out until nightfall.

“Did you want to go home yet?” Sehun eventually asked, the stars in the sky becoming visible through the dissipating clouds.

“Not yet, I don’t mind staying out late.”

“…Are you cold?” Sehun replied, staring over at Baekhyun in concern.

Baekhyun moved his hands, rubbing his arms slightly. He hadn’t really thought about it yet, but the warmth potion he took earlier that day was starting to wear off, “A little.”

Sehun suddenly stood up, removing his jacket. Baekhyun watched him, and went to open his mouth to refuse the offer, but slowly closed it. He allowed Sehun to come over to him, draping the warm jacket over his shoulders.

“…Won’t you be cold?” Baekhyun asked, his cheeks slightly dusted with pink.

“I’ll just turn into a wolf. The moon will be out soon, I’ll want to howl anyway.”

Baekhyun smiled, letting out a warm laugh. Sehun slowly smiled as well, staring at Baekhyun affectionately. It was the first time he heard Baekhyun make such an honest happy laugh. 

Sehun quickly shifted into his wolf form, watching the sky as he waited for the moon to appear. Baekhyun stared over at him, admiring what a beautiful creature he was. He looked perfectly at home, sitting on the mountain, a backdrop of trees behind him. Eventually the gentle light of the moon illuminated his fur coat, and Sehun turned his chin towards the sky, letting out a cheerful howl.

Baekhyun smiled, listening to Sehun’s song with interest. He had never witnessed a wolf howl before, he had only heard the distant cry in the far off woods. There was something mystical about it, as if it carried it’s own magic power.

Waiting for Sehun to finish, Baekhyun suddenly got an idea. He wondered if Sehun had a hard time resisting other basic urges of a wolf. When Sehun finally stopped, he looked over at Baekhyun, noticing he was holding a large stick.

Baekhyun smirked, holding the stick back in the air. Sehun quickly ran into position, already calculating the trajectory of Baekhyun’s toss. Baekhyun threw it hard, trying his best to get it high in the air. Sehun leapt to grab it with his teeth, catching it before it was able to fly very far. Baekhyun laughed, highly amused by Sehun’s enthusiasm. 

Sehun found it amusing as well, although he couldn’t express it. He jogged back over to Baekhyun, dropping the stick at his feet. It was like playing a game of catch, although he couldn’t really throw it back to Baekhyun. But it was entertaining nonetheless, a fun way to pass the time.

Baekhyun continued throwing the stick for Sehun, looking forward to watching Sehun jump into the air to catch it. He laughed each time, a genuine sound of happiness that filled Sehun’s heart with joy. He would have played all night if Baekhyun wanted to. 

They stayed up extra late, forgetting the time as they played fetch together. Baekhyun didn’t even need to replenish his magic anymore, but he was having too much fun. Neither one of them wanted to stop.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun watched as Sehun stood up from the table, grabbing his jacket and swinging it over his shoulders. They had just finished breakfast, but it seemed like Sehun was already getting ready to go somewhere.

“Heading out?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’m just meeting up with Chanyeol. I haven’t told him that I moved back yet.” Sehun answered with a small laugh.

Baekhyun watched Sehun for a moment more as he buttoned up his jacket. Eventually he looked away, staring down at his plate as he quietly spoke.

“…Can I…come with you?”

Sehun stopped his hands, looking over at Baekhyun in surprise. He hesitated briefly, a little shocked by the request.

“Of course, I don’t mind.”

Baekhyun continued staring at his plate, too embarrassed to look at Sehun, “It would just be nice to go out, that’s all.”

Sehun smiled, wondering if Baekhyun was feeling lonely again. Whatever the real reason was behind his obvious excuse, it seemed like a good sign.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Chanyeol was dumbfounded when he opened his door, instantly staring at Baekhyun standing next to Sehun. It was Sehun who spoke first, noticing that Chanyeol was confused.

“Good morning.” Sehun smiled, turning his head to look over at Baekhyun as well, “I hope you don’t mind him coming along with us.”

“Not at all.” Chanyeol quickly answered, realizing he was being rude. He went to reach out his hand to shake Baekhyun’s, but then nervously withdrew it, remembering when Baekhyun threatened to curse him last time. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, trying to think of something to say, an anxious expression on his face.

Sehun fought back a laugh, forgetting how frightened Chanyeol was of Baekhyun. It seemed like everyone had a misconstrued perception of Baekhyun, at least in Sehun’s eyes. Even on their walk over to Chanyeol’s house, tomcats stared at Baekhyun with nervous reverence, as if he were some terrifying and beautiful deity, untouchable to mankind. Although Sehun agreed that Baekhyun was very beautiful, he wasn’t scared of him at all. He knew a different side to Baekhyun, a warmer and more fragile side.

“Should we get going?” Sehun asked, turning his body slightly to begin walking away.

“Yes!” Chanyeol slightly shouted in response, still clearly a little nervous, “Let’s go.”

Chanyeol and Sehun usually liked to walk around the town together, going somewhere to eat and then sitting to chat for a while. They had already agreed to check out a new music shop that just opened up, and went there first before deciding on somewhere to eat. Once they were inside, wandering around to look at the instruments on display, Chanyeol pulled Sehun aside into an aisle of shelves, whispering to him quietly.

“Hey, what’s going on? Why is that guy with you?”

Sehun smiled, secretly glancing over at Baekhyun, still visible at the end of the aisle, “I moved back in with him.”

“You did what?!” Chanyeol shouted in a whisper, “I thought we talked about this!”

Sehun continued watching Baekhyun until he moved out of their vision, a tender expression in his eyes, “Sorry Chanyeol. I can’t stay away from him. I’m in love with him.”

Chanyeol grimaced, his eyes wincing from those words, “No no no. Sehun this is bad.”

“Relax Chanyeol.” Sehun laughed a little, “I’ll be ok.”

Chanyeol shook his head quickly, clearly disagreeing. He raised his hands, crushing his fist into his other palm, trying to create a visual for Sehun, “He’s going to smash your heart into little pieces.”

“Then I’ll let him.” Sehun answered, a more serious expression appearing on his face, “I don’t want anyone else. Besides, I’m his familiar now, I couldn’t leave him even if I wanted to.”

“Wait.” Chanyeol answered, signaling Sehun to stop with his hands, “What do you mean you’re his familiar?”

“It’s a witch thing.” Sehun replied, “I’m like his guardian. We’re bound together, and we share magic.”

“Magic!” Chanyeol quietly shouted again, “You can use magic now!?”

Sehun nodded, looking around to make sure no one was there. He raised his hand, concentrating for a moment before a small light appeared in his palm. Chanyeol stared down at it in disbelief, too shocked to say anything.

Baekhyun could feel Sehun suddenly using his magic, and turned his head to look for them both. Wandering around for a moment, he found them in the aisle together, and saw Sehun holding up a small ball of light. He approached them slowly, a smirk on his face as he stared at Sehun.

“Showing off?”

Sehun turned his head, watching as Baekhyun came towards him. His eyes lowered to Baekhyun’s hips like usual, admiring his cat like movement as he walked. 

“A little.” He answered with a smile, lowering his hand as the light vanished.

“I’m guessing you told him everything.” Baekhyun replied, his steps coming to a stop as he stood next to Sehun, tilting his chin to look up at him.

“Well, everything expect my new tattoo.” He smirked, knowing it would shock Chanyeol again.

“Tattoo?!” Chanyeol exclaimed, never getting tired of shouting.

“Yes, we have matching tattoos. It’s a witch familiar thing.” Sehun explained, still smirking.

Chanyeol stared back at Sehun silently, having nothing to say, at least in front of Baekhyun. He had tried his best to warn his friend, but it seemed like he could no longer help him. He just prayed everything would turn out all right.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun approached Sehun slowly, stopping behind him as he watched Sehun poke the fireplace, “…Wolf.” 

Sehun turned around, looking at Baekhyun curiously, noticing that Baekhyun was holding his hands behind his back, “Yes?”

Baekhyun looked up into Sehun’s eyes, and then quickly glanced over at the fire, “…I have something for you.”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun moved his arms, bringing his hands around to the front of his body, holding onto a large broom. Sehun recognized it as one of Baekhyun’s old brooms, but there was something different about it. Along the length of the handle, there was a carving, a wolf chasing the moon, followed by a trail of stars. 

Sehun kept his eyes on it for a long moment, analyzing the carving carefully, admiring it’s craftsmanship. Eventually he looked back at Baekhyun’s face, noticing that he was still averting his eyes.

“…It’s a traditional gift that witches give their familiar.” Baekhyun replied with a touch of embarrassment in his voice, “This broom is yours now.”

Sehun smiled at Baekhyun warmly, slowly reaching forward to accept the gift, “Thank you.”

Staring down at the broom again, Sehun carefully felt the carving, moving his fingers along the ridges of the broom, “Did you carve this?”

“…Yes.” Baekhyun answered slowly, “…But I’m not the best at it.”

“I think it looks beautiful.” Sehun answered, continuing to smile at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun couldn’t look at Sehun, already feeling bathed by the warmth of Sehun’s compliment. He knew there must have been a handsome smile on his face, a smile that would make him feel weak. He decided to move on, continuing to explain the broom.

“…Carvings have an important purpose. I embedded a spell in that carving, amplifying the broom’s ability to absorb magic from moonlight. You’ll be able to use less energy at night, granted that the moon is in the sky.”

“Thank you.” Sehun replied again, touched by Baekhyun’s effort. He wondered when Baekhyun had been working on this, possibly late at night downstairs.

Like usual, Baekhyun was unable to respond to Sehun’s gratitude, and only nodded slightly in response before he abruptly excused himself. 

Hurrying down to the shop, Baekhyun let out a quiet sigh. He leaned against the door, relieved that he had finally gotten that out of the way. He had been dreading it for a while now, the embarrassment he knew he would feel for giving Sehun a present.

However, there was something stronger than embarrassment that Baekhyun was feeling at that moment. A small smile crept onto his lips, repeating Sehun’s compliment in his mind. He didn’t think Sehun would like it so much.

Reveling in these thoughts, it took a long while before Baekhyun suddenly realized how soft he was being. He quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind, refusing to dwell on it any longer. After all, he’d have to be some kind of love sick puppy dog to care so much, which was something Baekhyun was convinced he most certainly was not.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun scrubbed his hair with his towel, looking in the mirror at himself after his bath. The steam had clouded the glass, and it was difficult to see his own reflection. Reaching forward, Baekhyun wiped a circle on the mirror, a squeaking sound coming off his hand as he moved it. 

Grabbing his nightshirt, he pulled it over his head, adjusting it on his body as he stared at himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair a bit as well, and then went to hang his towel up before leaving the room.

Stepping towards his bed, he noticed Sehun sitting on his own, still dressed in a pair of pants. He quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught staring at Sehun’s exposed chest. 

Sehun watched him closely as he walked over to his bed, standing next to it as he pulled down his blankets. He carefully placed his favorite knitted blanket in the right place, making sure it was in a good spot to cuddle with.

“Baekhyun.” Sehun suddenly spoke, making Baekhyun slowly stop his hands.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asked, continuing to face his bed. He was wondering why Sehun hadn’t left to take a bath yet.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a long moment, the moonlight from the window was shining on him, making his skin glow and the silhouette of his body appear as the light filtered through his shirt.

“Can I hold you?”

Baekhyun felt his heart pound, not expecting to hear those words. He nervously tightened his grip on the sheets, still staring down at his bed.

“…Of course not, we already talked about this.” Baekhyun replied, feeling his cheeks getting hot.

Sehun continued intensely staring at Baekhyun, speaking in a deep voice as he answered him, “It will be our secret. No one will know.”

The tone in Sehun’s voice was enough to tempt Baekhyun by itself. He tried to resist his weakness, to remain looking the other direction. He knew if he looked at Sehun, he wouldn’t be able to say no.

Sehun could smell Baekhyun’s desire, and it was all he needed to gain the confidence to keep going. He suddenly stood up, stepping closer to Baekhyun, clearly ignoring his barrier of three feet. Baekhyun nervously tried to step away, but his leg brushed against his bed frame, there was no room for him to move. Noticing Sehun get even closer, Baekhyun finally looked up at him, and then he was suddenly trapped by the intensity of Sehun’s gaze.

Sehun was wearing an expression Baekhyun had never seen before, staring so deeply at him. Without any incantation, Baekhyun felt like he had been put under a spell. He was frozen, unable to move from Sehun’s piercing stare.

Slowly, he watched Sehun lean towards him, raising his arms to wrap them around his back. He felt Sehun pull him in close, pressing their bodies tightly together. Baekhyun let out a weak breath, his heart feeling like it had suddenly gone numb. He blushed as his face was buried in Sehun’s bare chest, Sehun’s strong arms holding him tightly.

Sehun tightened his grip on Baekhyun, his head melting down to rest on the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, taking a deep whiff of Baekhyun’s smell. It was euphoric, more wonderful than Sehun ever imagined it to feel like. Baekhyun fit so perfectly in his arms, his small body so warm and comfortable against his own. It just felt right, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together.  He never wanted to let go.

He began to gently rub their cheeks together, getting even more of his scent on Baekhyun. Baekhyun could feel his heartbeat speeding up, his breath choked for air as he allowed Sehun to nuzzle him so intimately.

Sehun closed his eyes, keeping their cheeks pressed together. Although he could feel Baekhyun’s skin, he wanted to touch him with his fingertips, to get a better taste of how it felt. It had been taunting him for too long now, the vision of Baekhyun’s naked body etched into his mind, his pale untouched skin begging him to caress it.

Sehun suddenly stepped backwards, bringing Baekhyun with him as he backed up towards his bed. Sitting down, Sehun continued to hold Baekhyun tightly in his arms, and set Baekhyun on his lap. Baekhyun bit his lip, feeling the fabric of Sehun’s pants against his exposed skin.

Sehun slowly moved his hands down Baekhyun’s body from his back, feeling the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun weakly raised his hands, his fingers delicately grasping onto Sehun’s strong arms as he sunk closer to him.

“…Can I touch you?” Sehun asked in a deep whisper, his breath tickling Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun felt like someone was squeezing his chest, his heart nervously tightening from Sehun’s words. He licked his lips, taking a deep breath before answering.

“I don’t know why you bother asking if you’re not going to listen to me.”

Sehun smirked, picking up a strong scent of arousal from Baekhyun, “Because your body gives me the answer.”

Sehun kept his face close to Baekhyun’s as his hands slowly wandered downward, his hot breath exhaling on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun closed his eyes, gulping as he felt Sehun’s hands move across his waist, going down his legs to find the hem of his shirt. 

Sneaking his fingers under the hem, Sehun pressed his palms against Baekhyun’s skin, slowly dragging them up his thighs, absorbing the feeling of Baekhyun’s soft skin. Baekhyun shivered, tightening his grip on Sehun as he felt goosebumps appear on his skin from the tickling sensation of Sehun’s touch.

Sehun lowered his head, pressing his lips against the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, his hands continuing to slowly caress Baekhyun. The feeling of Baekhyun’s skin was intoxicating, the most heavenly sensation Sehun had ever experienced. It was like the delicious taste of chocolate, soft music to his ears, the smell of sweet flowers, and the vision of the moon. Nothing else came close.

He slowly crawled his hands up Baekhyun’s legs, taking his time to absorb the feeling. As he migrated towards his waist, his hands stopped, suddenly noticing that Baekhyun wasn’t wearing any underwear. Aroused by it’s absence, Sehun bite down gently on Baekhyun’s neck, breathing deeply as he started to move his hands again, lightly grazing them across the smooth skin of Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Baekhyun melted closer against Sehun, enjoying the feeling of his large hands touching such a sensitive area of his body. He felt so vulnerable, so wonderfully exposed. He wanted Sehun to touch him everywhere, to feel his hands on every part of him.

Slowly Sehun moved his hands upward again, skimming past his hips to gently feel Baekhyun’s sides. Moving one hand to Baekhyun’s lower back to hold him, and the other to continue caressing the front of his body. He dragged his palm up to Baekhyun’s chest, tracing his collar bone delicately with his fingertips. 

Lowering his mouth again, he gave Baekhyun a gentle kiss, placing a trail of them down Baekhyun’s neck as he continued exploring Baekhyun with his hands. Baekhyun let out a weak exhaled breath, rolling his head back as he concentrated on the feeling of Sehun’s touch. As Sehun traveled back down his chest, he made sure to stop at one of his nipples, pinching it lightly in his fingers and twisting it for a moment before moving on. Baekhyun bit on his lip, twitching at the sensation.

Sehun’s lips stopped at the collar of Baekhyun’s shirt, prevented from kissing him any further. Still pressing soft kisses on Baekhyun’s neck, he began to slowly lift Baekhyun’s shirt, stopping his mouth temporarily to pull it over Baekhyun’s head. He let his eyes feast on the vision of Baekhyun for a moment, completely naked sitting on his lap, a slight blush on his cheeks and a weak expression in his eyes. 

He looked so wonderfully submissive, a side of Baekhyun that Sehun had never seen before. It instantly awoke his instincts, a strong lust to dominate. He took a few heavy breaths, overcome with the sudden feeling.

Diving forward with newfound aggression, he began to press heavy kisses against Baekhyun’s skin, his hands holding onto Baekhyun’s back tightly. Baekhyun let out small gasps, sometimes feeling Sehun nibble at him. He lathered Baekhyun’s body with wet kisses wherever he could reach, sometimes licking his skin.

Baekhyun sighed softly into Sehun’s ear as he began to roll his hips, unable to fight back the urge, his body begging for more. He raised his hands up Sehun’s body, diving his fingers into his hair and gripping onto him.

Moving back to Baekhyun’s neck, Sehun pressed his tongue hard against him, licking him hungrily before suddenly sucking on his flesh. Baekhyun bit down on his lip, dealing with the slight sting as Sehun sucked so hard on him.

Dragging his hands down Baekhyun’s back, Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun’s butt, squeezing it tightly as he started grinding against him. Baekhyun felt something suddenly poking him, a large bulge in Sehun’s pants. 

Baekhyun pressed down on Sehun’s lap harder, pleasured by the feeling as he let out soft mewls. They started to roll their hips together, both of them getting impatient. Sehun bit down on Baekhyun’s ear lobe, dragging it down with his teeth before letting go, speaking to Baekhyun with aggressive lust.

“You’re so wet Kitty, you’re leaking onto my pants.”

“Hurry up then.” Baekhyun demanded in an impatient voice, barely able to hold it together anymore as he continued to heavily grind against Sehun.

“You think you can handle an alpha?” Sehun asked with a smirk.

“I’ll be fine.” Baekhyun answered with an equally playful smile, “You’re the one who should be worried, I doubt you can handle a cat.”

“Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“You’ll see why.”

Baekhyun let out a gasp as Sehun suddenly yanked him off his lap and threw him onto the bed. He hardly even saw Sehun take off his pants, the garment hastily ripped off before Sehun was jumping on top of him. The aggressive kisses returned, Sehun rapidly moving up his neck as he sunk down on top of Baekhyun, their bodies pressed close together. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Sehun, pulling Sehun even closer, impatient to feel his thick length inside him.

Sehun gritted his teeth, Baekhyun’s wet cheeks wrapping around him, rubbing up and down his shaft. It was so slick, it was effortless for Sehun to slip inside, even for his large size. He heavily grunted in pleasure, sinking deeper into Baekhyun’s warmth, his wet hole enveloping him. Moving slowly, he listened to Baekhyun exhale weakly, gripping onto his shoulders. Once he was fully inside, he stopped moving, immensely enjoying the feeling. Baekhyun rolled his head back, letting out a few more labored breaths, getting acquainted with Sehun’s size.

Both of them got lost for a moment, breathing quietly in each other’s ear, holding onto each other tightly. Sehun eventually began moving, pulling out slowly, only backing out partially before gently shoving himself back in. Baekhyun rocked his body with him, gripping on his shoulders, letting out soft moans as he felt Sehun go back and forth.

They moved together in a heavy gradual pace, both of them overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation. They could feel the tension releasing in their bodies, the desire for each other finally being quenched. It was like taking a long drink, after being parched for so long. Sehun resumed pressing gentle kisses on Baekhyun’s neck, savoring the taste of his skin along with the feeling of moving inside him. He could have gone on for hours this way, greedily indulging himself. But something made him suddenly stop.

A gentle purr began to vibrate throughout Baekhyun’s entire body, the sensation enveloping Sehun as well. Baekhyun felt Sehun suddenly crumble, becoming heavy on top of him as his entire body lost stability. Sehun felt attacked by the amount of stimulation, and he tensed up, trying his best not finish right then and there.

“…Oh fuck…” Sehun breathed heavily into Baekhyun’s neck, “…This is what you meant.”

Baekhyun smirked, licking his lips before he answered, “I tried to warn you.”

Sehun took a few more breaths, clenching onto Baekhyun’s waist. He wasn’t sure even if he knew this was going to happen that he’d ever be prepared for it. Slowly lifting his head, he whispered aggressively into Baekhyun’s ear.

“I tried to warn you too.”

With a sudden fast movement, Sehun pulled out of Baekhyun, slamming back hard inside him. Baekhyun gasped, gripping onto Sehun tightly, trying to get his bearings as Sehun began to pound into him over and over again. Sehun moved at a vicious speed, hammering into Baekhyun with the insatiable lust of an alpha. Baekhyun could feel Sehun gripping onto his waist, his nails digging into his skin. He let out broken moans, interrupted as his body bounced up and down in the bed, hardly able to catch his breath.

Sehun had lost all control, his instincts completely taking over. His mind was lost as he aggressively continued, slamming into Baekhyun’s sweet spot with each heavy thrust. Baekhyun shouted in pleasure, trying to keep his grip on Sehun, but eventually failing as his arms fell to his side, feeling himself reach his climax.

Without warning or thought, Sehun suddenly shoved his knot into Baekhyun, locking himself inside. Baekhyun gripped onto the bedsheets, letting out a weak cry. He felt Sehun release, a hot liquid filling inside him. With a trembling breath, he felt himself finish as well, all the tension escaping his body at once.

Sehun collapsed on top of him again, holding Baekhyun tightly in his arms as they breathed heavily together. Baekhyun gulped, wetting his lips after panting for so long. It eventually went quiet, their breaths slowing down until they returned to normal.

Sehun nuzzled their cheeks together again, affectionately rubbing Baekhyun with all the love he was feeling at that moment. He wanted to say it, he wanted to tell Baekhyun how he felt, but he knew it was too soon. He knew Baekhyun wasn’t there yet. All he could do to ease the feeling was nuzzle him, confessing those words to Baekhyun in his mind.

Baekhyun started purring again, nuzzling Sehun as well. He was too exhausted to speak, not that he really had anything to say anyway. Gently closing his eyes, Baekhyun relaxed his whole body, raising his arms to hold onto Sehun again.

Sehun pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, noticing him drifting off to sleep. He wasn’t ready to fall asleep yet himself, he wanted to treasure the moment longer. He started to caress Baekhyun’s skin again, cherishing the feeling as Baekhyun eventually fell asleep.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s face affectionately, admiring his every feature. He’d never felt so happy before, cuddling with Baekhyun like this. It was just like he’d fantasized before, Baekhyun holding onto him as he purred, sleeping against his body so peacefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

**Hey guys! Sorry that took so long >.< As always, I hope you enjoyed it! Here is another illustration, the carving on Sehun's broom~**


	13. Alpha

When Sehun awoke from his sleep, he only felt like he had slipped into another dream, the reality too wonderful to instantly believe. Baekhyun was still cuddled up against him, his head resting on his chest, taking in quiet breaths as he continued to sleep. Sehun pressed a kiss on his forehead, lingering for a long while as he closed his eyes, cherishing the moment that he knew would soon end. 

He wasn’t sure how Baekhyun was going to act when he woke up, but he knew it wouldn’t remain like this, Baekhyun snuggling with him so lovingly. He was prepared for it, knowing that Baekhyun wasn’t at that level of affection yet. In Sehun’s mind, the courting still wasn’t over yet. He was going to need to put in a lot more effort.

He stayed still, only moving his hand to gently caress Baekhyun’s arm, letting Baekhyun sleep as long as possible. He even breathed carefully, knowing that Baekhyun was resting on his chest.

Baekhyun eventually opened his eyes, groggily blinking a few times as he adjusted to the sunlight. Taking a heavy breath, his mind slowly woke up, feeling his bare skin pressed up against Sehun’s. Carefully glancing upward, he noticed that Sehun was already awake, staring up at the ceiling.

Baekhyun kept his eyes on him for a long moment, admiring how handsome he looked, and appreciating the gentle massage Sehun was giving him. He had never felt so warm and comfortable before, he didn’t want to disturb the moment either. Alerting Sehun that he was awake meant that they would have to talk, and Baekhyun had no idea what to say. Everything had happened so fast the other night, and he hadn’t had any time to think about it yet.

Despite trying to stay quiet, Sehun eventually turned his head to look down at Baekhyun, and noticed he was also awake. They stared at each other briefly before Baekhyun shyly looked away, taking a heavy breath.

“Good morning.” Sehun spoke first, staring at Baekhyun tenderly.

“…Good morning.” Baekhyun answered, still looking away.

Sehun waited to see if Baekhyun would say anything else, not wanting to pressure him into talking himself. Baekhyun remained silent for a long moment, until he realized Sehun was waiting on him. He slowly sat up, staring down at Sehun’s body as he pulled away the blanket. Trying not to blush, Baekhyun turned his head, looking over at the other side of the room.

“…I’m…hungry.” Baekhyun eventually spoke, taking a nervous breath.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun quietly for a moment, realizing that Baekhyun obviously didn’t want to talk about it.

“I could make you something.” Sehun offered.

“No, it’s ok.” Baekhyun answered, suddenly getting out of the bed, the blanket falling off his naked body as he stood up.

Sehun eyed his small body, admiring his figure as he bent over to pick up his shirt off the floor. It was obvious that Baekhyun wanted to distance himself from him, and Sehun wasn’t going to stop him. He would allow Baekhyun some time to think. After all, they lived together, and Sehun was his familiar. There was no real escape from each other, and Baekhyun would eventually have to talk to him about it.

Sehun slowly sat up, watching as Baekhyun pulled his shirt over his head. It seemed like Baekhyun was in a rush to leave, throwing on whatever clothes was easiest to put on. Once he was finished, he glanced over at Sehun temporarily, noticing how handsome he looked sitting in the bed without any clothes on. Sehun was staring back at him, his eyes as intense as ever. Baekhyun felt his heart pound, before he suddenly turned away, going towards the door to leave without a word.

Sehun sat silently as he watched Baekhyun disappear, staying seated on the bed. He noticed the blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks, and smiled to himself about it. If there was one thing for certain, Baekhyun was definitely attracted to him, and had much difficulty resisting his charms. Sehun continued smiling about it as he got dressed, feeling optimistic. He was really enjoying this little game.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

After breakfast, Baekhyun rushed to get ready and go downstairs to open the shop, much earlier than usual. Sehun never bothered Baekhyun during this time, staying at the table and eating his breakfast by himself. He had his own plans for that day, and actually appreciated the lack of Baekhyun’s presence. It allowed him all the secrecy he needed.

He waited until he heard Baekhyun dealing with one of his customers downstairs. Taking his broom that Baekhyun gave him, Sehun quietly snuck up to the rooftop, leaving behind a note in case Baekhyun ever came upstairs to discover that he was gone.

After casting a magic territory spell, Sehun once again enjoyed the liberating feeling of flying a broom. He knew Baekhyun could feel him using magic, and was probably going to get curious what he was doing. However, it wasn’t uncommon for Sehun to use magic during his chores recently, after Baekhyun advised him to practice that way. Baekhyun might easily assume that Sehun was still upstairs, using a few spells for cleaning.

Speeding through the air, Sehun rushed towards his destination, not necessarily in a hurry but out of the enjoyment of going fast. It wasn’t long before he came upon the clearing in the forest where the Magister’s home was located. Landing on the ground, Sehun went over to pull on the bell near the door.

The same older gentlemen as before answered the door, with a surprised look on his face, “Oh, good day to you Sir. I don’t believe we were expecting you.”

“No, I apologize. I didn’t arrange any meeting today, but I was hoping it would be possible to see the Magister. Is he home?”

“Yes, please come in.” The butler answered, stepping aside and bowing as he waited for Sehun to follow.

The butler lead Sehun down a long hallway in the mansion, knocking on one of the doors. Sehun heard the Magister answer from the other side, allowing them to come in. As the butler opened the door, Sehun realized it was a large study, not too different from Baekhyun’s collection of bookshelves and tables upstairs. The Magister was sitting at a desk, busy writing in a large book.

“Sehun, it’s good to see you.” The Magister smiled, turning in his chair, “Come, sit down.”

Sehun listened to him, stepping into the room and sitting down on one of the chairs in the room. The butler closed the door, leaving them both in privacy. The Magister stared at Sehun with interest, examining him for a moment before he spoke.

“…There’s something different about you from the last time we met.”

“There is?” Sehun asked in surprise, unsure of what he meant.

“Yes.” The Magister answered, continuing to stare at Sehun curiously, “Very different.”

Sehun sat in wonderment for a moment before he suddenly realized what the Magister might have been detecting. He honestly didn’t even think of mentioning it, even though it should have been one of the first things he told the Magister.

“Oh, do you mean the magic? I just became Baekhyun’s familiar.”

The Magister shook his head, chuckling a little, “No, not that. Baekhyun already wrote me a letter explaining that whole ordeal. Everything must be reported back after all.”

Sehun went quiet again, wondering what else the Magister could possibly mean.

“…Forgive me if this sounds rude, but you’ve become more of a man somehow, grown up some. I can see it in your eyes.”

Sehun gulped, embarrassed by the first thing that came to his mind. After all, it was a defining moment amongst wolves, a moment that solidified their manhood. It was the ultimate goal for an alpha, the thing they strived most for. Sehun wasn’t surprised that the Magister could see it, alphas did tend to strut around with more pride afterward. He was probably no different, although it was unconsciously done.

He began to sweat a little, feeling uncomfortable, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to admit it, and was hoping the Magister wouldn’t come to the conclusion either.

“Ah yes, of course.” The Magister happily bounced in his seat, lightly pointing his finger in realization, “I should have guessed sooner.”

Sehun’s cheeks were turning red, getting visibly embarrassed now as he waited for the Magister’s observation. He stared down at the floor, unable to look the Magister in the eyes.

“You’re in love.”

Sehun’s mind suddenly halted, all the previous thoughts he was having vanishing away. He let out a small sigh of relief, looking up at the Magister again.

“…Is it that obvious?” Sehun asked, now nervous for a different reason.

“Only to experienced folk like myself.” The Magister chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m sure he hasn’t noticed.”

Sehun blinked a few times in surprise, noticing that the Magister correctly guessed Baekhyun’s gender, “…Do you know who it is?”

“Well, only because I cheated a little.” The Magister laughed again, “I’ve been waiting for it actually. I can’t control my visions, but sometimes the world likes to reveal little secrets to me, glimpses of the future. I knew you would eventually fall for Baekhyun. That’s why I encouraged you to undergo the trial of courage, I figured you’d find something for him there.”

Sehun stared at the Magister in awe, impressed by his omnipotent powers, “…Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I’ve always felt like Baekhyun was different from the others, that he deserved to be with someone. I think you’re exactly what he needs.”

Sehun smiled, pleased to have someone actually on his side for once. His pack certainly wasn’t going to support this, and Chanyeol was already opposed to it. His father would have been against it too, and probably his mother. It felt nice to get some encouragement.

“…About Baekhyun.” Sehun eventually spoke, “He’s the reason I came here today.”

“Oh? And why is that?” The Magister asked curiously.

“I was hoping you might let me take a few flowers from your garden…to make a bouquet.”

The Magister smiled, nodding his head, “Take whatever blossoms you please.”

Sehun smiled back at him, bowing a little, “Thank you.”

The Magister reached for a bell on his desk, ringing it three times before putting it back down. The butler soon reappeared at the door, waiting for instructions.

“Take this gentlemen to the garden please, he’d like to pick a few flowers.”

“Yes Sir.” The butler answered, waiting for Sehun to come with him.

Sehun stood up from his seat, pausing at the door as he looked over at the Magister, “…Again…Thank you. You’ve been so kind to me…but I’m afraid I don’t even know your name.”

The Magister stared at Sehun for a long moment, a warm expression in his eyes, “Leo.”

Sehun smiled, bowing once more, “Thank you Magister Leo.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun slowly came up the stairs, hungry for a bite to eat. He was nervous that Sehun might be waiting for him, but he couldn’t possibly avoid him all day.

He honestly wasn’t sure what Sehun was thinking. He knew wolves got very attached, and expected much more from a relationship besides just sex. But he wasn’t sure if Sehun felt that way, considering how he had to beg him to come back. It might have just been a loss of control, Sehun was an alpha after all, and Baekhyun was very aware of their naturally strong lust.

As for his own feelings, Baekhyun wasn’t ready to face them yet. Sehun stirred emotions inside him that Baekhyun had never experienced before, feelings that scared him. It was just like he always feared. He didn’t want to believe it, that he had become dependent on someone else, that he had fallen into such a pathetic state. He couldn’t bare the idea of acting so foolish, like the omegas he had always resented. Even just picturing himself acting so mushy made him feel sick.

And yet, Baekhyun felt the urge to be in Sehun’s arms again. He wanted to go back to this morning, cuddling with Sehun and feeling his hands wandering across his skin. 

Stepping into the living room, Baekhyun came to an abrupt stop. His eyes instantly went to a large bouquet of flowers, placed in a vase on top of his piano. Each individual flower was an incredibly beautiful blossom on their own, combining together to make a gorgeous bouquet. Baekhyun slowly stepped over to it, staring at the blossoms with a soft expression in his eyes. He reached for one of the flowers, feeling the silky soft petal in his fingers. They were such a rare sight during the winter, Baekhyun knew blooms like this could only possibly come from the Magister’s garden.

“Do you like them?” 

Baekhyun quickly turned his head, finding Sehun standing in the doorway to their bedroom. He slowly lowered his hand, continuing to stare at Sehun nervously.

“…Of course, who doesn’t like flowers?” 

Sehun smiled, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes deeply, “Depends on who they’re from sometimes.”

Baekhyun slowly looked away, staring back at the flowers, knowing what Sehun was getting at. His heart tightened, getting more nervous the longer he felt Sehun’s eyes on him.

“You can’t keep avoiding me forever you know.” Sehun eventually spoke, the deep sound in his voice soothing to Baekhyun’s ears, “We need to talk.”

Sehun could smell the nervous scent gushing from Baekhyun, more potent than ever before. The room was drowning in it, Baekhyun unable to hide it.

Baekhyun clenched his fists, still avoiding looking at Sehun, “…It was just a temporary weakness.”

Sehun smirked, slowly taking a step towards Baekhyun, “You admit you have a weakness for me then?”

Baekhyun suddenly snapped his head to look over at Sehun, “Of course not! That’s not what I meant, you just got me all worked up.”

“I can tell you’re lying Kitty.” Sehun continued, stepping closer to Baekhyun, “You put up that tough exterior, but I can see right through you.”

Baekhyun slowly backed up, getting uncomfortable with Sehun’s approach. He didn’t like the confidence in Sehun’s eyes, carrying even more power than they usually did.

“I know you’re attached to me, there’s no use hiding it.”

“…That’s not true, I’m not hiding anything.” Baekhyun tried to defend, feeling more and more weak under Sehun’s gaze.

“No?” Sehun asked, continuing to walk across the room slowly, “Then why did you ask me to come back here?”

Baekhyun went stiff, having no answer to that question. He was grateful that Sehun didn’t ask him why in the first place, and he thought he had avoided the question entirely.

Sehun smirked, knowing that he had backed Baekhyun into a corner, “I’ll tell you why. You missed me when I was gone. I even heard you one day, playing the song I asked you to learn for me. You were thinking of me, weren’t you Kitty?”

Baekhyun suddenly remembered the rainy day he picked up Sehun’s scent outside his shop. He felt his cheeks getting hot, embarrassed that Sehun had heard him. 

“And when you asked me to come back, those tears you shed. I know that’s not normal.”

Sehun was pushing all the wrong buttons, and he knew it. He could see it in Baekhyun’s eyes, the distress growing with every word he said. To expose Baekhyun’s feelings and emotions like this was absolutely humiliating, but It was especially taboo to mention Baekhyun’s tears, those final words hitting Baekhyun with a heavy stroke. However, Sehun realized it was something that needed to be done, or else Baekhyun would never admit it.

Sehun took another slow step, backing Baekhyun against the wall, staring at him with piercing eyes. Baekhyun watched nervously as Sehun leaned towards him, putting his face close to his ear. He opened his mouth slowly, whispering to Baekhyun in a deep voice.

“Bring me a towel Wolf. It’s so cold when I get out.”

Baekhyun’s whole body tightened up, his heart pounding from these words. He was feeling so weak again, Sehun’s body so close to him, his hot breath on his neck. He gulped quietly, closing his eyes as he melted against the wall.

“I can smell you Kitty.” Sehun whispered again, “You want me to touch you, to take you again.”

Even Baekhyun could smell it, the odor he was releasing into the air. He suddenly opened his eyes, realizing he was falling into the same trap as before. He quickly shot away from Sehun, getting away from the wall.

“Don’t get any closer to me.” Baekhyun glared, holding out his hand, “I swear I’ll curse you.”

Sehun smirked, turning his head to look over at Baekhyun, “You wouldn’t.”

“Yes I will, stay away Wolf.” Baekhyun answered in a firm voice, continuing to hold out his hand.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a moment, his eyes maintaining their intensity, unaffected by Baekhyun’s threat. He slowly started to step towards Baekhyun again, making Baekhyun take a step back, the strength in his eyes already wavering. Taking a long stride, Sehun quickly grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist, throwing his hand to the side and out of the way as he lunged closer to Baekhyun, grabbing onto his waist. Pulling Baekhyun closer, Sehun silenced the shout that was about to escape Baekhyun’s mouth, pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Baekhyun felt weak again, his body wilting as Sehun continued holding the kiss. A heat built between their lips, both of them hungry for more. After finally achieving such intimacy with each other, they both had been starving to experience it again, their separation for the entire day only increasing their craving.

However, upon realizing how limp he had become, Baekhyun puffed up, shoving Sehun away with an angry scowl. Suddenly shifting into his cat form, Baekhyun spat out a sharp hiss, his back arching into a curve. Sehun smiled as he looked down at the tiny cat, unthreatened by Baekhyun’s aggressive expression.

A dark energy began to build around Baekhyun, like a deep purple mist. He kept his eyes on Sehun, glaring at him as the mist around him built higher, like blazing flames. Suddenly, his eyes flashed brightly, like two full moons. The mist around him disappeared, and Sehun noticed it was now surrounding his own body. The dark energy seeped into his skin, entering his body until it all vanished.

Sehun raised his arm, watching as the last bits of the energy sunk in. Looking at Baekhyun again, Sehun gave him a smirk, unfazed by it.

“You actually cursed me, didn’t you?”

Baekhyun quickly turned around, scampering away into the bedroom. Sehun watched him with an amused smile, honestly surprised by Baekhyun’s will power to resist him. Just like he thought, this was going to take a lot of effort.

Hours passed and Baekhyun remained hidden, sleeping in the folded sheets inside his armoire. Sehun knew where Baekhyun was hiding, but decided to leave him alone, knowing he needed some space. When it was time for Sehun’s shift at the saloon, he left without a word to Baekhyun, gently shutting the door.

As soon as Sehun stepped outside, the sky suddenly darkened, and an unpredicted rain shower began to pour. However, mysteriously, Sehun seemed to be the only one getting wet, the raincloud only appearing above Sehun’s head.

Sehun smiled to himself, looking up at the sky, knowing exactly what was happening. It was Baekhyun’s curse of bad luck. Going back inside, Sehun quickly grabbed an umbrella.

During his entire walk to the train, the rain cloud followed him, causing people to look at Sehun curiously. Sehun couldn’t erase the smile from his face, enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun’s presence wherever he went. He could practically see the snooty expression on Baekhyun’s face, glaring at him like _‘It’s what you deserve.’_

Stepping onto the train, Sehun was protected by it’s roof, and the rain was no longer able to follow him. However, once he got off again, the rain returned, as if it had been waiting for him. Sehun laughed lightly as he unfolded his umbrella, walking towards the saloon.

During work, Sehun’s luck didn’t get any better. He continued to drop glasses on the floor, shattering them to pieces. Still, Sehun continued to smile to himself, even as he was sweeping up the glass. To him, the curse was just a minor inconvenience, nothing very concerning. He knew Baekhyun wouldn’t do anything to harm him. It only showed Sehun more how much Baekhyun cared for him.

After continuing to spill drinks and make a general mess, Junmyeon finally excused Sehun to go home early, feeling like he needed to rest. Once Sehun went outside, the rain appeared again. Still, it wasn’t able to dampen Sehun’s mood, it only made him feel amused. He couldn’t wait to get home. 

Baekhyun was busy organizing the shelves in his shop when Sehun walked inside, dripping wet and covered in splashes of mud. Baekhyun only glanced at him momentarily before going back to his task, the snooty expression covering his face that Sehun had been imagining all night.

Sehun smirked, stepping inside the shop, leaving mud footprints on the floor. On the way home, a carriage had splashed a puddle of water onto the sidewalk, spraying Sehun and soiling his clothes.

Baekhyun noticed Sehun coming over to him, and tried to step away, giving Sehun a threatening glare, “Was that curse not enough Wolf? Stay away from me or I’ll place another one on you.”

Sehun took a few quick steps, going right up to Baekhyun. He stared deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes, raising his arm to trap him against the bookcase. Baekhyun nervously turned his head away, feeling Sehun lean closer, pressing their bodies together as he spoke quietly to him.

“Go ahead and place a thousand curses on me, it won’t keep me away from you.”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sound of Sehun’s voice. There was a silent moment between them, their bodies breathing together as they stayed intimately close. Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s face with a hungry look in his eyes, until he suddenly lunged forward, locking Baekhyun’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Baekhyun’s entire body wilted, no longer possessing the will power to resist Sehun. He reached forward, grabbing onto Sehun and pulling him closer, clutching tightly on his back. Sehun began to move quickly, continuing to press heavy kisses on his lips. He moved his hands to Baekhyun’s body as well, gripping onto his waist and grinding against him, a hot friction building as they rubbed their bodies together. They panted between kisses, barely able to catch their breath before smashing their lips together again. 

Sehun suddenly lifted Baekhyun off the floor, holding onto his butt as Baekhyun quickly wrapped his legs around him. They continued to press messy kisses on each other’s lips as Sehun started moving away from the shelves. Baekhyun crawled his hands upward, massaging them through Sehun’s hair and gripping on it tightly, moaning into the kisses with urgent lust.

Sehun hastily made his way towards the stairs, clumsily ascending them while he focused the majority of his attention on Baekhyun. Shoving open the bedroom door, he stepped over to his bed, standing next to it briefly as he enjoyed a few more passionate kisses with Baekhyun in his arms. Baekhyun began to tear at Sehun’s clothes, urgent to get them off as he pulled at Sehun’s tie.

Throwing Baekhyun onto the bed, Sehun began to quickly rip off his clothes as well. They tossed each other’s garments onto the floor, placing sloppy kisses in-between the breaks to pull off their clothes. Once Baekhyun’s naked body was fully exposed, his wet scent quickly consumed Sehun’s senses. It was so potent, Sehun was instantly intoxicated by it. He bent back Baekhyun’s legs, forcing Baekhyun to spread his cheeks apart so he could get an even better smell of it. Shoving his head down, Sehun took a strong whiff. It made him want to growl, the smell of it awakening all his primal instincts. 

He couldn’t tolerate waiting any longer, and entered Baekhyun quickly, pounding into him deep and hard. Baekhyun let out an orgasmic cry, unable to contain the pleasure in his voice. Sehun continued holding onto his legs, bending them forward so the Baekhyun’s knees were resting on top of his shoulders. It was such a submissive position, Baekhyun felt completely engulfed by Sehun, curled up underneath him as his feet bounced helplessly in the air. Sehun continued ramming into him, making Baekhyun cry out each time. With each aggressive thrust, Baekhyun could tell Sehun was going out of his way to dominate him. To make him understand that it didn’t matter that Baekhyun had magic, or that he was a cat, Sehun was still the one in control.

Slushing in and out of Baekhyun’s wet hole, it wasn’t long before their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, both of them moaning and panting loudly as Sehun continued at a heavy pace. 

Sehun bent down close to Baekhyun’s ear, speaking to him with an aggressive deep voice as he shoved deep inside him, “Call me alpha.”

Baekhyun trembled, letting out a shameless moan from the feeling of Sehun’s length deep inside him, and the sound of Sehun’s almost threatening voice. Baekhyun was feeling completely and utterly dominated, and he absolutely loved it. He felt so filthy, letting a wolf overpower him like this. To act so submissive, allowing Sehun to demand him around. Calling Sehun alpha wasn’t just saying a word, it was like relinquishing his power. It was a surrender of his authority.

Baekhyun rolled his head back, letting out a weak breath that was drowning in pleasure, “…Alpha…”

Sehun could actually feel his eyes dilate, the satisfaction from hearing Baekhyun say that sending him into an even deeper fit of lust. Reacting immediately, Sehun began to pound into Baekhyun at an even faster pace, eliciting a high pitched gasp from Baekhyun each time. Sehun had to grip onto Baekhyun’s waist tightly, beginning to slip around, Baekhyun getting more wet with each thrust.

“Like it Kitty?” Sehun asked, gritting his teeth from the satisfaction of pleasuring Baekhyun so much, wanting to make Baekhyun admit that he was.

Baekhyun tilted his chin back more, weak gasps continuing to escape his lips, barely able to speak as he answered, “…A-Ah yes…yes Alpha!”

Sehun gripped onto Baekhyun even tighter, trying not to finish after hearing that. He slowed down his pace, trying to clam himself down. He took a deep breath, watching Baekhyun’s face as he weakly exhaled from each slow, gradual thrust. Sehun’s shaft was so wet, it was almost effortless to move back and forth.

“What a good little obedient kitty you are.”

Baekhyun exhaled slowly, being obedient feeling so delightfully naughty. He wanted to obey Sehun’s every whim, to give Sehun complete control.

Sehun pressed their bodies closer together, bending down to nibble on Baekhyun’s neck, moving up towards his ear, “Purr for me.”

Baekhyun lethargically rolled his head to the side, pressing his mouth against Sehun’s cheek, his tongue slipping out to lick his skin. Slowly dragging his tongue along Sehun’s jaw, he made his way up to his ear, a soft purr escaping his lips.

Sehun shivered, listening to the sound and experiencing the feeling of Baekhyun vibrating around him. He stopped moving for a moment, trying to cope with the amount of pleasure. Baekhyun continued licking him, tracing his neck and collar. Sehun groaned, the feeling of Baekhyun’s wet tongue moving across his skin adding to the already irresistible feeling of his purr. With each sensual stroke, Sehun trembled, until he eventually snapped.

Baekhyun’s body was suddenly shaken with Sehun’s fast movement again, hammering into him with uncontrollable lust. Baekhyun began to let out loud cries, screaming out _Alpha_ in-between his hiccuping breaths. 

Both of their bodies had been dragged out for too long, the need to finish unescapable. Not being able to fight back his instincts, Sehun didn’t hesitate before shoving his knot inside. Baekhyun gasped as it suddenly plugged him up, still not used to the feeling.

Sehun groaned deeply as he released his hot seed, feeling Baekhyun release as well with a weak exhaling breath. They panted together for a long moment, Baekhyun still curled up underneath Sehun. They both gulped, wetting their lips that were desperate for moisture. Sehun eventually backed away, letting Baekhyun lower his legs.

Collapsing next to Baekhyun, Sehun pulled him close, pressing their cheeks together. He nuzzled him lightly, caressing his body that was still damp with sweat. Baekhyun closed his eyes, resting against Sehun, raising his arms to hold onto him. After a long moment of silence, Sehun started to press gentle kisses against his cheek, moving down to his neck.

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, his mouth parting as he enjoyed the feeling of Sehun’s kisses, allowing Sehun better access. He was aware that he was making his neck completely vulnerable to Sehun, knowing full well what it meant for wolves.

Sehun suddenly stopped, noticing what Baekhyun was doing. He took a few deep breaths, staring down at Baekhyun’s exposed neck. He couldn’t believe Baekhyun was actually willingly inviting him. There was nothing more that he wanted than to make Baekhyun his, to put a mark on him to prove it to the whole world. But it wasn’t that easy. Sehun needed something else first.

“…I’m sorry.” Sehun slowly spoke, staring at Baekhyun tenderly, “That mark is reserved for a fool…”

Baekhyun turned his head, looking up at Sehun curiously, a little confused by what Sehun meant. Sehun stared back into his eyes, a soft expression on his face.

“For the person who allows themselves to become a slave to their heart. Merciful to their emotions and powerless in their love for me.”

Baekhyun swallowed deeply, realizing that Sehun was reciting his own words. They stared at each other for a long moment, Sehun looking at Baekhyun so affectionately, so that there was no longer any doubt in Baekhyun’s mind. He could tell Sehun had deep feelings for him, that he longed for a connection beyond just sex.

“…I couldn’t tell you what I was feeling even if I wanted to.” Baekhyun quietly replied, a fragile look in his eyes, “I don’t understand any of this.”

Sehun paused briefly, before a small smile slowly grew on his face. He sunk back down, nuzzling in the nape of Baekhyun’s neck.

“I won’t pressure you for an answer.” Sehun spoke softly, “As long as you let me stay beside you like this.”

Baekhyun nodded, wrapping his arms around Sehun as he closed his eyes, “…Ok.”

Sehun pressed another gentle kiss against his skin, closing his eyes as well. That answer was all he needed for now, knowing that Baekhyun wouldn’t run away from him. Comforted by Baekhyun’s response, and feeling happiness in their embrace, Sehun slowly relaxed more and more, until he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Baekhyun continued hugging him, noticing Sehun start breathing heavily. He turned his head slightly, pressing a soft kiss against Sehun’s cheek. Staring at him tenderly, Baekhyun did a small motion with his hand. Dark energy began to rise from Sehun’s body, leaving him as Baekhyun removed the curse he had placed on him. Snuggling closer against him, Baekhyun allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well, a tiny purr escaping his throat.


	14. Libra

The smell of Baekhyun’s skin was the first thing Sehun experienced in the morning, and a smile appeared on his face before he even opened his eyes. He pulled Baekhyun closer, pressing their bodies together as he placed a kiss against Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun moaned quietly in his sleep, the feeling of Sehun’s lips trailing across his neck, slowly awakening his senses.

At last he opened his eyes, Sehun still lathering him with affectionate kisses. Baekhyun took a long breath, his heart tightening even as he was still waking up, appreciating the feeling of Sehun’s kisses and massage. He wasn’t going to stop Sehun this time, wanting to fully enjoy it. He shivered occasionally as Sehun’s fingertips tickled his skin, wandering down his body until they snuck under the covers. Baekhyun relaxed into the bed more, letting out a quiet sigh as Sehun’s hands crawled down to his hips, softly caressing him.

Sehun looked down at Baekhyun, a smirk on his face as he continued gently stroking him, he noticed Baekhyun’s small shivers and realized he must have been awake. It seemed like Baekhyun really was accepting him more, allowing him to affectionately touch him like this. Sehun couldn’t stop smiling, loving that he could finally spend a moment like this with Baekhyun.

For many long minutes they laid together this way, Sehun touching Baekhyun wherever he pleased, listening to the occasional soft sighs Baekhyun exhaled into the pillows. The sunlight was already inching across the floor towards Sehun’s bed, brightly filling the room, reminding them that it was far past their usual breakfast time.

“Sehun.” Baekhyun eventually spoke, his voice cracking a little from not speaking for so long.

“Yes?” Sehun asked, his hands unrelenting in their caress.

“Do you think you’re ready enough for me to make my spell?”

Sehun stopped, squeezing Baekhyun’s arm a little as he smiled, “You’re really anxious to make it, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun went quite for a moment, taking a long breath. As usual, he was embarrassed to admit his emotions, especially of an excess nature. He usually would have replied with a detached response, avoiding the answer with some kind of excuse. However, Baekhyun desperately wanted to start working on his spell, and there was simply no getting around it. Even if it meant admitting he was excited like some little puppy dog.

“I am.”

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun tenderly, touched that he didn’t try to deny his feelings for once. It was his first tiny step in opening up to him. 

“Ok.” Sehun answered softly, “Go ahead.”

Baekhyun remained still, surprised how effortless it was to make an agreement. He thought Sehun would decline him, wanting to perfect his magic to a level that was more reliable. Baekhyun contemplated for a moment, that perhaps, it was simply his honesty that persuaded Sehun. But he quickly dismissed the idea, failing to realize that was exactly the reason why.   
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun pulled a large book from the shelf, holding it carefully as he brought it over to the table. Sehun watched as he began to flip through it, he recognized the book from before, the pages covered in illustrations of the stars and zodiac symbols.

Baekhyun could barely contain his excitement, this being a goal of his for many years now. He thought it would take him many more, possibly never even completing his goal. He shuffled through the many loose pages of his notes shoved inside the book, until he found the one he wanted. Lifting it from the book, Baekhyun stared at the words written on it, a smile growing on his face as he read it.

“Wolf, can you hand me that?” Baekhyun asked, pointing at the dragon scale sitting near Sehun at the end of the table.

Sehun smirked, staring at Baekhyun for a moment before he picked up the scale, slowly walking towards him. Stepping close behind Baekhyun, Sehun gently placed it on the table, leaning in close so that Baekhyun could feel his breath on his neck.

“We’re back to Wolf again, huh?” Sehun whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, “Don’t you mean Alpha?”

Baekhyun picked up the scale off the table, continuing his task as he replied calmly, “I’m not calling you that.”

“Oh yeah? What happened to my obedient little kitty?” Sehun spoke in a quiet husky voice, raising his hand to hold onto Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun turned his head away, continuing to speak in a calm manner, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sehun’s smirk grew longer, loving how defiant Baekhyun was, “You’re right, what am I saying? You’re not a good kitty at all, you’re a very bad, very naughty kitty.”

Sehun leaned his head forward, his lips pressing on Baekhyun’s skin as he began to nibble on his neck. Baekhyun stopped, slowly tilting his head to the side, biting down on his lip as he enjoyed the feeling.

“You’re only good for me when I fuck you, is that it?” Sehun whispered, tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s waist, pressing his crotch hard against Baekhyun’s butt, “You like it when I dominate you, don’t you?” 

Baekhyun smirked to himself, realizing Sehun really could see right through him. Sehun understood him so well, could read his deepest thoughts. However, instead of feeling threatened by it, Baekhyun appreciated Sehun’s cleverness. It meant he could keep up his defiance without hurting Sehun’s feelings. In fact, Sehun seemed to enjoy it.

“Watch out.” Baekhyun smiled as he gently shoved Sehun away, “I need room.”

Sehun let out a breath of quiet laughter as he watched Baekhyun walk away towards the pentacle on the floor. As much as he loved Baekhyun being honest with him, he still loved this feisty side of him as well. It’s what made Baekhyun interesting, his multi-faceted personality always keeping Sehun entertained. 

Baekhyun bent over to place the piece of paper in the middle of the pentacle, gently setting the dragon scale on top of it. Sehun came closer, curiously watching as Baekhyun closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment before lifting his hand.

 

“Libra, great ruler of the stars under the jurisdiction of Venus,

Seventh astrological sign in the order of the Zodiac,

Scales of justice that bring balance to the universe.

 

I make this offering to thee, asking for thy power in making this spell,

the words inscribed here describing it’s effect,

only thy divine charity allowing it creation.

 

I ask if I am worthy of wielding this gift,

if the stars will grant me this power which I hope to receive,

if these offerings presented are acceptable to thee.

 

O Great Libra, please answer my call!”

 

As Baekhyun finished speaking, the words written on the paper suddenly lit up, shining with a bright green luminance. The dragon scale lit up as well, and Sehun watched in surprise as it began to melt. It turned into a puddle of liquid, slipping across the surface of the paper until it sunk down into the words. After every last drop disappeared, there was a sudden flash, and the entire room was flooded with white light. Sehun quickly shielded his eyes with his hands, but kept his eyes on Baekhyun as he squinted through the brightness. He watched as Baekhyun lowered his hand, remaining still as he continued to concentrate.

Slowly, something began to emerge from Baekhyun’s chest, an object materializing in front of him. It took a moment before Sehun realized it was a book, watching as it suddenly snapped open, rapidly flipping through the pages until it came upon an empty section.

The words began to lift off the paper, still shining with a vibrant hue. After floating for a moment, they formed into a line, and then quickly flew towards Baekhyun. They shot into the book, scribbling down on the paper, sticking to the page.

As the last letter found it’s place, the light vanished, and the room fell dark again. Sehun lowered his hands, staring at Baekhyun as the book continued to hover in front of him. Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the book. Raising his hands, he grabbed onto it, reading his spell written on the page.

An emotional smile appeared on his face, lingering for a long moment as he continued staring at it. Eventually, he turned his head, looking over at Sehun.

“It worked.”

Sehun came closer to him, happily smiling as he stared into his eyes. Looking down at the book as well, he noticed Baekhyun’s spell.

“Congratulations!”

Baekhyun went quiet, still in a little awe. He couldn’t believe he had finally done it.

“…Thank you Sehun…I’m not sure I’d have ever been able to do this without you.”

Sehun smiled at him tenderly, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun, “Don’t mention it. I’ll go in there as many times as you want to get whatever you need.”

Baekhyun smirked, knowing that Sehun was being serious. He realized that wolves would go to the end of the world for their mate, even though Baekhyun didn’t exactly belong to Sehun. 

“Careful Wolf, I’ll take you up on that.”

Sehun smirked as well, leaning in close to Baekhyun, “Please do…but I’ll only do it if you call me Alpha.”

Baekhyun slowly shut his book, turning his head away, “Not happening.”

Sehun was about to respond, amused that Baekhyun would refuse the opportunity for rare ingredients simply to protect his pride, but something caught his eye. He suddenly noticed a symbol on the cover of the book, realizing it matched the tattoo on their backs.

“What is this book?” Sehun asked, still studying the cover.

“Oh, this is my spell book.” Baekhyun explained, smoothing his hand over the cover, “It is bound to me in a similar way that we are bound to each other. Each witch has their own book like this. It contains all the spells that I have the ability to use, and that goes for you as well.”

Sehun looked back at Baekhyun, an intrigued expression on his face, “…So you mean…This is kind of our book?”

“Yes, it belongs to me and my familiar. You’re not quite at the level to use these higher spells though. They take a great toll on your body and spirit.”

Baekhyun opened the book again, flipping through it and showing Sehun the pages. Sehun quickly read many spells, realizing that Baekhyun had quite a large collection.

“Each spell requires it’s own offering, like you just saw. Even when a spell becomes common knowledge for everyone to use, we all must still make the proper offering before it is added to our book.”

Baekhyun’s hands slowly stopped, the pages coming to a halt as he left the book open on his new spell. A troubled expression on his face as he looked over at Sehun again.

“…But, as I’ve warned you before, there are those who will steal the spells instead.”

“How can they steal it?” Sehun asked, concern clearly painted on his features.

“If I go unconscious, this book will reveal itself.”

Sehun’s expression suddenly hardened, a protective look in his eyes as he stared at Baekhyun, “I won’t let that happen to you.”

Baekhyun smiled, swiping his hand over the book to make it disappear, “I know.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

All Sehun could think about during work was Baekhyun. He hated leaving Baekhyun by himself, but Baekhyun reassured him that no one even knew that he had created the spell yet. He needed to write the Magister a letter first, and then the news would circulate amongst the Coven. From there, Baekhyun was hoping the knowledge would somehow reach the people who stole his mother’s spell. After all, the whole reason he created his spell was to use it on these exact people.

However, even after being reassured, Sehun still worried about Baekhyun. The only thing that really persuaded him to come to work tonight was to ask for some time off. He didn’t want to quit, desiring to stay connected to his pack, but he wasn’t going to come back until everything with Baekhyun was settled. He hoped that would happen soon.

“Sehun?” Lu Han asked, wondering why Sehun wasn’t replying to him.

Sehun glanced over at the bar, realizing he must have been ignoring Lu Han for a while now. He blinked a few times, coming back to reality.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Lu Han fiddled with his drink, staring down at it nervously, “…I was just saying…It’s been getting so cold out lately…I’m a little jealous of the other omegas, cuddling with their mate…”

Sehun looked away uncomfortably, knowing what Lu Han was getting at. He had been making subtle hints for a while now, trying to remind Sehun that winter had begun, and that meant mating season. Many of the omegas hadn’t gone into heat yet, including Lu Han, but he was running out of time to find a mate before it began. 

“You should just shift into your wolf form, you’ll stay warmer that way.” Sehun answered, going back to making some drinks.

Lu Han let out a quiet sigh, that answer not at all what he was hoping for. He wasn’t sure if Sehun was just shy, or incredibly dense. He was afraid he was going to have to come out and basically ask Sehun himself.

Sehun pretended to be overly busy, trying to ignore Lu Han as long as possible. Facing his back to Lu Han, he fiddled with a few bottles, acting as if he needed to do it. Junmyeon noticed him messing around, and slowly stepped over to him to whisper quietly.

“Hey…You know Lu Han’s trying to flirt with you right?”

Sehun sighed, looking over at Junmyeon, “Yeah…I know.”

Junmyeon raised one of his eyebrows in surprise, “You’re not interested?”

Sehun shook his head slowly, glancing over at Lu Han to make sure he wasn’t listening to them, “…No…There’s someone else I like.”

“Really?” Junmyeon asked, “Who is it?”

Sehun let out another sigh, fiddling with the bottles again, “…I can’t say.”

Just then the door to the saloon opened, a rush of cold air entering the room from the frigid temperature outside. Everyone shivered near the door, turning to look at the newcomer. With each step the person took towards the bar, the wolves around him went silent, watching as he walked across the room through the large crowd. They nudged each other, pointing out the new visitor as he made his way towards them, quickly jumping out of his way. Soon, the rowdy laughter and shouting filling the room dissipated into quiet whispers. Everyone’s eyes were on the strange guest, a nervous expression in their eyes as he finally came to a stop.

The sudden silence caught Sehun’s attention first, and then he detected a very faint smell lingering in the air. It was hard to pick up, with the overwhelming odor of wolves and liquor in the room, but Sehun knew this smell very well. With a quick turn of his body, his eyes instantly landed on the new guest standing at the bar.

Baekhyun smirked at him, clearly aware that he had caused quite a scene, “Hi Sehun.”

“…Baekhyun.” Sehun started, shocked to see him, “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Baekhyun answered, casually taking a seat in front of Sehun, “I just thought I’d stop by.”

The wolves continued staring at Baekhyun in silence, fighting back the growl they all wanted to utter. A cat had never attempted to come into their saloon before, brazenly mingling with their pack. No cat had ever wanted to, even the thought of being surrounded by the stench and company of wolves was disgusting to them. Of course, the same went for wolves, even just one feline intolerable for them to accept.

However, as much as they wanted to kick Baekhyun out, not caring that he was an acquaintance of Sehun’s, they could do nothing about it. Cats and wolves had a very delicate and complicated relationship. Although they despised each other, they were forced to respect each other. Due to their ability to smell one another, they were aware of everyone’s secret identities, identities that were vital in remaining a secret.

But the respect that wolves were forced to show cats went beyond even this. The magic of witches and their familiar cats was something to fear and appreciate. After all, wolves relied on this very magic for potions, using them for healing and preventing the omegas’ heat. It would be extremely unwise to cross a cat in any way.

Baekhyun knew this, and an amused smile remained on his face as he felt the threatening glare from the group of wolves behind him. Baekhyun had never felt so much authority before, an entire room of wolves unable to do anything about his presence.

However, Baekhyun didn’t come to shove his power in their face, and he wasn’t just stopping by to see Sehun either. He wanted to make sure of something. Baekhyun was aware that Sehun was an asset that the pack desperately needed. Not to mention that he was extremely handsome, and Baekhyun already knew of a certain omega who had an eye on him, the omega that was currently sitting next to him.

“Can I get you a drink?” Sehun smiled, overjoyed that Baekhyun came to visit him.

“Sure.” Baekhyun smiled back with a playful look in his eyes, “A sour.”

Eventually the chatter amongst the wolves grew louder again, and the room lost it’s awkward silence. They finished venting their displeasure for having a cat in their saloon, and carried on with their evening, realizing they couldn’t do anything about it. They continued the conversations they were having before Baekhyun arrived, the ale aiding them in forgetting their unwanted guest.

However, there was still one wolf who was watching Baekhyun. Yifan was tempted to go over and speak to Sehun, but instead he remained in the distance quietly watching them. He thought Sehun had rid himself of Baekhyun, breaking his ties with the cat. He wasn’t aware that Sehun had moved back in with Baekhyun, since Sehun had avoided telling him that little fact. Sehun had simply told him he found a more suitable place to live after moving out of the small home Yifan had supplied him with. 

Once Sehun was done making the drink, he slid it over to Baekhyun, a smirk on his lips, “Here you go.”

Baekhyun smiled, picking up the glass and taking a sip, the ice clanking as he tilted it. He analyzed the flavor for a moment before giving Sehun a satisfied nod, a look of approval in his eyes. 

Lu Han watched them quietly, still a little surprised by Baekhyun’s sudden visit. He didn’t realize that Sehun was friends with Baekhyun, at least that’s what their relationship seemed to be. After all, why else would Sehun still be in contact with him…and smiling at each other like that?

A few loud shouts suddenly got Baekhyun’s attention, and he turned his head to see where it was coming from. An alpha held his glass high in the air, cheering about his victory before taking a large swig of his drink. Baekhyun glanced around at the saloon, amused by the rambunctious atmosphere. It was nothing like the gatherings he attended with cats, those always being a highly sophisticated event. There were numerous competitions going on at the separate tables, including arm wrestling and drinking games. Little did Baekhyun know, it had become extra tense in the saloon lately, since mating season was drawing near. The remaining alphas had been trying extra hard to impress the omegas, hoping to attract a mate.

Lu Han was watching them as well, unimpressed by their attempts. Glancing back over at Sehun, he appreciated his calm attitude as he quietly mixed some drinks.

“You know Sehun, you’re not like other alphas.” Lu Han smiled, “Even though you’re bigger and stronger than they are, you act so…soft.”

Baekhyun smirked, biting his lip as he turned to look at Sehun as well. He kept his eyes on him for a long moment, recalling a few memories before he spoke.

“He’s not as soft as you think.”

Sehun gave Baekhyun a secret glance, a smirk also present on his lips as he continued mixing a drink. He loved how brazen Baekhyun was, not only coming to this place but suggesting something so taboo as well.

Lu Han stared back at Baekhyun curiously, noticing the suggestive tone in his voice. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Baekhyun was making an innuendo, but that was impossible. Baekhyun was a cat, he was positive Sehun would have no reason to sink so low as to do anything with him. After all, Sehun had the opportunity to pick any omega he wanted. If anything, Baekhyun must have known more about him simply because they had lived together, but even just that fact rubbed Lu Han the wrong way.

Junmyeon glanced over at Sehun curiously, noticing the tone in Baekhyun’s voice as well. He was starting to get suspicious, remembering what Sehun told him earlier.

“…Is that so?” Lu Han asked in a uncomfortable voice.

“Yes, he’s plenty aggressive when he wants to be. Isn’t that right…Alpha?” Baekhyun put a heavy pause before speaking the final word, delivering it in a sensual tone, knowing it would bring Sehun pleasure to call him that in front of his entire pack.

Sehun took a deep breath before he shook his head at Baekhyun, giving him a scolding expression for being so naughty. He knew Baekhyun was aware of how aroused that one word made him, and this was not the time or place for that. He tried his best to suppress his arousal, not wanting to secrete the smell into the air.

Lu Han also didn’t fail to notice Baekhyun’s choice of word. It was commonplace for wolves to refer to each other that way, but for a cat, it was unheard of. He was getting very uncomfortable with Baekhyun’s behavior, feeling like his relationship with Sehun was more than just roommates or friends.

It went silent between them for a moment as Lu Han brooded over these unpleasant thoughts, trying to convince himself he was just imagining things. Baekhyun smiled, taking a slow sip of his drink, knowing by the look on Lu Han’s face that he had started to put it together.

“By the way, winter is here.” Baekhyun smiled at Lu Han mischievously. “I noticed I haven’t received your order yet.”

Lu Han blushed, embarrassed that Baekhyun would mention such private transactions in public, even if Baekhyun was being vague enough for Sehun not to know what they were talking about.

“…I don’t think I’ll be needing it this year.” Lu Han answered nervously.

“Oh?” Baekhyun asked, clearly amused by Lu Han’s answer, “Did you meet an alpha?”

Lu Han furrowed his eyebrows at Baekhyun, annoyed with his continuous questions, “…Possibly.”

“Well, I’ll have a package set aside for you in case things don’t work out. Better to be careful.”

“Thank you.” Lu Han replied, trying his best not to glare at Baekhyun.

Sehun cringed with each passing remark Lu Han made, knowing he was referring to him. He remembered the list of omegas Baekhyun had shown him, all of them needing a heat prevention potion. He thought he had made it pretty clear to Lu Han that he wasn’t interested, but it seemed like he might actually have to directly decline him.

“What about you, Alpha?” Baekhyun asked, twirling the swizzle stick in his glass, “Did you find a mate yet?”

Sehun shook his head again, pressing his lips tightly together in frustration as he stared into Baekhyun’s eyes. He could tell Baekhyun was really enjoying teasing him like this. Pausing for a moment, he took another deep breath to calm himself.

“It’s a secret.” Sehun answered in a deep voice.

Baekhyun bit down on his bottom lip with a mischievous smirk, remembering when Sehun told him it would be their secret, that no one else would know. 

“Oh really?” Baekhyun asked, slowly raising his hand to bring the stick from his glass to his lips.

Sehun watched closely as Baekhyun’s tongue snuck out of his mouth, licking the cherry lightly that was attached to the stick. Sehun felt his crotch throb, Baekhyun’s wet tongue glistening as it stroked the red fruit. There was something so visually pleasing about Baekhyun’s mouth, even just the simple act of opening his lips was arousing to Sehun, let alone exposing his pink tongue. He felt his entire body tighten up as he watched Baekhyun slowly push the cherry into his mouth, closing his lips around it and pulling it off the stick.

Swallowing the small fruit, Baekhyun wet his lips, starting into Sehun’s eyes with a seductive expression, “I love secrets.”

It was the final straw, Sehun couldn’t take anymore of Baekhyun’s teasing. He could tell Baekhyun thought he was safe, that he could tease him as long as he wanted in front of his pack. But he was very wrong.

Hidden behind the bar, Sehun drew a small star on the counter, whispering in an aggressive tone as he kept his eyes locked on Baekhyun, _“Magicae terrenum.”_

With a sudden pulse, a barrier appeared, quickly expanding inside the saloon, the wolves around them disappearing from their sight. Baekhyun gave Sehun a shocked smile, not expecting him to pull something so reckless.

Raising his hand, Sehun lifted Baekhyun into the air with his magic, making Baekhyun gasp. No one had ever used magic on him like this before. Quickly dropping him down on the other side of the bar next to him, Sehun grabbed him, yanking him into a passionate kiss. Baekhyun melted, returning the kiss as he grabbed onto Sehun as well. It only lasted for a moment before Sehun suddenly pulled away, taking a sharp breath as he stared into Baekhyun’s eyes with heated lust.

Baekhyun smirked, knowing what Sehun wanted, considering the erotic display he just put on for him. Baekhyun was honestly craving it as well, he couldn’t stop imagining it lately, wanting to know what Sehun tasted like.

Slowly sinking to the floor, Baekhyun kneeled in front of him, looking up into Sehun’s eyes with a seductive expression. He bit down on his lip, anxious to begin as he reached for Sehun’s pants.

Sehun stared back at him, taking a heavy breath, watching as Baekhyun unfastened his pants. His erection throbbed with each subtle touch Baekhyun made over the fabric, until at last his pants fell to the floor. Baekhyun slowly wrapped his slender fingers around the base of Sehun’s thick length, wetting his lips as he stared at it, feeling it throb in his hand. Sehun swallowed deeply, already feeling Baekhyun’s breath on him, tensing up as he waited. Grabbing onto Baekhyun’s shoulder’s, he impatiently pulled him a little closer.

Baekhyun slowly opened his mouth, barely sneaking his tongue out to press it against Sehun’s head, taking a small lick. Sehun clenched down hard on his teeth, gripping onto Baekhyun’s shoulder’s tighter, letting out a deep grunt. He wasn’t used to being patient, if it was up to him he would have already shoved his entire length in Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun took a few more soft licks, gently stroking his tongue against Sehun’s head, taking his time to enjoy the taste. Sehun watched his pretty pink lips, his moist tongue barely emerging from his mouth before slipping back inside. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could tolerate the teasing sensation, the desire to be submerged in Baekhyun’s wet mouth almost unbearable. He shut his eyes tightly, groaning from the feeling of each lick, unable to watch Baekhyun anymore.

At last, Baekhyun snuck his tongue out further, pressing it against Sehun’s head before he slipped his lips onto him as well, sucking down slightly. Sehun let out a long groan, feeling as Baekhyun slowly started to move back and forth, only sucking on the tip, his tongue pressing against Sehun inside his mouth. His hand started moving as well, working up and down Sehun’s shaft, pumping him lightly in the same slow rhythm.

Baekhyun could hear Sehun’s heavy breaths, the impatience in every grunt and deep moan. Slowly, Baekhyun began to push more of Sehun’s length into his mouth, his tongue continuing to stroke him as well. 

It was completely silent in the bar other than the sounds of Baekhyun’s slurping, the lewd noise of his lips slipping up and down the wet surface of Sehun’s shaft as he bobbed his head back and forth. Sehun concentrated on the sound, opening his eyes once more to look at the empty room. The smell of wolves and liquor was still heavy in the air, the last place a cat would be expected to be seen, much less kneeling on the floor as he pleasured a wolf.

Sehun reached for Baekhyun’s face, gently caressing his cheek as Baekhyun slowed down, allowing Sehun to touch him. He had such a pleasurable expression on his face, his eyes closed softly as if he were in a wonderful dream. Sehun took a moment to appreciate it, loving the way his lips looked wrapped around him, soaking in the entire atmosphere surrounding them. 

“Look at you, you’re such a naughty kitty.”

Baekhyun stopped, overtaken by the pleasure of hearing Sehun’s words. He loved it when Sehun called him naughty, just as much as he loved being naughty. He was well aware of how wrong this was, how appalled his fellow cats would be if they ever heard about this, and how demeaning it would be to his race if any wolves found out. 

It only made Baekhyun want to pleasure Sehun more, to give Sehun everything he wanted. Slowly licking Sehun inside his mouth, Baekhyun started to purr, his tongue vibrating on Sehun’s shaft. Sehun suddenly fell forward, reaching for the counter and gripping onto it tightly as his knuckles turned white, aggressively groaning in pleasure.

Baekhyun started bobbing his head back and forth again, the slurping sound now mixed with his loud purr. Sehun could feel himself coming undone, the pleasure too much for him to handle. But Sehun didn’t want to finish like this. He wanted to fill Baekhyun up again, the idea of taking him right in the heart of the wolves’ den too tempting to ignore.

Sehun suddenly pulled himself away, Baekhyun still sucking down on him as Sehun’s length was yanked out of his mouth with a lewd pop. Baekhyun looked up into Sehun’s eyes, a weak expression on his face. Sehun could easily smell how aroused he was as well.

Grabbing Baekhyun, Sehun pulled him up off the floor, setting him on the counter. He immediately began to rip at his clothes, tearing off his shoes and socks before removing his pants and underwear as well. Lunging forward, he pressed a heated kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, his hands still tugging at Baekhyun’s clothes. He impatiently undid the buttons on his shirt, revealing Baekhyun’s torso. Sehun’s lips hungrily moved downward, sucking on Baekhyun’s newly exposed skin, his hands grabbing onto Baekhyun’s legs and spreading them apart.

Baekhyun let out a loud moan as he suddenly felt Sehun’s hot mouth surround his entire length, sucking on him with an insatiable appetite. Baekhyun’s whole body contracted, writhing on the counter in pleasure as Sehun mercilessly continued sucking on him, letting out breathless screams.

Suddenly pulling away, Baekhyun contorted his body again, missing the feeling of Sehun’s mouth around him. Sehun quickly swiped his hand, knocking the glasses off the counter so he could climb onto it next to Baekhyun. They fell to the floor with a loud crash, shards of glass flying across the room. Sehun urgently kicked off his pants, reaching for his shoes and tossing them off as well.

Baekhyun watched as Sehun climbed over him, looking down at him with immense lust. Baekhyun had never looked so wonderfully delectable to Sehun before, his cheeks flushed and his eyes lidded, his shirt open and sprawled on the counter, his neck still clasped in a black choker. Sehun barely appreciated the sight in front of him before he grabbed onto Baekhyun’s legs again, pressing Baekhyun’s knees against his chest as he fell on top of him.

Baekhyun screamed loudly again as he felt Sehun enter him, his overly wet hole allowing Sehun to easily slip inside. Sehun grit down on his teeth, quickly moving back and forth as he continued pressing down Baekhyun’s legs. The counter shook with every heavy movement Sehun made, the glasses rattling with each thrust. Baekhyun gripped onto the sides of the counter, crying loudly in pleasure, pinned down underneath Sehun’s large body.

Throwing his head back, Baekhyun screamed even louder as he felt Sehun slam into his sweet spot. He began to shout _‘Alpha’_ over and over again, wanting to give Sehun the satisfaction of hearing it.

Sehun continued aggressively pounding into him, moaning deeply at hearing each of Baekhyun’s cries. Each _‘Alpha’_ that reached his ears sending him an immense surge of pleasure.

“Should I let everyone see?” Sehun asked between panted breaths, knowing that Baekhyun was calling him Alpha on purpose because he loved how naughty this was, “Should I take my time with you until our magic runs out?”

Baekhyun let out an orgasmic moan, feeling as Sehun leaned down closer to him, whispering aggressively in his ear, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If the whole pack saw me fucking you like this, right here on the counter. So submissive and obedient for me.”

Baekhyun melted, every part of his body losing strength, completely succumbed to Sehun’s power. They both could feel it, their magic quickly draining. It took a lot more magic to keep the territory up while they were so distracted, exhausting themselves physically like this. But Baekhyun wasn’t the least bit concerned. He didn’t care if the whole world saw them at that moment, he was too lost in pleasure for any rational thought.

However, Sehun didn’t have the patience to tease Baekhyun like that, as much as he wanted to. He had already been dragged out for too long, the wolf inside him quickly taking over, starving to shove his knot inside. Continuing to aggressively thrust into Baekhyun, he tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s legs, practically growling as he rode out his climax.

Baekhyun let out a mess of cries and exhausted panting breaths, grasping tightly onto the counter as he felt himself reaching his climax as well. His cheeks burned as he felt himself release, spraying onto Sehun as his body collapsed.

Sehun did one last heavy thrust, shoving his knot inside, filling Baekhyun with his hot seed. He dug his nails into Baekhyun’s legs, groaning deeply as he finished. It leaked out onto the counter, the excess amount dripping out of Baekhyun’s hole.

Exhausted, they both panted together, closing their eyes as Sehun collapsed as well. They only laid still for a moment before Baekhyun spoke, his voice weak as he grabbed onto Sehun.

“We need to hurry and clean up. We don’t have much time left.”

Sehun nodded, taking one last heavy breath before sitting up. He gave Baekhyun a quick kiss on the lips before he hopped off the counter, quickly grabbing a few towels. Handing one to Baekhyun, they began to wipe themselves off, along with the counter. Once everything was clean, they hurried to get dressed.

Baekhyun took his seat at the bar where he was sitting before, still adjusting his clothes and trying his best to fix his hair. However, by the time Sehun removed the spell, both of their appearances were still a mess.

Lu Han stared at them both curiously, noticing the sudden change in their appearance. It looked as if they had just gone through a miniature storm, their hair disheveled and their clothing in disarray. However, even more curious was the sudden smell coming off both of them. 

There was no doubt about it, Sehun and Baekhyun both reeked of sex. They were drenched in each other’s smell, sweat and spit and all. Lu Han cringed, covering his nose with his hand. It didn’t make any sense, he was just having a conversation with them both, there was no time for any transaction of any kind between them, especially of that sort.

Lu Han wasn’t the only one who noticed, the entire saloon picked up the sudden smell, and they all turned their heads to look over at them both. Junmyeon took a step back, also covering his face, staring at Sehun in shock.

Baekhyun turned his head, giving the pack a dark look, “Is there a problem?”

The pack went quiet, the smell of their fear almost enough to cover the other odors in the room. Some of them shook their heads, nervously responding to Baekhyun. None of them were sure how something like that could have happened so quickly without them knowing.

It was in this silence that Lu Han suddenly noticed the broken glass on the floor, his drink also missing and broken into pieces. Sehun quickly realized it as well, and immediately grabbed a miniature broom to start sweeping it up. The pack watched quietly as he went to work, before they eventually started to whisper amongst themselves.

Yifan watched Sehun closely, an unhappy look on his face. He couldn’t be certain what happened either, but he had suspicions about Baekhyun’s powers. Whatever had transpired, it definitely seemed like magic was involved. But more importantly, Yifan was concerned with the stench of cat covering Sehun.

Baekhyun stayed during Sehun’s entire shift, amusingly tolerating Lu Han’s vicious glares. Lu Han continuously had to cover his nose, unable to handle the smell of Baekhyun all over Sehun. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it, why Sehun would suddenly smell that way. But perhaps what he hated more was the smell of Sehun on Baekhyun. The smell that he had hoped he would one day be smothered in. Finally unable to handle it any further, he suddenly excused himself, leaving before the others.

Baekhyun remained at the bar as he watched Sehun clean up for the night. It was becoming clear to Junmyeon and Yifan that Sehun was going home with him. Before Sehun could steal a moment to speak to Junmyeon, he was approached by Yifan and Junmyeon together. They pulled Sehun aside, speaking to him quietly out of Baekhyun’s earshot. Baekhyun watched them curiously, patiently waiting at the bar.

“Sehun…What is going on?” Yifan asked, scrunching up his nose, disgusted by the cat smell, “Why is this cat with you? And why do you smell so horrible?”

Sehun took a deep breath, wetting his lips nervously as he tried to think of what to say. Although he immensely enjoyed the thrill of taking Baekhyun in this place, he didn’t actually want to get caught. His pack meant a lot to him, there was no replacing the family bound he shared with them.

Junmyeon stared at Sehun with a mixture of worry and pity in his eyes. He hesitated before he spoke, his voice quiet and reserved in anxious fear.

“…Is he the one you like?”

Sehun looked over at Junmyeon in surprise, as well as Yifan. It took a moment for Sehun to realize, there was no hiding it anymore. There was too much evidence. Besides, they were going to find out eventually anyway, after he failed to pick a mate this winter. He had to tell them the truth.

“…Yes.” Sehun slowly answered, taking a breath between speaking, “…I have chosen Baekhyun as my mate.”

Yifan’s eyes widened, staring at Sehun in disbelief, “…You’ve chosen a cat?”

Sehun silently nodded, unable to look Yifan in the eyes.

Yifan gritted his teeth, clenching his fist tightly, “This pack needs you Sehun, don’t be a fool. A cat won’t be able to bear you any pups…A cat will never love you like an omega will.”

“And I will never love someone else as much as I love Baekhyun.” Sehun answered, finally looking into Yifan’s eyes with a stern expression, “I choose to be with him, regardless if he loves me back or not. My heart belongs to him and only him.”

Yifan closed his eyes, taking a frustrated breath. He suddenly turned around, facing his back to Sehun. His voice was dark as he spoke, disappointment in every word.

“Then you can no longer be one of us. From this day onward, you are banned from our pack.”

Sehun froze, his eyes dimming as the words slowly sunk in. Junmyeon looked back and forth between them frantically, shocked by Yifan’s statement.

“Alpha, please…Be easy on him.” Junmyeon pleaded, feeling badly for Sehun.

Yifan started to step away, ignoring Junmyeon. Without another word, he went towards the door. Junmyeon watched as he stepped outside, closing it harshly behind him. Junmyeon looked back at Sehun, witnessing the sadness in his eyes.

“Sehun…I’m sorry.”

Sehun closed his eyes, taking a long breath. When he opened them again, the pain had been washed away, not wanting Baekhyun to see it. He raised his hands slowly, taking off his apron before handing it to Junmyeon.

“Don’t be, this is my choice…Thanks for everything.”

Junmyeon had no words, he could only watch silently as Sehun went over to Baekhyun, talking to him briefly before Baekhyun stood up.

“What was all that about?” Baekhyun asked, looking over at Junmyeon and noticing the upset expression on his face.

“Nothing. I just asked for some time off.” Sehun answered, trying his best not to sound upset himself.

Baekhyun continued staring at Junmyeon suspiciously until Sehun handed him his cape. After putting it on, Sehun urged Baekhyun out the door, stepping out into the cold air.

They walked together in silence for a while, until Baekhyun found a private location. Reaching out his hand, he summoned his broom, or rather Sehun’s broom. Sehun quickly noticed the carving on the handle, a pale blue light glowing from it.

“I thought your broom would be better, since we’re running a little low on magic.” Baekhyun spoke with a yawn, covering his mouth.

Sehun smiled as he climbed on first, inviting Baekhyun to sit in front of him, pleased that Baekhyun only summoned one broom. Baekhyun quickly joined him, sitting down in front of him. Sehun instantly scooted up close to him, holding onto his hips as he pressed their bodies closely together. Unexpectedly, Baekhyun leaned back against Sehun as well, relaxing his body.

“Tired?” Sehun asked, moving his hands to hold onto the broomstick.

“Exhausted.” Baekhyun answered, closing his eyes.

“Go ahead and rest.” Sehun spoke softly, moving his head down to gently rub his cheek against Baekhyun’s hair, “I’ll fly us home.”

Baekhyun only nodded, too tired to say more. He felt Sehun take off into the air, lifting them high in the sky. It was dark, the lights of the city below them already extinguished many hours ago. The only visible light was the moon, shining softly on the fresh snow beneath them.

Raising one of his hands, Sehun wrapped it around Baekhyun, holding him close. Baekhyun snuggled against him more, appreciating the small hug. 

“…You smell like that mountain.” Baekhyun lazily spoke, taking a subtle whiff of Sehun, “Like pine trees and rocks…and dirt.”

“And dirt?” Sehun laughed.

“Mmm…” Baekhyun answered, snuggling against Sehun again, “Like fresh dirt after it’s rained.”

Sehun smiled, looking down at Baekhyun in his arms, “Are you drunk?”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip, also laughing lightly, “Only a little.”

Sehun continued smiling, holding Baekhyun tighter against him, “You smell like the sun. Warm and sweet.”

“The sun?” Baekhyun giggled, “I like that.”

Sehun laughed again, he really liked seeing this side of Baekhyun, “Of course you do, you’re a cat.”

Baekhyun nodded, bringing his hand up to his face like a paw, “Meow.”

Sehun couldn’t help bursting out loudly, surprised and amused that Baekhyun would answer that way. Baekhyun giggled with him, continuing to bite down on his lip happily.

In that moment, Sehun forgot all the sadness he was feeling just a minute ago. When he was laughing with Baekhyun like this, nothing else mattered anymore. He knew he had made the right choice, even if it meant saying goodbye to his pack. This is where he belonged.

By the time they had gotten home, and Baekhyun had taken a bath, he had sobered up quite a bit. Sehun made sure to get him a little snack and some water as well. He could tell Baekhyun was feeling embarrassed, remembering the way he was acting on their ride home. He figured Baekhyun would try to avoid him for the rest of the night.

However, when Sehun came out from his bath, he was surprised to see Baekhyun curled up in his bed instead of his own. Sehun smiled happily as he walked over to it, climbing in his bed next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun quickly latched onto him, snuggling up against him with a purr. Sehun was still warm from his bath, which was very welcome in the cold sheets. After all, it was winter, and the temperature at night was freezing.

Sehun pressed a soft kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head, scooting down under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, holding him tightly against him. The bed quickly warmed up as they cuddled together, and soon they were able to slip into a wonderful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long >.< I’ve been very stressed lately, and unfortunately I haven’t had a lot of time to work on this. Hopefully I’ll have more time soon. Thanks as always for reading!


	15. Keen Senses

It didn’t take long for knowledge of Baekhyun’s spell to travel through the Coven, considering it was such an extraordinary feat. Creating a spell of any kind was difficult to accomplish, especially in the small amount of time that Baekhyun was able to. But actually summoning the power of the stars was on an entire other level. Not to mention Baekhyun wasn’t even a proper witch, just a cat who inherited magic.

The Magister sent Baekhyun a letter, warning him of the dangers surrounding the possession of such a spell. He knew why Baekhyun created it, but he was still concerned for both him and Sehun. He didn’t want Baekhyun’s spell going to his head, giving him a false sense of security. He cautiously reminded Baekhyun that the people who stole his mother’s spell were not to be taken lightly. However, Baekhyun didn’t need to be reminded of this. He had a great deal of respect for his mother, and knew that the people who were capable of robbing her must have been very dangerous.

Folding the letter back together carefully, Baekhyun thought quietly to himself. He recalled the story his mother told him so many years ago, of the moment when she was attacked. She always told Baekhyun, that even though he had magic, he was still vulnerable to the threats everyone faced in life.

Baekhyun heard Sehun’s footsteps coming near him, and he carefully tucked the letter away in his shirt, not wanting to worry Sehun. It was about time to open the shop, and Sehun usually talked to him briefly before he went downstairs. Sehun stepped up right behind him, pressing their bodies together as he raised his hands to Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun relaxed as he felt Sehun start massaging him, gently rubbing his neck.

“Mind if I join your bath tonight?” Sehun asked quietly, his hands sneaking under Baekhyun’s shirt to caress his shoulders.

Baekhyun smirked, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Sehun’s touch, “For what purpose?”

Sehun smiled, moving his head forward to nibble Baekhyun’s ear lightly, “Don’t you know? Wolves love to play in the water.”

Baekhyun shivered, feeling as Sehun’s lips slipped down to his neck, continuing to nibble on him, “Oh yeah? Well cats hate water.”

“Why?” Sehun asked, slipping his tongue out of his mouth to lick Baekhyun’s neck, “Kitty doesn’t like getting wet?”

Baekhyun suddenly stepped forward out of Sehun’s reach, a playful smile still on his lips as he looked back at Sehun, “That’s right. So don’t get any ideas Wolf.”

Sehun smirked back at him, already imagining plenty of ideas for that night. He watched silently as Baekhyun disappeared downstairs, leaving to open the shop.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun lazily flipped through a book, bored as he sat behind the counter of his shop. He could hear Sehun upstairs, walking across the floorboards as he cleaned their house. Baekhyun felt the urge to go upstairs and talk to him, even though he had nothing in particular to say. He had been getting that feeling a lot lately, a desire to be near Sehun.

The sound of a jingling bell snapped Baekhyun from his thoughts, and he looked up to see the shop door opening. A customer came strolling in, a shorter man, with a happy smile on his face. His hair was dark, parted in the middle and falling down to his eyebrows. A pair of spectacles were balanced on his nose, giving him a scholarly appearance. Behind his glasses, Baekhyun noticed the man’s cat-like eyes. Even the way the man moved was cat-like, slinking across the room towards the counter. Baekhyun immediately assumed the man was a cat, until he caught a whiff of the man’s scent.

Baekhyun resisted the urge to cover his nose, wanting to avoid smelling the foul odor. However, needing to stay polite to his customer, he tolerated the smell. Baekhyun knew this stench didn’t come from poor hygiene, but rather a deeper ugliness in the man’s soul. It was the smell he had warned Sehun of before, the smell animals like themselves had the ability to detect.

“Hello, are you Baekhyun?” The man asked, a chipper expression still on his face.

“I am.” Baekhyun answered, watching the man carefully.

“It’s nice to meet you.” The man spoke before reaching out his hand, licking his lips between speaking, “My name is Xiumin.”

Baekhyun stared down at the man’s hand briefly before looking back into his eyes, “Sorry, I don’t touch people.”

“Oh, right. I apologize.” Xiumin laughed lightly as he lowered his hand, “They warned me about that. I guess cats don’t like touching.”

Baekhyun stared at Xiumin suspiciously, “Did someone send you here?”

“Yes, I was hoping you could cast a spell for me.” 

Baekhyun remained silent, analyzing the man for a long moment. Judging from Xiumin’s lack of knowledge on cats, Baekhyun assumed he didn’t know very much about witches or magic, meaning he was most likely an ordinary human. Still, Baekhyun wasn’t entirely sure if the man was putting on an act or not. After all, this man was acting a lot more innocent than Baekhyun knew he really was.

“What spell were you hoping for?” Baekhyun eventually asked.

Xiumin paused for a moment, fidgeting nervously, “…Well…there’s this girl…”

“I can’t make people fall in love with you.” Baekhyun abruptly interrupted.

“No no, nothing like that.” Xiumin quickly answered, waving his hands, “…It’s just…She speaks French. I can’t talk to her at all.”

“So you want to know French?”

Xiumin smiled, his face brightening up, “Exactly.”

“For just one night, or a long time?”

“I was thinking for my whole life.” Xiumin replied, seeming as if he was already prepared to answer this.

“That’s an expensive spell.” Baekhyun explained, “I doubt you have enough for it.”

“Oh don’t worry, I brought a lot of money. I was told it would be expensive.”

Baekhyun raised one of his eyebrows, “Who sent you here?”

Xiumin held his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment as he hummed to himself, “Ummm…a fortune teller…I think his name was Yixing?”

Baekhyun went silent again, trying to contemplate whether it was worth casting the spell or not. He usually didn’t like helping people with such foul smells, but it was a lot of money. Besides, he had Sehun as his familiar now. If anything funny happened, he trusted that Sehun would protect him. It was a harmless spell to cast anyway, unlike the strange requests he received from other dark hearted people.

“All right. Follow me.”

Baekhyun quickly turned around, going towards the door to upstairs. Xiumin followed behind him with a curious expression on his face, ascending the narrow stairs with Baekhyun. 

Sehun was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when he heard the sound of footsteps. As soon as Baekhyun and Xiumin made it up the stairs and opened the door, Sehun detected the foul stench in the air. It was just as Baekhyun described it, something akin to darkness. He tensed up, wanting to growl from the threatening stench.

He quickly went to Baekhyun’s side, learning in close to whisper to him, “Who’s this?”

 “A customer.” Baekhyun answered, feeling a relief come over him at having Sehun by his side.

Sehun raised his hand, bringing it to Baekhyun’s waist to hold onto him, pulling Baekhyun a little closer, “I don’t like his smell.”

Baekhyun glanced over at Xiumin, noticing he was curiously watching them both, “…I know. That’s why you’re here.”

Baekhyun stepped away, going towards his shelves. Sehun stayed close to him, walking alongside him as he kept his eyes on the strange guest.

Xiumin wet his lips, his tongue darting out quickly before disappearing into his mouth again, “Hello.” He spoke with a bow, “My name is Xiumin.”

“Hello.” Sehun answered with a defensive look in his eyes, failing to bow back, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Baekhyun pulled a book from the shelf, looking for the proper spell. Just like the time he cast a few spells on Sehun, he was careful not to search his actual spell book, although it would be easier to find the spells in there. He only looked at that when he was positive no one else was around. After all, it would be careless to reveal it so casually, especially in front of such a suspicious person.

After locating the proper spell, Baekhyun approached Xiumin again, still holding onto the book, “Can I see your money?”

Sehun came up right behind him, making sure to stay glued to Baekhyun’s side. If he was in his wolf form, he would have been snarling at the stranger, trying to frighten him away with the vision of his sharp fangs. Instead, he could only glare, but his eyes carried the same fierce power that made even Baekhyun cower.

“Of course.” Xiumin answered a little nervously, reaching into his pocket, “Here you are.”

Sehun grabbed it from him before Baekhyun had the chance, and began counting it for Baekhyun. Baekhyun nodded his head, pleased with the amount. Swiping one of his hands in the air, he made a piece of paper appear. A paragraph of words was written on the paper, one of many basic contracts Baekhyun already had prepared. Pointing his finger at the paper, a few more lines of words appeared, specific details of Xiumin’s arrangement. 

“I’m going to need your signature.” Baekhyun explained, making the piece of paper float over to Xiumin along with a pen.

Xiumin’s eyes lit up again, mesmerized by the floating objects. It was obvious that he wasn’t used to seeing any magic. Slowly reaching to grab onto them, he placed the paper down on a nearby table to scribble his signature. Baekhyun swiped his hand again once Xiumin was done, making the paper disappear.

“Please go stand in the pentacle over there.”

Xiumin did as he was asked, walking slowly towards it before stopping in the center. Sehun kept a close watch on him the entire time, still fighting back a growl. He didn’t want this man anywhere near Baekhyun.

“Calm yourself Sehun.” Baekhyun whispered, “This spell is harmless.”

Swirling his fingers, Baekhyun lit the candles surrounding Xiumin. Xiumin smiled, looking around at the candles in awe. Baekhyun approached him, followed again by Sehun. Reaching out his hand, he closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment before speaking.

 

“Wisdom of thine’s desire,  
Let it be known to thee.  
Knowledge unfamiliar,  
Let it flow within thee.  
By the power I possess  
For all the days thou shalt live  
I cast this spell upon thee  
 _simulo cognition's.”_

 

Xiumin blinked a few times, a look of shock on his face as he remained silent. The language suddenly flooded his mind, every word and expression becoming part of his memory. He slowly smiled, stepping out of the pentacle.

“Thank you!” 

Baekhyun nodded, feeling a little weak. It took a lot of power to conjure a spell like that one, and he still hadn’t fully recovered after his large use of magic a few nights ago at the saloon. Sehun noticed his lack of energy, and reached out to hold onto him carefully.

“Are you all right?” Xiumin asked, a concerned expression on his face.

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun answered, opening his eyes slowly.

He suddenly took the wad of cash from Sehun, counting the bills again before handing some of the money back to Xiumin.

“I trust you are satisfied?”

“Yes, thank you.” Xiumin answered as he licked his lips, “I can’t wait to talk to her.”

Sehun went downstairs with them both as they bid Xiumin farewell, still glaring at the man as he watched him walk down the street and away from their shop. Once he was out of sight, Sehun turned to look over at Baekhyun again, noticing him getting settled at the counter. 

“Are you really okay?” Sehun asked, approaching Baekhyun with a concerned expression on his face.

“Yes, I just need some time to recharge. I’m going to close the shop early so I can get some rest.” Baekhyun answered, yawning after he spoke.

Sehun nodded, continuing to stare at Baekhyun in concern. He had never felt Baekhyun’s magic being this low before, he doubted Baekhyun could cast even the most basic of spells. Flying somewhere was clearly not an option, as much as Sehun wanted to take him to the woods or some other green place. Relaxing at home would have to suffice, at least until Baekhyun had recovered enough magic to recharge in some other way.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Still feeling low on energy later that day, Baekhyun decided to take a quiet nap behind the counter, resting his chin on his arms. However, he was rudely interrupted by the sound of a jingling bell again. He knew who the person was before he even looked (recognizing the man’s smell), and he opened his eyes in annoyance.

Lu Han came stomping towards him, clearly upset. Ripping a small wad of cash out of his pocket, he slammed it on the counter.

“I’m here for the potion.” He spoke in a furious voice.

Baekhyun sat up, staring at Lu Han curiously, wondering if he had really figured the truth about him and Sehun. Baekhyun assumed there was no other reason behind such an angry greeting. However, if that was true, he was surprised that Lu Han came to pick up the potion personally. Baekhyun usually sent out a package, but he soon realized that Lu Han’s heat was probably too close to wait for the mail.

“Let me go get it.” Baekhyun answered, opening his cash register and placing the money inside.

Lu Han watched him, visibly fuming with a mixture of anger and sadness. He could smell Sehun on Baekhyun again, still fresh from that morning when Sehun lathered his hands on him. He clenched his teeth tightly together, trying to fight back his emotions. However, as he watched Baekhyun turn around to go towards the door to upstairs, he suddenly snapped.

“I bet you don’t even love him!”

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks, his hand barely grasping onto the doorknob. He paused briefly, deeply affected by that statement. The accusation that he was just toying with Sehun’s feelings really bothered him, but when he thought about it, he didn’t really have a defense for himself.

“What am I saying? Of course you don’t, you’re a heartless cat! You probably don’t even care about what happened, even though it’s all your fault!”

Baekhyun slowly turned his head to look at him, a cold expression in his eyes. Those words alone would have earned Lu Han a terrible curse, but Baekhyun had no desire to place unfortunate luck on an already unhappy soul, even if he had enough magic.

“What are you talking about? What happened?”

“Don’t play your little mind tricks with me cat, I know you were there that night.” Lu Han answered, his lip trembling as he spoke, “How does it make you feel? Getting Sehun exiled from his entire pack?”

Baekhyun froze, taking a long heavy breath as he slowly realized the entire pack had discovered their secret. He remembered what Sehun had told him that night, that he had asked for some time off. But it seemed as though Sehun had been hiding the truth from him. He knew how important Sehun’s pack was to him, referring to them multiple times as his family. He was very aware that wolves needed that connection, that they thrived in groups. Not only this, but it was something Sehun had been waiting for his entire life, to finally be included in a pack, to be surrounded by other wolves like himself.

“I would have loved him so much…any omega would have. Much more than a cat like you could ever understand!”

“Watch your tongue.” Baekhyun snapped, feeling increasingly insulted with every word Lu Han spoke, “Be grateful I’m not throwing you out of here right here and now.”

Lu Han went silent, realizing he had gone out of line. In his turmoil, he had almost forgotten that he still needed a potion. It instantly shut him up, in fact grateful that Baekhyun was still willing to give it to him. He watched as Baekhyun abruptly left, going upstairs to retrieve it.

Like rubbing salt in a wound, Lu Han slowly became aware of Baekhyun’s kindness. Despite his rude words, Baekhyun had spared him a great deal of suffering. Not just by giving him the potion, but resisting the urge to place some kind of curse on him. He felt ashamed of himself for going off like that. It seemed like Baekhyun wasn’t as heartless as he thought he was.

Coming back downstairs, Baekhyun held out the potion with an irritated expression on his face. Lu Han slowly grabbed it, bowing a little to show his regret.

“Thank you.” He answered quietly, quickly disappearing from the shop in embarrassment.

Baekhyun remained still as he watched him leave, Lu Han’s words repeating in his mind. He felt his emotions brewing inside him, and was confused what to make of them. He was frustrated, and sad, and many other feelings he couldn’t comprehend. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to stabilize himself, taking heavy breaths to calm himself down. After recovering slightly, Baekhyun opened his eyes to look over at the door leading upstairs. Taking another breath, he opened the door, and went to look for Sehun.

He found him sitting in one of his large chairs near the fire reading a book. It seemed like he had been too engrossed in reading to notice the omega’s visit. Sehun looked up at him in surprise, wondering what Baekhyun was already doing upstairs.

“Hungry?” Sehun asked, placing down his book.

Baekhyun stared at Sehun for a long while, looking deeply into his eyes. Sehun stared back at him, getting increasingly curious. Standing up from his chair, he stepped closer to Baekhyun, reaching out to lightly hold his arm.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“…Is it true?” Baekhyun quietly replied, “…Did you really get exiled from your pack?”

Sehun went quiet, slowly lowering his hand again. He took a deep breath, looking down at the floor. He hesitated for a while, not wanting to admit it. He didn’t want to worry Baekhyun like this, to make him feel responsible in any way. However, he could tell Baekhyun wasn’t going to fall for a lie.

“It’s true.”

“Because of me?” Baekhyun asked, an upset tone present in his voice.

“Because of _me_.” Sehun answered, looking up into Baekhyun’s eyes again, “This was my choice.”

Baekhyun locked his gaze with Sehun for a long moment, a fragile expression in his eyes. He exhaled slowly, his emotions started to brew inside him again.

“…You chose me over your pack?”

“Of course I did.” Sehun replied softly, staring affectionately at Baekhyun, “…Baekhyun…You must know…”

Baekhyun averted his eyes, afraid of what Sehun was implying. He wasn’t sure why it scared him so much, those three little words. But fear is always attached to things that people fail to understand, and Baekhyun knew very little about that feeling. He was never expected to understand it. All his life he was taught that love was a folly of humans and wolves, a weakness that cats were graciously free of. Baekhyun never imagined he would encounter it like this.

Sehun took a deep breath, staring at Baekhyun for a moment longer. He had also been scared, knowing that saying those words would change things between them. But right then, he wasn’t feeling scared anymore. He wanted Baekhyun to know. He wanted Baekhyun to understand. Reaching forward, he gently held onto Baekhyun’s arm, caressing him softly.

“I love you.”

A shudder went through Baekhyun, those words evoking a strong pound in his heart. He remained still, barely breathing as Sehun’s voice echoed in his mind. Even if he had been semi-anticipating it, actually hearing Sehun say those words affected him more than he could have ever prepared for. His mind was a muddled mess, jumping from one thought to the next, unable to form a comprehensive response. All he could do was look up at Sehun, meeting his gaze and seeing the love clearly reflecting in his eyes.

Sehun smiled at him warmly, knowing that Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to respond. He suddenly stepped closer to Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into to a hug. Holding him tightly, Sehun nuzzled his cheek against the top of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun relaxed, resting his head against Sehun’s chest, appreciating the embrace. He could tell Sehun was offering him a distraction, an alternative to speaking to each other. He closed his eyes, really needing a hug at that moment.

“I miss my pack, but you’re much more important to me. I’m happy as long as I’m here with you.” Sehun spoke quietly, his breath gently lifting Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun stayed quiet, still feeling bad about Sehun’s situation. He was mad at the other wolves, ostracizing Sehun for such a stupid reason. So what if he loved a cat? So what if he wouldn’t have any pups? Sehun was the most loyal and trustworthy person Baekhyun had ever met, the pack were fools for discarding his help in watching over their family.

Sehun slowly pulled away, staring down at Baekhyun affectionately, “Are you still tired? Do you want help shutting down the shop for tonight?”

Baekhyun nodded, honestly still feeling drowsy. After everything that had happened that day, he was ready for a long rest.

Although Sehun could tell that Baekhyun’s magic was low, he didn’t feel the same weariness. After all, he only borrowed Baekhyun’s power, and didn’t actually possess any magic of his own. Baekhyun was the source of both their power, and therefore was the only one to feel the effects of their diminished magic. 

Sehun smiled, stepping away as he encouraged Baekhyun to follow him downstairs, “Come on, let’s hurry so we can go to bed.”

Baekhyun stepped slowly behind Sehun, making their way to the shop. The sound of rain suddenly reached both their ears as they descended the stairs, and they looked out the window in surprise, realizing it must have just started. They both found it odd, considering they had the sense to detect storms long before they actually approached. They figured it must have only been a small drizzle, and the weather would clear up quickly.

Moving around the shop, Baekhyun tidied up a bit as Sehun tended to the fire. Sehun added a few logs, allowing it to continue heating the house throughout the night, knowing he wouldn’t be coming back later to tend to it. As he poked at the flames, they both listened as the rain began to pour outside. They stopped, looking over at the window again to witness the brewing storm.

Puddles of water were building up quickly on the cobblestone street, and the pelting of raindrops could be heard on the rooftop, overpowering the ticking clocks inside the shop. Even though it was still daytime, the sunlight was quickly devoured by rainclouds, and the consuming darkness made it appear as if it was the middle of the night.

The wind began to howl through the crowded streets, making the iron sign hanging outside the shop creak as it swung on it’s hinges. It quickly built in ferocity, almost as if the weather was throwing an angry fit. It relentlessly beat against the windows, shaking them in their frames.

With a sudden large gust, the fire behind them was instantly extinguished, leaving them in complete darkness. As if it had accomplished it’s goal, the wind outside suddenly came to an abrupt stop, not even a tiny whisper could be heard.

“…This is no ordinary storm.” Baekhyun whispered to Sehun, a frightened tremor in his voice.

Sehun instantly went to Baekhyun, holding onto him tightly as he peered outside, also noticing the unusual nature of the storm. Baekhyun latched onto Sehun as well, never feeling this level of fear before. He had no defense for himself, only recovering a minimal amount of magic during his rest that day.

Alarming them both, the door was smacked with another gust of wind, forcing it to swing open. A cloaked figure was standing in the doorway, the rain pelting down on them as they remained still.

With a vicious growl, Sehun shifted into his wolf form, rushing towards the cloaked figure. Even Baekhyun felt a shiver of fear as he watched Sehun, intimidated by his violent expression and large size. It wasn’t the beautiful creature Baekhyun was used to seeing, but rather a ferocious beast capable of easily killing it’s prey.

Jumping backwards, the figure tried to escape Sehun’s fangs, but instead they fell to the ground as Sehun jumped on top of them. With a terrifying snarl, Sehun bit down on the figure’s arm, creating a large gash.

Baekhyun stepped backwards as he watched the horrifying encounter, never really appreciating what a strong familiar he had until this moment. He just hoped Sehun had the sense not to kill this intruder, worrying that Sehun might let his protective instincts take over.

However, before Sehun could make another move, the figure inside the cloak suddenly vanished. The fabric sunk down to the ground, no longer filled by a body. Sehun looked around in confusion, until he noticed something crawling inside the cloak. With a sudden fast movement, the cloak was thrown aside, and a large snake revealed itself, snapping it’s head back as it let out a sharp hiss. A crack of thunder allowed them to see it’s form, It’s entire body was a pale white, but it’s eyes shone a bright red.

Baekhyun cowered to the floor, shaking in fear. Cats were instinctually terrified of snakes, even objects resembling their long slithering bodies sent them into a panic. Completely petrified, he watched in horror as the snake lunged forward, sinking it’s fangs into Sehun’s arm.

“Sehun!!!” Baekhyun cried loudly, his voice instantly breaking into a sob.

The snake suddenly recoiled, and slithered out the door to escape before Sehun could lash out at it again. With another rumble of thunder, Baekhyun watched Sehun wilt to the ground, a small whine escaping his throat. Baekhyun quickly scrambled over to him, latching onto his fur as he looked down at Sehun’s wound.

It was already swelling up, filled with a large amount of venom. A tear fell from Baekhyun’s eyes as he looked over at Sehun’s face, his eyes winced closed in pain.

“I’ll be right back Sehun, I have an antidote upstairs.” Baekhyun spoke in a shaking voice, “Just wait here, don’t move.”

Baekhyun jumped up off the floor, running over to the front door and slamming it shut, making sure to lock it. Rushing up the stairs, Baekhyun frantically began searching through his many bottles of potions and other remedies. Locating the proper antidote, Baekhyun quickly ran back to Sehun’s side, kneeling on the floor next to him.

“Drink this.” Baekhyun instructed, ripping the cork out of the bottle.

Sehun slowly opened his eyes, watching as Baekhyun brought the bottle to his mouth. As Baekhyun began pouring it, he carefully lapped up the liquid with his tongue, trying his best to drink as much as he could. Once the bottle was emptied, Sehun flopped his head back down, breathing heavily as he endured the pain.

Baekhyun lowered down on top of him, holding him tightly as he gripped onto Sehun’s fur, waiting for the antidote to take effect. His body began to shake as he started crying again, gasping occasionally as he let his tears fall onto Sehun’s fur.

Baekhyun cried for what felt like a torturous amount of time, his tears getting more frantic the longer it took for Sehun to recover. He buried his head in Sehun’s fur, taking sporadic breaths between his sobs.

Suddenly, the fur locked inside Baekhyun’s fingers vanished, and his face fell down into Sehun’s chest. Sehun quickly wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, pulling him closer.

“Don’t cry Baekhyun, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

Baekhyun practically jumped on top of him, letting out an even louder cry. He continued sobbing against Sehun’s chest, unable to control his tears. They were a mixture of happiness and fear, overjoyed that Sehun had recovered, but also still shaken by the most traumatizing moment of his entire life.

Sehun smiled, caressing Baekhyun’s back as he spoke to him softly, “Shhh, I’m right here. Everything is okay.”

Baekhyun could only answer by nodding his head, trying his best to stop his tears. He cuddled up closer against Sehun, extremely comforted by his presence. Sehun nuzzled his head down against Baekhyun’s, kissing the top of his head softly before wrapping his arms around him tighter.   
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Slithering down a narrow alleyway, the snake left behind a trail of blood, a large gash visible on it’s side. It’s movement was slow, burdened by the wound. It eventually came to a stop, having trouble dealing with the pain. The rain was still pouring down heavily, a few claps of thunder illuminating the alley with light, allowing Minseok to spot a man who was standing waiting for him.

“Minseok!” The man shouted out to him, quickly running to his side.

Raising his hand to the wound, a ball of healing light grew inside the man’s palm. Minseok relaxed as he felt the effect of the soothing spell, the wound slowly closing up.

“What happened?” The man asked after Minseok was fully healed.

Minseok shifted into his human form, still laying down on the ground as he recovered from the pain. He looked up into the man’s eyes, a small smirk growing on his lips as he did so.

“…That man Baekhyun is living with…He’s a wolf…A grey wolf.”

The man looked stunned for a brief moment before a smirk also grew on his face, “…Is that so?” 

“Yes. His name is Sehun.” Minseok answered, a malicious expression flashing in his eyes.

“…Sehun.” The man repeated with a dark sound in his voice, an evil grin replacing his already sinister smirk, “Isn’t that interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if you guys can tell, but we’re drawing near the conclusion now. Please don’t be sad >.< I just feel like I should warn you. Also, I apologize again for the long wait >.< I’m feeling better now and I have more time again to write this~
> 
> Interesting story: I was trying to come up with the name for this chapter, and decided to look at the witches line’s from Shakespeare’s play Macbeth. I didn’t end up using anything, but I noticed something really interesting! I’ve never read the play before, but somehow I ended up using the exact same ingredients in my story! (If you remember Sehun looking at objects in the castle on Halloween.) Here is the line:
> 
> “Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and caldron bubble. Scale of dragon; tooth of wolf” They’re even in the same part together! Crazy right? I was surprised lol. Anyway, I just thought that was kind of neat.
> 
> Also, I used the appearance of the snake from Exo’s Monster MV, did anyone notice? XD
> 
> And can I just say that life is so good right now with Sebaek’s gaming broadcasts, both Young and We Young Mvs, and Exo’s comeback coming soon! I feel so happy (´⌣`ʃƪ)
> 
> Ok, enough of me blabbing on. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments <3


	16. Starlight

The moment Baekhyun recovered enough magic to fly somewhere, Sehun whisked them both away on his broom, bringing a day’s worth of supplies with them. Sehun knew Baekhyun was still going to need a lot of time to regain his magic, and he decided they should spend the night outdoors. The large sack hanging off their broom was heavy, and Sehun had to learn how to fly with the extra load properly. Baekhyun wanted to help, but Sehun insisted that he continued to rest during their trip.

Fearing the snake might try and come for Baekhyun again while his magic was still low, they decided to travel somewhere far from their town. Sehun brought them back to the Scared Mountain, a place no one would expect a cat to go.

Sehun was actually really excited to go camping, this being his first chance to sleep under the stars, just like his distant ancestors. It felt humbling, to connect with his roots like this. He wouldn’t mind spending a month or more living out in the wilderness, cooking his meals over a fire, bathing in the river, and surviving off whatever resources he could find. 

Baekhyun however was not nearly as enthused, although he enjoyed the outdoors, he didn’t appreciate the chill of winter. Luckily, they didn’t get large amounts of snowfall, even up in the mountains. Still, the temperature was much colder than Baekhyun was comfortable with, and he had brought many warmth potions with him in preparation.

Once they landed, Sehun instantly went to work setting up their little campsite. Baekhyun watched as he worked diligently, clearing a spot for their fire. After making a ring of stones, Sehun promptly went searching for some firewood. Baekhyun made himself comfortable on a fallen log near their fire pit, continuing to watch Sehun as he gathered a bundle of wood in his arms. There was plenty of kindling around their campsite, and it didn’t take long for Sehun to collect an adequate amount.

Sehun didn’t intend on starting the fire yet, but he wanted to make sure everything was ready before it got dark. After making a stack of wood inside the stones, he went to gather even more wood, stocking up a decent supply.

“Are you hungry?” Sehun asked, placing down a few more branches into the pile.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, a little.”

Sehun stood up and stepped over to Baekhyun, “Come on, let’s go get some food.”

Baekhyun stared at him with a puzzled expression, “What do you mean? We brought food with us.”

Sehun smiled, “How would you like some fish?”

It took a moment before Baekhyun realized what Sehun meant, and then a happy smile appeared on his face. There were many benefits to having a wolf around, but he never contemplated fresh caught fish to be one of them. Fish was a favorite treat of cats, even if it wasn’t exactly good for them, and Baekhyun felt no differently about it. He instantly bounced off his seat, ready to follow Sehun.

Sehun continued smiling, grabbing one of the pans they brought with them to put the fish in. They quickly set off together, making their way towards the sound of rushing water. Sehun could hear it well, the water trickling through stones and pebbles, cascading down the gradual slope of the land. 

Passing under the trees, Baekhyun could already feel his magic returning, breathing in the fresh air and ancient power of the mountain. It was a special kind of aura, one that Baekhyun noticed the last time he came to visit this place. He had never encountered anything like it before, and wondered to himself if it had something to do with the wolves who used to reside here.

“This mountain really is special.” Baekhyun spoke softly, staring up at the trees.

Sehun looked over at Baekhyun curiously, “What do you mean?”

“…I can feel it, a unique power here. I’m not sure what it is…but maybe your goddess really is watching over this place.”

Sehun looked around at the trees as well, an impressed expression on his face. He wondered what Baekhyun was sensing, what felt unique about it. Whatever it was, it gave Sehun an even deeper sense of awe for this sacred mountain, something he felt ever since he first stepped foot on this soil.

With a warm smile on his face, Sehun slowly reached for Baekhyun’s hand, grasping onto it gently. Baekhyun was a little startled by the sudden touch, and glanced down at their hands. It was such a small gesture of affection, but it carried so much intimacy. It made Baekhyun blush, feeling the grasp of Sehun’s hand around his own. It was the most innocent form of affection, so pure and sweet. Baekhyun could feel so much love from Sehun in that small grasp.

With a beating heart, they walked silently together, migrating through the tall trees as they held onto each other’s hand. Sehun had never felt so serene, being with Baekhyun and surrounded by nature. It was all he needed, and he hoped they would come to this place together many more times in the future.

Eventually they approached the river, and they stood by the bank for a moment staring down at the water, still holding hands. They appreciated the sparkle of the crystal clear water, making it easy to see the polished stones underneath it’s current. Sehun felt anxious to jump in, already spotting quite a few fish.

Letting go of Baekhyun’s hand, Sehun began to strip off his clothes, knowing they would get wet once he transformed back into a human. Baekhyun subtly watched him, admiring him like usual as each article of clothing was thrown aside. Once he was naked, Sehun quickly transformed into a wolf, hopping into the icy cold water. Baekhyun stepped backwards with a cringe, trying not to get splashed. He watched as Sehun waded through the water, carefully making his way towards a grouping of fish. 

With lightning fast strikes, Sehun snapped his jaws into the water, catching his prey within his fangs. Baekhyun waited patiently on the bank, holding onto the pan as Sehun brought him fish after fish. A satisfied smile was on Baekhyun’s face, looking forward to their delicious feast. Sehun noticed, and he strutted through the water with pride as he carried his prey.

After collecting plenty for their meal, Sehun made his way towards the deeper part of the river, beginning to paddle his paws as he swam. Suddenly shifting into a human, his longs legs were able to reach the bottom again, and he turned to face Baekhyun with a smile. He brushed back his wet hair, licking the moisture off his lips before he spoke.

“You should join me, it feels great.”

Baekhyun felt his heart pound from the vision of Sehun, looking like some kind of perfect god standing in the water. Every muscle on him was accentuated by the moisture on his skin, the gentle light only adding to his divine appearance as it shimmered off his wet body.

“There’s no way I’m getting in there. It’s freezing, and wet.” Baekhyun answered bitterly, uncomfortable with even the thought of it.

Sehun laughed, figuring Baekhyun would respond that way, “It’s fine once you get used to it. Besides, you already took a warmth potion.”

“There is no amount of potion I could take that would counterbalance that water.”

Sehun smirked, shrugging his shoulders before he began to sink down further into the water. Baekhyun watched as he swam around for a while, clearly enjoying the leisurely activity. Eventually he closed his eyes, relaxing by the water as he waited for Sehun to finish.

He listened as Sehun came towards him, stepping out of the river as water rushed down his skin. Baekhyun opened his eyes again, watching as Sehun began to shake his head, droplets of water flying through the air and landing on Baekhyun as well. Baekhyun jumped up with a shout,  blocking any further sprays of the cold water with his hands.

“Hey!”

Sehun laughed, having the intention of getting Baekhyun wet all along. He quickly stepped towards Baekhyun, his arms out in front of himself to grab him. Baekhyun tried to jump away, but Sehun was too fast, and soon he was trapped in his arms. Sehun smiled as he felt Baekhyun frantically struggle, panic sweeping over him from getting a little wet.

“I’m cold, help warm me up.” Sehun spoke with a smirk, rubbing their cheeks together.

“It’s your own fault! Now you’re getting me cold too!” Baekhyun shouted as desperately attempted to push himself away, feeling the chill of Sehun’s wet cheek.

“My own fault? So I got all those fish just for myself?” Sehun teased, placing icy kisses along Baekhyun’s neck, making Baekhyun shiver with each press of his lips.

“No, but you are the one who decided to go for a swim.” Baekhyun whined, but there was a small giggle in his voice as well.

Sehun stopped, a smirk still on his lips as he pulled away, “I hope you’ll join me someday. Maybe in the summer?”

“Not a chance.” Baekhyun replied as he turned his face away, “You can’t trick me Wolf, I know this water is always freezing.”

Sehun let out a small laugh, “But it will be so hot out, it will feel nice.”

“Maybe to you. But cats like being hot.”

Sehun shook his head, smiling affectionately at Baekhyun, “All right, come on. Let’s get going.”

Baekhyun looked back at Sehun, nodding slowly in agreement. He watched as Sehun went over to his clothes, shaking off a bit more before putting them on. Less subtly than before, Baekhyun enjoyed staring at Sehun as he got dressed, taking advantage of the moment before his body was covered in clothing again.

As they began to walk through the trees, Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun’s hand agian, the pan of fish in his other arm. Once again he enjoyed the serenity of their little hike, the forest around them so still and peaceful. 

Arriving back at their campsite, Sehun quickly went to work making a fire, not only for their food but to feel the warmth from the flames after his cold swim. He had become quite the expert by now at starting a fire, thanks to constantly tending to them at home. It didn’t take long before he got a blaze going, and Baekhyun enjoyed the heat from the fire as well, sitting down next to him on the fallen log. Even though Baekhyun had already taken a warmth potion, the extra heat was appreciated (especially after Sehun got him wet), and he held out his hands to absorb the warmth from the fire.

The sun was already beginning to fall as Sehun prepared their meal, roasting the fish by the fire. Baekhyun could hardly wait, his mouth salivating from the smell. Sehun heated a kettle of water by the fire as well, the hot drink of tea sounding wonderful to them both at that moment. By the time they had finally begun eating, the sky had grown dark and the forest was slowly consumed with the sounds of nocturnal creatures. An owl could be heard nearby, hooting quietly as they nibbled on their fish.

“Baekhyun…” Sehun spoke after finishing his food, “…about that snake.”

“Yes, I know.” Baekhyun answered, already realizing what Sehun wanted to say. He had smelled the snake’s odor too, the same foul stench, “It was Xiumin.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun with concern, reaching to hold onto his leg, “He drained your magic on purpose, didn’t he?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun sighed, ashamed that he fell for his trap, “…I should have been more careful.”

“We will be now.” Sehun replied with a determined look, “I’ll be on high alert for that smell.”

Baekhyun went quiet, staring into the dancing flames of the fire, turning the logs into black ash, “…I know…but something else has been concerning me. Xiumin is only a familiar. His witch hasn’t shown their face yet.”

Sehun took a heavy breath, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He hadn’t really thought about that yet. It worried him, that he wouldn’t be able to protect Baekhyun, that his powers as a wolf and a familiar weren’t enough. He was starting to regret that he let Baekhyun make his spell. He didn’t realize just how much danger it would put them in.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Sehun answered, his voice even more tenacious than before.

Baekhyun glanced over at Sehun, an expression in his eyes that relayed his total trust in him. He couldn’t be happier that Sehun was there to protect him, and to have him by his side to comfort him. He was still shaken by the encounter with the snake, the sound of it’s spitting hiss haunting his thoughts ever since. In paranoia, he began to carry around vials of antidote, for both himself and Sehun. Even right then, he had two vials tucked away in his pocket.

Suddenly the kettle began whistling, and they both broke their gaze with each other to look over at it. Sehun reached for a small bag, containing the leaves for their tea. He secretly made Baekhyun’s cup, not wanting him to see it until it was finished. He had prepared a special surprise for Baekhyun, wanting to make him feel better after the trauma of the snake visit. He could tell Baekhyun was stressed ever since the encounter, and had done some research on what Baekhyun might like. Letting it brew for a moment, he smiled as he looked over at Baekhyun, finally handing him the cup.

“Here, I got this for you.”

Baekhyun noticed the smell first, and his eyes instantly dilated. His instincts were going wild inside, reacting to the special brew Sehun had made. He quickly grabbed the cup, bringing it closer to his face to smell. The aroma of catnip overwhelmed his senses, awakening urges inside him that Baekhyun had trouble resisting.

Sehun laughed as he watched Baekhyun’s reaction, honestly not sure what to expect when he gave it to him. He heard that the smell made cats go crazy, but that consuming it was actually a method of relaxing them and making them feel happy.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked, watching as Baekhyun continued to hold the cup up to his face, taking a long deep sniff.

Baekhyun finally pulled his face away, taking another deep breath, “Yes, sorry, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“It really affects you, doesn’t it?” Sehun laughed again.

“Yes…It’s definitely a weakness.” Baekhyun answered, obviously trying to fight back acting strange.

“Is that a good thing?” Sehun asked, wondering if letting Baekhyun inhale it was a bad idea.

“It stimulates our sex drive.” Baekhyun answered, staring at Sehun with a fiery expression in his eyes, “That’s why cats usually roll around in it. It’s similar to the way we act during our heat.”

“Oh.” Sehun replied simply, suddenly realizing what ‘crazy’ meant. A smirk slowly grew on his lips, staring at Baekhyun’s heated expression, “So I should give it to you more often then?”

Baekhyun smiled back at him, his expression becoming more playful, “Only if you want me acting wild.”

“I’m definitely okay with that.” Sehun answered, already looking forward to it.

“It can only be used in moderation though. It won’t cause a response anymore if I’m exposed to it frequently.” Baekhyun warned him, knowing that it might be tempting to overuse.

“Got it. So only for special occasions.” Sehun replied, still mischievously smirking.

Baekhyun smiled at Sehun a moment more before bringing the cup back to his face, taking a sip of the tea. He savored the taste in his mouth, letting it sit on his tongue before swallowing it. It had been a long while since he had any catnip tea, since he wanted to avoid unnecessary exposure to it’s smell. It only took a few more sips before it’s calming effect set in, and Baekhyun was put in a relaxing mood.

Sehun wrapped his arm around Baekhyun, scooting closer to him once he noticed he had become soothed by the tea. They both relaxed for a long moment, listening to the crackling fire and the chorus of crickets chirping around them. Sehun stared up at the moon, just a tiny sliver in the dark night sky. 

“Baekhyun.” Sehun suddenly spoke, looking over at him with a curious expression in his eyes.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asked, also turning his head to face Sehun.

 “I was just thinking…” Sehun started, trailing off for a moment as he thought a little more, “…You told me before that cats are the only animals that have magic, right?”

“Yes, that’s correct. At least now after the ancient creatures of the world have vanished, like dragons.”

Sehun hesitated a moment more, wondering what other creatures used to exist, “…What about wolves? We can transform without any help from a witch.”

Baekhyun nodded, turning his head away again as he thought to himself, “…Have you ever heard the story explaining the origins of your people?”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun in surprise, never knowing that there was any kind of story, “No, I haven’t.”

Baekhyun took a sip from his drink, swallowing quietly before he answered, “I’m not surprised, most wolves don’t actually know the tale. It’s a story your people avoid telling. However, I don’t blame them, It’s just a crazy old myth…and it certainly shouldn’t be taken as true. It’s more like a wild fairytale if anything. Still, it supports the general belief of how your people came to be.”

Sehun tilted his head slightly, getting even more curious, “I’d like to hear it.”

Baekhyun paused briefly, taking a moment to remember the details of the story, “…It tells of a cruel and vicious King named Lycaon, the ruler of Arcadia. The gods heard of his evil deeds, and Jupiter came to him one day to see for himself if the stories about him were true. Lycaon didn’t believe that he was being visited by a god, and decided to test Jupiter’s omnipotence. At dinner, Lycaon served Jupiter human meat. Jupiter punished Lycaon for this transgression by transforming him into a wolf, so that he could continue his disgusting habit of eating human flesh without offense.”

Sehun’s eyes widened a bit, not expecting the story to be so gruesome. It was starting to make sense why wolves never told the tale. Still, just like Baekhyun warned him, it sounded pretty far fetched, even after all the magical experiences he had encountered lately.

“However, Jupiter was on a quest to not only punish the King, but all of mankind for their wickedness. This curse did not effect Lycaon alone, whoever he bit also turned into a wolf like himself. He turned many humans into werewolves, quickly spreading the fear of your kind to the rest of humanity. Unable to fight back their instincts, these turned wolves had a strong thirst for blood and flesh. They feasted on whatever prey they could find, including humans. They had no control over these strong urges, and so humans began to exterminate your kind.”

Sehun made a disgruntled expression, noticing the difference between the wolves of this story and the way they actually were, “…But we’re not like that.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “No, you’re not. The goddess of the moon, Diana, took pity on your kind, for she is also the guardian of wild animals. She soothed these strong urges to kill, giving the afflicted werewolves a chance to live in peace. Rather than seeing the werewolves’ existence as a curse, she saw the ability to transform into an animal as a blessing. And so, she bestowed wolves with many gifts. Since she is the goddess of fertility as well, she granted wolves the ability to bear pups, so that a bite was no longer necessary to ensure the prolonging of your kind. As another gift, the bite that used to condemn humans to a cruel fate was changed into what it is now, a way of marking a mate.”

Sehun sat still for a long moment, thinking over the many details of the story, “…So Diana is the goddess of the moon that my people worship?” 

“Yes, she is. Although, as I’ve said, your people avoid telling the story behind it. I imagine it’s difficult on pups to tell them that their existence began as a curse.”

Sehun went quiet again, remembering when his father had told him about their goddess. That she had bestowed them with many gifts, and that they should be thankful to her.

Sehun let out a small exhaling laugh, “Looks like I’ve had lots of curses in my life.”

Baekhyun smiled, looking over at Sehun, “I’m responsible for one of them too.”

Sehun laughed again, a warmer sound in his voice this time, “That’s right, but I didn’t mind that one.”

“Oh really?” Baekhyun asked, speaking in a humorous tone, “I’ll have you know humans have been fearing that curse for many hundreds of years.”

Sehun looked deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes, a warm smile on his lips. Moving slowly, he leaned closer to Baekhyun, his eyes shifting to stare down at his mouth. Baekhyun blushed once he realized Sehun’s intentions, and nervously shut his eyes before he felt Sehun press their lips together, a soft kiss full of tender warmth. 

Baekhyun felt himself burning up as Sehun continued holding the kiss, his cheeks turning rosy pink. It was much different than the other times they shared a kiss, and Baekhyun wasn’t really sure how to handle it. The moment, the timing, the gentle way Sehun pressed their lips together, everything was so romantic. His heart was pounding as he felt Sehun slowly pull away, their lips sticking to each other before their kiss finally broke. Baekhyun opened his eyes to see Sehun staring at him again, a loving smile still on his face.

“I thought it was cute.”

Sehun’s expression and words were too much. Baekhyun abruptly turned around, spinning on his seat to face the other direction, his cheeks clearly burning red.

“A-Anyway…” Baekhyun timidly spoke, clenching tightly onto his cup, “…It’s true that magic is behind your ability to shift, but it’s believed it does not come from your own power.”

Sehun tried his best not to laugh, finding Baekhyun’s shy behavior extremely adorable. He remained silent as he bit down on his lip, his smile growing larger.

“…Besides, you’re a human first, wolf second. Even if you had magic, you’d be considered a human with the ability to transform into a wolf. Not an animal with magic powers.”

“I see.” Sehun finally answered, “…So does that mean you’re a cat first, human second?”

“It’s complicated.” Baekhyun replied, slowly turning to look over at Sehun again, “My parents were both cats who were granted with human life. They are most definitely cats first, humans second, but as for me…I’m not really sure.”

Sehun went quiet, beginning to understand there were many differences between his kind and Baekhyun’s. It was a curse versus a blessing, a punishment versus a gift. However, regardless  of the reasons or origins behind their existence, Sehun was happy that he and Baekhyun shared the same quality of being both a human and an animal. They were able to understand each other on a deeper level, one that ordinary humans couldn't fully grasp.

After finishing their tea, Sehun went over to the bundle of supplies they had brought with them. Baekhyun watched as he came back with a few blankets and a small pillow, laying them down near the fire on the ground. After smoothing it out, Sehun sat down on it, looking at Baekhyun with an inviting smile. Baekhyun stood up, coming over to join Sehun on the blanket. He sat down close to him, and Sehun grabbed the other blanket to wrap around their shoulders together.

Baekhyun was starting to feel drowsy, his belly full of tea and warm food at this late hour of the night. He slowly drooped his head, until he gently rested it on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun smiled to himself, still staring into the fire as he felt Baekhyun relax against him. He was more than content with just this, but then he felt Baekhyun’s hand crawl over his leg, his small fingers reaching for his hand. Sehun felt his heart thump as Baekhyun grasped his hand, holding onto it gently. He wasn’t used to Baekhyun acting so affectionate towards him, even just the act of holding hands. Maybe it was the catnip, or maybe it was because Baekhyun was tired, regardless, Sehun was going to treasure this day for a long time.

Using his free hand, Sehun reached for Baekhyun’s cheek, turning his head so they were facing each other. Leaning closer, Sehun pressed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, savoring it for a long sweet moment. Baekhyun’s breath slowed down, the kiss was so potent with love and passion, it made his heart stop. Their lips only separated for a brief moment before Sehun pressed them together again, his mouth moving slowly as he cherished the feeling. With each heavy kiss, Baekhyun was finding it more difficult to breathe, intoxicated by the fervor of Sehun’s lips. His grip on Sehun’s hand weakly loosened, until Sehun let go, turning his entire body to face him. 

Baekhyun’s mind became a heavenly blur as he felt Sehun’s hands wander over him, his kisses trailing away from his lips to the sensitive skin on his neck. Taking labored breaths, Baekhyun wilted from Sehun’s every touch, lost in each passing moment as if time itself was being slowed down. Sehun hardly pushed against him before Baekhyun receded, gently falling back to the ground. He melted against the earth, Sehun’s body pressed on top of him as he continued to lavish his skin with kisses.

He hardly had the strength to move, but his fingers found their way to Sehun regardless, sluggishly working at the buttons on his shirt. He could feel Sehun’s hands pulling at his clothes as well, slowly exposing his skin. Hidden under the blanket, garment by garment was removed, until the heat of their bare skin was pressed against each other. 

A soft mewl exhaled from Baekhyun’s lips, his hands gripping onto Sehun weakly as he felt Sehun enter him slowly. Sehun barely moved, taking precious care with each gradual thrust, his hands and lips continuing to migrate over Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun raised his chin to the sky, gentle gasps of pleasure puffing against Sehun’s ear. 

Opening his eyes, Baekhyun was greeted with an ocean of starlight, the vast night filled with glimmering lights. He stared into the depths of the endless sky, until his eyes wandered to the brilliant moon. He kept his gaze on it, lost in it’s beauty as he drowned in the pleasure of Sehun’s every movement. He watched as the sharp edge of the moon began to tremble, his vision slowly obscured by his own watering eyes. Closing them again, he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. With a soft whisper, Baekhyun cried out Sehun’s name, his hands tightly grasping onto Sehun’s back.

Sehun froze for a moment, stunned by the sudden cry of his own name. Slowly regaining himself, Sehun moved his lips close to Baekhyun’s ear, whispering his name back to him. Baekhyun clutched onto him even tighter, responding with another gentle whisper of Sehun’s name, a second tear slowly falling down his cheek.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Minseok slowly creaked open a door, peeking inside a dim lit room, spotting a man sitting on a sofa near the fireplace. A crystal ball was clutched in his grasp, and he spun it around in his hands as he thought to himself. Minseok smiled, noticing that he hadn’t moved since the last time he saw him. Entering the room, Minseok placed a tray of food down in front of the man. However, the man didn’t react, hardly noticing Minseok approach him.

“…Jongdae?” Minseok spoke quietly, afraid of interrupting his train of thought. He could tell there must have been a thousand ideas brewing inside his head. 

Jongdae finally looked up at him, realizing he must have been spacing out for a long while, “Sorry…I think I have an idea.”

“Tell me.” Minseok smiled, more anxious than usual to hear one of Jongdae’s schemes. He took a seat next to him, waiting for Jongdae to speak.

“We need to be careful.” Jongdae answered, averting his gaze again as his mind went back into his deep thoughts, “They’ll be expecting us now.”

“Yes, I feel the same way. I don’t really want to become puppy chow.”

“You won’t.” Jongdae assured him, holding up his crystal ball, staring into it deeply, “If we do this right, they won’t even realize they’re in trouble.”

“Oh?” Minseok asked, sinking down closer to Jongdae to rest his head on his chest, looking into the crystal ball as well.

“We need to find someone they trust. Someone they would never suspect of harming them.”

Minseok smirked, already guessing what Jongdae had in mind, “Someone that’s easy to manipulate?”

“Exactly.” Jongdae smiled, looking down at Minseok affectionately, “You always know what I’m thinking.”

“Shall we look?” Minseok replied, licking his lips anxiously.

“Let’s.” Jongdae answered, gazing into the crystal ball and concentrating for a moment before he spoke again. A dark smoke began to billow inside, responding to Jongdae’s voice.

 

“Faces, figures, visions in the glass.  
All is seen, present, future, and past.

I ask for your foresight, the wisdom in your grasp  
Tell me the secrets that I may ask

All is seen by you, my enlightened crystal ball  
Show me the weakness that will make my enemy fall.”

 

As Jongdae finished, the smoke began to clear, and a vision appeared inside the small sphere. A young boy was sitting behind a counter, looking bored as he waited for some customers. He flicked a few coins across the counter before they fell of the edge, making the boy let out a sigh in consequence. Jongdae and Minseok watched as another man suddenly appeared behind him, holding a tray of bread. After setting it down, he spoke with the boy briefly, obviously making the younger nervous. The blush on his cheeks was visible even in their shrunken vision of the moment, and Jongdae knew at once what the crystal ball was trying to show him.

A smirk appeared on Jongdae’s lips, staring intensely at the boy in the vision, “Perfect.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Jongin quickly grabbed a few rolls of bread, trying to keep up with the large amount of people coming into their bakery that day. Returning to the counter, he rung up the customer before helping the next person in line. The room was filled with gossip and laughter, everyone appreciating the warmth of Kyungsoo’s oven during this cold time of year. They lingered at the tables, not wanting to go back outside and face the frigid air.

After Jongin finished helping the next person in line, he looked around for Kyungsoo. It seemed like everyone so far had been helped and he could take a little break for a moment. Glancing at the other end of the counter, he spotted Kyungsoo handing Chanyeol a few rolls, a smile on his face as he chatted with him. Jongin’s eyes dimmed, watching them for a while as they continued conversing with each other. Chanyeol had been visiting a lot lately, and Jongin didn’t really appreciate it.

“Love can be so troubling.” A voice suddenly spoke to him, making Jongin turn his head to spot a man standing behind the counter in front of him.

“Excuse me?” Jongin asked, a little confused by the sudden comment.

The long corners of Jongdae’s mouth turned up into a subtle grin, “Sorry, I couldn’t help but notice. I’ve seen that look before.”

Jongin sighed, realizing he had been caught, “…I think he’s the only one who hasn’t noticed.”

“Well, maybe he has…but with the difference in your age, I’m sure you’re only a child in his eyes.” Jongdae answered, staring deeply at Jongin as he watched for his reaction.

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed, visibly upset with that statement, “I’m not a child.”

“My apologies.” Jongdae replied, trying to hide his satisfaction in discovering Jongin’s sore spot, “It seems like that’s a sensitive topic for you.”

“Yeah well, everyone likes to constantly rub it in my face.” Jongin huffed, crossing his arms.

Jongdae suddenly moved his hand, bringing it in front of himself above the counter. Snapping open his palm, a small paper suddenly appeared on the counter, an act of magic only Jongin could see. He looked at the paper in surprise, and then back up at Jongdae’s face to inquire an explanation.

“I could help you, if you wish.” Jongdae whispered, a malevolent tone in his voice that someone as innocent as Jongin wouldn’t be able to detect.

“I don’t need any help.” Jongin answered, “I happen to know a few tricks myself.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard. But this level of assistance goes beyond your capabilities. You’re just a mage, correct?”

Jongin stared at Jongdae suspiciously, warning signals suddenly going off in his mind. He had heard about Baekhyun and Sehun’s trouble with a dark magician recently, and was told to be on the lookout for trouble. However, Jongdae didn’t seem to match the description they had given him for the man who could turn himself into a snake.

“…That’s right.” Jongin cautiously answered.

Jongdae slowly pushed the piece of paper forward across the counter, smiling at Jongin, “Think about it.”

Jongin’s face crinkled into a confused expression, looking at the blank piece of paper in front of him. As he went to pick it up, he listened to Jongdae speak to him again.

“You could be a man in his eyes, not a boy.”

Jongin froze after flipping the paper over and holding it up to his line of sight. It was a photo of him and Kyungsoo together, an old photo that they had taken many years ago. Jongin was only a child then, but Kyungsoo was already on his way to manhood.

After staring at the photo for a long moment, Jongin finally looked up, only to see that Jongdae was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try my very hardest to get the next update up on Halloween, because that would just be a shame to miss. Let’s hope I can finish it in time >.<
> 
> Okay, now please allow me the chance to explain some interesting facts behind this chapter~
> 
> First of all, the catnip. As always, I did some research before I wrote about it, even though I have a cat myself and have seen the effect of catnip on her many times (she goes absolutely nuts.) Here is what I found: “We don’t really know why catnip has the effect it does and it has yet to be determined how exactly catnip makes your feline feel. Many experts believe that the nepetalactone in catnip triggers a cat’s sexual desires, which is why they love to roll around on the ground after inhaling it. This is much like the action of female cats in heat although catnip affects male and female cats alike. This also explains why young kittens, who have not yet sexually matured, show little interest in catnip at all.”
> 
> And now for the origin story about werewolves. I did research on this as well, and I based my version on a real ancient myth, which is believed to be the oldest story of werewolves ever recorded. In Metamorphoses written by Ovid, he told the tale of King Lycaon (the origin of the word Lycanthrope, which means werewolf) who offended the gods by serving human meat to Jupiter at dinner, and in turn is transformed into a wolf. However, this is as far as the story goes, the rest was invented by me, using other legends about werewolves as inspiration, like the belief that if you were bitten by a werewolf you would get turned into one. The whole part about Diana (Which is Artemis in Greek mythology if you recognize that name better) was completely made up by me, obviously including the stuff the general wolf au fandom writes about. Considering astrology and the zodiac are based on Greek and Roman mythology, and the zodiac is something that is prevalent in this story, I thought it would be fitting to use. I hope you guys enjoyed it~
> 
> Omg I’m writing so much, sorry. One last thing. I have to mention Baekhyun wearing the kitty headphones and singing the kitty meow meow song. WHY IS HE SO CUTE!!?? THANK YOU BAEKHYUN!! I will never get over this T^T <33333333 And Sebaek cuddling, omg so much happiness <33333333
> 
> I’m sorry that it’s been taking me a while to respond to comments lately, I promise I really am reading them and I love every single one. I just try to utilize my free time to work on the next update as fast as possible, so I hope you guys can understand. Once it’s finished I can relax and reply to you guys lol, so please go ahead and let me know what you thought, I promise I’ll get back to you~ Thanks everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this update :) Hopefully I’ll be posting on Halloween!


	17. The Most Beautiful Magic

Jongin swept the floor lazily, brushing a small amount of dust into a pile, cleaning the bakery before they closed for the night. He was so busy with his task he didn’t even notice someone approaching the door, watching him through the glass windows.

The shop bell finally alerted him that someone was there, and he looked up to see Jongdae entering the room. With a smile, Jongdae stepped over to him, stopping once he got close. Jongin halted his broom, holding onto it nervously as he stared at the older man.

“Have you been thinking about it?” Jongdae asked.

“…I don’t know about this…” Jongin replied, glancing over at the door to upstairs to make sure it wasn’t open, “…What do you mean become a man?”

“It’s simple. I can make you older and more mature. The memory of the young boy you are now will be erased from everyone’s memories, replaced with your new image.”

“But…Kyungsoo won’t forget everything we’ve been through together, will he?”

“Some memories will be altered slightly, since he’ll remember you being the same age growing up. But overall things will remain the same, you’ll just be older.”

Jongin went quiet, thinking over the possible repercussions, wondering if they outweighed the benefits. He knew very well that making a deal with a magician such as Jongdae was most likely a bad idea, and that hardly any good ever came from these arrangements. He knew that Jongdae was preying on him, only interested in his money, abusing the fact that he had no one else to turn to for help. But Jongin failed to see the deeper evil behind Jongdae’s scheme, interested in much more than just coin and silver.

Unable to imagine many faults to agreeing, Jongin finally made his decision. His strong desire to be with Kyungsoo had clouded his judgment.

“…I’ll do it.”

Jongdae smirked, love never failing him to persuade his victims. People always did the most foolish things for that purpose.

Reaching out his arm, Jongdae offered his hand, “Let’s shake on it then.”

Jongin hastily agreed, his naivety preventing him from asking more questions, and he reached out to grasp Jongdae’s hand. Giving Jongin a firm shake, Jongdae continued to smile, his eyes brimming with satisfaction. Jongin suddenly felt a sharp pain, and with a quiet shout he instantly withdrew his hand. Staring at his palm, Jongin watched as a drop of blood trickled down his skin to his wrist.

“What was that for?!” Jongin asked, recoiling from Jongdae.

“Your payment.” Jongdae answered, swiping his hand to make a vial appear. 

“…My payment?” Jongin asked in concern, realizing he had agreed to a much darker form of magic than he originally thought, watching as Jongdae wiped off some of his blood into the vial.

“This and a strand of your hair.” Jongdae replied, swiftly swiping his hand in the air again. 

Jongin winced as he felt a hair plucked from his head, watching as the strand floated over to Jongdae and fell into the vial. Quickly closing it, Jongdae smiled at Jongin, pleased that he had gotten what he wanted.

These two ingredients alone were all he needed to succeed with his plan.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

It had been a little over a month since the incident with the snake, and nothing even slightly suspicious had happened at the shop since then. Baekhyun was starting to wonder if Sehun had scared off the nasty creature for good. With each new day Baekhyun slowly fell back into his old habits, his paranoia fading from his constant thoughts. He even began to go on small errands by himself, no longer feeling the need for Sehun to be glued by his side (however he still carried a few vials of antidote with him.) He doubted anyone would try to attack him in public anyway.

Sehun was beginning to relax as well (although he was more reluctant to fall back into their old habits), and eventually even his level of vigilance was reduced. After all, it was difficult to remain in a constant state of dread for so long, without the presence of any apparent threat. Time had allowed the feeling of safety and comfort to slowly soak back into their lives, the desire to live in peace something that everyone wishes for.

It seemed like everything had returned to normal…but ever since the trip to the mountain, something else had been on Baekhyun’s mind besides snakes and spells. In fact, he wasn’t sure he’d feel fully normal ever again. The moment he shared with Sehun that night was unforgettable, and the tears he shed were still affecting him. He needed to make sure of something, to get an answer to a question that had been drowning his thoughts ever since. He had been waiting for the right time, to feel safe enough on his own to disappear from the shop for a long while.

“…Sehun.” Baekhyun started as he approached him, getting Sehun’s attention.

“Yes?” Sehun asked, turning around to smile at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was always more important than whatever task he was doing.

“…I’m going to go out for a while, to visit the fortune teller, Yixing.”

“Alone?” Sehun asked, noticing that he wasn’t invited.

“Yes…He doesn’t allow multiple people to visit at once, it interferes with his readings.” Baekhyun explained, glad that he had a good enough excuse to refuse Sehun’s company. It was true that Yixing only allowed one visitor at a time, but Baekhyun wanted to go alone regardless.

“Are you getting a reading?”

“Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to ask about our situation. He might have some helpful insight for us.” Baekhyun replied, only telling Sehun half the truth, having other intentions besides just this.

Sehun took a heavy breath, looking deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes, “…You’re right…I wouldn’t mind hearing what he had to say.”

Baekhyun nodded, fiddling with the cape that was bundled in his hands, “I’ll be back later. It might take a while.”

“Okay.” Sehun smiled slightly, “Do you want me to watch the shop while you’re gone?”

“I’d appreciate it, but you don’t have to.”

Baekhyun was about to step away, but stopped once he noticed Sehun suddenly lean towards him, placing a gentle peck on his cheek. As usual, it carried so much tender emotion, Sehun’s feelings easily transmitted through his kisses. Baekhyun gulped, his heart nervously pounding as he concentrated on Sehun’s lips. This is exactly the reason Baekhyun needed help, he couldn’t stand lingering this way any longer.

“Be safe.” Sehun smiled warmly, pulling away from Baekhyun to stand up straight again.

“I will.” Baekhyun shyly answered, quickly wrapping his cape around his shoulders, “I’ll see you later.”

With a sudden turn, Baekhyun began to leave, and Sehun continued smiling as he watched him. He never got tired of Baekhyun’s shy side, even if it had been appearing more frequently lately. He had noticed it as well, a change in Baekhyun’s attitude since their night on the mountain. Sehun had been giving him some space since then, careful not to overwhelm Baekhyun. He could tell that another night like that one might be a little too much for Baekhyun, on top of all the other stress he had been dealing with. But Sehun was willing to wait, and felt rather optimistic about it all. The memory of his name whispered from Baekhyun’s lips was more than enough to encourage him.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Baekhyun descended a long stone staircase, tall walls of buildings surrounding him on either side. He passed a few doors, all of them intended to be a back entrance into the shops and homes smashed around him. There was only one door that was meant to be entered from this place, and Baekhyun stopped in front of it. The glass panels were covered from the inside, a veil of purple velvet and beads blocking anyone from peeping in. Baekhyun read the words painted on the outside of the glass, analyzing the picture of a large eye drawn on the panels as well.

  
__

_PSYCHIC_  
_TAROT CARDS_  
AND  
PALM READINGS  


Raising his hand, Baekhyun knocked, waiting to hear a response from inside. It wasn’t long before he heard Yixing’s voice, speaking softly from the other side.

“Come in.”

Baekhyun opened the door, greeted with the aroma of incense and burning candles. Stepping inside, he glanced around at the room, large crystals and stones covering almost every surface. Hanging near an open window, a few wind chimes were dancing in the breeze, their delicate twinkling adding another relaxing layer to the atmosphere of the room. Baekhyun felt a calm sensation wash over him, absorbing the subtle effects of the healing objects surrounding him.

“Baekhyun, what a surprise.” Yixing smiled, seated at a table near the end of the room.

“Hello Yixing.” Baekhyun smiled back, “Do you have some time available at the moment?”

“Yes I do actually. Please sit down.”

Baekhyun sat himself in a chair on the opposite side of the table, pushing his legs against the cloth draped over the top. There were many objects placed on the surface in front of him, including more crystals and a few candles. A deck of tarot cards were situated in front of Yixing, neatly stacked in a pile.

Baekhyun hesitated, hating having to admit his reason for coming. However, his desire to know outweighed his embarrassment, and he forced the words to leave his mouth, no matter how mortifying it was for him.

“I…want to get my fortune told…about love.”

Yixing halted his breath, his eyes widening as well, “A love fortune?”

“Yes, you don’t have to repeat it. Just get on with it.” Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms.

“…You mean…you want to know if someone would be a fertile match to produce children?” Yixing asked, baffled by the possibility that Baekhyun would really want to know about actual love.

“No.” Baekhyun spat, “Love. Like real love.”

Yixing remained still, staring across at Baekhyun silently. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, a cat had never come to him before caring about this topic. 

“…Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for someone, have you Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun glared at Yixing, too embarrassed to admit anything else. Annoyed with his question, Baekhyun suddenly reached out his arms, grabbing the cards himself. Yixing watched as he began to shuffle them frantically, a few cards falling onto the table as he worked nervously.

“…Do you even know how to do a reading?” Yixing asked, allowing Baekhyun to continue.

Baekhyun stopped, clenching his hands tightly onto the cards still in his grasp. He slowly bowed his head to hide his face, feeling a rush of frustrated emotions come over him. There was a long break of silence as Baekhyun struggled to contain his swelling emotions, until at last he spoke.

“…I…don’t know how I feel.” Baekhyun answered in a quivering voice.

Yixing smiled, never seeing this tender side of Baekhyun before. He had helped many people in the past who faced a similar problem, but he never imaged Baekhyun would one day need his help with this. 

“Baekhyun, the cards won’t be able to give you the answer you’re looking for.”

“…Why not?” Baekhyun asked quietly, eventually raising his head.

“This is a question you need to ask yourself. Only you can find the answer.”

Baekhyun swallowed deeply, still trying to contain his emotions as his eyes began to slightly water, “…But I don’t know how to figure it out….I think it might be love…But I don’t want to give him a halfhearted answer. I want to make sure it really is love before I tell him how I feel… he deserves nothing less.”

Yixing smiled again, noticing that Baekhyun must have cared a great deal for this person, “He’s confessed to you already?”

Baekhyun simply nodded, remembering Sehun’s words in his mind. Even just the memory of it made Baekhyun’s heart stop, the sound of Sehun’s deep voice ringing in his thoughts.

“Love is one of the most difficult things to define. I can tell you how it might feel, but keep in mind that everyone experiences something different.”

“Please, I’d like to hear it.” Baekhyun asked, desperate for any advice he could get.

Yixing thought for a moment, reflecting on the advice he had given countless times to other customers, “Infatuation often replicates love, but it’s not the same thing. Love is on a deeper more emotional level, it goes beyond physical attraction and lust, you care about the other’s feelings and well being. But possibly the biggest difference is staying true to yourself. People will abandon things they value for a fleeting infatuation, often pretending to be someone they’re not. But when you’re in love, you remain true to yourself, comfortable in your own skin when you’re around that person. They’re your best friend.”

“…Best friend?” Baekhyun thought aloud, honestly never contemplating whether or not he and Sehun were friends before. It seemed so silly that he had never thought about it.

Yixing nodded slowly, “Yes. I’m afraid this is all the help I can give you. But I believe with time it will become clear to you.”

Baekhyun looked up at Yixing again, his emotions returning to a calm state, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I’m glad I could be of some help.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, nodding in agreement, “There’s actually another thing I needed your help with…”

“Really? What else?” Yixing asked with intrigue.

“…I’m not sure if you’ve heard…but I’ve had a bad encounter with a dark magician recently. I want to make sure there won’t be anymore disturbances in the future.”

“Oh, I haven’t heard about that.” Yixing answered in a concerned voice, “That sounds troubling.”

“Yes, well, that’s why I’m here.”

Yixing nodded, looking down at his cards before closing his eyes. He took a moment to concentrate, clearing his mind and spiritual energy. Eventually he tapped his hand gently on top of the cards, clearing their energy as well. Picking them up carefully, he began to shuffle, moving his hands slowly. Drawing three cards, he placed them down on the table in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun stared down at the images, and read the words written at the bottom of each card.

On the left was a card labeled ‘JUSTICE’, a picture of a man seated in a throne holding onto a long sword in one of his hands, and a weighing scale in the other. Baekhyun instantly thought of Libra, realizing this card was probably the equivalent of that sign.

In the middle was ‘THE MOON’, a picture of the moon at the top of the card, along with a pair of howling wolves at the bottom. Baekhyun took special interest in this card, he couldn’t help thinking of Sehun, and wondered if it had anything to do with him.

Lastly, Baekhyun moved his eyes to look at the card on the right, ‘THE FOOL.’ Baekhyun’s heart stopped as he read it, that word holding special significance for him. The picture was of a man holding onto a bindle with one hand, and a white rose in his other. While looking at the sky, he was approaching the edge of a cliff, seemingly unaware that he was about to step off.

Baekhyun knew without a doubt that it was no mere coincidence these cards appeared. There was a deeper meaning to them besides whatever messages they held. Magic had a way of manifesting like this, appearing in cryptic signs that were meant for a specific person to decode.

Yixing analyzed the cards as well, a puzzled expression on his face as he did so. He thought carefully about the spread before he spoke, wanting to make sure he gave Baekhyun the best reading he could.

“The card on the left represents the past.” Yixing started, pointing at the card, “When the Justice card lands in this position, it means the current situation you are facing can be traced back to a decision you made a while ago. That choice was the start of a new chapter in your life, severing you from many other roads you might have taken.”

Baekhyun thought of Libra again, knowing that his decision to make that spell was a crucial one, and the beginning of his problem. He stared at the scales the man was holding on the card, impressed that it was able to portray such a clear double meaning.

Moving on, Yixing pointed at the middle card, “This represents the present. The moon is a confusing card, and sometimes it’s difficult to understand it’s message. It suggests the presence of risks, secrets, and confusion. A challenge is approaching you…Something in your life is not what it seems. Perhaps a misunderstanding, or something important being kept from you. You must take caution and rely on your intuition to see through this deceit.”

Baekhyun’s heart sank, extremely troubled by this reading. He was really hoping the worst was behind them, but it seemed like there were still more trials ahead. The image of the wolf was now worrisome to him, concerned that Sehun might be the one in trouble.

Lastly, Yixing pointed at the card on the right, “This represents the future. The Fool is a very powerful card in the Tarot deck. It’s number is zero, the number of unlimited potential. It suggests uncertainty, presenting both risk and opportunity. A new beginning, and the end to something in your old life. The possibilities will be influenced by the friendships you have nurtured and the people who are close to you.”

The last words reverberated in Baekhyun’s mind, instantly thinking of Sehun. He kept his eyes on the word ‘fool’, concentrating on it’s alternate significance. He felt his emotions rising again, remembering what he told Sehun all that time ago. How he thought love meant being a slave to his heart, that he never wanted to feel like such a fool.

But the way he felt towards Sehun was nothing like that. It was in that moment that Baekhyun realized he wasn’t a slave at all, in fact if Baekhyun had to define it, he’d say Sehun had set him free. Ever since he met Sehun, his icy exterior began to thaw, and the emotions he used to keep trapped inside himself slowly escaped. Sehun had helped him feel more comfortable with himself than he ever had in his entire life. It wasn’t a cage, but an open door.

Baekhyun’s lip started to tremble, a tear trickling down his cheek as he continued staring at the card, “…I really am a fool.”

“Excuse me?” Yixing asked, a little thrown off by the statement.

Baekhyun quickly reached up to wipe his eyes, standing from the table, “I’m sorry, I need to go. Thank you so much for your help.”

“Of course.” Yixing answered, still a little baffled, “Come back anytime.”

Baekhyun reached into his pocket, grabbing a wad of cash, counting it carefully to make sure he paid the right amount. 

“Oh, don’t worry Baekhyun, it’s no charge.”

“I insist.” Baekhyun replied, placing the money down on the table, “This has helped me tremendously.”

Yixing smiled, silently bowing his head to Baekhyun in gratitude. Turning around, Baekhyun practically rushed out the door, anxious to see Sehun again. The trip home was going to feel agonizingly long, he imagined he wouldn’t be able to contain himself once he opened the front door, spilling all his feelings the second he saw Sehun again.

He walked with an aggressive speed down the street, making his way through the crowd of people. He was half tempted to use his magic so he could quickly bolt past everyone, but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hi Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun turned, looking over at the man suddenly speaking to him, “Oh, hi Jongin. I’m sorry, I’m a little busy right now.”

“Really?” Jongin asked, stepping closer to Baekhyun, “Can you spare a minute? I needed to talk to you about something important.”

Baekhyun crinkled his brow, really anxious to get home, “Can you follow me and talk? I don’t want to waste any time.”

“Sure.” Jongin answered, joining Baekhyun and walking alongside him.

“So, what’s going on?” Baekhyun asked, hoping to answer whatever question it was before he got home.

Jongin smirked to himself, taking a few more steps before he spoke quietly, “Magicae terrenum.”

Baekhyun watched as a barrier suddenly expanded in the area surrounding them. He turned to look at Jongin in confusion, wondering why he cast such a spell.

“What are you doing?”

“Sorry, I just don’t want anyone overhearing us.”

Baekhyun stared at Jongin curiously, for some reason he was starting to get a bad feeling, “This must really be important then. Did something happen?”

Jongin’s slowly smirked again, staring at Baekhyun with a dark look in his eyes.

 

_“Two feet, four feet,  
wings or a fin._

_Scales of a lizard,  
fur of a lion.”_

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in disbelief, recognizing the words of his mother’s spell. It was obvious to him now that the man standing before him wasn’t really Jongin, but rather the same witch who attacked his mother. Paralyzed by the incantation, he listened to Jongin’s voice in horror, unable to protect himself.

 

_“So many choices,  
where to begin?_

_By my power,  
let’s see who wins._

_Change now,  
into a new skin!”_

 

Transforming against his will, Baekhyun turned into a small black cat, identical to his actual cat form. Immediately scampering off in fear, Baekhyun made his way out of the magic territory, returning to the large crowd of people.

Jongin watched him, his appearance slowly melting away to reveal his true identity. In his place, Jongdae smirked with pleasure, pleased that he was able to fool Baekhyun so easily.

“Run along little kitty cat. You can’t stop me anymore.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Sehun organized a few books on Baekhyun’s shelves, occupying himself as he waited for any possible customers to enter the shop. While he rearranged some nicknacks as well, he suddenly heard a strange scratching noise, followed by a small meow.

He looked over at the door to see a black cat pawing at the glass, another tiny mew escaping it’s lips once he made eye contact with Sehun. Sehun was confused why Baekhyun was in his cat form, but he rushed over to the door regardless, opening it for him. Baekhyun made a happy cooing sound, stepping inside and rubbing himself against Sehun’s legs, weaving in and out of them as he started to purr. Sehun stared down at Baekhyun with a smile, still confused what Baekhyun was doing. 

“How did the reading go? Why are you a cat?” Sehun asked, leaning over to pet Baekhyun as he continued rubbing against his legs.

Baekhyun only answered with his happy purr, lifting his head as Sehun began to pet under his chin. Sehun waited for Baekhyun to say anything, making sure to maintain eye contact with Baekhyun so he could speak telepathically if he wanted, but Baekhyun remained silent.

Sehun was starting to get suspicious, but Baekhyun’s happy attitude prevented him from getting too worried yet. He thought Baekhyun was playing some kind of trick on him if anything.

“Hey, Baekhyun.” Sehun laughed lightly as he picked Baekhyun up in his arms, “Stop playing around, I want to hear what happened.”

Baekhyun lifted his head again, suddenly ramming it against Sehun’s cheek to rub against him. He did it a few times before he gave Sehun a few small licks on his face, a continuous purr coming from his throat. Sehun gently pet Baekhyun as he held onto him, thoroughly confused what Baekhyun was doing, but still appreciating the acts of affection.

At that moment, the shop door suddenly opened, and an older gentleman curiously stepped inside. Sehun looked up at him, smiling as he continued to pet Baekhyun. It seemed like he would have to wait before he got any answers.

“Hello, welcome to Nine Lives Antiques. Is there anything I can help you find?” Sehun asked politely, detecting the scent of cat on the older man.

The man paused, staring thoughtfully at Sehun for a long moment before looking down at Baekhyun, and then finally back at Sehun again as he spoke.

“…Do you work here?”

“I do.” Sehun answered, figuring the man could detect his scent as well. It certainly looked odd, a wolf lovingly holding a cat in his arms, working at a shop clearly belonging to a cat.

The man grimaced slightly, watching as Baekhyun continued to rub his face against Sehun. It was a strong sign of affection, a cat’s way of marking someone as their own.

“Will you stop that Baekhyun? What’s gotten into you?”

Sehun’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, “You know Baekhyun?”

“I should, he’s my son after all.” The man answered, “I spotted him walking around outside, and I was wondering what he was up to.”

Sehun’s eyes grew even wider before he suddenly bent down into a bow, unprepared to meet one of Baekhyun’s parents, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir!”

The father hesitated, since his feelings were not exactly mutual, “…Are you…involved with Baekhyun?”

Sehun blushed slightly, honestly unsure of what to answer, “…I’m his familiar…and we…”

“His familiar?” The father asked in shock before Sehun could finish, that being much more intimately connected than he was expecting, “He gave his magic to a wolf?”

Sehun could tell by his tone and general treatment towards him so far, Baekhyun’s father wasn’t very fond of wolves. It didn’t surprise Sehun, but it made him a little uncomfortable. He was hoping Baekhyun would transform soon and interrupt their conversation.

Also hoping for this, Baekhyun’s father stared down at Baekhyun, annoyed that he was ignoring him, “Baekhyun, aren’t you even going to say hello to your own father?”

Baekhyun hardly even noticed his father, all of his attention remaining on Sehun, purring as he continued head-butting him. His father’s expression grew more disturbed, embarrassed to witness his son acting so affectionally, towards a wolf no less.

“Baekhyun, seriously, knock it off.”

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun, still petting him lightly, a look of concern on his face, “…He hasn’t been answering me either.”

“He’s not speaking?” The father asked with a sudden change of tone in his voice.

“…No. He went out to get a reading…and for some reason he’s returned as a cat…he hasn’t talked to me yet.”

The father fell silent, a look of concern growing on his face as well. He was quiet for a long moment, analyzing Baekhyun’s behavior. He could tell Baekhyun wasn’t being himself, he doubted Baekhyun would act this way if he knew his father was watching. 

“…It must be his mother’s spell.”

Sehun looked up at him with sudden despair, a fear instantly rising inside him, “You mean…he’s been turned into an actual cat?”

“I believe so…” The father answered as he stepped closer to them both, “It would make sense why he isn’t transforming or trying to speak with us. It doesn’t seem like he’s even hearing the words we’re saying. His soul is still there, but he no longer has the mind of a human.”

Sehun tightened his grip on Baekhyun, falling into deeper despair from failing to protect him. An anger boiled inside him as well, knowing that the snake and his witch were the only one’s who possessed Baekhyun’s mother’s spell. Sehun realized they had been waiting for a moment like this, when Baekhyun was alone.

“His mother cast this spell on me once, so I’m pretty familiar with it.” The father explained, “When I tried to court her, she turned me into a goldfish, and kept me in a bowl on the counter right over there for an entire week.”

“How can I turn him back?” Sehun asked, cutting Baekhyun’s father off from his story.

“…I’m not really sure. You should visit the Magister, he should be able to help you out.”

Sehun nodded, anxious to leave already, “Thank you.”

“Wait.” The father responded, noticing Sehun wanted to rush out the door, “Baekhyun’s spell, did they steal it?”

Sehun took a heavy breath, feeling like he already knew the answer, “How would I be able to tell?”

“You’re his familiar, you can summon the book as well.”

Sehun stopped, never contemplating whether or not he’d be able to summon it, “I can?”

“Yes, have you seen it before? You just need to concentrate and visualize it in your grasp.”

Sehun nodded before setting Baekhyun down on the floor, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate. He pictured the book in his mind, the cover illustrated with their shared tattoo. Suddenly, the book materialized in Sehun’s hands, his arms falling slightly from the weight of it. Quickly flipping through the pages, Sehun went to the end, looking for Baekhyun’s spell. Halting in surprise, he looked up at Baekhyun’s father again.

“…It’s still here.”

“It is?” He asked in equal astonishment, “…Why wouldn’t they try to steal it?”

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun, watching as he weaved through his legs again. It certainly didn’t seem like he had been harmed in any way, which Sehun just realized was kind of odd. He remembered what Baekhyun told him before, that he would need to be unconscious for the book to reveal itself. It seemed as if whoever had done this to Baekhyun had other intentions, not wanting to steal his spell at all.

“Excuse me, I need to go.” Sehun responded, swiping his hand over the book to make it disappear.

“Yes, please do. I hope you can figure out a way to help Baekhyun.” 

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun again, holding him carefully in his arms as he hurried towards the door. Instead of flying, Sehun realized he’d have to get to the Magister’s house some other way. He could still feel Baekhyun’s magic, and he didn’t want to waste a single drop. He needed to be careful, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to draw any more from Baekhyun while he was under this spell.

Rushing through the streets, Sehun decided he’d make his way to the bakery. Jongin would be able to fly him there, without using up any of his own magic. Taking a few shortcuts, Sehun cut through the crowd as best he could, going down small alleys to avoid traffic. As he turned inside another one of these narrow roads, he suddenly stopped. Sehun held Baekhyun closer against his body, noticing the strange hue in the air. He realized at once that he had entered someone’s magic territory.

“Hello Sehun.”

Sehun quickly turned around, spotting a man in a black cloak standing behind him. A vicious glare grew on Sehun’s face, already apprehensive of the stranger, holding Baekhyun tightly in his arms.

“My name is Jongdae, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Are you the one who did this to Baekhyun?” Sehun asked with a furious tone.

“Slow down.” Jongdae smiled, “We’ve barely just met. I was hoping to talk to you for a minute.”

“I’m not interested in talking.” Sehun grunted through clenched teeth.

“Oh, but I think you are.” Jongdae replied, still smiling as he started to slowly step closer to Sehun, “I have some information I think you’d be very interested in learning.”

Sehun continued glaring, only a second away from transforming into a wolf and attacking Jongdae. Protecting Baekhyun was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

Jongdae could see the impatience in Sehun’s eyes, the intense desire to harm him. He knew he needed to speak fast, “Tell me, Sehun, did your father ever tell you about a contract he made?”

Sehun froze, taken off guard by the sudden mention of his father. He wasn’t about to believe anything that Jongdae said, but he couldn’t fight back the curiosity of his statement. The fact that he would mention his father at all was intriguing.

“See? I knew you’d be interested.” Jongdae smirked, noticing Sehun’s change in attitude, “I figured he never told you. After all, he must have been so ashamed.”

“You’re just trying to fool me.” Sehun answered, trying not to let his curiosity overpower him, “All your words are lies.”

Jongdae suddenly raised his hand, a crystal ball visible in his grasp, “Then believe your eyes if not my words.”

The smoke billowing inside the ball began to diminish, and Sehun was suddenly mesmerized by a vision in the glass, recognizing the face of his father. Drawn in by the image, Sehun unconsciously stepped closer, staring down into the small sphere. A mixture of emotions flooded over Sehun after seeing his father again, the image in the glass was so much clearer than any photograph, it felt almost as if his father was right there in front of him. Sehun’s expression softened, affected by the grief on his father’s face. His father was kneeled beside a bed, tears in his eyes as he wept quietly, holding onto a woman’s hand. Sehun recognized the woman laying in the bed, realizing it was his mother. She was pregnant, looking as if she was close to giving birth. But she looked pale, stricken with some kind of illness.

“I can’t lose you.” Sehun’s father cried, “…Don’t leave me…”

Sehun took a long, deep breath, trying to fight back the urge to cry as well. He had never seen his father cry like that before, so incredibly miserable.

“Your father couldn’t bear the thought of losing her, or you.” Jongdae interrupted, “He was willing to pay any price to save you both.”

The vision in the glass suddenly changed, Sehun’s father now standing in front of another man in a dark room. Sehun instantly recognized the man as Jongdae, although he appeared to be younger then. 

“Please.” Sehun’s father begged, “Please don’t let this illness take her from me.”

“Don’t worry, I can help you.” Jongdae answered, “But it’s going to cost you a great deal.”

“I’ll give you whatever you want.” His father cried, “Nothing is more important to me than my family.”

“If that’s true, than you will have difficulty accepting my offer.” Jongdae replied, speaking cautiously, “Either you lose both your wife and your son, or you give your son to me in exchange for you wife’s life.”

“…My son?” He asked with painful hesitation in his voice, “I…I couldn’t.”

“Then they both will perish.” Jongdae abruptly responded, a lack of sympathy in his voice, “It’s your choice. You already know you won’t be getting another offer from anyone else.”

“What do you want with him?” Sehun’s father asked with fearful desperation.

“His pelt and fangs.” Jongdae replied without even a slight hitch.

“…His pelt? You’d take his life like some kind of wild animal, just for his skin and teeth?!” He shouted back in frustrated anger.

“He’s not just a wild animal, he’s a werewolf.” Jongdae pointed out, “These ingredients are rare and valuable, especially from a grey wolf like yourself. By the time your son is full grown, his coat and teeth will be quite impressive.”

Sehun watched as his father paused for a long moment, seeming to think deeply about something, “…Then you’re going to let him grow?”

“Yes, you can keep him for a time, but when he is fully grown, his life belongs to me. He’ll have plenty of time to enjoy his life before then.”

There was a long break of silence, Sehun’s father brewing over many thoughts in his head. It was clear that he was torn, realizing that no matter what he did, his son would die. The amount of time until then was the only difference in his two choices. As he thought to himself, it seemed as if he came upon a conclusion, and looked back up at Jongdae.

“It’s a deal.”

The vision in the glass suddenly faded, and Sehun was snapped back to reality. He thought carefully over what he had just seen, shocked and disturbed by the truth. He was starting to doubt it again, the vision of his parents no longer obscuring his rational thoughts.

“It’s not true.” Sehun spoke in a shaking voice, “My mother is no longer here, she’d be alive if your deal with my father really happened.”

“Yes well, I forgot to mention one thing to your father. You can’t change your fate. Your mother was destined to perish, and there is no magic in the world that can alter that. She died giving birth to you, not soon after your father made that deal with me.”

Sehun clenched his fists tightly, a myriad of curses close to escaping his lips, but instead he remained silent, his rage too violent to allow any words to pass. He watched as a snake slowly crawled out of Jongdae’s sleeve, staring back at Sehun as he spit out his forked tongue. He slithered up and around Jongdae’s neck, resting himself on his shoulders. Sehun secured Baekhyun in his arms, noticing the fear suddenly sweep over him from the vision of the snake.

“You wouldn’t be standing here today if it wasn’t for my intervention.” Jongdae smirked, tucking his crystal ball back away in his cloak, “However, your father quickly fled after your mother passed away, taking you with him. He did well hiding you from me for so long, but you are still bound to me under his contract. This signature is all the proof you need.”

Jongdae quickly swiped his hand, a piece of paper appearing in the air in front of him. There was a long paragraph of words, describing the agreement, but Sehun’s eyes quickly scanned over them and went to the signature at the bottom, discovering his father’s name clearly legible.

As much as Sehun didn’t want to believe it, it was starting to make sense. The curse his father had placed on him, all those years he spent indoors, it was all in an attempt to hide him from the man now standing in front of him.

“But don’t fret little wolf. I have discovered a much better use for you than the skin off your back.”

Sehun stared up at Jongdae with cold eyes, his expression hard and threatening. A strong power radiated from him, an unbreakable will and determination.

“I must admit, I was so curious how Baekhyun was able to obtain the ingredients to create his spell. I knew they had to be extremely rare, to make a spell of that caliber. I couldn’t figure it out…until I discovered he had a wolf living with him.” Jongdae smiled, lowering the contract to hold comfortably in both his hands, “A scaredy cat would never dream of undergoing the trial of courage, but a brave alpha like you? I bet you could withstand quite a high level of fear. Unfortunately, I’m not allowed to attend any Coven meetings to test my own abilities, but it seems like you’ve won over the Magister’s favor.”

Sehun closed his eyes, concentrating deeply as he tuned out Jongdae’s voice. He focused on Baekhyun in his arms, feeling the magic flowing between both of them.

“All the spells I could ever dream of creating will soon be in my grasp, thanks to you.” Jongdae’s  eyes filled with a sinister expression, “Baekhyun is a fool not to see how useful you are, but I won’t waste your potential. It won’t be long until I’m the most powerful witch this world has ever se-”

Jongdae suddenly stopped, noticing the sky grow unnaturally dark. He was familiar with this kind of darkness, knowing it wasn’t a product of the weather but rather a strong power. He watched as Sehun slowly opened his eyes again, the chilling expression still resonating from them.

 

_“Stars and constellations,_  
Great rulers of the cosmos,  
Guardians of the eternal abyss. 

_I call upon the scales of justice,_  
to judge those who are unworthy,  
to reclaim the gift that has been bestowed to them.” 

 

“…What?! It can’t be!” Jongdae shouted in desperation, staring up at the sky above, watching as the stars began to rapidly pass overhead, spinning around the world as if flashing through time.

Jongdae thought he had prevented this, that Baekhyun was the only one with magic. Never had he imagined that Sehun would be able to conjure Baekhyun’s spell, that an alpha wolf would submit himself to becoming the familiar of a cat.

 

_“Under scrutiny of this celestial power,_  
Let the tally of your sins  
add a link to the chain that now binds you!” 

 

Jongdae watched in horror as his wrists were suddenly clasped in shackles, keeping him fixed to the ground. A long chain wrapped around him, tightening around his body. It began to glow with a vibrant green hue, resonating with Sehun’s incantation.

 

_“Let the weight of your own misdeeds_  
Match the equivalent of your power drained  
Until balance has been restored 

_By our combined power,_  
I unleash this trial upon you!  
Come forth, Libra!” 

 

The stars overhead suddenly stopped spinning, and the constellation of Libra locked in the sky above them. Shining with a bright light, the symbol of scales appeared in the sky, and Jongdae felt his magic rapidly drain from his body. 

After every last drop was taken from him, the chains released him, and Jongdae fell to the ground with a thud. His spell book suddenly appeared as he passed out, falling next to him. Xiumin slithered on top of him, slinking back inside his cloak to hide.

The sky slowly filled with light again, the stars vanishing into the clouds and blue atmosphere. Sehun stared down at Jongdae with a look of relief, realizing that the spell had worked. Stepping over to him, Sehun picked up his spell book, finally retrieving Baekhyun’s mother’s spell.

Closing his eyes, Sehun suddenly felt weak, unable to continue holding Baekhyun in his arms. Releasing his grip, Baekhyun was able to jump out of his grasp, landing on the ground next to him.

Baekhyun immediately transformed into a human, no longer under Jongdae’s spell. Smiling brightly, he turned around to speak with Sehun. However, his smile quickly disappeared, watching as Sehun melted to the ground, suddenly collapsing.

Baekhyun rushed to his side, kneeling on the ground next to him, frantically grabbing onto him, “Sehun! Sehun what’s wrong?”

Pulling Sehun onto his lap, Baekhyun held onto his face, gently trying to nudge him awake, “Sehun, you did it! I’m here.”

Sehun’s eyes remained closed, his body limp and heavy. Baekhyun stared deeply at him, a fear quickly growing inside him as his eyes began to water. Taking a shaking gasp, Baekhyun gripped onto Sehun tightly. He knew that spell was too advanced for Sehun to handle, that it must have taken a heavy toll on his body and spirit. But Baekhyun had never seen something like this happen before, he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Baekhyun? What happened?” He heard a familiar voice speak, and Baekhyun turned to look at two men standing near the entrance of the alleyway.

Baekhyun stared at them both for a long moment, noticing that Jongin was a young boy again, no longer a man. Putting everything together in his mind, Baekhyun realized Jongin must have made some kind of deal with the dark magician. It made sense why Jongdae was able to steal his appearance.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Baekhyun replied in a bitter tone.

Jongin stared down at Jongdae, realizing he was the same man he had made a deal with. He took a heavy breath, a sad expression appearing on his face.

“But we don’t have time for that now. We need to help Sehun.” Baekhyun spoke again.

“What’s wrong with him?” Kyungsoo asked, stepping a little closer in concern.

“I’m not entirely sure. We need to go see the Magister.”

“Let me fly you there.” Jongin suddenly answered, raising his hand to summon two brooms.

While Kyungsoo used his magic to lift Sehun onto one of the brooms, Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae’s spell book before sitting himself behind him. Holding onto Sehun tightly, Baekhyun kept him in place as Jongin began to fly them all away, using his own magic territory spell to keep them hidden.

Arriving at the mansion, Jongin gently lowered everyone to the ground again, and Kyungsoo ran over to the door to pull on the bell. As soon as the butler emerged, Baekhyun frantically explained their situation to him. It wasn’t long before the Magister appeared, summoned by the butler to hurry outside.

The Magister stared down at Sehun in concern, taking a heavy breath, “Let’s go inside.”

Baekhyun followed behind the Magister closely as he used his magic to levitate Sehun, bringing him inside. He set Sehun down on a sofa, and Baekhyun instantly knelt down next to him, holding his hand as he looked over at the Magister.

“What can we do?”

“He’s been intoxicated by a high level of magic, and his spirit has gone into shock.” The Magister explained slowly.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked in a quivering voice, tightening his grip on Sehun’s hand.

“… To be able to use such a powerful spell, you know that we must gradually expose our spirits to an increasingly higher dose of magic. Otherwise it will be difficult to ground ourselves again. However, I’m sure Sehun doesn’t know how to ground himself, how to come back down from such a high state. To put it simply, it’s like a cup that’s been filled with too much water, his body has overflowed with energy, forcing his spirit to spill out from his body.”

“Spill out from his body?”

“Yes, almost like he’s floating outside of himself. You’ll need to extract that excess magic from him…but that doesn’t mean he’ll wake up. He’ll need your help grounding himself again.”

“How can I?” Baekhyun asked with a determined voice, ready to do whatever it would take.

“You’ll need to communicate with his spirit. Go inside his thoughts, so to say. Don’t worry, I can help you do this. But first, try to absorb the excess magic from him.”

Baekhyun nodded, looking back over at Sehun again. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Sehun’s energy. There was a strong aura surrounding him, whirling and chaotic. Squeezing Sehun’s hand, Baekhyun knelt forward, placing his head on the nape of Sehun’s neck. Inhaling deeply, Baekhyun took a long breath, sucking the magic from Sehun’s body. It continued flowing into Baekhyun until the stream between them was balanced again, returning to a level Sehun was used to.

“Stay connected with him.” The Magister instructed, “I’m going to cast a spell on you, joining your consciousness with Sehun’s.”

Baekhyun didn’t respond, concentrating all his thoughts on remaining connected to Sehun. The Magister’s incantation was like a distant murmur to his ears, until his voice faded entirely from his thoughts. Baekhyun felt like he had slipped into a deep slumber, relaxed and calm.

Opening his eyes, Baekhyun realized he was standing in an ocean of stars, nothing below or above him. Sehun was standing in front of him, completely naked with a gentle expression on his face. The constellation of Libra was shining behind him, as if it had been watching over him. Sehun reached out his hand to Baekhyun, smiling at him happily.

“Baekhyun, you’re okay.”

Baekhyun rushed over to him, gasping a little as tears instantly streamed down his face. Grasping onto Sehun tightly, Baekhyun realized he was also bare, their skin warmly pressed against each other. Sehun continued smiling, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, holding him close.

“…Sehun.” Baekhyun whispered quietly in relief, clutching onto him tighter.

Sehun nuzzled their cheeks together for a long while, until he slowly moved to place a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. More tears trickled down Baekhyun’s cheeks, feeling the gentle love from Sehun in that kiss. Pulling away, Baekhyun looked up at Sehun’s affectionate expression, his eyes staring deeply into his own.

“Sehun.” Baekhyun whimpered, his eyes sparkling with happy tears, “I’ve been such a fool.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun asked, raising his hand to gently hold Baekhyun’s cheek, wiping his tears with his thumb.

“I didn’t understand before, I was so wrong about everything. But now I can see it clearly. You were right all along.”

“About what?” Sehun asked, still failing to follow along.

Baekhyun stared into Sehun’s eyes, trembling with another rush of emotion. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun gripped onto Sehun tightly.

“I love you.”

Sehun went still, inhaling slowly as he processed Baekhyun’s words. Baekhyun weakly smiled at him, more tears building in his eyes.

“…I’d scream it from a mountain top, I’d parade through every city in the world…I’d jump in an icy cold river in the middle of winter-”

Cutting Baekhyun off, Sehun suddenly lunged forward, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck to pull him closer. They held it for a long moment, enraptured by the feeling of their shared affection. Slowly pulling away, Sehun pressed their foreheads together, speaking on Baekhyun’s lips.

“You’d really do all that?”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip in joy, giggling softly, “Yes, but first you have to wake up.”

“Wake up?” Sehun asked, “Am I sleeping?”

“Kind of…It’s difficult to explain…but your spirit has become disconnected from your body. That spell was too advanced for you to use.”

“But I had to.” Sehun answered, staring down at Baekhyun with concern.

“I know, I saw everything. It’s okay Sehun, you did the right thing.”

Sehun caressed Baekhyun’s back, thinking over what Baekhyun had told him, “…What do you mean my spirit has become disconnected? How do I connect it again?”

“You just need to ground yourself, to come back down from this higher place.” Baekhyun answered, lowering his hands to hold onto Sehun’s, squeezing them gently.

“What should I do?” Sehun asked, griping Baekhyun’s hands as well.

“Meditate.” Baekhyun answered simply, “Just close your eyes and focus. Imagine yourself coming back down, like a balloon getting pulled down by it’s string.”

Sehun closed his eyes like Baekhyun instructed, still holding hands with him as he concentrated. As he visualized coming back down, the stars around them soared above their heads, dropping them back down to the world below. Baekhyun watched as they slowly lowered towards the Earth, falling toward’s the Magister’s mansion. 

With a sudden drop, Baekhyun was jolted back into his own body, and he opened his eyes to see himself back inside the mansion, kneeling next to Sehun. Squeezing his hand, he watched as Sehun slowly opened his eyes as well. 

Smiling happily, they both leapt towards each other, embracing tightly. They remained that way for a long moment, listening to the relieved voices of everyone watching. Baekhyun snuggled against Sehun’s chest, never wanting to let go.  

“Let’s give these two a moment alone.” The Magister spoke, turning to look over at Jongin, “Besides, I think you have a story to tell us.”

Jongin’s shoulders shrunk, feeling extremely ashamed of himself, “…Yes Sir.”

Walking out of the room, everyone left Sehun and Baekhyun alone. Baekhyun raised his head to look at Sehun again, leaning forward to place a happy kiss on his lips. Sehun smiled as Baekhyun kept their lips together, not used to receiving any kisses.

“Are you going to be all mushy gushy now?” Sehun asked with a smirk once Baekhyun eventually pulled away.

Baekhyun laughed, snuggling against Sehun again, “Maybe.”

Sehun raised his hand, playing with Baekhyun’s hair, “It’s not so bad, is it?”

Baekhyun continued smiling, shaking his head a little against Sehun’s chest, “No, It’s not.”  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

The moon was full, shining brightly down on the jagged rocks of the mountain. Step by step, Sehun carefully made his way up, his large paws easily capable of maneuvering the slippery stones. Baekhyun was on his back, holding on carefully with his own paws as Sehun came upon the highest peak.

Turning his chin towards the sky, Sehun let out a loud howl. It carried far, the forest around them filled with the sound of his happy cry. Baekhyun tilted his chin back as well, yowling as loud as he could, making a funny trill with his voice. Even if no one else could hear their announcement, they enjoyed listening to their own song. The odd combination couldn’t sound anymore perfect to their ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆☽★☾⋆⋆⋆

 

Happy Halloween!!! (Here are some pumpkins I carved this year he he~)

At last we come to the conclusion of this story T^T It’s been a long road, I started posting NLA about 7 months ago. Thank you so much for reading until the end, I hope you’re satisfied with the ending and that you’ve enjoyed reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it! All of your comments have been such a support to me, I really can’t thank you enough! My intent from the beginning was to create a fun story for Halloween, so I hope it has been fun for you to read during this time of year~

When I started writing this, I made a few illustrations of how I wanted the antique shop to look. I liked being able to see the layout when I was writing. I didn’t want to hinder anyone’s imagination while you were reading, but now that the story is over, I thought it might be interesting to see~

Don’t forget to try out some of the silly matchmaking superstitions tonight! (Mentioned at the end of the chapter: All Hallows’ Eve) But most importantly, stay safe, and please enjoy whatever it is you’re planning to do tonight! Thank you again for reading! Let's give lots of love and support to Exo during their comeback!

This is actually a gif, please copy link if you'd like to see it: https://i.imgur.com/CMinjcq.gifv


	18. There will be more! :)

Hi everyone! I’ve been getting a lot of comments concerning the end of this story, and I thought I’d just answer you all at once. This was just the end of the main story, but there are still many loose ends that need to be tied up. I usually add a bonus chapter after I reach 100 subscribers on Aff, and I had planned to put this extra content in the bonus chapter. 

So don’t worry, there will be more (and yes more Kaisoo.) Please look forward to it~ 

Thanks for all your wonderful comments! I will respond when I have more time <3


End file.
